La heredera se tiene que casar
by Regina Camui
Summary: La cuarta guerra ninja termina, Neji despierta de un coma de meses y tiene que enfrentarse a los cambios del clan Hyuga, proteger a Hinata y hacer lo mejor para el clan, eso implicara un matrimonio que ninguno de los dos desea... ¿Terminaran odiándose?
1. Malas noticias

Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos.

**La heredera se tiene que casar.**

_**Malas noticias**_

La familia Hyuga siempre se ha distinguido por ser uno de los clanes más poderosos, viejos e influyentes de Konoha además de llevar un gekegenkai muy poderoso como lo es el Byakugan y sus técnicas de pelea muy características… A pesar del pasado del clan las cosas fueron cambiando con el tiempo y están por seguir cambiando, al menos eso es lo que se planea hacer.

La cuarta guerra ninja llegó a su final, la paz en el mundo fue restaurada, pasaron demasiadas cosas en aquel momento y están pasando algunas en estos momentos, las cosas están cambiando y todos nos estamos restableciendo para seguir con nuestros deberes en la aldea.

Vi muy de cerca la muerte, aún más cerca que en otras ocasiones, pensaba que ya todo había terminado finalmente pero estaba feliz porque estaba dando mi vida, había corroborado que cada quien puede cambiar su destino, yo había elegido morir por dos personas muy trascendentes en mi vida, y estaba bien con eso. Ah, pero fui engañado, al menos yo creí que estaba muriendo…

Cuando desperté totalmente desorientado, con el cuerpo débil y la cabeza dándome vueltas me encontré con un techo blanco muy conocido, traté de levantarme pero no pude, mi cuerpo estaba demasiado pesado y sentía algunos dolores en ciertas áreas, decidí esperar un momento y tratar de acoplarme poco a poco, moví mi cabeza para poder mirar de lado de la ventana, parecía que apenas era de mañana, la luz del sol bañaba la pequeña habitación para un paciente importante como, al parecer, lo era yo, muy a penas vi que era un buen día, el cielo parecía estar despejado, no había viento y las aves pasaban.

Mi mirada pasó de la ventana a una mesa que estaba justo al lado de mi, era más o menos alta y en ella había un florero con dos hermosos girasoles que parecían no tener muchos días ahí.

Cuando finalmente me hice a la idea de que tenía que moverme, pude hacerlo, me senté apoyando cuidadosamente la espalda en la cabecera de la cama y esperando no lastimarme puesto que recordaba donde estaban las heridas significativas… lo curioso fue que no las sentí, por esto fue que me di cuenta de que no llevaba vendajes ya, palpe cuidadosamente mi abdomen y sentí como la piel estaba un poco dura.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? A juzgar por las heridas que ya habían sanado, con respecto a las más grandes, quizás llevaba ahí más de dos meses, había estado en coma todo ese tiempo…

Esperé pacientemente imaginándome que era lo que posiblemente había pasado desde que caí casi muerto, era obvio que habíamos ganado la guerra y yo siempre estuve seguro de eso, estaba seguro de que Naruto y todos los demás lograrían vencer… pero ¿Qué sucedió después? ¿Quienes murieron? Estaba un poco impaciente por tener noticias de lo que pasó que estuve a punto de salir de la cama de hospital y buscar a alguien que pudiera contarme todo, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió… no negaré que me puse realmente feliz al ver a aquella persona de pie en la entrada, no soltaba la puerta y sus ojos se habían abierto ante la sorpresa de verme despierto. Yo me limité a sonreír y esperar a que Hinata-sama se acercara a mí, porque esa era su intención. Después de unos segundos de impresión ella finalmente entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta corrediza tras de sí, todo con rapidez y emoción, llevaba un libro en la mano que dejó en la cama, una vez estuvo cerca, para poder abrazarme cariñosamente… esa era la primer vez que ella lo hacía, que me abrazaba con fuerza, jamás lo había hecho, a mi me pareció conmovedor y me puso muy feliz, además de que estaba feliz de que fuera ella la primera persona que vi después de despertar.

La emoción que invadía a la heredera de mi clan era sincera, seguía apretada contra mí pero estaba sollozando, esto también me conmovió y me obligó a posar una mano en su espalda tratando de calmarla.

-Hinata-sama, estoy bien…-

-Neji-onisan… Neji-onisan… temí que ya no despertaras, temí que murieras… lo siento…-

-No tiene por que disculparse… vamos, ya estoy bien- Dije mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la apartaba de mi para mirarla a la cara.

A pesar de que no habían pasado más que unos meses del último recuerdo que tenía de ella, de su mirada y su semblante, pude ver que había cambiado de cierta manera, algo en sus ojos la había hecho cambiar radicalmente, la experiencia, el dolor y todo lo demás de la guerra, mezclado, le habían hecho cambiar, afortunadamente para bien, se le veía más madura y casi podía estar seguro de que era toda una digna heredera que había peleado a lado del héroe del mundo ninja…

Ella me sonrió bajo esas dulces lágrimas que inundaban sus mejillas, su sonrisa era como el arcoíris que salía justo cuando el sol interceptaba la lluvia… o más bien su sonrisa era el sol.

-Pasaron muchas cosas, onisan- Dijo cambiando su actitud a la misma que le había conocido siempre, se sentó tímidamente en la silla a lado de mi cama volteando la mirada y tomando su libro.

-Espero que me las pueda contar todas, póngame al día…-

Hinata comenzó su relato, de cómo Kaguya había despertado, tomado el control de todo y como el equipo siete había logrado vencerla, también me relató la pelea final entre Sasuke y Naruto, como si ella hubiese estado ahí, como ambos se quedaron sin un brazo y todo lo demás, también me contó sobre que Kakashi era ahora el hokage, algunas decisiones que se habían tomado entre nuestros amigos y con pesar me contó de las muertes que sucedieron, sobre todo las del clan y de conocidos cercanos fuera de este. Por poco y él era también un recuerdo.

-Tenten-san y Lee-san suelen venir a visitarte seguido… yo vengo casi todos los días también, si es que no estoy ocupada con asuntos del clan, mi padre me está comenzando a involucrar en muchas cosas referentes al clan…-

Después de todo es la heredera y ha demostrado que es digna de serlo.

-Gracias por preocuparse por mi… y sobre los girasoles- Dije volteando a ver el jarrón con las flores.

-Ah…este…bueno…y-yo… creí que… estaba bien…-

-Muchas gracias- Dije sonriendo un poco.

Hinata me devolvió la sonrisa, algo tímida como siempre.

Platicamos durante una o dos horas sobre lo que había pasado en el transcurso de aquellos meses, cosas importantes y cosas que realmente no me interesaban mucho también. Decidí comenzar a caminar y pude hacerlo rápido, comenzaba a sentir la falta de condición que me había generado estar tanto tiempo en cama, en cuanto estuviera bien tenía que volver a entrenar duro, había muchas cosas que hacer.

Sakura llegó por la tarde, se alegró al verme despierto de nuevo y me hizo un chequeo… todo estaba en orden, podía volver a la mansión el día siguiente, también se quedó un momento conmigo contándome algunas cosas que Hinata ya había contado, y se fue antes de que Sakura me hiciera el chequeo, aunque también me contó algunas cosas más relacionadas con Sasuke y Naruto, después de todo ella era aún más cercana a ellos…

Estaba feliz, de que todo estuviera en calma ahora…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Fue un gran recibimiento el que me dio el clan, era un héroe, tanto el Bouke como el Souke me tenían un gran respeto ahora, había demostrado que mis habilidades y conocimientos estaban por encima de su imaginación, era digno de ser llamado genio, era el Hyuga ejemplar… no negaba que me sentía sumamente alagado por todos los comentarios que recibía, me había pasado lo que a Naruto, ahora era reconocido por gente que hasta me había llegado a odiar, y si no era reconocido por todos, al menos si era respetado.

-Estoy muy feliz de que estés con nosotros…Neji…- Comenzó a decirle el líder del clan.

-Gracias… -

Estábamos en una habitación que solía ser usada para reuniones, solo mi tío y yo, ambos en seiza, frente a frente a una distancia considerable, la puerta que daba al jardín estaba completamente abierta y podía escuchar el crepitar de las hojas de los arboles al ser golpeadas por el viento, era otoño.

-Ahora que estas aquí podemos comenzar con varios planes que tenemos en mente en cuestión de los cambios a realizar en el clan… supongo que Hinata ya te explico cómo están las cosas ahora y los deberes que está comenzando a tener…-

-Sí, así es…-

-Pues bueno, tú también tienes deberes, ahora tomaras el mando de la rama secundaria del clan-

-Entiendo…- Dije con seriedad, era algo que por educación del clan hacía, porque la verdad es que estaba algo impresionado con el repentino nombramiento… aunque quizás me lo esperaba.

-Te corresponde, no solo por ser hijo de mi hermano Hizashi, todos están de acuerdo en que tienes todo lo que se necesita para ser un buen líder, además… hay planes de disolver las ramas en uno o dos años…-

-Enserio? Tan pronto? Cómo?- Quizás eran muchas peguntas, no debí de mostrar tanta impresión, pero debo decir que aquello si me sobresaltó.

Hiashi-sama se quedó en silencio unos momentos sin despegar la mirada de mi, seguía con un semblante serio y gobernante como siempre.

-La heredera ha propuesto ese cambio y muchos hemos estado de acuerdo… el mundo ninja ha cambiado, es hora de hacer cambios para bien aquí también… hay una propuesta que estamos tomando muy en cuenta ahora mismo, pero de eso hablaremos mañana quizás, acabas de llegar y no quiero que de inmediato se te junten los deberes del clan, debes descansar aunque sea un día más…-

-Estoy bien, he descansado el tiempo necesario… pero si así lo quiere hablaremos mañana entonces…-

-Es mi deseo en todo caso…-

-Padre, Neji-onisan, la comida está servida…-

Ambos volteamos, Hanabi-sama estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

-Gracias Hanabi…-

Sin decir nada mi pequeña prima se levantó y se fue, siempre había sido propio de ella ser tan seria y educada.

-Vamos Neji…- Indicó levantándose, yo lo imité.

Estar los cuatro a la mesa me hizo sentir animado, aunque todos estábamos en silencio yo estaba a gusto, las cosas iban cambiando de una buena manera y me gustaba, estaba impaciente por tomar el mando de mi rama y seguir las ideas que se tenían en cuestión de unir a ambas ramas del clan, eso significaba que la marca del pájaro enjaulado desaparecería… Padre, se que donde sea que estés estas viendo todo esto y estés feliz, el sueño que tenías de paz está próximo y yo ayudaré a cumplirlo, porque también es mi sueño…

-Neji-onisan…-

La voz de Hinata me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, bajé el vaso de té del que estaba bebiendo y la miré.

-Qué sucede?-

-Nada… es solo que… me siento feliz de tenerte de nuevo aquí…-

-Yo también…- Dijo Hanabi.

El líder bajó el plato de arroz y las miró con una mirada que nunca había visto en él, una mirada paternal, yo estaba feliz y supuse que entonces la mirada que yo tenía era fraternal, después de todo las sentía como si fueran mis hermanas.

-Gracias… también me siento bien al estar aquí…- Fue lo único que dije y continúe bebiendo mi té.

Todo estaba transcurriendo lento, las cosas iban muy bien. Aquel día regresé a mi habitación con tranquilidad después de haber tomado un baño. Sentía que llevaba años fuera de casa una vez estuve dentro, como si la guerra hubiese durado años y no lo poco que duró, realmente había sido algo agotador y trágico… Preparé mi futon, no sin antes leer algunos papeles que habían colocado en mi mesa, eran entre papeleo y pergaminos que tenía que leer y estudiar como nuevo líder del Bouke, cosas que yo ya sabía, al menos la mayoría. Estuve una hora repasando los papeles que tenía, quería meterme de lleno a mi deber, tenía que ser un buen líder y un buen hombre como mi padre…

Finalmente el sueño comenzó a ganarme y cuando estuve a punto de meterme al futon una voz me llamó.

-Neji-onisan… ¿Puedo pasar?-

Era Hinata, pidiendo algo que jamás había pedido antes y que realmente no pensé en negárselo.

-Adelante…-

Ella apareció tras la puerta corrediza, entró y cerró la puerta, llevaba un pantalón negro y una blusa de red sin mangas ambos ajustados, lo cual denotaba sus curvas… en ese momento descubrí algo muy extraño y que no venía al caso, yo jamás había prestado atención al aspecto de Hinata, era toda una mujer, pero no cualquier mujer, de verdad que tenía buenas formas y además ella, sin aquel desarrollado cuerpo, era bonita… nunca me había percatado de eso y no entendía porque lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

-Sucede algo?- Traté de comenzar yo la conversación, primero porque ella se veía un poco insegura de hablar y segundo ,para tratar de distraerme.

Hinata me miró un poco cohibida y levantó sus manos cerradas como solía hacerlo cuando se sentía insegura, un dedo en el labio y la otra mano en el pecho, como tratando de poner una barrera invisible entre nosotros.

-Este… yo… solo… quería…-

Ella usualmente nunca se ponía nerviosa conmigo, al menos siempre y cuando no estuviera apenada ya por otra cosa o estuviera insegura de la reacción que yo tendría, lo que significaba que diría algo importante, algo que pudiese cambiar mi ánimo.

-Lo que sea que tenga que decir, dígalo… no pasa nada…-

Aunque siempre he sido brusco para hablar al parecer se calmó, bajó las manos pero también la mirada un poco.

-Es solo que…quería hablar de un tema importante contigo… algo que… sin querer… escuché…-

-Ah, sí? Y eso tiene que ver conmigo entonces?- Ella asintió, parecía un poco preocupada.

-Escuché a dos ancianos del consejo hablando en el corredor, murmuraban pero yo pude escucharlos, aunque solo pasé caminado por el corredor que conectaba… el hecho es que escuché: "La heredera tiene que casarse y con alguien del clan…"-

-Entiendo, me imagino cómo se siente al haber escuchado aquello, pero no entiendo porque eso tiene que ver conmigo y porque esta tan preocupada si siempre ha tenido la libertad de elegir quien será su esposo, él no dijo que sería obligada…-

Ella me miró unos segundos con unos ojos esperanzados, los cuales perdieron de inmediato su brillo ante la llegada de alguna idea o recuerdo.

-Pero… mañana… habrá una reunión de los altos mandos del clan… mi padre dijo que hablaremos de temas importantes, temas sobre el futuro del clan y que la mayoría me involucraban demasiado… quizás ellos… quizás…-

A pesar de que ella aún no me había explicado porque yo tenía que saberlo, pude deducirlo, si ella se negaba necesitaba a alguien que la respaldara, alguien de confianza y ese era yo, quien sabía mejor que nadie como se sentía con respecto a aquel tema puesto que sabía bien sobre sus sentimientos hacía Naruto y sobre lo que era que el Souke ejerciera presión en su vida?

-Hinata-sama…- Me acerqué a ella y puse mis manos en sus hombros-… todo va a estar bien, no piense precipitadamente, no se deje llevar por sus sentimientos… pronto usted será la líder del clan y no puede permitirse actuar de esa manera, tiene que llevar las cosas con calma y llegar a la reunión con seriedad y educación…-

Estaba seguro de que me comprendía y me alegró cuando ella sonrió un poco y asintió ya más tranquila.

-Tienes razón… gracias…-

-De nada… ahora vaya a descansar, mañana será un día muy ocupado, más para usted y creo que ha hecho muchas cosas el día que hoy, necesita descansa bien…-

-Sí, eso aré, de nuevo gracias por todo… no se que hubiera hecho sin ti… onisan…-

La emoción que me causaban sus palabras nunca la había sentido, de alguna manera aquello me hacía sentir aun mejor y me animaba, pero no comprendía por qué y lo atribuía a la felicidad que me embargaba por todas las cosas buenas que estaban sucediendo. Pero esa felicidad no duró demasiado, o al menos, las cosas tomaron rumbos inesperados…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Los altos rangos estaban alrededor de la habitación, Hiashi-sama, su consejero especial, Hinata-sama y yo estábamos en medio de todos, los primeros dos estaban frente a nosotros, nos miraban inquisitoriamente y llegué a pensar que nos querían regañar por algo, ¿Qué habíamos hecho mal?

Voltee a ver a la heredera, ella estaba tranquila, miraba a ambos hombres y su mirada reflejaba lo que su rostro no, inseguridad.

-Ahora ustedes son las dos piezas más importantes del clan, la heredera y el ahora líder del Bouke… ambos han demostrado que merecen estar donde están ahora, ser reconocidos como lo son ahora… estamos orgullosos de ustedes, son el futuro de nuestro clan y de ustedes depende todo lo demás… ahora, hemos estado hablando las cosas y después de mucho dialogar pensamos que la unión de las ramas es el primer paso para la mejoría de nuestro clan, pero eso ya lo sabían, el punto aquí es que también se ha pensado en las maneras de que esto se lleve a cabo y todos creemos que no hay ninguna manera mejor que una boda…-

Ante lo último Hinata pareció tensarse un poco y la verdad, viendo como estaba sucediendo todo e imaginándome lo que venía, yo también me tensé.

Después de un breve silencio prosiguió-… el matrimonio entre ambos líderes de las ramas es importante para la unión del clan…-

Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como Hinata apretaba sus manos sobre sus muslos y yo permanecí quieto, pero dentro estaba hecho un lio, no quería seguir escuchando nada, aquella noticia era realmente inesperada y no sabía que pensar o que hacer.

-… no podríamos estar más que contentos de que esta unión del clan tan simbólica e importante se lleve a cabo, además también nos alegraría que ustedes dos se unan en matrimonio…-

-Pero padre…- Interrumpió ella.

Yo estaba seguro de que aquella pequeña rebeldía por parte de Hinata se debía a sus pensamientos por Naruto, sabía que él estaba en su cabeza en ese momento y por supuesto en su corazón todo el tiempo, no quise decir nada, me limité a escuchar lo que venía, yo no podía decir nada en aquel momento, había entendido el deseo de todos y todo lo que conllevaba…

-Hinata, espero que puedas entender lo que queremos, considéralo como un deber hacía el clan-

-Yo ya estoy cumpliendo con todos mis deberes hacía el clan, creo que tengo el derecho a rechazar este-

-No, no lo tienes- Comenzó a decir el consejero-… comprendo, estas joven aún, quizás tienen algún enamorado por ahí, pero tienes que comprender que a pesar de que las cosas estén cambiando radicalmente, aun hay normas y tradiciones que dicta el clan que no se pueden perder, tú tienes un deber aquí y es muy grande por ser la heredera, tienes que comprenderlo…-

Yo sabía que ella lo comprendía, era solo que no quería que fuera de esa manera.

-Y qué si me opongo a algo así?-

Nadie dijo nada durante unos momentos, luego volvió a hablar el consejero.

-Serás juzgada por traición y quebrantar las normas, las has memorizado, sabes que oponerte al consejo y al líder se juzga de esa manera y también sabes el castigo…-

Hinata no dijo nada más, se levantó y se fue no sin antes hacer una reverencia. Todos nos quedamos callados un momento, entonces las miradas se posaron en mi que no había dicho nada.

-Tú si comprendes muy bien tu deber, y lo aceptas, ¿No es así?- Me dijo el consejero.

-Lo comprendo, pero tampoco lo acepto, es solo que no quería decir nada… la decisión que yo tome depende también de la que tome Hinata-sama, ella es la heredera y ella es la que se está oponiendo…-

-Entonces tienes que hacerla cambiar de opinión, considéralo como una misión y uno de tus primeros deberes en el clan…- Hiashi-sama me miró.

-Como voy a hacer eso? Hablar con ella no serviría mucho, no hay tanto que yo pueda hacer… Hinata-sama no es alguien que se rinda fácilmente tampoco…-

-Entonces has que ella se enamore de ti-

El comentario había venido de alguna otra persona presente en la habitación, pero todos parecían estar de acuerdo, hasta los dos hombres frente a mí. Yo permanecí callado mirándolos con respeto y al mismo tiempo pensando un poco las cosas.

-No aceptaremos un matrimonio diferente… te lo dejamos a ti, Neji-

Las palabras de Hiashi-sama llevaban una pisca de esperanza, yo no podía entender muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo, pero decidí que tenía que hablar con Hinata de inmediato, así que me puse de pie y la imité; hice una reverencia y salí…

Mientras trataba de adivinar dónde podía estar mi prima, iba cavilando sobre las repentinas decisiones que el consejo tomó sin preocuparse mucho de lo que pensáramos Hinata-sama y yo… entendía su punto de vista, porque yo siempre entendía todo, estaba siempre abierto a un mar de posibilidades y entendía bien lo que las personas pensaban, era un genio después de todo… pero tampoco quería aceptar lo que estaba pasando, el Souke estaba tratando de nuevo de imponer su poder sobre mi y eso no me agradaba, había tenido suficiente de ello, ¿No que las cosas estaban cambiando? Entonces no podían hacer eso… por otro lado entendía el deseo de que la unión se realizara, por las cuestiones ya explicadas de Hiashi-sama y sabía muy bien que él no aceptaría a nadie más como esposo de Hinata, que yo estuviera donde estaba ahora sin duda era obra de él…

Encontré a la heredera sentada en un pasillo exterior, estaba viendo hacía su jardín favorito, siempre iba ahí cuando estaba inquieta por algo, me imaginaba que se relajaba al ver el pequeño estanque con flores de loto y las hojas rojas, naranjas y amarillas de los árboles cayendo, también había cerezos, obviamente secos por la temporada y varios adornos memorando a nuestros dioses…

-Hinata-sama…- La llamé casi en susurro para no exaltarla puesto que se veía muy concentrada.

Ella volteo de inmediato y me sonrió, pero aquella sonrisa desapareció de inmediato y me miró con tristeza…

-Yo sé que mi padre no aceptaría que se me castigara tan fácilmente… confía en que yo haga "lo correcto"…- Dijo posando su mirada de nuevo en el jardín.

Yo me acerqué a ella y me senté a su lado mirando hacía donde ella quizás estaba viendo.

-Pero muchos del consejo estarían a favor… Hinata-sama… yo estoy consciente de sus sentimientos y, además, yo tengo los míos propios… el Souke parece que nunca me va a dejar en paz pero… imagínese lo que podríamos hacer a cargo del clan, vi muchas de sus propuestas de cambios y son realmente admirables… quitar el sello del pájaro enjaulado… es algo que realmente me gustaría… si llegase a tener un hijo él tendría que llevarlo, más sin embargo, si es quitado o si yo me uno a la rama principal, o más bien, a la única rama existente… él ya no tendrá que ser marcado…-

-Estás diciendo que… estas a favor…-

-No dije eso… todo esto realmente es un problema, yo ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad de casarme tan rápido y mucho menos con usted, y estoy seguro de que siente lo mismo… no quiero que el Souke me vuelva a mandar de esa manera, que vuelva a jugar con mi vida… tampoco quiero que usted sea infeliz…-

En ese momento ella volteo a verme, pero yo no la imité.

-No, onisan, tampoco quiero que pienses que yo… sería infeliz contigo… es solo que…-

-No tiene que explicar nada, pienso que sin duda, tal vez no nos amemos, pero no nos llevaríamos mal… se que ama a Naruto y lo entiendo, me imagino cuán difícil debe de ser para usted que teniendo finalmente la oportunidad de acercarse a él la obliguen a hacer esto…-

-Yo… no se qué hacer…-

-Ni yo… hay pros y contras… pero tengo que decir que la decisión final recae en usted- Ahora si voltee a mirarla.

-En mi, ¿Por qué?-

-Porque ahora como la heredera, está trabajando duro y haciendo notarse, mereciéndose su titulo, sin duda elegirá lo mejor para todos y yo soy su guardián, mi deber es protegerla y guiarla, estar con usted, confió plenamente en lo que decida… si decide que quiere casarse, lo aré, si decide que no, entonces también la apoyaré…-

Pude leer en sus ojos lo que pensaba, pude percatarme de cuanto me admiraba y me apreciaba, pero también entendí que ella estaba decidida a seguir en lo que creía, en lo que no quería, y yo estaba bien con ello.

-Gracias por ser sincero conmigo…pero entiendo también que no quieres someterte más a los mandatos del Souke… tiene que haber otras maneras de que podamos unir las ramas sin que nadie tenga que casarse a fuerza… aunque debo decirte que los argumentos del consejo y de mi padre son muy buenos… de cierta forma tienen razón… unir fuerzas de esa manera… pero no, no puede ser, no quiero atarte a mi… no quiero casarme con alguien que no me ama y al que yo no amo…-

-Lo entiendo…-

Ella se veía tan decidida a luchar por lo que quería y creía, de verdad que se había transformado en una mujer, ahora veía también por el clan y eso hizo que me enorgulleciera… afrontaríamos todo, nadie nos obligaría a hacer nada que no quisiéramos, ya no era una época en la que pudieran hacer eso…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hola! Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic, a lo mejor es un poco lento pero hay cosas que explicar. Ahora traigo una historia desde el punto de vista de Neji y en primera persona, espero les guste.

Muchas gracias por leer!

Próximo capítulo: _Sorpresas_


	2. Sorpresas

Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos.

**Sorpresas**

Todo había sido inútil, el consejo no aceptaba razones, no podíamos convencerlos y en privado trataban de persuadirme a mí, supongo que hacían lo mismo con Hinata, creían que si lograban que uno de nosotros se les uniera tendrían lo que querían. Pero no era tan fácil. Hiashi-sama se veía un poco más "manejable", él comprendía mejor nuestros sentimientos, más sin embargo veía más por lo que creía correcto y que beneficiaría al clan, por lo tanto no pudimos convencerlo.

Ambos estábamos comenzando a desesperarnos, entre deberes del clan y deberes de las misiones que nos encomendaban fuimos dándonos por vencidos, pero no del todo… y así pasaron tres semanas desde que yo había despertado del coma.

Por momentos empecé a imaginarme qué pasaría si al final tuviera que casarme con Hinata-sama, como sería nuestro matrimonio y estaba seguro de que sería muy triste… estar casado con una mujer que ama a otro hombre y que sin duda jamás te faltaría al respeto pero que pensaría en otro hombre siempre. Si llegaba el momento de procrear un heredero ¿Ella pensaría en Naruto mientras lo hacíamos? Sería humillante! Además, ni siquiera me imaginaba que Hinata se atrevería a hacer algo así conmigo, nos veíamos casi como hermanos. Si teníamos que casarnos, enamorarla siempre era una opción… ¿Cómo hacer eso? Yo no era el tipo de hombre para Hinata, al menos eso pensaba, era lo contrario a Naruto.

Una tarde, después de un duro entrenamiento con Hinata-sama, mientras descansábamos bajo la sombra de un árbol, estaba pensando en esas cosas y me percaté de que todo giraba alrededor de lo que ella sentía y pensaba, pero no me había preguntado a mi mismo si sería capaz de convertirme en el esposo de Hinata, si me gustaría tenerla como esposa, si podría llegar a amarla… Voltee a verla mientras tomaba su té y antes de que se percatara de mi mirada la contemplé… si lo pensaba bien, ella era realmente el tipo de mujer que me gustaría de esposa… bueno, no exactamente a mí, a todo hombre le gustaría alguien como ella; bonita, inteligente, madura, perseverante, ingenua, pero lo suficiente que una mujer debe de ser a veces, no era tonta tampoco, dulce, amable, bondadosa, comprensiva, paciente, tranquila… eran muchas las cualidades que cualquiera calificaría bien…

-Sucede algo?-

Su vocecilla me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-No, solo pensaba en algunas cosas…-

-Me imagino…hay muchas cosas que pensar…-

-Usted…qué piensa de mi?-

-He? De que hablas?.

-Bueno, si finalmente tuviéramos que casarnos… le desagradaría tenerme como esposo?-

Ella pareció impresionarse con aquello y se ruborizó completamente.

-B-bueno… n-no… es decir… -Desvió la mirada-… onisan… no creo que seas un mal esposo… pienso que… me cuidarías… como siempre lo haces…-

-Está en lo cierto…-

-… serías un esposo perfecto… supongo… pero…-

-Preferiría estar con alguien a quien ama…- Interrumpí.

Ella no dijo nada, pero yo sabía la respuesta, y no me molestaba, yo lo sabía, y estaba bien, cualquier persona pensaría lo mismo.

-Siento incomodarla… pero hay que estar preparados…-

-Sabes… desde que despertaste te comportas un tanto diferente-

-De que habla?-

-Es solo que… ahora eres un poco más comprensivo conmigo y más paciente, además de atento…-

-Somos familia y ahora debemos apoyarnos mucho más-

-Lo sé…-

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

La edad para que un Hyuga se casara, o más bien cualquier persona en la aldea, era a los veinte años, yo tenía diecinueve, así que me imaginaba que se esperarían a que yo cumpliera los veinte o a que Hinata-sama lo hiciera, me sentía con el tiempo suficiente para armar una pequeña guerra civil y que ese asunto del compromiso terminara.

Después del entrenamiento con Hinata-sama, ambos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, que estaban separadas por tres habitaciones, no estábamos tan lejos el uno del otro. Yo ya quería entrar y tomar un largo baño para relajarme, después cambiarme e ir a la cama, esa noche no tenía hambre…

Cuán grande fue mi sorpresa al abrir la puerta de mi habitación y que no hubiera nada en ella, el sol aún no se había ocultado y entraba tenuemente por la ventana, habían removido el escritorio, los muebles, las fotografías, los pergaminos que tenía apilados en una esquina e incluso mi ropa y mi futon… no quedaba nada. ¿A dónde habían movido todo? ¿O me había equivocado de habitación por el cansancio?

Un pequeño grito que reconocí de inmediato me hizo darme cuenta de lo que quizás estaba pasando, salí de inmediato y me apresuré a la habitación de Hinata-sama, ahí estaba ella a unos pasos de la puerta mirando desconcertada como mis cosas invadían su habitación.

La habitación de ella era el doble que la mía, suponía que las mujeres necesitaban su espacio, y mis cosas cabían perfectamente, además no eran muchas, pero entendía la impresión, yo también estaba impresionado y no podía entender exactamente qué era lo que se tramaban los del consejo…

-Desde ahora van a dormir en la misma habitación-

La voz conocida nos obligó a voltear, era el consejero principal de mi tío, que sin duda estaba influyendo demasiado en todo mundo, era viejo y con mucha experiencia, pero sus ideas eran aún demasiado conservadoras.

-Con qué motivo?- Me atreví a preguntar.

-Con el objetivo de que vayan aceptando su compromiso, creemos que es la mejor manera, además, tienen que comenzar a conocerse mejor, una relación previa, conózcanse como futuros esposos, no como hermanos y agradezcan que se les está permitiendo eso, antes los compromisos se llevaban a cabo aunque los novios no se conocieran-

-Esto es ridículo-

Estaban sobrepasando el límite, temía que hasta mandaran a espiarnos para asegurarse de que nos estábamos "conociendo mejor".

-Neji-san, es mejor que cuides tu vocabulario y la manera en la que te diriges a un superior, soy más viejo también y me debes respeto… escucha, no queremos recurrir a aquello, pero nos estas dejando sin opciones, no queremos lastimarte…-

Era tan injusto. La marca que me ataba al Bouke no había desaparecido puesto que yo no había muerto, estuvo a punto de desaparecer pero una vez recobré la vida, volvió, era algo totalmente deprimente. Y aquel hombre me estaba amenazando con ella! Qué asco me daba! Si tan solo ya no la tuviera…

-Jum, espero que tenga en cuenta de que si acepto casarme con Hinata-sama y ambos regimos el clan... definitivamente estaremos de acuerdo en destituirlo por todo lo que está haciendo ahora-

Pude notar que Hinata dio un leve brinco ante mis palabras, estaba un poco nerviosa y temerosa de lo atrevido que estaba siendo, yo sabía que ella tenía miedo de que me lastimaran por mi impertinencia.

-No me asustas, si ustedes se casan yo habré ganado de todas formas, así que no me interesara lo que hagan mientras mi idea de mantener el clan se cumpla-

Él era astuto… demasiado.

Estuve a punto de responderle pero Hinata interrumpió.

-Hideto-san, lo siento pero… necesito estar a solas en mi habitación… bueno, necesito estar a solas con Neji, si así tiene que ser, en nuestra habitación…-

El viejo me dio una mirada inquisitiva y se retiró bruscamente. Cerré la puerta corrediza y encaré a Hinata-sama, ella me veía un poco aliviada de que aquel hombre se fuera y a la vez se veía muy avergonzada de tener que compartir habitación conmigo.

-Neji-onisan… no quiero que te lastimen…-

-Siempre se preocupa por los demás pero nunca por usted, a usted también le van a lastimar si los deja pasar por encima de nosotros…-

-Pero yo tengo posibilidad de liberarme o de que no me hagan nada… tú… cualquier miembro del Souke sabe cómo controlarte… como… herirte…- Ella desvió la mirada y bajó un poco la cabeza con tristeza.

Yo agradecía que se preocupara por mí, pero pensaba que no tenía que hacerlo, ahora el problema era como haríamos para compartir la habitación, era algo realmente extraño y nuevo, ya no tendríamos la privacidad que teníamos antes, no podríamos relajarnos y nuestras habitaciones eran el único lugar en el que realmente nos podíamos relajar antes.

-No tiene por qué preocuparse… preocupémonos ahora porque nos hayan dejado más de un futon-

Hinata entendió de inmediato y corrió hacia el mueble donde estaban los futons…

-Aquí hay tres, entonces todo está bien- Dijo notablemente aliviada.

-Bien, entonces podemos dormir a la distancia que usted crea necesaria-

-Estoy bien con que duermas a mi lado… este, quiero decir…en tu futon… pero… bueno, yo…- Comenzó a ruborizarse de nuevo.

-Entiendo lo que quiere decir, no hay problema…-

Hinata-sama se tranquilizó un poco y sonrió, lo que me hizo pensar que el tiempo que pasara durmiendo en aquella habitación ajena no sería molesto, o al menos no tanto.

Debo decir que siempre me había agradado el aroma de la heredera y este era aún mas fuerte cuando estaba recién bañada, era un aroma dulce y muy suave y creí que aquello era un pequeño premio por el gran sacrificio, había muchas cosas que me agradaban de Hinata pero he de decir que de verdad me atacaba los sentidos su aroma tan distintivo, quizás porque me recordaba al de mi madre.

Creo que actué un tanto torpe, puesto que estaba concentrado en presta atención a las acciones de Hinata, ella era muy limpia y ordenada, una vez salió del baño comenzó a cepillarse su largo cabello con cuidado, parecía que estaba orgullosa de él. Cuando entré yo al baño ella seguía consintiendo a su cabellera y al momento de salir estaba ella leyendo sobre mi escritorio un libro que me pertenecía, de alguna u otra forma me molestó, pero el enojo no fue exactamente con ella.

Cuando Hinata-sama se percató de mi presencia se levantó de inmediato avergonzada y dejando el libro en su lugar me encaró.

-L-l-lo siento… yo…-

-No hay problema, está bien si quiere leer alguno de mis libros, pero pídalos antes-

-Si… lo siento….-

Yo entendía muy bien que teníamos que comenzar a acostumbrarnos a convivir de aquella manera, no podía molestarme tanto, y no era culpa de ella después de todo…

Convivir con Hinata-sama se estaba tornando un poco incomodo y molesto, ella se cohibida demasiado cuando estábamos juntos, no importaba que se cambiara de ropa en el cuarto de baño, aún así se ponía demasiado nerviosa, al dormir me daba la espalda y antes de quedarse dormida, cuando le hablaba, me respondía tartamudeando, se disculpaba todo el tiempo por cosas de las que no necesitaba disculparse y cuando estaba en sus días de la mujer… todo esto se intensifico, yo no sabía cómo tratar a las mujeres, yo era un genio, conocía de muchas cosas y resolvía muchos problemas, pero tratar con Hinata-sama de aquella manera era algo que definitivamente sobrepasaba mi imaginación.

Noviembre estaba terminando con pocas dificultades, estábamos comenzando a acoplarnos y seguíamos oponiéndonos a la boda… pero pronto las cosas cambiaron drásticamente y tuvimos que tomar una decisión.

Fue un día frio, cuando Hinata-sama y yo salimos a caminar, ella quería hacerlo y que la acompañara, también teníamos que discutir algunos asuntos del clan que no tenían nada que ver con el compromiso y fue cuando vimos por una ventana como era que marcaban a un niño del Bouke… ser marcado no era doloroso, muy apenas se sentía, pero lo que significaba era lo que rompía el corazón.

Pudimos ver como el pequeño había aceptado su destino sin chistar, sin llorar o molestarse, pero en su rostro se reflejaba todo el dolor que sentía, era tan solo un niño y tenía que soportar aquella carga hasta el día de su muerte… yo estaba ligeramente conmovido, puesto que me veía a mi hacía quince años cuando mi tío puso la marca en mi, también estaba resignado en ese entonces y traté de engañarme a mí mismo pensando que no era tan malo hasta que mi padre murió y pensé de otra forma.

Hinata estaba más que conmovida, vi como lagrimas mojaban sus mejillas y estas comenzaban a sonrosarse, cubrió su boca con la manga del kimono que llevaba en aquel momento, un bonito kimono rosa, estaba temblando un poco, yo estaba seguro de que ella entendió el dolor del niño y recordó el mío, sabía que estaba reconsiderando las opciones para hacer del clan algo mejor… estaba casi seguro de que ella estaba perdiendo las fuerzas para oponerse.

-Hinata-sama…- Le llamé algo preocupado.

Ella volteo a verme sin ocultar su tristeza y me mostró una mirada llena de inseguridad… yo me sentí mal, este problema tenía que terminar, teníamos que encontrar una solución… Fue en ese momento que otro niño se nos acercó, pero este era unos años más grande que el primero y llevaba un gorro, suponía que él también era del Bouke.

-Hinata-sama, Neji-sama!-

-Que sucede pequeño?- Dijo ella limpiándose el rostro y poniendo la sonrisa más cálida que podía.

-Mi padre me ha contado todo, ya todo el clan sabe que ustedes van a casarse! Nos han dicho que gracias a ustedes es posible que las ramas se junten y el sello maldito desaparezca… mi hermanita acaba de nacer y no quiero que la marquen… muchas gracias por todo…-

Hinata-sama se mostró más conmovida pero le sonrió amablemente y le acaricio el cabello, no dijo nada y siguió su camino, y yo tras ella… no podía ver su expresión pero sabía que estaba mal y pensando en qué era lo mejor para todos. Esos malditos del consejo habían abierto la boca de mas y yo estaba seguro de que lo hicieron a propósito para presionarnos, si nosotros lo negábamos mucha gente se iba a decepcionar… Sabían cómo jugar sucio.

-Hinata-sama?-

En ese momento ella se detuvo, estábamos en medió del bosque, los arboles se estaban quedando ya sin hojas por la llegada del invierno y había un poco de viento frio, me quede contemplando la figura de espaldas de Hinata-sama esperando a que me dijera algo.

-Neji-onisan… creo… creo que…-

Ya sabía que estaba tratando de decir, lo adiviné de inmediato y me apresuré a ponerme frente a ella, la tomé de los hombros y me miró un tanto inquieta y triste.

-No puede hacer eso! Sacrificarse a sí misma! Usted ama a Naruto ¿No? Debe de haber otra forma, no permitiré que lo haga! El Souke no puede salirse con la suya…-

De pronto su mirada de torno tranquila, posó su mano sobre la mía que aún tenía en su hombro y sonrió con tristeza.

-Sabes…yo también soy del Souke… y soy la heredera… has sufrido mucho por nuestra culpa, siempre he pensado que hubiese sido mejor que tú fueras el heredero… has sido muy bueno conmigo, salvaste mi vida tratando de dar la tuya… te debo mucho… y yo no he podido hacer nada… cuando sentí que finalmente era reconocida me di cuenta de que era mi oportunidad para probarme a mí misma, para cambiar muchas cosas y agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí porque siempre pensé en ti… tú que has sufrido como nadie más del clan lo ha hecho y has logrado salir de la oscuridad a la que tu misma familia te hizo entrar… ahora puedo hacer algo sacrificándome, aunque también tengas que hacer un último esfuerzo casándote conmigo… onisan… acéptame como esposa y prometo que todo cambiará y que… ser una buena mujer…-

Yo estaba furioso ante sus palabras porque sentía que finalmente se estaba dando por vencida y yo no quería que lo hiciera, ella no era así, pero no podía decírselo en ese momento, estaba demasiado enojado…sin querer apreté un poco sus hombros y ella quitó su sonrisa, me miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Usted… no quiere casarse… y no puede hacerlo… no puede hacer eso…-

-Puedo hacerlo… si me lo propongo lo puedo hacer, ahora solo quiero que tu lo hagas… que te cases conmigo, juntos podemos cambiar al clan de muchas maneras y tendrás el poder que siempre te has merecido, ya no serás inferior, serás un igual mío y te tendrán que tratar como un superior… y… onisan… tu dijiste que la decisión dependía de mi, qué harías lo que yo decidiera hacer…-

La solté sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, seguía furioso.

-…yo… no se… solo estoy molesto con usted… ¿Por qué se rinde tan fácilmente? Recuerdo todas las cosas que pasó para poder llegar a ser una kunoichi como lo es ahora, incluso peleo hombro a hombro con el salvador del mundo ninja, con Naruto, usted ha hecho muchas cosas y nunca se ha rendido, ¿Por qué rendirse ahora? Yo…-

-Porque no encuentro otra salida, y no me estoy rindiendo exactamente… al contrario, en cuanto pueda seguir haciendo cambios en el clan, cambios para bien, no puede tomarse como que me estoy rindiendo… jamás me rendiré en hacer del clan uno mejor, de remediar los crueles errores que se cometieron… no me estoy rindiendo, simplemente me he dado cuenta de que es necesario… Por favor, compréndeme… necesito que me ayudes…-

Yo era su protector y después de los errores que había cometido había sido perdonado tan fácilmente… Hinata-sama había estado siempre apoyándome aunque hubiera intentado matarla en el pasado, aunque la humillara y la hiriera gravemente… aún así ella me aceptó, vio mi dolor y comprendió, nunca mostró resentimiento, odio ni nada negativo… yo le estaba agradecido… pero aún no podía aceptar lo que me estaba pidiendo.

-Yo… no puedo- Fue lo último que dije antes de darme la vuelta y dejarla sola, tenía que pensar, tenía que seguir buscando una manera de que las cosas fueran diferentes, no podía permitir que ella se sacrificara de esa forma, no por mi ni por nadie, no importaba que muchos pensaran que yo había pagado mi deuda con ella en el momento en que estuve a punto de morir en su lugar… yo no sentía que fuera así, le debía más que eso, más que una vida…

Yo sabía que hablar con cualquier persona externa al clan era inútil, incluso el mismo Hokage, ellos no podían meterse en los asuntos de los clanes, era algo que nosotros teníamos que resolver solos, no había nadie que pudiese ayudarnos y estaba comenzando a perder las esperanzas… de nuevo el Souke y el consejo se saldrían con la suya… entonces pensé que quizás Hinata-sama tuviera razón, si hacíamos lo que nos pedían podíamos cambiar muchas cosas e incluso al mismo consejo, ya nadie más tendría que sufrir por el mandato cruel, nadie más tendría que sacrificarse… el último gran sacrificio sería el nuestro…

El sol comenzó a ocultarse, volví a la mansión cuando el cielo estaba comenzando a tener matices naranjas y rojos, no quería ver a Hinata aún pero sabía que tenía que encontrármela en cualquier momento. Fui a la habitación y afortunadamente ella no estaba ahí, abrí la ventana y me senté en medio de todo el lugar a meditar, cerré los ojos y traté de tranquilizarme… me gustaba meditar, siempre lo hacía y sabía cómo hacerlo bien, pero en esos momentos no pude, tenía tantos pensamientos y sentimientos molestándome que simplemente no pude meditar.

De repente la puerta se abrió, voltee y me encontré con la heredera, quien al verme se inquietó.

-Lo siento… este…te dejo solo…-

-No- Dije con fuerza-… quédese…-

Hinata-sama asintió con la cabeza un poco insegura, cerró la puerta tras de sí y entró a la habitación, estaba muy cohibida y parecía no saber qué hacer o decir, se mostraba insegura de si estar de pie o sentarse…

Yo me puse de pie frente a ella y la miré con seriedad, ahora estaba más tranquilo y había cosas que tratar.

-Hinata-sama… entiendo lo que quiere hacer… entiendo muy bien cómo se siente… pero hay algo que estoy seguro no se ha puesto a pensar bien-

Ella se mostró pensativa.

-Nuestro matrimonio va a traer muchas cosas buenas al clan, claro, pero… ¿Ha pensado en lo que implica casarse conmigo? Si nos comprometemos, si nos casamos, tendremos que hacer cosas que esos títulos mandan, tener contacto íntimo, y estoy seguro de que no ha tenido ese tipo de contacto con nadie…-

Se puso roja pero trató de mantener la mirada.

-… si nos casamos tendremos que compartir habitación también, pero agregando que el futon lo compartiremos… y por supuesto que se espera un heredero de nosotros-

Esta vez ella se mostró inquieta, parecía estar procesando todo en su cabeza, entendía todo lo que estaba diciendo y confirmé que ella no había pensado en todo eso.

-Ama a Naruto, solo podría aceptarlo a él y sé que yo soy como un hermano para usted… no puede hacerlo, es demasiado-

Ella siguió insegura por unos momentos pero de repente se tranquilizó y me miró con seguridad.

-Yo… amo a Naruto-kun… desde siempre… He estado a punto de dar mi vida por el varias veces… he estado a su lado… he tratado de darle la fuerza necesaria, de ayudarlo… lo amo… pero… él no me ama… eso…eso me está ayudando a que pueda resignarme con más facilidad… entiendo lo que estás diciendo…yo…yo…puedo hacerlo…-

Vi como apretaba sus puños y sus dientes, estaba tratando de ser fuerte, de no dudar en lo que estaba diciendo, aceptaba que ella estaba siendo muy valiente y decidida… pero de todas maneras me molestó demasiado.

-Enserio puede hacerlo?-

Ella asintió.

Algo en mi hizo que perdiera de cierta forma el control, me sentí muy molesto con todo el mundo e incluso conmigo por no poder permanecer tranquilo, maldije al Souke, maldije al consejo, al viejo consejero de Hiashi-sama, a Hinata y a mí mismo…

Moviéndome más que nada por impulso que por voluntad propia, tomé a Hinata-sama de la muñeca y la jalé bruscamente hacía mí, ella chocó contra mi pecho y sentí como temblaba cuando la abrace con fuerza de la cintura. Puse mi mano derecha en su nuca y la besé. Nunca había besado a nadie, nunca me había importado hacerlo, nadie me había incitado a hacerlo también, por un momento ella trató de apartarse pero no la dejé, estaba tan furioso, tan molesto que quería mostrarle a lo que se estaba atendiendo.

Cuando me aparté de ella no la solté, seguí sujetando su cintura y mi mano derecha la posé ahora en su mejilla, la cual me di cuenta de que estaba húmeda, la miré, ella estaba llorando, me miraba fijamente… era diferente a las otras veces que la vi llorar, parecía estar decepcionada, molesta, asustada… entonces me di cuenta de que había hecho algo muy estúpido, la había herido, había tomado sus labios a la fuerza, me sentí como un bruto por haberla lastimado de esa forma, pero no sabía qué hacer…

Ella me apartó con fuerza y cubrió su boca son sus manos sin dejar de mirarme. Yo no quería que me siguiera mirando, su mirada me hería, las lágrimas en sus ojos me hacían odiarme por lo que acababa de hacer y no supe como disculparme, aparté la mirada y esperé a que dijera algo o simplemente se fuera.

-Lo siento…- Fue lo único que pude decir.

Escuché como reimprimió un sollozo, pero ella no se iba, no decía nada ¿Qué estaba esperando? ¿Qué estaba esperando yo? Era un idiota, jamás me había pasado algo como eso, yo siempre había mantenido la calma… bueno, menos con ella. Ahora que lo pensaba, solo con ella y Naruto había perdido la paciencia, había actuado con impulso… pero esta vez era diferente, se suponía que yo la respetaba, que la apreciaba…

Voltee a verla, ella seguía de pie, pero ya no me miraba, tenía los ojos puestos en el suelo, pensando, aún cubría su boca con ambas manos y sus lagrimas habían dejado de salir. Nos quedamos en silencio mucho tiempo, no estaba seguro de que hacer y suponía que ella estaba igual, quizás ambos esperábamos a que el otro saliera de la habitación y estuve a punto de hacerlo yo, después de todo esa habitación no era mía.

Hinata-sama detuvo mi huida sujetando mi manga, yo no pude voltear a verla. Instintivamente me llevé la mano a mi boca y con mis dedos toqué mis labios, aún sentía los de Hinata, aún sentía su boquita sobre la mía, eso me hizo sentir mal.

-Está bien… onisan… estoy bien… yo… es solo que…-

Quería poner una escusa, estaba tratando de enfrentarse a la realidad.

-No tiene que hacer esto, no se fuerce… lo siento por mi… desliz… no volverá a suceder…-

Dicho esto me deshice del agarre y salí de la habitación con el corazón oprimido y una rabia con la que muy apenas podía…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hola! Aquí con el segundo capítulo, espero les este gustando la historia, tengo muchas aventuras para estos dos :D Sobre las críticas constructivas, muchas gracias, lo leo varias veces mientras lo escribo y una después de terminarlo, pero siempre se me va uno que otro error por ahí xD muchas gracias por los reviews me pone muy feliz que les guste c:

Gracias por leer!

Próximo capítulo: Genio en problemas


	3. Genio en problemas

Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos.

**Genio en problemas**

Mi suerte iba de mal en peor, traté de ir a mi antigua habitación pero resultaba que ya estaba ocupada por un miembro joven del consejo, decidí irme de la mansión por aquella noche, podía dormir en un árbol si quería, era un ninja después de todo.

La imagen de la cara de Hinata-sama llorando no se borraba de mi cabeza, quería huir de ella, de esa imagen, pero ahí estaba y sólo hacía que me doliera más.

Era de noche cuando me adentré en el bosque y me tiré a los pies de un árbol, decidí que por aquel día ese sería el lugar en el que dormiría, y si era necesario durante varios días también, me sentía un poco cobarde por no poder regresar y temer hacerlo, pero era demasiado para mí por aquel día, temía volver a hacer una estupidez también.

Hacía frio y no había tenido el tiempo de pensar en ello antes de salir. Cuando estuve más relajado suspiré, aún tenía aquella imagen en la cabeza y me seguí juzgando… pero entonces me di cuenta de algo, yo había besado a Hinata-sama, había sido la primera mujer a la que besaba, toqué mis labios de nuevo y recordé el momento, aun los sentía, sus pequeños y dulces labios, porque así eran, eran suaves y tiernos. Recordé también como la tenía sujetada, cada detalle, que su cintura era estrecha, su cabello suave y con un aroma muy agradable, sus manitas estaban posadas en mi pecho y no puedo recordar ningún contacto tan agradable como el de ellas… Hinata era una mujer, ella estaba por cumplir sus dieciocho años…

Ahora que me daba cuenta, mi mundo estaba girando alrededor de ella, y quizás siempre lo había hecho, siempre me preocupaba por ella, por lo que sintiera o pensara. ¿Qué quería yo? ¿Podía aceptar casarme con ella? ¿Podía ser un esposo bueno? ¿Podía hacerla feliz? ¿Podía enamorarla? ¿Quería hacerlo? Tantas preguntas de las que aún no tenía una respuesta y quería obtenerla… Empecé a dormitar, estaba cansado, pero no nada más agotado, estaba cansado de la familia Hyuga, del Souke y el Bouke, del consejo y de todos…

Finalmente caí dormido. El sueño que tuve aquel día, jamás lo olvidaré, estaba entrenando con Tenten y Lee como solía hacerlo, ella me lanzaba sus mejores ataques con las armas y Lee con su taijutsu, siempre había sido difícil enfrentarme a ambos pero de todas maneras lograba tomar cierta ventaja, no me ganaban tan fácilmente. Caímos exhaustos, descansamos, me despedí de ellos y corrí hacía la mansión con una especie de emoción y alegría, estaba ansioso por llegar… cundo lo hice Hinata me recibió en la puerta y la besé, era mi esposa, cuan hermosa se veía con su kimono azul cielo y su cabello suelto cayendo sobre uno de sus hombro. Yo estaba feliz porque tenía una hermosa esposa que esperaba mi llegada y me recibía con la comida lista…

Desperté cuando sentí la presencia de alguien, estaba tan cansado y extenuado, además de sumido en aquel sueño, que no me percaté antes de ella hasta que estuvo a mi lado, era Hinata colocando una manta sobre mí, yo no tenía tanto frio como quizás ella pensaba, era un ninja, había cosas que no debían de molestarme, tenía que ser resistente.

Por inercia tomé su muñeca y la asuste un poco, ella no se había dado cuenta de que estaba despierto, por lo oscuro que estaba, dio un leve brinco y se tensó esperando a que yo dijera algo, la puse muy nerviosa, sentí que estaba temblando quizás porque yo seguía sujetando su muñeca.

-¿Por qué es tan amable? Debería de odiarme-

-¿Por qué debería odiarte?- Su voz era insegura le temblaba un poco pero no estaba tartamudeando.

-Por lo que he hecho… por mi actitud… o al menos debería de estar muy enojada conmigo…-

-No puedo… yo… no te puedo odiar… tampoco enojarme… onisan… yo te quiero… yo se que tu… solo estas confundido, yo también lo estoy… estas enojado y lo entiendo…-

Me odiaba, si ella no lo hacía yo sí, ¿Cómo podía comportarme de aquella manera? Ella era tan pura, tan buena y yo estaba lastimándola más de lo que ya la estaba lastimando el clan, ella era muy fuerte pero odiaba que sufriera aunque fuera un poco, estaba siendo demasiado fuerte para afrontar lo que quería el clan… de verdad que era un idiota.

Un impulso que nunca había sentido surgió, sentí la necesidad de tenerla más cerca, de demostrarle mi aprecio, así que con una mano la tomé de los hombros y la atraje hacía mi delicadamente, rodee su delgada figura con mis brazos y su cabeza quedo recostada entre mi cuello y mi pecho.

Sentí como al principio se tensaba por el contacto, pero segundos después se relajó, yo recargué mi cabeza en la suya y aspiré ese aroma que tanto me agradaba en su cabello… tenerla de aquella manera fue una experiencia dulce, la mejor, diferente a la del arrebatador y estúpido beso, sentía que estábamos unidos de verdad…-

-Lo siento… de nuevo, entiendo cómo se siente, entiendo lo que está pensando, lo entiendo muy bien, y está bien, estoy confundido, demasiado, es solo que… todo esto es demasiado estúpido, demasiado horrendo, las cosas no están mejorando para nada, yo no quiero que usted haga algo que no quiere hacer, ni tampoco quiero hacer nada que no quiera… no se qué hacer…-

Jamás había tenido aquel contacto con ninguna mujer, más que con mi difunta madre, era muy agradable, me sentía con más confianza y más tranquilo, aquel era el efecto de las mujeres.

Hinata-sama se separó de mí y volteo a verme, me alegraba que estuviera oscuro, no quería mirar su expresión, ya tenía demasiado con sus expresiones…

-Intentémoslo onisan, podemos intentar… por el clan, por el bien de esos niños que aún no han sido marcados, por el bien de nuestros hijos… cuando nosotros estemos arriba aremos muchos cambios, solo faltaría nuestro sacrificio…-

Estaba molesto con la idea de que aquel consejero ganara, no quería imaginarme su expresión cuando dijéramos que estábamos de acuerdo con el matrimonio, Hinata-sama se percató de lo que estaba pensando y de inmediato habló.

-Yo sé cómo te sientes, con respecto al consejero de mi padre… pero… bueno… hay algo… este…-

No necesitaba luz para darme cuenta de que estaba sonrojándose de nuevo.

-Que trata de decir?-

-…este… pues… si nosotros… si mostramos que… bueno… si…-

Yo estaba muy desesperado pero debido a la timidez de ella por tratar de decir lo que estaba pensando me vino una idea a la cabeza de lo que me estaba tratando de decir.

-Él nos está molestando a propósito y con saña, sabe cómo nos sentimos y lo que pensamos con respecto al matrimonio… lo que usted quiere decir es que si se da cuenta de que lo aceptamos con alegría y no con ira o tristeza podría ser una manera de vengarnos y de hacer lo que se supone esta correcto…-

-S-si…-

Entendía muy bien el punto, pero tenía que pensarlo bien.

-Hinata-sama, es una buena idea pero… ya ha probado que no está lista para hacer cosas… que harían las personas que se aman…-

A ambos nos dolía recordar la vergonzosa escena pasada.

-…yo… in…intentaré…-

Ahora no sabía con quien estaba más furioso, realmente me impresionaba la decisión que ella tenía con respecto al tema, pero no quería forzarla, no de nuevo. Me puse de pie, no quería escuchar más, estaba comenzando a molestarme otra vez y no quería volver a hacer o decir nada de lo que después me arrepintiera.

Ella permaneció quieta hasta que comencé a alejarme con pasos largos y rápidos, entonces se levantó y me siguió, caminé un considerable tramo hasta quedar cerca de la mansión.

-Hinata-sama! De verdad no tiene que hacer esto!- Dije con voz firme y me paré en seco.

Hinata no dijo nada, no hizo ningún sonido y yo esperaba. Quería que entendiera que realmente no tenía que hacer aquello. De repente sentí su mano en mi manga, justo como había pasado en su habitación horas antes, voltee a verla de inmediato, la luz de los faros del jardín del que estábamos cerca iluminaban tenuemente su rostro, sus ojos me decían que quería hacerlo, que quería fingir, que estaba lista, que nada importaba… Yo ya me estaba rindiendo.

-Supongo que… podemos intentarlo… pero esta vez de manera correcta-

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Esperé unos segundos para darle tiempo a que se arrepintiera, la tomé de la mano y entramos a la mansión, quizás ella estaba confundida, pero yo sabía que hacer, al menos ya tenía una idea de cómo empezar con el plan y lo mejor era empezarlo cuanto antes, estaba demasiado estresado que pensé que eso era lo mejor.

Di varias vueltas con Hinata-sama aún de la mano, hasta que vi a Hideto-san dar la vuelta por el pasillo en el que estábamos y de inmediato la tomé en mis brazos.

-En cuanto haga o diga algo porque estamos en medio de su camino, quiero que se separe y se vaya a su habitación sin decir nada…- Susurré.

El plus era que estuviera nerviosa y sonrojada, pero yo sabía que lo estaba, no solo por el abrazo, traté de susurrarle muy cerca del oído y sentí como se tensionaba, ni siquiera me contestó, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza suavemente y lo sentí.

Escuché como Hideto-san carraspeaba la garganta, nos separamos de inmediato, yo no le quité la mirada a Hinata-sama, vi como estaba de ruborizada y sin voltear a verme se fue de inmediato. Cuando ella desapareció por la esquina del pasillo miré al consejero con seriedad, el parecía estar muy pensativo y me miró como tratando de sacar algo, sin decir nada y haciendo una reverencia me fui, esperaba que eso fuera suficiente…

Debo decir que estaba un poco nervioso, la pequeña actuación podía no ser suficiente, después de aquello nos observaría con más atención y si descubría que estábamos fingiendo quizás nos iría peor, teníamos que ser cautelosos…

Cuando regresé a la habitación me encontré a la heredera viendo por la ventana, estaba muy pensativa, tanto que no se percató de que yo estaba ahí… sentí un dolor en el pecho, sabía que ella se estaba despidiendo de cualquier oportunidad para estar con Naruto, estaba guardando sus sentimientos en una pequeña caja en su corazón y la cerraba con llave, de alguna forma no quería que hiciera eso, me sentía en parte culpable… ¿Podía yo amar a Hinata-sama? ¿Podía hacerla feliz?

Que impotencia sentía. Me acerque a ella y puse una mano en su hombro suavemente, ella al parecer ya sabía que estaba ahí, volteo ligeramente y me sonrió.

-Sabes… quisiera… quisiera… poder amarte…-

Al decir aquello comenzó a llorar.

-…te prometo que esta será la última vez que llore… yo siempre he tratado de no mostrar mis lagrimas… pero… últimamente se me ha hecho imposible guardar mi llanto…-

-No se tiene que preocupar por eso, me imagino cuanto ha de estar sufriendo…-

-No lloro por tristeza, onisan… lloro de coraje… lamento que tenga que ser de esta manera… -

-Está bien, no se preocupe…-

-Y tu… ¿Cómo te sientes realmente?- Esta vez se volteo, se secó las lagrimas y me miró atentamente.

-Yo… no lo sé, supongo que estoy bien ya… si usted ha tomado esa decisión y quiere mantenerla yo la ayudaré, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de todo lo que ha pasado… solo espero poder hacerla feliz…-

Hinata-sama sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa que se me hace demasiado difícil olvidar, era un tanto triste, como si me dijera que aunque yo hiciera todo lo posible porque fuera feliz no podría lograrlo, de alguna forma eso me indignó, lastimó mi orgullo y me hizo sentir mal, como vacio.

Entonces pensé que sería demasiado doloroso estar con ella en matrimonio… pero era un sacrificio que ambos habíamos aceptado ya…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Estábamos en diciembre ya, el tiempo pasaba tan rápido que muy apenas nos dábamos cuenta. La convivencia con Hinata-sama se estaba haciendo un poco más tranquila, ya nos estábamos acostumbrando a compartir la habitación y ella estaba perdiendo su timidez en ese aspecto, al menos ya no me daba la espalda al dormir y tampoco tartamudeaba. El único problema que enfrentábamos era cuando teníamos que hacer "escenas amorosas" cerca de los miembros del consejo y sobre todo de Hideto-san, las escenas no pasaban de abrazos tímidos, a veces Hinata-sama caminaba agarrada de mi brazo, en otras ocasiones le susurraba algo al oído o fingía hacerlo, no necesitaba decir nada para que ella se sonrojara, también tomaba su mano por unos segundos y ella la apartaba apenada… estaba seguro de que ante los ojos de los demás miembros del clan eso era una clara muestra de romance…

Aquellas muestras de "dos jóvenes enamorados" fueron convirtiéndose en algo trivial, yo me estaba acostumbrando a ellas e incluso las hacía por inercia, no necesitaba pensar en que más a hacer cuando veía a alguien del clan.

Era la segunda semana de diciembre cuando entré a la habitación y encontré a Hinata-sama leyendo unos pergaminos que estaban apoyados en un escritorio, mi escritorio de hecho, me acerque a ella saludándola y sin pensarlo me hinque y posé las manos en sus hombros, podrían pensar que eso no fue la gran cosa, pero cabe destacar que nunca teníamos contacto tan cercano cuando estábamos solos, de ningún tipo, desde que pasó lo del beso solo nos portábamos tan cercanos frente a otras personas, por lo tanto esto la exaltó un poco.

-A-a-ah… onisan, lo siento…- Se levantó de inmediato-… tomé tu escritorio prestado para poder leer unas cosas del clan, lo siento…- Siguió disculpándose hasta llegar a donde estaba un mueble de madera en el que ella guardaba sus cosas.

-No hay problema… lo siento, la toqué sin querer, no quería incomodarla-

-No te preocupes… este… no fue por eso… yo…-

No me miraba, estaba concentrada en guardar los pergaminos.

Me senté entrelazando las piernas.

-Hinata-sama… Hiashi-sama ya me dijo lo del anuncio del compromiso-

Al decir eso ella detuvo lo que hacía y volteo a verme con una cara un poco preocupada.

-A-a si?-

Yo asentí con la cabeza-… el día de la celebración de su cumpleaños número dieciocho-

-Sí, así será…-

Suspiré, sentía tan lejano aquel día y no quería que pasara, cuando fuera anunciado nuestro compromiso estaríamos atados definitivamente y yo seguía muy confundido con respecto a eso, ¿Quería estar atado? Yo se que habíamos acordado que lo haríamos, pero entre mas días pasaban más inquieto estaba.

-Hinata-sama… ¿Aún se cree capaz de hacer esto?- No la mire, permanecí con la mirada posada en el suelo.

Ella no dijo nada durante un momento, se acercó a mí y se puso de rodillas, levante la mirada para encararla, su expresión era muy seria, había seguridad en su mirada y de alguna manera me la transmitió a mi… yo era un genio, pero en aquel tema estaba perdiendo mi control.

-Lo aremos…- Tomó mi mano y me sonrió-… onisan, de nuevo siento tener que obligarte a hacer esto… y-yo… de verdad seré buena… te daré tu espacio… este…-

-Ya está siendo demasiado buena, se preocupa por mi demasiado, estoy bien, solo estoy un tanto molesto-

-Todos los días pienso en que es lo que vamos hacer cuando estemos casados, lo que debería de hacer si soy tu esposa y lo que no debería de hacer… no es fácil, no es nada fácil tratar de afrontar esto, lo sé, y le damos demasiadas vueltas… pero quien sabe, quizás estando ahí lo hagamos bien…-

-Yo no la amo-

Hinata-sama desvió la mirada.

-Y es obvio que usted no me ama a mí y que será casi imposible que lo hiciera… yo no tengo ningún problema, el amor no es algo que siempre me haya interesado, a menos no de esa manera, pero sé que a usted si, tendrá que enfrentarse a ver a Naruto y saber que jamás podrán estar juntos a menos de que yo muera y de eso no estamos seguros… lo sabe, lo sabemos, tenemos que afrontarlo, pero usted sufrirá mucho…-

Por un momento la vi dudando, después apretó la mandíbula y me volvió a mirar, soltó mi mano que aun sujetaba y se acercó más a mí, suavemente me quitó la banda de Konoha… observó detenidamente la marca que estaba en mi frente, yo no hice nada, deje que hiciera lo que quería.

Hinata-sama levantó su mano y con sus dedos recorrió el sello. Su contacto era cálido, suave, delicado, mentiría si dijera que me había dado igual, era agradable. Sus ojos examinaban el sello y yo la examinaba a ella, sus reacciones, estaba pasiva, no comprendía que estaba pensando… una extraña sensación invadió mi pecho, cerré mis ojos, me sentía un poco confundido e incomodo, todo de repente, quizás estaba un poco nervioso, pero no entendía el porqué.

-Quizás… puedas… amarme… ¿Puedes intentar hacerlo?-

Aquella pregunta fue demasiado sorpresiva para mi, simplemente porque venía de Hinata-sama y porque era algo que yo estaba evadiendo.

-Y que pasa con usted? No cree que sería algo injusto que yo lo intentara y usted no? Yo pienso que no puede amar a nadie más que no sea Naruto-

La heredera se sentó en seiza y desvió de nuevo la mirada, parecía un poco triste, yo había tocado un punto sensible.

-Y-yo… l-lo… lo siento… te estoy pidiendo demasiado…-

-Entiendo su punto, sería mejor para nosotros, pero ambos sabemos que el amor entre nosotros seria hasta imposible, nos vemos como hermanos-

Al decir aquello sentí como si estuviera diciendo una mentira.

-…lo siento… pensaba que si… si… tu me amabas… quizás…y-yo… podría amarte de vuelta… no se… lo siento, estaba pensando en cosas extrañas…-

-Sabe, me pide muchas cosas, hasta ahora ha sido usted la que ha pedido-

Hinata-sama volteo a verme un poco más tranquila.

-¿Quieres pedirme algo? Hazlo, te estoy debiendo mucho-

Yo no tenía nada que pedir realmente, no había nada que quisiera que ella pudiera darme, yo siempre había sido alguien muy sencillo también y lo material tampoco me importaba. ¿Qué podía pedirle? Creo que la mejor respuesta era la más difícil de hacer, pero aun así no pude quedarme callado, estaba ya demasiado harto de tener que estar en aquella semi-relación a la fuerza y por un "sacrificio".

-Ámeme-

Hinata-sama se quedó estupefacta mirándome, no estaba nerviosa, no estaba molesta, no estaba de ninguna manera, solo parecía tratar de procesar lo que le acababa de pedir. Yo no me arrepentí de pedirlo, estaba muy seguro de lo que quería, pensaba que era lo mejor, obviamente ella no me amaría con habérselo dicho pero me sentía más seguro si me lo prometía directamente… que me amaría, si ella lo prometía entonces yo también lo haría…

-Yo… onisan, tu sabes que eso no es algo que simplemente se pida, aunque me lo pidas y yo te lo prometa… no estamos seguros si yo pueda…- Bajó la cabeza.

-Lo sé…-

Lo sabía, era obvio, ¿Qué estaba pensando? Tan solo estaba haciendo que ella sufriera más… no teníamos que amarnos, es más, yo ya no lo quería, no era necesario, al diablo con todo, encontraríamos una manera de sobrellevar las cosas… ¿Pero que era esa inquietud que sentía en aquel momento?

-Espero que podamos superar esto… onisan…- Ella forzó una sonrisa, a mi no me podía engañar, la conocía muy bien.

-… bueno, podemos empezar con dejar de lado el "onisan"… el que nos empecemos a llamar por nuestros nombres puede ayudar a la pequeña farsa y a sentir más confianza entre nosotros, creo que debemos de hacerlo…- Me cruce de brazos y la miré, yo estaba seguro de que trataba de parecer tranquilo pero al parecer tenía un efecto diferente en ella puesto que se puso nerviosa de nuevo.

-Si… entiendo… N-Ne…Ne…Neji…- Lo dijo como un susurro pero yo lo capté muy bien.

Qué extraño sentimiento aquel que surgió en mi pecho al escuchar solo mi nombre, el simple hecho de que ella lo dijera era totalmente diferente, quizás era por todo el respeto y aprecio que siempre le había tenido, me sentí más cercano a ella…

-Entonces yo puedo llamarte solo Hinata…-

Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza, parecía un poco más segura y me sonrió amablemente, como si estuviera recobrando de nuevo la confianza que tenía.

Yo suspiré. No estaba seguro de poder recordar que podía llamarla solo por su nombre ahora, era un tanto extraño para mí y definitivamente sentía como si hubiese existido un pequeño muro entre nosotros que se derrumbo al momento de llamarnos solo por nuestros nombres.

Hinata y yo estábamos casi al mismo nivel ahora, teníamos que tratarnos de esa manera si queríamos que todo saliera bien, ahora dependíamos más uno del otro, nuestras decisiones podían perjudicar a ambos… no era para nada fácil.

La heredera se puso de pie una vez nos quedamos sin nada más que decir, vi atentamente como sacaba un pergamino y caminaba a la ventana para leerlo. Mientras estaba ahí distraída no perdí la ocasión para apreciarla, aquel día ella llevaba puesto un pantalón corto color negro y una chamarra sin gorro de color blanco, estaba algo holgada y le llegaba debajo de la cadera por lo que lo único que se apreciaba de su cuerpo era su busto que aquella enorme prenda no podía ocultar tan fácilmente. Para mí no era muy fácil entender que ella era una mujer ahora, aun la veía indefensa y pequeña, como una niña, como aquella niña de trece años que pensaba tenía que proteger… ella podía valerse sola, no me necesitaba del todo, y ahí estábamos dependiendo uno del otro de la misma manera.

Yo estaba en serios problemas, no podía defraudarla de ninguna manera, ella confiaba en mí y me estaba confiando su vida entera ahora y su felicidad… todo aquel lio me hizo pensar que después de todo no era verdaderamente un genio.

-Qué sucede Neji?-

No podía admitir que lo que sentí al momento de escuchar aquella pregunta fue un poco de alegría, pero una alegría penosa, de inmediato me repuse con la calma de siempre y contesté.

-Nada, solo pensaba…-

-Creo que estaría mejor que dejaras de pensar en cosas molestas aunque sea por un momento… ¿Por qué no vas a entrenar un rato? O a meditar-

Ella tenía razón, pero yo acababa de entrenar, estaba un poco cansado por lo que la mejor opción era ir a meditar un rato y relajarme.

-Iré a meditar al jardín del este-

Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

Era de tarde, llegué al jardín y de inmediato mi vista se posó en una esquina del pasillo exterior, había nieve por todas partes pero el frio no me molestaba. Estaba tan tranquilo en aquel lugar, era de mis preferidos para meditar, sobre todo bajo el árbol más grande que ahora estaba seco. Cuando me dispuse a sentarme algo desagradable me interrumpió… o más bien alguien.

-Hey! Neji-san…-

Estaba un poco renuente a voltear pero tuve que hacerlo. Definitivamente no extrañaba aquella voz, ya había estado maravillado de no haberla escuchado… Hyuga Hikaru, el consejero más joven del Bouke, era tan solo tres años mayor que yo y había estado fuera de la nación de fuego desde el término de la cuarta guerra ninja y definitivamente no me gustó que volviera.

Voltee de inmediato muy a mi pesar y ahí estaba aquel hombre, era solo un poco más bajo que yo, de cabello corto hasta los hombros color castaño claro, era de complexión mediana y sonrisa engreída, llevaba uno de los kimonos más caros que hay en Konoha y me miraba divertido…

-Hikaru…- Dije su nombre entre dientes, no me importaba que notara que no lo soportaba, nunca me había importado.

-Llegué hace apenas unas horas y cuando me dijeron que estabas bien tuve que venir a buscarte! Mírate! Tan vivo como te recordaba!-

-No viniste a verme porque te importara que siguiera vivo- Dije molesto.

Él sonrió de medio lado con aquella expresión "malévola" de siempre.

-Querido Neji-san! ¿Cómo me dices eso? Soy parte de tu consejo! No sabes cuánto te admiro! Debes saber que…-

-Te enteraste de mi compromiso con Hinata-sama y por eso viniste ¿Qué quieres?- Lo interrumpí lo más altaneramente que pude hacerlo, no tenía tiempo ni humor para soportar sus estupideces.

Hikaru siempre había estado interesado en Hinata, desde hacía dos años, él siempre decía que era por su "infinita belleza" y el gran respeto que le tenía… yo no estaba seguro de que fuera por eso. Odiaba a ese tipo, jamás perdía la oportunidad para molestarme, muchas veces me atacaba recordándome los errores que cometí, solía decirme que yo seguía odiando a Hinata-sama y usaba eso como una escusa para mantenerme vigilado, pero él era el único del clan que decía eso. Hikaru estaba en el consejo del Bouke porque su padre, tío y hermano mayor estaban y no permitían que lo relevaran de su posición, era molesto, altanero, egocéntrico, orgulloso y muchas cosas malas más.

-Oh bueno, ya que sabes que es por eso entones no tengo que fingir que me alegra que estés vivo… bueno, iré al grano…- Se cruzó de brazos-… no estoy de acuerdo con ese compromiso-

Aquello lo dijo como si fuera el dueño de todo y de todos.

-Eso a mí no me interesa y mucho menos al Souke ni al Bouke-

-Recuerda que la mitad del consejo somos mi padre, tío, hermano y un amigo intimo es parte también-

-Y su palabra no vale nada contra el Souke, no me preocupan- Dije cruzándome de brazos también.

Hikaru parecía muy confiado y eso me molestó mucho, quería molerle la cara a golpes.

-Ya veremos que sucede, aquí el único que puede tener el privilegio de casarse con Hinata-sama soy yo! Nadie sabe lo que eres capaz de hacer si te casas con ella, solo la maltrataras y podrías matarla! El pasado no se borra Neji-san!-

Lo que menos quería era iniciar una discusión o una pelea, no solo por mí, también por Hinata, me imaginaba como le afectaría el que yo hiciera añicos a un consejero del Bouke, decidí ignorar a Hikaru como siempre optaba hacer, me gire y me alejé lo más rápido que pude.

Aquel día no me pude haber imaginado que Hikaru sería más que un dolor de cabeza…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo! :D Hace poco estaba leyendo unos fics NejiHina escondidos que tengo en libretas y me encontré con este personaje Hikaru, me pareció perfecto para esta historia así que se los presento.

Muchas, muchas gracias por sus reviews!

Gracias por leer!

Próximo capítulo: Decisiones.


	4. Decisiones

Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos.

**Decisiones. **

Parecía un león enjaulado, ella caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación con impaciencia, tenía las manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho y en su rostro reflejaba mucha incertidumbre.

Yo la miraba pasearse desde mi lugar, sentado en el tatami con la rodilla doblada y mi codo apoyándose en ella. Hinata llevaba minutos de aquella manera desde que le conté lo que había pasado con Hikaru el día anterior.

Aquel día los consejos de cada rama se reunirían sin sus líderes para formular propuestas para el bien del clan y después se reuniría ambos consejos para hablarlo entre ellos, el punto final era el día siguiente, ambos líderes se reunían con todos para ver sus propuestas.

Nosotros estábamos seguros de que Hikaru haría algo que solo nos metería en un gran lio. La historia de este hombre no era muy buena, siempre usaba sus influencias en el consejo para obtener lo que quería, llevaba poco en su puesto pero en ese tiempo había logrado hacer varias cosas que si bien no eran tan malas todas lo ponían en una mejor situación. No olvidábamos también los rumores y las situaciones probadas de sus líos amorosos con mujeres tanto del clan como de la aldea, chicas a las que engañaba con otras y las dejaba en situaciones muy vergonzosas. Yo siempre quise que lo sacaran del consejo y cuando supe que se había ido a una misión muy larga me alegré mucho… pero ahí estaba de nuevo.

-¿Por qué volvió antes de mi cumpleaños? Si hubiera vuelto después de que se anunciara oficialmente nuestro matrimonio entonces él no tendría más remedio que aceptarlo-

-De cierta forma concuerdo, pero así están las cosas ahora, tenemos que ser cuidadosos, estoy seguro de que Hikaru ya se enteró de nuestro "posible" romance, ese tipo es muy agudo cuando se trata de cosas que de verdad le interesan, es por eso que no hay que tener mucha confianza, hay que ser cuidadosos-

Hinata se detuvo y me encaró, parecía muy nerviosa e inquieta, sus labios se torcían en una mueca de molestia.

-Neji-oni…este… Neji…. No debemos dejar que él se salga con la suya… sea lo que sea que trate de hacer…-

-No lo dejaremos, tenemos que estar muy alertas, es demasiado peligroso que una persona como él esté dentro del consejo-

Ella asintió con la cabeza, seguía preocupada. No podía dejar de pensar en qué era lo que él estaba diciéndoles a los consejeros, me lo imaginaba, quizás hablaba de cuanta desconfianza me tenía y como él era el candidato perfecto para ser esposo de Hinata, yo ya quería que se llevara a cabo la junta final, teníamos que deshacernos de él.

-Neji… yo pienso que de verdad quiero que tú seas mi esposo si tiene que ser de esa manera… no quiero a nadie más del clan, solo podría aceptarte a ti…-

No supe que decir, me quede en silencio pero no pude evitar pensar que yo sentía lo mismo, no aceptaría a otra mujer del clan si así iba a ser.

-Tranquilícese, creo que no debería ponerse de esa manera, ahora mismo lo mejor es solo esperar pacientemente, nada gana poniéndose así-

-Lo sé… pero no puedo evitarlo- suspiró.

-Entiendo… debería de dar un paseo. Si quiere…-

-Neji…- Me interrumpió.

-Qué pasa?-

-Me sigues hablando como si fuera una superior-

Yo no lo había notado, tenía razón, esa solo que no podía acostumbrarme a llamarla como una igual, tantos años había pasado dándoles su lugar a los del Souke, tratándolos con respeto y al mismo tiempo odiándolos porque así era como me tenía que comportar… pero ya no tenía que ser de esa manera, hablarle a Hinata como una igual era también mostrar que las cosas habían cambiado y que nosotros estábamos juntos en esto.

-Si… lo siento, aun no puedo acostumbrarme-

-Tu crees que… tengamos que… ser un poco mas cariñosos? Bueno, para engañar a Hikaru… yo…-

-No creo que aunque de verdad estemos enamorados uno del otro él se dé por vencido, si tiene que usar la fuerza y engaños para tenerte no dudo que no lo haga, es ese tipo de persona-

Hinata se quedó pensando unos segundos.

-… yo… iré a entrenar al dojo, creo que de esa manera podre despejarme un poco. ¿Me acompañas?-

Yo tenía que revisar unos papeles que me había entregado el consejo por la mañana, estaba algo ocupado, pero decidí acompañarla, ahora que Hikaru era un gran problema temía dejar a Hinata sola, por cualquier cosa, ella era fuerte, quizás mas fuerte que Hikaru, pero me desagradaba la idea de que aquel sujeto la molestara, no estábamos para lidiar con alguien como él, menos Hinata.

-Te acompañaré, pero no podre entrenar, tengo que leer unos papeles que me entregaron-

-Entonces deberías de quedarte aquí-

-No, está bien, quiero acompañarte-

Hinata sonrió.

-Entonces espera, iré a ponerme la ropa de entrenamiento-

Aquel día nos quedamos hasta tarde en el dojo, ella entrenando y yo analizando los papeles del consejo, Hikaru no se había aparecido en ningún momento y eso me agradó, quería pensar que aquello era un buen augurio y que nos estábamos preocupando de más.

Hinata terminó tan exhausta que se tiró en el tatami, a mi lado, con la respiración entrecortada, parecía que había sacado todos sus pesares en aquel entrenamiento y ahora estaba más relajada, yo me alegré por ella y dejé lo que estaba haciendo a un lado.

-Iré a tomar un baño, ¿Te vas a quedar aquí? Neji?-

-Iré al salón del consejo, espero encontrarme con su padre para hablar de algunas cosas, sobre todo del tema de Hikaru-

-Entiendo, en ese caso me apuraré y te alcanzaré mas tarde, también tengo que hablar con mi padre sobre eso…-

-Entonces nos vemos en un rato…-

Dicho esto me puse de pie y comencé mi camino hasta la sala del consejo del Souke, Hiashi-sama pasaba mucho tiempo en ella y sobre todo por las tardes, estaba confiado en que me lo encontraría y que él pensaba lo mismo que yo respecto a Hikaru.

Lamentablemente en mi camino me encontré con aquella persona desagradable y para mi sorpresa iba caminando junto con Hideto-san, parecían estar en una conversación muy seria, en cuanto se percataron de mi presencia no me quitaron la visa de encima hasta que pasé de largo, Hikaru tenía una sonrisa algo extraña y Hideto-san solo me miraba con el desprecio que siempre me había tenido. Ahora estaba un poco más preocupado, solo podía imaginar cosas malas de una alianza entre ellos dos, pero esperaba que el consejero siguiera con la idea de que Hinata y yo nos casáramos.

Encontré a Hiashi-sama leyendo unos pergaminos en su escritorio, lo salude con una reverencia y me senté frente a él, me miró con seriedad como siempre lo hacía y después de un suspiro habló.

-Se a que has venido y también se que Hinata no tarda en venir también por lo mismo… Hikaru va a ser de verdad un problema-

-Sabemos que él es capaz de cualquier cosa por obtener lo que quiere, Hinata también está preocupada, fue muy difícil para ella aceptar que teníamos que casarnos y ahora que está resignada y que hemos podido sobrellevar esto el hecho de que sea posible que Hikaru se interponga en los planes no es bueno…-

-Entiendo cómo se sienten… sabes, la idea era casar a Hinata con alguien del Souke, después pensamos que si queríamos juntar las ramas estaría bien que fuera alguien del Bouke y el consejo estaba de acuerdo… yo propuse a otra persona, estaban planeado que se haría una competencia o algo por el estilo para ganarse la mano de mi hija, pero eso se me hizo demasiado estúpido, eso fue antes de que despertaras del coma, en cuanto despertaste de inmediato abogue porque fueras tú el que la desposara, no podía aceptar a nadie más y el consejo ya tenía muy metida la idea de casar a Hinata… -

-Entonces pienso que hizo bien…-

-El problema ahora es que Hikaru está convenciendo a los consejeros de algo, mañana sabremos de que se trata… estoy con ustedes-

-Hiashi-sama…-

-Neji, ¿Es verdad que Hinata y tú tienen una relación?-

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, pero era de esperarse que me preguntara eso, pensé que estaba bien mentir, quizás eso ayudaría a que las cosas fueran más difíciles para Hikaru.

-Si…-

Él me miró pensativo, por un momento creí que estaba dudando o que trataba de convencerse mirándome a los ojos, traté de mostrar seguridad en lo que acababa de decir, si decir que estaba enamorado de Hinata la protegía de Hikaru, entonces estaba bien, no era algo que me afectara ni la afectaba a ella.

-Desde cuándo? Creo un poco extraño que estuvieran en contra del compromiso con tanta determinación y de repente los vieran muy…cercanos…-

Él tenía mucha razón y yo sabía que la mayoría de la gente astuta hubiera pensado en eso de inmediato, yo lo había pensado, por eso tenía un dialogo de respaldo.

-Cuando comenzamos a dormir en la misma habitación nos fuimos dando cuenta de nuestros sentimientos…- Realmente me sentía como un bobo al decir eso, yo siempre había pensado que el romance hacía a las personas un tanto torpes y me burlaba constantemente de las cosas cursis que escuchaba.

-Pues yo creo que lo haces para protegerla de Hideto-san, de lo que pueda decir y hacer en un futuro, yo lo conozco, se la saña que les tiene, él propuso a su hijo como esposo de Hinata cuando pensamos en alguien del Souke pero al decidir que sería alguien del Bouke le agarró cierto odio a la rama y por supuesto a ustedes, disfruta de su sufrimiento. Su plan fue bueno, fingir que estaban enamorados, Hideto-san si se mostró muy molesto y me pude dar cuenta de ello, pero tengan cuidado ahora puede querer separarlos…-

Yo ya había previsto eso, pero lo que no había previsto era el regreso de Hikaru, antes hubiera sido fácil, Hideto-san no podía hacer todo solo, no era capaz de convencer a los concejeros y mucho menos a Hiashi-sama… pero Hikaru podía convencer a muchos de los consejeros, varias veces lo había hecho y mas con el hecho de que su familia y amigos estaban en el consejo también… era todo un verdadero problema.

Mi admiración por Hiashi-sama crecía, él se había percatado de todo, pero era de esperarse ya que era su hija y su sobrino los implicados, nos conocía demasiado bien como para pensar que podíamos engañarlo.

-Protegeré a Hinata de quien sea, ella ya ha tenido suficiente con el consejo-

-Gracias, cuenta conmigo, aré todo lo que está en mí poder para ayudarlos a ambos-

En aquel momento Hinata entró, hizo también una reverencia y se sentó a mi lado, miró a su padre con una seriedad tímida y cuando abrió la boca para hablar él la interrumpió.

-Se a que has venido, ya le explique todo a Neji, habla con él…- Dicho esto se levantó y salió de la habitación ante la mirada extrañada de Hinata.

Apenas hubo desaparecido la presencia de Hiashi-sama voltee a ver a Hinata y le conté todo lo que había hablado con su padre y lo que yo pensaba después de aquella conversación. Era cierto que si el mismo líder del clan consideraba a Hikaru como un problema entonces significaba que realmente lo era y teníamos ahora de que preocuparnos.

-… me lo encontré de camino a aquí… él me dijo que mañana tendría que despedirme de ti si te amaba, que pronto seria suya… es tan desagradable!-

Al escuchar aquello sentí como me hervía la sangre, apreté la mandíbula y mis puños y estaba consciente de que mi rostro se había distorsionado con mucho enfado, de verdad que detestaba a ese sujeto, quería matarlo, quería alejarlo de Hinata de inmediato no soportaba la idea de que él estuviera cerca de ella o que dijera aquellas estupideces y el solo pensamiento de que quería convertirse en su esposo me repugnaba, temía por ella, yo quería que fuera feliz que estuviera bien siempre y sabía que para que eso sucediera Hikaru tenía que estar muy lejos de ella.

Yo había sido llamado el guardián de Hinata, el protector, no era nada más su primo, mi aprecio por ella y mis deudas me hacían sentir con la responsabilidad de arreglar ese problema y eso planeaba hacer.

-No se preocupe, no dejaré que se vuelva a acercar a usted para nada, así tenga que seguirla todo el tiempo con un clon o yo mismo-

Pude ver como Hinata se relajaba un poco, me sonrió fraternalmente y asintió suavemente. La observé con detenimiento, su postura era la de toda una dama, la manera en la que hacía la seiza y descansaba sus manos en sus piernas era perfecta como la postura de su espalda y sus hombros. Estaba notando la gracia con la que se movía cuando no era una kunoichi, cuando se metía de lleno en su papel de heredera, pocas mujeres conservaban la etiqueta y la gracia propias de cada una, el mundo ninja no exigía esas cosas, solo que fueran buenas kunoichis. Me agradaba que Hinata no olvidara sus actitudes de señorita de un importante clan, me gustaba verla de aquella manera, me gustaba pensar cuan delicada era y cuanto deseaba permanecer a su lado y protegerla…

-Vamos Neji, la cena pronto va a estar lista…-

La indicación me sacó de mis cavilaciones, de inmediato me puse de pie, no la ayude a levantarse, no era algo que se hiciera puesto que la manera en la que una dama se levantara también era parte de todo, y ella lo hacía con tanta facilidad y soltura. Caminé a lado de ella, como solía hacerlo y el camino al comedor fue silencioso.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

No estaba nervioso, no tenía por qué estarlo, primero porque no era propio de un líder y segundo porque si lo estaba era ser débil ante aquellas personas.

Todos estábamos sentados como cuando nos comunicaron que estaríamos comprometidos, Hinata y yo estábamos en medio de todos los consejeros y pude ver a Hikaru tras Hideto-san, de inmediato le dedique una mirada inquisitiva pero él respondió con una sonrisa burlona, lo cual me hizo molestar más.

Voltee a ver a la heredera, permanecía tranquila y confiada, quizás estaba tratando de convencerse ella misma de que todo estaba bien y lo estaba logrando. Yo quería decirle que todo estaría bien, quería poner mi mano sobre la suya y así lo hice, no me importó que todo mundo nos estuviera viendo y no pensé en aquel gesto como parte de nuestra actuación, yo lo hacía de todo corazón y me alegré cuando ella volteo y me sonrió agradecida, ella lo comprendía… creo que ella siempre me había comprendido.

Un carraspeo de garganta por parte de Hideto-san me hizo tener que quitar mi mano y voltear a verlo, note como su mirada se ensombrecía y como Hikaru se cruzaba de brazos con un el ceño fruncido.

-Qué es lo que tienen que decirnos ahora?- Me apresuré a hablar.

Ambos cómplices me miraron con desagrado y parecía que Hikaru iba a hablar pero Hideto-san se adelantó, después de todo aquel hombre tenía derecho de hablar primero por su posición.

-Bueno, hemos estado pensando muy bien las cosas, todo el consejo, y nos hemos dado cuenta de que podíamos estar en un gran error… veras Neji, puede que estemos cambiando muchas cosas del clan pero tratamos que ciertas costumbres, tradiciones y creencias no desaparezcan, el hecho de que eliminemos la rama secundaria no significa que el odio de esta por la principal se desvanezca de la noche a la mañana, aún hay muchos que tienen problemas con esto, pero no es eso de lo que queremos hablar exactamente, sé que todos piensan que con el paso del tiempo se acostumbraran al cambio… tu sabes muy bien que los líderes del clan, las personas que estamos aquí, que vemos por nuestra familia y la aldea, no nos metemos de lleno en el mundo ninja por el simple hecho de que nuestra vida es importante para el clan… no podemos hablar ya de la condición de Hinata y la tuya, puesto que eso ya es pasado y saben las razones, pero ahora mismo ustedes ya no pueden ser ninjas, si algo les pasa sería muy difícil para el clan y puede que estemos en tiempos de paz y que quizás dure demasiado, pero ¿Qué pasa si no? No sabemos quién esté ahí afuera aún, asechando y esperando a atacar, no sabemos tampoco si en un entrenamiento haya algún accidente grave o si ustedes mismos se van alejando del clan por sus deberes como ninjas… no nos podemos arriesgar…-

Conforme iba escuchando lo que decía me iba impacientando, se me hacía demasiado estúpido.

-Hinata, creemos que debes de dejar de servir a la aldea como una ninja para que puedas concentrarte en el clan y en cuanto a ti Neji, creemos que estas mejor en la aldea y como representante del clan, eres un genio, puedes proteger al clan desde afuera y dejar que Hinata se encargue de todo lo demás como líder de ambas ramas-

Era lo más absurdo que había escuchado, la peor excusa para separarme de Hinata, aun no quería decir nada, yo estaba seguro de que no había terminado de hablar, miré a Hiashi-sama y noté su creciente enfado… pero ambos teníamos que controlarnos. Hinata no decía nada aun, voltee a verla y estaba tranquila, esperando a que aquel hombre terminara de hablar.

-… aún así el matrimonio de Hinata con alguien del Bouke se tiene que llevar a cabo, ya discutimos sobre eso y no hay duda de que Hikaru es el mejor candidato, es miembro importante del consejo, ha demostrado su lealtad y dedicación al clan y es joven, definitivamente se tienen que casar-

Ya sabía que las cosas irían por ese rumbo, estaba tan furioso y estaba a punto de protestar pero Hinata me ganó la idea.

-Me rehúso!-

Ella se mostraba tan firme y decidida como cuando rehusó casarse conmigo, pero esta vez notaba en su mirada que nada podría hacerla cambiar de opinión, vi todo el repudio que tenía por Hikaru y no se lo censure, esta vez tenía que apoyarla con todo y tenía que encontrar una manera rápida de voltear las cosas a nuestro favor.

-No puedes hacer eso Hinata-san, ya lo ha decidido todo el consejo y estoy seguro de que Hiashi-san también está de acuerdo con nosotros-

-No, no lo estoy, no permitiré que mi primogénita se case con nadie que no sea Neji, no solo son los deseos de un padre, también mantengo mi idea de que no hay nadie mejor que Neji para ayudar a Hinata a regir el clan y él tiene mucho derecho sobre eso por ser hijo de mi único hermano, Hizashi, líder de la rama secundaria y quien nos protegió a todos con su muerte-

La tensión en la sala subió, vi como Hikaru mostraba su desagrado con la negación de Hiashi-sama y de Hinata.

-Hiashi-san, todo el consejo ha decidido, creo que no le queda de otra más que aceptar los términos que se imponen, será lo mejor para nuestro clan después de todo, Neji no podrá ser esposo de Hinata siendo un ninja de la hoja y su rango de Jounnin carga con mucha responsabilidad, sobre todo si le dan pupilos en un futuro-

-Si se trata de eso entonces dejare de ser un ninja-

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre mí, algunos estaban impresionados por lo que acaba de decir, otros molestos y Hinata preocupada. Realmente ni yo podía creer lo que dije ni porque lo había dicho… cuando lo fui pensando mejor me di cuenta del problema… tantos años de esfuerzo, de entrenamiento, de conseguir conocimientos y aumentar mi fuerza, de arriesgar mi vida numerables veces y casi perderla finalmente, todo eso para terminar de aquella forma, renunciando al mundo que disfrutaba, al mundo que me permitía proteger a los que amaba, los que siempre habían estado ahí para mi… renunciar a ser un ninja de konoha era una impresionante decisión realmente. Por un momento dudé pero no deje que se notara, llegue a la idea que estando en tiempos de paz y al hecho de que antes de caer en el coma había hecho muchas cosas y cumplido con muchos de mis pequeños sueños, no estaba del todo mal renunciar a ese mundo.

-Neji, por favor, no…-

Ella me estaba suplicando, notaba el sentimiento de culpa impregnado en su voz, pero yo estaba decidido, si así tenían que ser las cosas entonces estaba bien. Hiashi-sama parecía que no estaba dispuesto a decir nada, el confiaba en lo que yo decidiera y así me lo hizo saber su mirada.

Estaba seguro de que si decía que no permitiría que Hikaru se casara con ella, sería un problema, tenía que cuidar mis palabras puesto que me podían voltear el significado y él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo si era necesario. No encontrando nada mejor que decir, terminé diciendo más mentiras.

-Hinata me ama… y yo la amo a ella, no permitiremos que nadie se interponga en eso, no hay nadie mejor que yo para protegerla, si tengo que renunciar a ser un ninja de konoha… entonces lo aré-

¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso exactamente? Yo podía aceptar, si aceptaba seguiría siendo un ninja, seguiría disfrutando de misiones y entrenamientos constantes y me podría quitar de encima el matrimonio arreglado… pero no podía dejar que Hinata lidiara con todo eso y mucho menos con Hikaru, yo la protegería pasara lo que pasara.

-Amor no es suficiente para convencernos de cambiar nuestra decisión- Dijo Hideto-san con voz firme.

-Entonces yo renuncio a ser la heredera del clan!-

Aquellas fueron palabras demasiado peligrosas, muchos miraron a Hinata con verdadero enfado.

-No es posible que la heredera quiera traicionar a su clan solo por "amor", y la traición es castigada con la muerte, ¿llegaras a tal extremo solo por eso?-

Esa era una amenaza directa y una pregunta difícil, vi como ella se ponía muy nerviosa y molesta negando con la cabeza, parecía estar buscando otras salida, pero yo estaba seguro de que la única salida la podía conseguir yo.

-Entonces que Hikaru demuestre que puede ser el esposo de Hinata, estoy seguro de que no dejaran que un hombre más débil que yo, el protector de ella, sea el que le ayude a defender el clan-

Hiashi-sama y Hinata se tranquilizaron un poco, yo estaba llevando las cosas por un rumbo un tanto molesto para mí pero el que creía era el mejor.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Neji…- Comenzó a decir el líder del clan-… como dije, no permitiré que nadie que no sea él se case con Hinata, pero si Hikaru demuestra que es más fuerte que Neji entonces no tendré de que preocuparme, alguien del nivel de mi sobrino o mejor que él es perfecto para ser esposo de mi hija y futuro líder del clan…-

Seguía habiendo una gran tensión en la sala, más porque estaba truncando por completo los planes que Hideto-san y Hikaru tenían, yo estaba seguro, al ver sus expresiones molestas, que les había cambiado por completo la jugada. Aquel hombre dudaba demasiado, lo sabía, yo estaba seguro de que no era tan fuerte como yo, ni más listo, yo era un genio, no permitiría que nadie como Hikaru me derrotara y todos sabían eso, además el entrenamiento y la experiencia de Hikaru no eran suficientes, fue ninja hasta que se convirtió en consejero hacía varios años y no participó en la guerra, yo estaba demasiado lejos.

-Te crees demasiado Neji! Mira que estuviste a punto de morir en la guerra, no eres un genio, que patético!-

Al fin había abierto la boca, pero solo para decir tonterías, estaba acorralado, lo sabía, me tenía miedo y no lo culpaba, no pude evitar sentirme victorioso. No le iba a contestar a Hikaru, no me interesaba lo que dijera, una persona como él no podría provocarme solo con eso.

-Cállate! Alguien que ni siquiera tuvo el valor de ir a la guerra no tiene por qué hablar así de Neji! No quiero casarme con alguien como tú! Si no quieres enfrentar a Neji por lo cobarde que eres entonces enfréntame a mí! Si logras derrotarme seré tu esposa… pero si no, entonces yo quedaré libre de escoger con quien me casaré y tu dimitirás del consejo-

-Acepto-

Estaba impresionado de que aceptara tan fácilmente los términos de Hinata.

-…pero quiero agregar algo, si fallas no solo te convertirás en mi esposa también quiero a Neji fuera del clan, puede quedarse como jounnin de konoha pero no lo quiero aquí-

Todos voltearon a verme pero de la única mirada que me preocupe fue la de Hinata, ella estaba tan segura de lo que estaba haciendo, segura de ella misma y yo tenía que confiar en ella, además, lo más importante que estaba en juego era que ella podría quedar libre del matrimonio e ir al lado de Naruto, yo confiaba en ella, yo estaba seguro de que superaría cualquier prueba y también sabía que era más fuerte que Hikaru, no tendría dificultades.

-Acepto…- Traté de transmitirle a Hinata con la mirada mi confianza y supe por su ligera sonrisa que lo había captado.

-Entonces está hecho-… todo el consejo está de acuerdo?- dijo Hiashi-sama con voz firme y segura.

Escuché la aceptación de todos e incluso la de Hideto-san, la cual fue un poco insegura, pero ya estaba hecho.

Todo mundo comenzó a retirarse, Hikaru se fue antes de que pudiera ver su rostro y saber si estaba asustado, yo esperaba que así fuera. Al final solo quedamos Hinata y yo en la habitación, ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y no quise molestarla por lo que me apresure a retirarme primero, me puse de pie y al dar dos pasos la voz de ella me detuvo.

-Ganaré Neji… ya no serás forzado a casarte conmigo en ninguna de las dos condiciones, y tratare de conservarte a mi lado aunque así sea… no dejare que te saquen del clan, te lo prometo-

-Sí, gracias, yo solo estaré tranquilo mientras no tengas que casarte con Hikaru y él tenga poder sobre el clan y sobre ti…-

-Eso no va a pasar, estaré libre de cualquier compromiso y yo…-

Vi como sus mejillas se sonrosaban y sus hermosos ojos perla brillaban, sabía en quien estaba pensando, sin duda alguna iría tras él una vez ganara aquella estúpida pelea… pero… ¿Por qué no me agradaba tanto la idea?

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hola de nuevo! Estoy tratando de actualizar cada semana, muchas gracias por esperar pacientemente y dejar sus reviews! Siento que este capítulo está un poco aburrido pero era necesario para que explicara todo lo que pasaría después, ahora si viene lo bueno!

Muchas gracias por leer!

Próximo capítulo: La heredera


	5. La heredera

Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos

**La heredera**

Mi vida diaria estaba ahora dividida en el clan, entrenamientos, misiones que tardaban en llegar y… Hinata. Después de todo lo que había pasado con el fallido intento de Hikaru para casarse con Hinata yo no quería separarme de ella puesto que temía que aquel hombre intentara hacerle algo, cualquier cosa, cualquier trampa o siquiera molestarla, no quería que estuviera cerca de ella por ningún motivo y yo sabía que mi presencia de cierta forma lo ahuyentaba, no importaba que tuviera papeles importantes que revisar, si podía hacerlo mientras Hinata entrenaba o meditaba, estaba bien. Claro, no pasaba todo el tiempo con ella pero si el suficiente para que Hikaru no se acercara y para que ella no se sintiera incomoda.

Hinata y Hikaru pelearían a mediados de enero, esto porque venían las festividades y el cumpleaños de la heredera, querían que todo el ajetreo de las fiestas se pasara para poder ponerse serios y para darles tiempo de entrenar, lo cual Hikaru necesitaría mucho.

Estábamos a una semana de Navidad y del cumpleaños de Hinata, todo mundo se movía por los preparativos para ambos eventos, nosotros, los lideres, solo gozábamos de cierta liberación puesto que para estos momentos estaban parando los deberes y podíamos concentrarnos en descansar y/o ayudar.

Yo ayudaba más de lo que me hubiera gustado, esto porque Hinata adoraba preparar todo para estas fechas y la mitad de las veces me pedía ayuda, las demás yo lo hacía por voluntad propia cuando sabía que Hikaru estaría cerca, me sentía como un hermano celoso y no me agradó mucho eso pero podía pasarlo por alto.

Yo miraba como ella estaba entusiasmada con todo, creía que si no fuera por la enorme posibilidad de librarse del matrimonio forzado, no estaría tan feliz, después de todo, nuestro compromiso iba a ser anunciado en su cumpleaños, estaba feliz por ella.

-Neji, me podrías acompañar a la aldea? Quiero ir a comprar unas cosas-

Me dijo dos días antes de Navidad, era medio día cuando me pidió esto y yo estaba leyendo un libro en la tranquilidad de nuestra habitación, porque decidí quedarme ahí y a ella no le molestó en lo más mínimo.

-Sí, está bien…-

No sé que se traía en manos Hinata pero se comportaba muy sospechosa, no me dejaba entrar a las tiendas con ella y hacía que la esperara en tal o cual parte, no creía que fuera nada malo por lo que no me importo preguntarle, estaba bien de cualquier forma. Ella traía bolsas que parecían no estar tan pesadas pero iban en aumento y pensé que se trataba tal vez de los regalos que repartiera y quizás algunos tuvieran que ver conmigo, ella siempre me daba algo. Ahora que lo pensaba, yo nunca le había dado algo y pensé que sería buena idea intentarlo esta vez, se lo debía se cierta forma, pero no estaba seguro qué podría darle. Mientras iba pensando en eso no me percaté de que Hinata se había detenido, cuando le presté atención me di cuenta de que se había puesto nerviosa… Naruto venía hacía nosotros.

-Hey! Neji! Hinata! Woaaa! Neji! Yo estuve fuera en una misión con Gaara y acabo de llegar, me dijeron que despertaste y apenas iba a verte al clan! Estoy tan feliz!- Dijo poniéndose una mano en la nuca y sonriendo como solo él lo hacía, transmitiéndome sus sentimientos a través de eso.

-Necesitaban más que solo el Juubi para deshacerse de mí, Hinata me contó lo que pasó después, eres el salvador después de todo, aunque no lo parezcas-

Él rió. En todo ese tiempo ninguno de los dos le había puesto atención a Hinata, ella estaba con la cabeza ligeramente agachada y la mirada desviada, de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Naruto y sus mejillas estaban completamente encendidas, traté de ayudarla con su nerviosismo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Hinata está haciendo un buen trabajo en el clan como heredera y pronto va a ser su fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿Iras verdad?-

Ella volteo a verme y parecía verdaderamente alegre de que la ayudara a invitar a Naruto a dicho evento, sabía que era lo que ella quería hacer pero no había juntado valor para hacerlo, la conocía muy bien, yo siempre la observaba y la cuidaba después de todo.

-Enserio?! Claro! Le diré a Sakura-chan y a Sasuke también! Puedo?-

Ella asintió tímidamente.

-… este… Shino-kun, Kiba-kun y Akamaru-kun irán también… puedes decirles a… Ino, Chouji-kun y Shikamaru-kun… también?-

-Por supuesto! Demonios no se que pueda regalarte! Le pediré ayuda a Sakura-chan, a ella se le ocurrirá algo! Demonios! Lo había olvidado! Sakura-chan me está esperando para entrenar! Me va a matar! Nos vemos después!- Dicho esto se fue a toda prisa, yo estaba seguro de que temía que ella lo golpeara.

-Nunca se le va a quitar lo despistado? Bueno, así es él-

Hinata se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras miraba por donde se había ido el rubio. La miré detenidamente, sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas sonrosadas la hacían ver muy bien, había escuchado que una mujer enamorada se ve hermosa y creía que era cierto, se le veía tan feliz que me sentí conmovido, eran pocas las veces que podía verla de aquella manera, nadie más que Naruto la podía hacer sentir así y verse de aquella forma… estaba un poco molesto, yo no podía hacer que ella se sintiera feliz y en paz, cuando estaba conmigo solo eran problemas del clan y esas cosas, por más que tratara ella siempre estaba solamente resignada…

Quería que ella fuera feliz… pero también quería hacerla feliz, no podía conformarme con que ella estuviera bien, quería ser parte de ello, quería que me sonriera igual de feliz que como le sonreía a Naruto…

No estaba entendiendo el significado de estos repentinos deseos, pero era un hecho que los tenía y que quería realizarlos pero de verdad tenía dificultades con ello.

Mientras iba pensando, caminando por las calles de Konoha de regreso al clan, de repente, un brillo llamó mi atención, provenía del escaparate de una joyería, voltee a ver a Hinata y ella parecía estar también absorta en sus pensamientos y feliz por el reciente encuentro.

-Hinata… adelántate, enseguida te alcanzo-

Ella volteo ligeramente y con una sonrisa asintió y siguió su camino. Atribuí su falta de interés en lo que yo iba a hacer a Naruto, y aunque de cierta forma me molestó, también lo consideré bueno.

Lo que había visto brillar en el escaparate era un lindo brazalete de plata, tenía un dije de un girasol y otro de un corazón, el primero tenía algunas incrustaciones de pequeñas joyas relucientes y el segundo se limitaba a ser de plata como el resto del brazalete… me pareció que era perfecto para Hinata, era delgado y sencillo, no llamaba tanto la atención y más sin embargo era encantador, justo como era ella, además pensé que le gustaría. No dude en comprarlo ni por el precio, los Hyuga teníamos mucho dinero por nuestros negocios y el dinero que ganaba en mis misiones lo guardaba después de tomar solo el que necesitaba, así que realmente no gasté demasiado.

Una vez tuve el objeto, que fue envuelto en una pequeña caja blanca con un moño plateado, me di cuenta de que no sabía cómo dárselo, yo jamás le había dado un regalo a nadie y estaba ahora un poco inseguro… no entendía mi repentino cambio de decisiones, de repente compre el regalo y ahora que lo tenía en mis manos estaba inseguro de entregarlo.

Guardé la caja en mi bolsa de armas y me apresuré a alcanzar a la heredera, al parecer me había tardado más de lo que pensaba puesto que no encontraba a Hinata… fue entonces que me integré al bosque que llevaba a el territorio Hyuga y la encontré acompañada, ella parecía estar enfadada y la manera en la que estaba encarando a la otra persona era un poco brusca.

Cuando vi a Hikaru frente a ella con una enrome sonrisa sínica y los puños en la cintura, me regañé por haber tardado tanto y simplemente por haber abandonado a Hinata. De inmediato me puse frente a la heredera y encaré al hombre con brusquedad.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? No puedes acercarte a Hinata-

-Nadie dijo que no podía hacerlo-

-Yo lo he dicho, soy tú superior y el protector de Hinata, debes de obedecerme-

-Oh! Disculpe señor! Qué grosero he sido!- Dijo con sarcasmo.

-No te burles, no permitiré que te acerques a ella antes del combate, debes dejarla en paz, tu presencia le molesta-

Hikaru comenzó a aplaudir-… Bravo! Qué actuación Neji-san! Me tratas de hacer creer que te preocupas por Hinata-sama, que la quieres, cuando realmente lo que quieres es mantenerla amenazada y asustada, no creas que no me he dado cuenta de que te pasas todo el tiempo hostigándola y esa es tu estúpida escusa… y ella es tan buena que no quiere decir nada!-

-Te equivocas Hikaru-

Voltee a ver a la heredera, ella seguía con la misma expresión que tenía cuando llegué, pero esta vez parecía aún más molesta, me hizo a un lado y ahora ella se puso frente a mi acercándose a Hikaru.

-Estas celoso porque permito que él este conmigo todo el tiempo, estas molesto porque Neji es el líder del Bouke… pero así son las cosas y yo no permitiré que cambien… Neji es el único que puede estar a mi lado en el clan, Neji es el único que puede comprenderme completamente… tú no tienes por qué estarlo acusando de cosas sin sentido, no tienes imaginación para pensar en otras cosas que no sean simples ataques de niño… Voy a derrotarte! Voy a ganar esa batalla y te mandaré muy lejos!-

Hikaru iba a decir algo más pero Hinata se apresuró a retirarse. Después de dedicarle una mirada inquisitoria al hombre la seguí. A pesar del poco agradable encuentro que tuvimos, yo me sentía algo feliz y recordaba lo que le había dicho Hinata sobre mí a ese idiota: "…Neji es el único que puede estar a mi lado en el clan, Neji es el único que puede comprenderme completamente…" Sentía una creciente emoción en el pecho y me extrañe un poco, nunca me había sentido tan alegre, me reprimí un poco porque me sentí estúpido…

Entramos a la habitación que aún compartíamos, como ya había dicho, y lo difícil fue decidir quién se saldría primero para que el otro pudiese ocultar los regalos, aunque era un poco gracioso ya que con el Byakugan podríamos verlos fácilmente. Decidí salir yo, me había percatado de que esconder el regalo de Hinata no era buena idea, sentía cierta preocupación de separarme de él, no quería que ella supiera que yo estaba planeando darle algo pero tampoco era buena idea llevarlo siempre conmigo. La decisión que tomé fue esconderlo de todas maneras, una vez ella abandonó la habitación, guardé el regalo entre mi ropa, yo sabía que Hinata por nada del mundo husmearía ahí.

Cuando regresé a ver a la heredera me di cuenta de que estaba con varias de las ancianas del clan envolviendo regalos, se veía muy relajada y animada, ella siempre era amable con las personas del clan de todas las edades y todo mundo la quería, siempre ayudaba y se interesaba por aquellos a quienes debía proteger y no solo porque fuera la heredera, lo hacía con todo mundo y de todo corazón. Yo siempre pensé que no había ninguna mujer como ella y que si tenía que elegir alguien para pasar el resto de mi vida preferiría que fuera alguien como Hinata…

Decidí dejarla, parecía estar en buenas manos y no creía que Hikaru se acercara a ella mientras estuviera con aquellas señoras, ellas sabían lo que estaba pasando y estaba seguro de que le ayudarían si fuera necesario así que decidí ir al campo de entrenamiento donde en esos momentos seguramente estaban Lee, Tenten y Gai-sensei, llevaba tiempo sin verlos, solo los vi una vez después de despertar del coma y mis deberes en el clan me habían impedido entrenar con ellos, esta era una buena oportunidad.

Cuando llegué al campo de entrenamiento ahí estaban ellos, Lee estaba haciendo flexiones y contaba después del numero mil y Gai-sensei lo imitaba, mientras tanto Tenten estaba practicando con lo chakos. En cuanto me vieron, tanto Gai-sensei como Tenten detuvieron lo que hacían, Lee me saludó desde donde estaba.

-Neji! Qué estás haciendo por aquí? Ya no hay trabajo en el clan?- Me dijo ella sonriente.

-Por el momento está tranquilo, dadas las fechas-

-Estoy orgulloso de ti! Sigue asiendo un buen trabajo en el clan y demuéstrales de lo que está hecho un pupilo de Maito Gai! – Él sonrió e hizo su clásica señal con el pulgar.

-Neji! Te felicitaría, pero tengo que terminar otras mil flexiones antes de comenzar con las mil lagartijas!-

Tenten lo miró con una mueca de desagrado ante el enrome esfuerzo que hacía el chico verde.

-Este…bueno, Quieres entrenar un poco Neji?- Me preguntó ella con una sonrisa cómplice.

Yo solo sonreí como afirmación, llevaba tiempo sin tener una batalla con ellos y estaba un poco emocionado de volver a formar parte del equipo Gai, estaba tan enfrascado en los problemas del clan que había olvidado por completo los entrenamientos a pesar de que la misma Hinata entrenaba casi diariamente, quizás las preocupaciones y los deberes que yo mismo me imponía fueron los que me alejaron de mis entrenamientos, ya ni siquiera meditaba seguido, me molesté un poco al descubrir que estaba alejándome de aquello que me gustaba hacer por culpa del clan, de nuevo el clan me imponía cosas y me daba molestias.

Durante el entrenamiento descubrí que aún estaba un poco duro para la pelea, meses en la cama del hospital sin movimiento y otro tanto tiempo enfrascado en el clan, habían estropeado mi condición y mi resistencia, al menos no demasiado. Los ataques de Tenten me fueron más difíciles de esquivar así como los de Lee, y sobre todo los de Lee, me llevo mucho esfuerzo poder efectuar perfectamente el kaiten y caí rendido apenas media hora de pelea, lo cual nunca me había pasado antes.

-Vaya! Neji, veo que no has entrenado mucho después de que despertaste!-

Ella se sentó a mi lado.

-No… los deberes del clan han consumido mi tiempo y mi mente, es por eso que no estoy muy bien con la condición y eso, hasta Hinata-sama ha estado entrenando-

-Entonces no es que no puedas entrenar-

Gai-sensei tenía razón, me enderecé y los miré. No es que no pudiera entrenar, era simplemente que yo no podía ocupar mi mente y mi cuerpo en los entrenamientos, estaba tan distraído que no lo había pensado. Hinata había sido todo lo que me preocupaba desde que desperté, desde que la vi entrar a mi habitación del hospital, desde que la observé y comprobé que se había transformado en toda una mujer heredera del clan Hyuga, desde ese momento me dediqué a ella, sentía que debía estar a su lado, como el protector que era, que tenía que apoyarla porque me necesitaba y éramos familia y compañeros. Pero… ¿Por qué sentía que esa no era la única razón?

-Vamos Neji! Por la segunda ronda!- Gritó Lee al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba hacía mi con una patada. Logré esquivarla y prepararme para su siguiente ataque con los puños, era tan rápido que muy apenas pude bloquearlos.

Estaba divirtiéndome, casi había olvidado cuanto me gustaba entrenar y hacer las técnicas del clan que mucho trabajo me habían costado desarrollar por mí mismo, sin nadie quien me guiara.

Tenten lanzó varios kunais y los pude bloquear exitosamente con el kaiten, sentía que ellos también se estaban divirtiendo, después de todo éramos un equipo y habíamos pasado muchas cosas juntos, estábamos unidos.

Recordé que antes de la guerra solía entrenar con Hinata todos los días, ella era realmente dedicada y aprendía muy rápido, además de que desarrolló sola su propia técnica y ahora que lo pensaba también llevaba tiempo sin entrenar con ella. Decidí que cuando volviera al clan y si ella estaba desocupada le pediría ir a entrenar…

¿Por qué pensaba tanto en ella? Siempre que estaba lejos de Hinata no podía evitar preocuparme y pensar en ella, la responsabilidad que sentía como su protector hacía que de una manera u otra la viera en mi cabeza y razonara muchas cosas. Cuando vi a Tenten preparando otro ataque y vi sus labios moverse recordé cuando le robé el beso a la heredera. No puedo describir exactamente que sentí cuando recordé eso, fue una mezcla de culpabilidad y vergüenza, no era algo que realmente me gustara recordar por el simple hecho de que aquella vez me había portado muy mal con Hinata.

Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que perdí la noción del tiempo y de lo que estaba haciendo, no fue hasta que sentí un dolor punzante que me despertó y me devolvió a la realidad.

-Neji! Lo siento! Estas bien?-

Tenten se acercó a mi rápidamente para ver la herida que tenía en el hombro, no era una herida realmente grave, un kunai había desgarrado mi ropa y mi piel dejando una línea de sangre que comenzaba a resbalar por mi brazo, dolía pero no había nada de que preocuparse, no era la gran cosa.

-Dejemos el entrenamiento por hoy, de verdad me gustó volver a entrenar contigo… ven, vamos a lavarte esa herida y tratarla-

-Estoy bien, volveré al clan, hay unas cosas que hacer, yo me trataré la herida una vez llegue-

-Estás seguro?-

-Si-

-Bien, espero vuelvas de nuevo-

-Yo también! Pero asegúrate de estar al tanto con los entrenamientos, no es justo pelear con alguien que ha perdido su condición por estar al tanto de cosas muy importantes! Vamos Neji! Animo!-

-Gracias Lee, te prometo que la próxima vez no será nada fácil-

-Ve con cuidado mi joven pupilo-

-si…-

Regresé a clan con calma a pesar de que la herida iba goteando sangre, ardía un poco solamente, de verdad que no era nada grave pero estaba sangrando de manera un poco exagerada y cualquiera podría alarmarse si me viera sin saber que había pasado, por lo tanto opte por entrar a la mansión de manera que nadie me viera, me dirigí de inmediato a la habitación sin prestar atención.

Cuando llegué me di cuenta de que había cometido un error al no cerciorarme antes de que Hinata no estaba ahí… y ella me vio extrañada primero, luego miró hacia mi herida y su cara se torno preocupada, se levantó de donde estaba y de inmediato caminó hacía mi, o hacía mi herida.

-Neji ¿Qué te pasó?-

-Fue un descuido mío, estaba entrenando con Lee, Tenten y Gai-sensei… creo que necesito entrenar mejor para volver a tener la condición que tenía, estaba pensando en otras cosas en vez de estarle prestando atención al entrenamiento-

-Ven, te lavare esa herida y te vendare… ah! Déjame ir por agua caliente y unas toallas, ¿Puedes sacar las vendas y los medicamentos que están es ese mueble?- Dijo señalando un pequeño mueble con tres cajones situado al lado de su guardarropa.

-Si…-

No tarde en sacar lo que me pidió y ella no tardó en regresar con un plato circular y hondo lleno de agua tibia, además de que llevaba toallas.

-Vamos, quítate la camisa y siéntate para poder lavarte esa herida y vendarla-

La petición era de lo más natural posible, me saqué la prenda cuya maga estaba ya empapada de sangre, la dejé en el tatami al mismo tiempo que me sentaba para que Hinata hiciera lo que había dicho. No dije nada ni ella lo hizo, de repente sentí la pequeña mano de ella apoyándose en el hombro contrario al de la herida, su contacto era suave y delicado, sus dedos estaban apretando ligeramente mi clavícula y no pude evitar pensar que me agradaba ese contacto. Sentí la humedad y la calidez de la toalla que posaba sobre mi herida, la exprimió y el liquido comenzó a limpiar mi brazo… ardía, pero eso no era nada, había soportado más que eso.

Yo no tenía nada que hablar con Hinata, o quizás era porque estaba distraído sintiendo cada contacto de sus pequeñas manos. Ella tampoco hablaba pero el silencio no me molestaba, mucho menos en ese momento… ¿Por qué me sentía tan tranquilo y tan feliz? Además de apenado, debía agregar. Hinata y yo ya habíamos estado en la misma situación y nunca me había sentido así, estaba feliz porque ella no estuviera frente a mí, sentía que por primera vez no sería capaz de sostenerle la mirada… ¿Por qué me sentía tan débil? ¿Por qué disfrutaba tanto de su contacto? Pensé seriamente que quizás solo estaba muy confundido por todo lo que estaba pasando, todo estaba molestándome tanto y había estado bajo cierta cantidad de presión en ese tiempo, no era para nada bueno y yo no era tan paciente como pretendía serlo.

-Neji…-

Y ahí estaba lo que temía. Trate de contestar con seriedad y seguridad y afortunadamente no me costó hacerlo, quizás si era solo mi imaginación.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Este… bueno, solo quería comentarte algo, pensé que debía decírtelo… Takumi-kun, el hijo de Hideto-san habló conmigo hace un rato y me pidió unos minutos, pero como yo estaba algo ocupada, dijo que mañana volvería a pedírmelos…y este, bueno, se veía que quizás era algo importante o quizás solo para él… no lo sé, algo sobre Hideto-san…-

-Takumi? Qué será lo que querrá? De todas maneras tenga cuidado, es hijo de ese consejero amargado después de todo, no sabemos que pueda pasar, tenemos que ser cuidadosos…-

-Pero… Takumi-kun no es una mala persona-

Y ahí estábamos de nuevo. Hyuga Takumi era el único hijo de Hideto-san, aquel tipo era de nuestra edad, no era un Hyuga muy relevante ni tampoco estaba olvidado, porque era el hijo del consejero más importante. Takumi no destacaba de ninguna manera, ni por ser el mejor ni el peor. Lo único que hacía que fuera tomado en cuenta, además de lo que ya había dicho, era que él estaba legendariamente enamorado de Hinata y nunca se molestó en ocultarlo… no era una mala persona, yo lo sabía, lo había examinado… pero no sabíamos cómo era que Hideto-san pudiera usar a su propio hijo o que era lo que de verdad pasaba por la cabeza de ambos, no los conocíamos bien…

-Se que él no es una mala persona, pero el problema es que Hideto-san la quería para esposo de él y no lo consiguió, imagínese que le prometió a su hijo que se casaría con la mujer que había amado toda su vida y de repente no pueda cumplirlo, cuan frustrado debía de estar él por tan grande decepción, no digo que sea él el problema pero sí que temo que el consejero pueda valerse de la debilidad de su hijo para hacer de las suyas, de la manera que sea, es solo que hay que tener cuidado en todo-

-Entiendo pero…-

Suspiré, yo sabía que Hinata no cambiaria de opinión con respecto a Takumi, y quizás yo también estaba exagerando, después de todo estaba bajo presión.

-También la entiendo a usted… solo sea cuidadosa-

-Estaré bien…-

Confiaba en que lo estaría, no era tonta, pero tampoco era más precavida con respecto a las relaciones con otras personas, así era la heredera.

Hinata levantó mi brazo con suavidad para colocarme los vendajes, yo lo mantuve levantado mientras ella vendaba mi hombro, en ese momento voltee a verla mientras estaba concentrada en su trabajo… no pude despegar mis ojos de su delicado rostro, de sus largas y rizadas pestañas y sus hermosos ojos como perlas. Sentí que mi corazón palpitaba más rápido de lo normal y percibí mis latidos con claridad. Mis ojos bajaron por su pequeña nariz hasta sus tiernos labios… y volví a recordar aquel momento en el que la besé, me había comportado como un patán en ese momento y me arrepentía mucho de ello… la dulzura de sus labios la sentí aún presente en los míos y a pesar de lo mal que me sentía no pude evitar concebir cierta inquietud en mi pecho y mi cuerpo se tensionó.

-¿Qué sucede?-

Ya todo estaba hecho, mi herida ya no dolía de ninguna forma y no me molestaba… pero mi pecho sí. ¿Por qué?

-No es nada…- Dije volteando mi cabeza y posando la mirada en el piso.

-Estas así por lo que pasó en el entrenamiento? Cuando tu herida sane quieres entrenar conmigo? Yo también necesito mantener mi condición para la pelea con Hikaru-

Yo estaba prácticamente seguro de que Hinata ganaría, me la imaginaba constantemente obteniendo la victoria y ser libre finalmente, olvidarse del matrimonio forzado e ir con Naruto como siempre lo había querido.

-Sí, está bien…-

Yo sabía que ella estaba sonriéndome, pero no pude voltear a verla. ¿Por qué seguía sintiéndome tan inquieto?

-Hinata, cuando ganes la pelea, ¿Qué harás?-

-Uh? De que hablas? No sé si tenga que hacer algo después de eso, simplemente seguiré con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que me impusieran un matrimonio forzado… creo…-

-Me refiero a…- Me estaba costando preguntarlo cuando antes no pasaría eso, pero sentía una gran necesidad por saber lo que planearía con respecto a Naruto-… Naruto ya sabe sus sentimientos?- Me la imaginé completamente ruborizada y con una mano en los labios.

-Bueno…s-si… lo sabe…-

Ya lo recordaba, ella me había confiado lo que le dijo a Naruto cuando lo defendió de Pain… pero ese hombre era un idiota, yo sabía que no le había dicho nada a Hinata y que quizás no planeaba hacerlo. Me estaba molestando. Naruto era un idiota por olvidar de esa manera algo tan importante para ella.

-Hinata…- Voltee para decirle algo con respecto a Naruto, pero en el momento en el que mis ojos se posaron con los suyos olvidé por completo lo que quería decir. Ella estaba forzándose a sonreír, lo podía notar, a mi no me podía engañar. Sus ojos parecían retener lágrimas con mucho esfuerzo y mantenía las manos apretadas sobre sus piernas.

-… Naruto-kun… él… quizás nunca me ame… pero… quiero intentar ganarme su corazón… quiero esforzarme… se lo volveré a decir cuantas veces sea necesario… que lo amo-

Las últimas dos palabras resonaron en mi cabeza. "Lo amo". Y aquel dolor en mi pecho se incremento, mi corazón lo golpeaba con fuerza y rapidez, me sentí como mareado, pero no lo estaba, sentí que perdía todas mis fuerzas y que estaba realmente molesto.

Tomé la muñeca de la heredera y la miré… no supe qué clase de expresión tenía yo en aquel momento pero me di cuenta de que fue una que jamás había hecho, esto al ver a Hinata sorprendida y confundida. Nos quedamos de aquella manera quizás más de un minuto hasta que pude controlarme y la solté.

-…lo siento…- Fue lo único que pude decir.

Me sentía tan confundido, bajé la cabeza de nuevo y me alegré de no tener que dar explicaciones, ella se levantó y salió silenciosamente…

¿Qué me estaba pasando?

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Y aquí dejo este capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me hace muy feliz que disfruten de mi fic!

Gracias por leer!

Próximo capítulo: Caos


	6. Caos

Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos

**Caos**

Después de lo confundido que estuve el día en que fui herido por descuido mío, los demás días pasaron como si nada, atribuí todo a mi cansancio y estrés. Ahora que estaba entrenando estaba más relajado.

Era el día de la víspera de navidad, desperté un poco más animado pero consciente de que era el día mas ajetreado y muchas personas estarían paseándose de un lado a otro para acomodar las cosas que necesitarían.

Hinata seguía dormida, estaba vuelta hacia mí, parecía que tenía un sueño pacifico puesto que su rostro estaba sereno y tenía una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Las pestañas de Hinata eran largas y bonitas, su nariz delicada y sus labios tiernos... quité un mechón de cabello que cruzaba la mitad del rostro y me detuve admirándola. La vi de la cabeza a los pies. Puede que la manta cubriera su cuerpo pero se podían apreciar bien sus curvas, su cadera era ancha, su cintura pequeña y sus senos grandes, pero no demasiado, ella debía ser el sueño para muchos hombres y si lo supiera se pondría ropa aún más holgada de la que tenía tendencia a usar.

-Buenos días…-

No me había dado cuenta de que había abierto los ojos, un poco apenado saludé.

-Sí, buenos días…-

Al verla, un poco adormilada, y ver sus labios… la escena volvió a mi cabeza. Por cada vez que recordaba cuando besé a Hinata iba sintiendo menos culpa. Me levanté de inmediato y caminé hasta el extremo de la habitación, me restregué la cara tratando de despabilarme y también alejando cualquier imagen molesta. Aquello seguía, quería que se detuviera, antes no pasaba así, hasta pensé que lo había olvidado por completo, pero no sentía culpa, más bien, ahora sentía culpa por no sentir culpa al recordar mi vergonzoso acto… por más desordenado que sonara.

Tomé una decisión rápida que creí era la mejor, estar tan cerca de Hinata de alguna forma me estaba afectando y no me gustaba la idea de que pudiese afectarla a ella.

-Hinata… me voy a cambiar de habitación, creo que es momento de dejarte sola, no tengo por qué seguir aquí, puedo cambiarme a la que está a lado y eso sería suficiente para cuidarte de Hikaru o de cualquier otra persona-

Ella no pensaba replicar, obviamente, ni siquiera se le hizo extraño, simplemente sonrió.

-Está bien, últimamente te veo muy extraño, algo incomodo, ya no tenemos porque dormir en la misma habitación, creo que fue más problema para ti Neji… lo siento mucho-

No podía decir nada, no era exactamente eso… más bien yo no sabía que era. Era muy temprano como para empezar a tener ese tipo de problemas en mi cabeza, traté de relajarme y voltee a verla más tranquilo.

-Está bien, no es que tenga mucho problema, también creo que usted estará más cómoda sin mi aquí…-

-Bueno… no es que no lo este, creo que ya me he acostumbrado…-

-De todas maneras, me cambiaré por la tarde, antes de que empiece la fiesta-

-Está bien-

Aquella sonrisa inocente me hizo molestarme, me sentía incomprendido, simplemente molesto y no podía explicar de dónde venían esos sentimientos, ella no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que me estaba pasando, al menos eso era lo que me estaba diciendo mi lógica.

-Hoy es un día muy ocupado, es mejor que nos vayamos alistando…-

Ella asintió.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Los altos mandos del clan no teníamos nada que ver con las preparaciones de ningún tipo para la fiesta de la víspera de navidad, de hecho, no es como que esta fiesta sea muy importante, fue adoptada porque así empezó a hacerse y lo usaron como pretexto para tomarse un respiro. Usualmente la gente pasa la víspera de navidad con personas externas a su familia, pero los Hyuga lo hacen de esta manera.

Mientras estaba sentado, relajándome, en uno de los pasillos exteriores de la mansión, podía escuchar a Hinata pasar una y otra vez llevando y trayendo cosas que ocuparían, sobre todo en la cocina donde le encantaba ayudar. No era que yo no disfrutara de esos días, pero no lo hacía mucho puesto que yo no convivía con las personas del clan. Lo único agradable de esas fiestas era que Hinata se sentara a mi lado como lo había empezado hacer años atrás y que me hiciera probar de los platillos que ella misma había cocinado, solo con ella me sentía tranquilo ya que la mayoría me ignoraba.

Recordé que tenía un regalo para ella y que tenía que moverlo cuando me cambiara de habitación así que decidí hacerlo de inmediato, no podía esperar, pensaba que una vez estuviera más distante de ella podría estar más tranquilo.

Me dirigí a la habitación y comencé a mover mis cosas, el regalo lo saqué y guardé en mi bolsa de armas mientras mi atención estaba puesta en todo lo demás.

Tarde un tiempo en desempolvar mi nueva habitación y acomodar las pocas cosas que tenía, mientras lo hacía pensaba en todo lo que me estaba sucediendo y tratando de explicármelo… pero no encontraba una respuesta… o quizás sí pero no era tan sencilla.

El lugar era amplio, menos amplio que donde dormía Hinata pero más que donde solía dormir yo, quedaba demasiado espacio pero decidí que no importaba y que tendría que acostumbrarme. Una vez me aseguré de que todo estaba en orden, saqué la pequeña caja que había guardado y la miré, en ese momento comenzó la inseguridad de entregársela, primero, no era algo que yo solía hacer, regalar cosas… segundo ella recibiría muchos regalos… tercero, quizás no le gustaría. Pensé que si no le daba el regalo ese día igual podría dárselo el día de su cumpleaños y lo consideré realmente…

-Neji…-

Olvidé que había dejado la puerta abierta, guardé la caja donde mismo rápidamente y voltee a ver a Hinata, se veía un poco cansada, llevaba la ropa informal que usaba la mayor parte del tiempo y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por el ajetreo.

-Pensé que te moverías hasta más tarde…-

-Se me presentó la oportunidad y lo hice…-

-Está bien pero…- Me miró con unos ojos llenos de preocupación y se acercó a mi-…estas bien? Te he notado demasiado extraño… ¿Hice o dije algo que no te agradara? ¿Pasó algo en el consejo? Puedes contármelo, estoy aquí para ti, para lo que necesites… así como tú siempre lo has estado para mí…-

Basta. Quería que dejara de torturarme de esa manera… su voz, su mirada, sus ojos, sus expresiones… el rosado de sus mejillas y labios… aquella sincera preocupación que sentía por mi… todo me estaba alterando y no sabía cómo decírselo o si debía de decírselo.

-Estoy bien…-

Me miró incrédula. Yo no podía decirle lo que me estaba pasando porque ni siquiera yo lo sabía y tampoco quería que ella se preocupara más pero al parecer eso era casi imposible.

-No es cierto, algo te pasa… no sé porque te noto más distante, mas distraído, muchas veces ya no me sostienes la mirada y… siento que te estás alejando de mi… yo no quiero que te alejes de mi, te necesito- Me tomó de la muñeca en un gesto fraternal y me miró como con suplica.

Yo quería que parara. Mi pecho estaba comenzando a doler de nuevo, mi corazón latía con fuerza y sentí algo extraño en el estomago. Sentí que estaba perdiendo el control, mi cuerpo quería moverse por sí solo, quería reaccionar a mis emociones y podía percibir como me estaba perdiendo a mí mismo.

Me zafé de su agarre y esta vez fui yo quien la tomo de la muñeca, sorprendiéndola.

-Es algo grave? Neji..?-

Lo era, era algo demasiado grave, estaba perdiéndome, estaba volviéndome loco por el túmulo de emociones que se agalopaban en mi interior.

-Creo que lo es…-

-Entonces si te está pasando algo? Cuéntame, quiero ayudarte…-

-Es algo que no puedo entender por mi mismo… por alguna razón me siento emocionado cuando tu estas muy cerca de mí, cuando me tocas siento que mi corazón golpea con mucha fuerza mi pecho y a veces me siento nervioso… ¿Qué es?-

Al momento de decirlo comencé a entenderlo, como si siempre hubiese tenido que decirlo para poder entenderlo.

Ella me miró incrédula y muy sorprendida, vi en sus ojos su debate interno y sus mejillas se tiñeron. Parecía estar desconcertada y que había perdido las ganas de hablar.

El silencio fue demasiado incomodo, ninguno estaba seguro de que debía decir ahora. Yo seguía sujetando su muñeca con fuerza y no tenía intenciones de soltarla, temía que se fuera.

Hinata pareció tomar valor, sonrió forzosamente y pude sentir como temblaba un poco al mirarme a los ojos.

-Yo… sabes… Takumi-kun… él… me dijo… bueno, él ya habló conmigo-

Solté su muñeca decepcionado e interesado a la vez. Traté de olvidar lo que acababa de ocurrir y de lo que sentí en el momento, me voltee de perfil hacía ella y me crucé de brazos. Quería desaparecer, me regañé internamente por dejarme llevar por aquellos extraños impulsos, y por un momento sentí que todo estaba bien, que aquellos extraños sentimientos jamás los tuve y que seguía confundido. Yo era un genio. Debía de serlo, pero ahora no sentía realmente que fuera uno.

-Qué fue lo que le dijo?- No podía mirarla, posé mis ojos en otra parte de la habitación.

-Él habló de muchas cosas, creo que algunas no es necesario que te las diga… Takumi-kun dijo que me amaba, que llevaba mucho tiempo asiéndolo… bueno, algo de eso yo ya lo sabía… me explicó como él está exento de los planes de su padre y como me apoya para el combate entre Hikaru y yo… no es una mala persona… también me dijo que te dijera que podías confiar en él y que si lo necesitabas estaba a tus ordenes… él… quiere una oportunidad conmigo… pero… yo… es decir… admiro mucho su valor para decirme todo lo que me dijo pero… yo… yo no puedo porque yo…-

-Ama a Naruto-

Hinata asintió con demasiada vergüenza.

Odiaba esas palabras mezcladas "Amor" y "Naruto", me sentí muy molesto, yo tenía suficiente de estar escuchando sobre cuanto lo amaba y de estar soportando que se pusiera demasiado nerviosa cada que lo veía, no quería tener que lidiar con eso en su fiesta de cumpleaños pero no solo porque fuera problemático.

-Yo se que va a ganar esa batalla pero… ¿Se podrá ganar el corazón de Naruto?-

Hinata me miró dudosa… pero finalmente volvió a sonreír. No era una falsa sonrisa, ni tampoco una triste, era una sonrisa llena de confianza en sí misma y de brillo.

-Lo voy a intentar y si no funciona… yo se que tu estarás ahí para prestarme tu hombro y cuidarme hasta que encuentre a alguien más…-

Yo no quería que eso pasara, yo quería que fuera feliz… pero tampoco quería que Naruto le correspondiera a sus sentimientos… ni que alguien más lo hiciera. Me sentí muy egoísta y por ende me sentí como basura… no tenía derecho a pensar en esas cosas, si eso hacía feliz a Hinata entonces no había porque molestarse.

-Yo siempre… voy a estar a tu lado…-

Era verdad, lo dije con todo mi corazón, siempre la iba a estar cuidando de todo lo que le afectara… éramos familia y ella y yo habíamos creado un vinculo especial, un lazo fraternal que no se rompería por cualquier extraño pensamiento. Haría cualquier cosa por Hinata.

-Gracias…-

La gentileza de Hinata me hizo olvidar lo que había pasado, el pequeño impulso que tuve en esos momentos, lo que le dije, no podía retractarme ya pero trataría de remediarlo con alguna otra cosa.

-Vamos Neji… ya falta muy poco y yo aún no he decidido que me voy a poner… ¿Tu ya lo hiciste? Quieres que pida que te arreglen el baño? Ya casi va llegando la hora-

-…está bien…-

No estaba del todo bien, aún había cosas que no había podido resolver pero que en esos momentos decidí no retomar.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Podría tomarse como que había huido, y quizás si lo hice.

Una vez salí del baño me atavié con un kimono gris y sobre este un hakama de un gris más oscuro. Puse la banda de Konoha sobre el sello en mi frente y salí por la ventana lejos de la mansión Hyuga.

Estaba arto de todos ellos, de Hideto, del consejo, de Hikaru, de Takumi… de Hinata. Ya tenía suficiente, necesitaba un respiro… pensaba que mientras volviera apenas terminada la cena estaría bien.

Deambule por el bosque sintiendo la tranquilidad de este, la fria brisa de diciembre golpeaba mi cuerpo y el silencio era relajante. Así estaba bien, si podía quedarme ahí por mucho tiempo estaba bien. Desee poder salir a misiones más seguido, alejarme de los Hyuga, al principio había pensado que las cosas iban a ser más tranquilas pero cometí un grave error. Quizás sí debía de dedicarme todo el tiempo a la aldea, salir del clan definitivamente…

Yo era un genio.

Siempre lo pensaría, siempre lo repetía porque eso me causaba cierta satisfacción. Yo siempre fui catalogado como genio, yo siempre había estado seguro de ello. Entonces… ¿Por qué no podía entender lo que me estaba sucediendo?

Mi mente, mis emociones, mis sentimientos… todo era un caos.

Suspiré con pesar y trate de calmarme de nuevo, estaba comenzando a alterarme. Me senté en el frio suelo del bosque, al pie de un enorme árbol sin hojas y comencé a meditar, trate de concentrarme en todo lo que estaba pasando, quizás si lo hacía de esa manera lo entendería.

El inicio lo busque desde que desperté del coma, cuando vi a Hinata y había notado su gran cambio. Pensaba que quizás los problemas empezaron ahí. Después venía lo del matrimonio forzado, los pequeños desacuerdos que habíamos tenido con respecto a ello y… el beso. Aquel beso que siempre me torturaba… me molestaba porque la había herido, había abusado de su confianza y su dulzura… no, era algo más, no era simplemente eso, yo , como ninja, no dejaba que ese tipo de emociones me afectara, estaba usando la vergüenza y la culpa, que como ninjas no podíamos tener, como escusa.

Hinata. Ella parecía la causa de todo, siempre me había causado conflicto, desde que éramos pequeños. Rememoré los tiempos en los que nos conocimos. Su inseguridad, tranquilidad y excesiva inocencia de cierta forma me frustraban, al principio, antes de la muerte de mi padre, cuando se me dijo que yo sería su protector, me tome muy enserio mi papel, sentí que de verdad quería protegerla, proteger toda esa bondad… aquella linda niña, aquella tierna sonrisa… a la heredera del Souke.

Si mi padre no hubiera muerto, ¿Qué habría pasado? Quizás seguiría sintiendo lo mismo.

Yo no odie solamente al clan, odie a Hinata como si ella lo representara todo, como si ella fuera la original culpable de mi dolor y al mismo tiempo sentía que no quería odiarla. Odie todo de ella, sobre todo su debilidad, creía que no era digna para ser la heredera, odie su ingenuidad, su tranquilidad, su timidez… todo, la odie profundamente, quería matarla, siempre había querido hacerlo, a ella y a todo el clan Hyuga, a todos lo que habían herido a mi padre.

Después de que Naruto abriera mis ojos… sentía todo lo contrario, vi el verdadero valor que Hinata tenía, vi su verdadero ser, vi lo que sentía, su corazón, sus sueños y como de verdad quería alcanzarlos. Ella era especial, era especial para mí también, como una hermana, ella simplemente era mi familia, mi amiga… Cuan hermosa se puso con el paso del tiempo, con las cosas que tuvo que afrontar y después de la guerra vi como se había convertido en toda una mujer.

La escena del beso de nuevo pareció en mi mente, por millonésima vez, y empecé a entender algo… aquella vez no solo había sentido reproche contra mí mismo por lo que ya mencioné… empecé a entender que de verdad quería eso, de verdad quería tenerla cerca, tocarla, sentirla… admirarla… Hinata ya no era una hermanita simplemente, yo la veía como la mujer en la que se había transformado y caí en la cuenta de que estaba enamorado de esa mujer… más bien siempre había estado enamorado de ella pero ahora lo percibí como realmente era, mis sentimientos habían sobrepasado todo lo demás y comenzaban a notarse… era eso. Yo amaba a Hinata.

No puedo explicar cuanto alivio sentí al descubrir eso, no creía que fuera algo malo, más bien extrañamente algo feliz porque por fin podía entender todo lo que sentía, estaba todo claro y de cierta manera me hizo feliz. No era nada malo… solo estaba enamorado por primera vez, y si, era algo problemático… pero nada malo.

Descubrir mis verdaderos sentimientos me hizo pensar que había sido un tonto todo ese tiempo, si los hubiera descubierto antes quizás las cosas serían diferentes, quizás pude haber hecho algo y ganarme a Hinata poco a poco… pero ahí estaba la parte dolorosa, ella amaba a Naruto, y lo amaba tanto o más quizás de lo que yo la amaba a ella… era doloroso también amar a alguien.

Quería verla, quería estar cerca de ella en esos momentos, aunque ella jamás supiera lo que yo sentía, quería estar con ella.

Me levanté de inmediato y regresé a la mansión, llegué justo a tiempo para la cena pero lo suficientemente tarde como para que el lugar que yo siempre había ocupado a lado de Hinata esta vez fuera ocupado por Takumi. ¿Por qué? Por qué ella le había cedido mi lugar?

La mesa estaba puesta en el salón más amplio de la mansión, para que los altos mandos y sus primogénitos convivieran con la familia del líder, era algo que se hacía, a la hora del postre cada quien podía retirarse o ir a otro lado de la habitación si así lo deseaba.

Estaba muy molesto.

Takumi era un chico de mediana estatura, de cabello corto hasta los hombros color castaño y de sonrisa torpe, parecía muy buen mozo pero yo ya estaba harto de él. Estaba tan molesto que lo exteriorice sin querer, al momento de sentarme frente a Hinata, al lado de Hanabi, ella me miró preocupada.

-Neji, ¿Estás bien?-

Estaba harto de la misma pregunta y me sentía traicionado, odiaba a ese tal Takumi ahora. Lo fulminé con la mirada y ella pareció entender un poco la causa de mi molestia, se veía un poco incomoda y culpable y esto hizo que me relajara un poco, no quería molestarla…

La idea de que Takumi estuviera a su lado me seguía molestando de todas maneras, las miradas tímidas y de niño que le dirigía a Hinata eran demasiado desagradables para mí, pero traté de ya no exteriorizar lo que estaba sintiendo. ¿Qué pasaría si Hinata se diese cuenta de lo que sentía por ella? Estaba seguro de que sería demasiado incomodo para ella y la metería en un gran lio, no podía saberlo, si así tenían que ser las cosas para siempre entonces estaba bien.

La cena, a pesar de mi notable mal humor, fue amena y alegre, Hanabi charlaba mucho conmigo sobre lo que planeaba hacer para el cumpleaños de Hinata y algunas veces me preguntaba cosas del clan, era una niña curiosa y muy inteligente, era fuerte también y sin duda alguna tenía un carácter que Hinata aún no podía siquiera pensar tener, Hanabi era una prodigio, pero eso no la hacía mejor que Hinata como antes decía todo el mundo, la hacía especial solamente, porque todos somos especiales a nuestra manera…

-Neji-nisan, ¿Por qué no tienes novia?-

La pegunta si me agarró un poco descuidado pero no me alteró en lo absoluto.

-Bueno, realmente yo no pienso en el amor y esas cosas románticas, no necesito una novia, al menos no aún- Contesté llevándome el tazón de soba a los labios.

-Pero necesitaras una, ya que ahora no te casaras con Hinata-sama debes de seguir preservando el clan- Dijo Tetsuya.

Él no me agradaba, y ahora me agradaba menos, no tenía porque meterse en lo que no le importaba y recordarme que Hinata no sería mi esposa.

-No te mestas en lo que no te llaman, ¿Tú que me puedes decir? ¿Si piensas en esas cosas estúpidas del amor? Que patético, nada mas mírate, ya tenias cara de idiota pero desde que llegué he visto que la cara que pones al ver a Hinata es mucho peor, tenía ganas de reírme pero por respeto no lo he hecho- Bufé.

Las mejillas de Takumi se encendieron llenas e vergüenza, desvió la mirada hacía varios lados sin saber en donde posarla y juntó sus manos jugando con ellas por lo avergonzado y nervioso que lo había puesto mi comentario. Él estaba en problemas.

Afortunadamente para él los demás miembros del clan que estaban en la mesa parecían enfrascados en sus divertidas y felices conversaciones y nadie más que Hiashi-sama, Hinata, Hanabi y yo estábamos viendo a Takumi.

-Hum, ¿Ya estas nervioso? Eso déjaselo a las damas, ya todo mundo sabe lo que sientes por Hinata, no lo tienes que ocultarlo, y ya todos sabemos que ella jamás te va a corresponder, tú también lo sabes, así que deja de actuar como un niño, me fastidias-

-Neji!-

Hinata había alzado la voz, estaba molesta. La miré con seriedad, su seño estaba fruncido y sus ojos me estaban retando, apretaba los labios ligeramente en señal de reproche, la cual no tomé como tal, pocas veces la había visto molesta.

-Deja de molestar a Takumi-kun, estamos en una cena familiar, con el clan, él es parte de todo esto, debes de tratarlo bien, no lo incomodes más-

Yo estaba molesto, aun mas molesto, no quería que ella lo defendiera, no quería que él estuviera cerca de ella, ahora detestaba a Takumi por todo lo que estaba causando.

-Vaya, no lo defiendas Hinata, lo haces ver aún más patético-

El hombre tenía la mirada puesta sobre la mesa, evadiendo la de todo mundo, no decía nada, no me miraba y eso me frustraba cada vez más. Era un cobarde, él no se había atrevido a replicarme nada, ¿Y se hacía llamar hombre? Que una persona tan débil estuviera haciendo perder el tiempo a Hinata también me enfurecía. Pero estaba comenzando a ser cegado por mi enfado.

-Neji, por favor, no sé qué te está sucediendo hoy pero… no es pretexto para que trates a la gente así, él no te ha hecho nada malo-

Él seguía como un cachorro con miedo detrás de la falda de su mimada ama. Le lancé una mirada de desprecio que lamentablemente él no pudo notar porque seguía con la mirada gacha. Me levanté lentamente y me retire antes de que se me ocurriera decir alguna otra estupidez.

Cuando iba caminando por los silenciosos pasillos hacía mi habitación me fui dando cuenta de que el niño había sido yo, no era un comportamiento propio de mi, usualmente cosas como esas me darían igual, ni siquiera tenía porque ponerme de esa forma y pedir perdón no estaba en mis planes, yo era demasiado orgulloso como para algo como eso.

Entré a la habitación regañándome mentalmente y volviendo a tratar de tranquilizarme. Solo le estaba causando problemas a Hinata y yo no quería ser la causa de más de sus inconvenientes.

Miré a través de la ventana y aspiré hondo, no quería estar molesto, no debía de estarlo… le causaba más problemas a Hinata, yo y esos malditos sentimientos que no podía controlar, pensaba que ahora que sabía lo que sentía quizás podría hacer algo… pero era casi imposible, nunca había estado de esa forma, yo era frio y calculador… pero ella me distraía demasiado.

Tenía que reprimirme.

-Neji…-

Su dulce voz llamándome con preocupación alborotaba mis sentidos. Voltee lentamente, ella estaba en el umbral de la puerta corrediza y se sostenía de ella con ambas manos, yo no había encendido ninguna vela pero podía ver su delicada silueta.

-Pase…- Dije tranquilamente para no alterarla más.

Ella entró cerrando la puerta con suavidad, se acercó solo unos cuantos pasos a mí y me encaró. Tratando de relajar el ambiente me acerqué a un mueble y encendí la única vela que había, esta no era tan grande pero alumbraba lo suficiente como para observar a Hinata.

Apenas en ese momento capté el ligero cambio que tenía, ese día vestía un kimono de un color celeste y su cabello estaba peinado con una coleta de lado que caía graciosamente sobre su hombro y cubría su seno izquierdo, ella nunca había sido de llevar maquillaje, pero no lo necesitaba, era de piel muy clara y sus emociones se notaban siempre sonrosando sus mejillas y dándole brillo a sus ojos.

-… ya no sé qué decirte… no quiero que suene como un regaño… no quiero regañarte… no estoy molesta, lo estaba un poco… pero yo se que tú no eres de esa manera… por favor, cuéntame qué es lo que te sucede-

Mi enojo se disipó una vez vi la preocupación en su rostro.

-…lo siento…-

Fue lo único que pude decir, la miré a los ojos y por un momento desee que ella entendiera lo que estaba sintiendo simplemente con mirarnos.

Quería tenerla más cerca, sentirla… para mi mala suerte ella dio varios pasos hacia mi acortando la distancia que nos separaba y tuve que bajar un poco la cabeza para verla, estaba demasiado cerca de mí, al menos, lo suficiente para que yo temiera perder el control.

-Quiero que confíes en mí… Neji…-

Posó su mano sobre mi pecho suavemente y yo de inmediato me aparté porque temía que sintiera los latidos de mi corazón. Vi su rostro llenó de tristeza, ella quería que confiara en ella pero no podía decirle lo que me pasaba, solo podía prometerle que trataría de remediarlo.

-Confió en ti… pero no quiero decir exactamente que me sucede… quizás algún día te lo diga-

Me miró aún con la misma expresión triste, pero no me convencería… no podía decirle nada.

-Lo siento…- Voltee la cabeza.

-…está bien…-

Después de unos segundos ella se retiró sin decir nada más y me dejó con el dolor que cargaba en mi pecho y la idea de que no podía seguir de aquella manera…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Siento el ligero retraso! Tuve que irme un rato para hacer un trabajo y no tenía a la mano mi laptop, pero ya aquí está el capitulo! Espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Gracias por leer!

Próximo capítulo: Cumpleaños.


	7. Cumpleaños

Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos.

**Cumpleaños**

Nunca había sentido tanto pesar al despertar, no quería levantarme del futon por nada del mundo. Era de mañana, la luz del sol golpeaba mi rostro y usé mi antebrazo para taparme los ojos, ni siquiera había dormido lo suficiente, desde la víspera de Navidad no dormía bien y ese día también era importante.

Suspiré pesadamente ¿Así se sentía estar enamorado? Siempre critiqué las quejas de los hombres que decían estar enamorados, tomaba a aquellos tipos como unos estúpidos por estarse preocupando por algo tan idiota como el amor y ahí estaba yo, evadiendo a todo mundo y sobre todo a Hinata, huyendo como un gato asustado y temiendo que ella me odiara aunque eso fuera imposible. Hinata no odiaba, ella no era alguien que odiara a las personas, estaba seguro de que ella estaba muy preocupada por mi y quizás evitaba molestarme.

Escuchaba pasos apresurados de un lado a otro, el cumpleaños de Hinata era ese día y yo estaba ahí recostado debatiéndome que debía hacer mientras todos los demás miembros felicitaban a la heredera y se alistaban para su fiesta de cumpleaños, yo sabía que ella estaba muy emocionada y quise pensar que se había olvidado de mi.

Hacía frio ese día, pero no demasiado puesto que el sol estaba calentando un poco, había nubes muy sospechosas en el cielo y no se escuchaban los pájaros, la nieve estaba por llegar después de todo. Posé mi mirada en mi bolsa de armas que estaba sobre mi escritorio, ahí estaba el regalo de Hinata, empaquetado y listo para dárselo, pero yo no podía hacerlo…

Cerré mis ojos esperando que un milagro pasara, la cabeza estaba comenzando a dolerme y el día apenas estaba empezando, me sentía como un idiota, "el idiota Hyuga" así debían de llamarme ahora.

De repente sentí la presencia de Hinata en el pasillo de nuestras habitaciones, estaba acercándose con lentitud y notaba cierto temor en sus cortos pasos, llevaba puesta su ropa de entrenamiento, lo sabía porque se movía con la fluidez que solo esas prendas le daban. Hinata se detuvo frente a la puerta de mi habitación y se quedó unos momentos sin moverse, yo no sabía qué hacer así que simplemente esperé. En cuanto me percaté de que sus manos se posaron en la puerta decidí no enfrentarla así que me voltee hacía la ventana y fingí estar dormido, creí que si ella notaba que aun descansaba me dejaría en paz. Lo cierto es que nada la detuvo para entrar al lugar y cerrar la puerta, caminó lentamente, insegura, sabiendo que yo podía despertar al sentir su presencia, pero no pareció importarle, Hinata se sentó en seiza a lado de mi y siguió en silencio por unos segundos hasta que se animó a decir algo.

-Neji yo… -

Se detuvo en esa parte por unos momentos más, percibía su frustración y su creciente tristeza y eso me hiso sentí mal.

-… de verdad quiero que estés en mi fiesta de cumpleaños… sea lo que sea que hice… perdóname…-

Yo quería decirle que ese no era el problema, que no tenía que disculparse y que no había hecho nada, pero estaba seguro también de que ella lo sabía, no era tonta, simplemente era un poco ingenua y siempre quería estarse echando la culpa de todo, prefería estar cargando con el peso de los demás, ayudar le hacía muy feliz pero muchas veces no sabía cómo hacerlo, de todas formas eso nunca la detenía.

-…yo quiero que estemos todos juntos y si tú no estás ahí yo no me sentiré bien…-

Mentía, claro que estaría bien puesto que Naruto asistiría a esa fiesta, él estaría ahí a su lado y ocuparía el lugar que yo siempre había ocupado, él la protegería, a mi no me necesitaba, yo no era tan fuerte como Naruto y mi historia no era tan increíble como la suya, yo solo era el genio Hyuga quien alguna vez la odió e intentó matarla… Jamás me vería como veía a Naruto, jamás desearía que yo estuviera con ella como deseaba que fuera Naruto.

-…Se que estas pasando por muchas cosas que yo no entiendo, tú tienes tus problemas y aunque no me los quieras contar ten por seguro de que tienes todo mi apoyo en lo que sea…yo… siempre estaré para lo que necesites y espero que siempre estés ahí para mi… -

Yo siempre estaría para ella, nunca dejaría que nada le pasara, que nada la molestara o la hiciera sentir mal, si Naruto hacía algo que la hiciera sentir mal yo estaría ahí, nunca me separaría de su lado pasara lo que pasara, no quería repetírselo pero quería que ella estuviera siempre segura de ello.

-… Hablé con nuestros amigos y me dijeron que tampoco sabían lo que te estaba sucediendo, todos están preocupados por ti ahora, también Hanabi y mi padre y si tu no vienes vas a hacer que todos se preocupen más… además… tu dijiste que me protegerías de Hikaru, el día de la pelea esta cada vez más cerca y también tienes que ayudarme a entrenar, me lo prometiste…-

Yo la estaba escuchando con calma tratando de seguir fingiendo que dormía y cada palabra estaba pinchando una parte sensible de mí, yo no quería que ella me pidiera cosas, yo ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, no tenia que recordármelo, yo sabía lo que le había prometido pero no era que rompiera mis promesas. Ella no sabía lo que me pasaba, por eso no comprendía…

-…di algo… se que estas despierto, no eres alguien que pueda estar dormido después de sentir la presencia de otra persona a varios metros de distancia…-

Era un idiota, por supuesto que Hinata sabía eso, fingir que estaba dormido nunca fue una buena idea, éramos ninjas después de todo, pero yo no sabía que decir ni como enfrentarme a ella, temía perder el control por completo y aún no estaba listo para encararla por eso.

-…Iré a la fiesta y te ayudaré a entrenar… sabes que no rompo mis promesas y no te preocupes más por favor, necesito estar solo, eso es todo…- Dije tratando de zona fastidiado.

Hinata se quedó en silencio, yo no sabía qué era lo que estaba pensando o lo que sentía, yo seguía volteado a la pared y me estaba regañando por lo mal que me estaba portando con ella siendo que estaba muy preocupada por mí.

-…nisan…-

No puedo explicar todo lo que sentí cuando escuché aquella palabra de sus labios, aquel susurro inseguro y lleno de tristeza tocó algo en mí. El que Hinata me dijera de nuevo "nisan" era algo malo para mi, sentía que nos distanciábamos, que ella ponía una barrera entre nosotros más grande de la que yo estaba colocando, me sentía molesto, decepcionado y con el corazón roto de nuevo. Aquella palabra, aparte de hacerme sentir distanciado de ella, me recordara que no podíamos estar juntos jamás, que ella no me vería más que como un hermano y yo por ella sentía todo lo que un verdadero hombre sentiría por una maravillosa mujer como ella, quizás sentía más de lo que Naruto podría llegar a sentir por Hinata si es que se enamoraba de ella, mi amor estaba mezclado con tantas cosas… Yo amaba a Hinata, yo la apreciaba, la adoraba, la admiraba y simplemente la deseaba.

Me levanté rápidamente te cuando todo se me subió a la cabeza, mi corazón estaba acelerado y mis emociones chocaban una contra la otra. Tomé a Hinata por los hombros y la puse debajo de mí en un movimiento rápido, ella no lo vio venir, no grito, no luchó.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, ella estaba sorprendida y desconcertada y yo estaba en un estado que no podía imaginarme, solo sentirlo.

-Neji…-

-Me acabas de llamar nisan… ¿Por qué ahora soy simplemente Neji de nuevo?-

Ella apretó la boca en una adorable mueca de reproche.

-… ¿Qué te está sucediendo? Tú no eres así… me preocupas…-

Mis manos seguían aferradas a sus hombros, sin darme cuenta las apreté al mismo tiempo que apretaba la mandíbula tratando de retener todas las cosas que quería decir y hacer, me debatía con fuerza y trataba de calmarme.

-Neji, me estas lastimando…-

La mueca de dolor que hizo y la advertencia me hicieron razonar mejor, aflojé el agarre y me tranquilice un poco al mismo tiempo que la miraba a los ojos…

Aquellos hermosos ojos perla estaban humedecidos y rojos, me di cuenta de que estaba tratando de no llorar, fue cuando me di cuenta de que el "me estas lastimando" no era simplemente por el agarre.

-… lo siento…-

¿Cuántas veces no me había disculpado ya con ella? Sentía que no eran suficientes.

-Lo siento…-

Me sentía demasiado débil y devastado, detestaba sentir aquellas desgarradoras emociones, la cabeza me daba vueltas también. Poco a poco me acomodé a un lado de futon pero sin despegarme de ella, coloqué mi cabeza en su abdomen y con mi brazo libre la abracé de la cadera estrechándola firmemente, pero aquello lo hice sin pensar, yo llevaba dos días sin poder dormir bien y estar enamorado cansaba…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Cuando desperté me di cuenta de que era tarde, el sol estaba ocultándose, la luz que entraba a mi habitación era de matices naranjas, rojos y amarillos. Mi cabeza ya no dolía.

Estaba volteado hacia la puerta y mi cabeza estaba recostada en algo suave y cálido, eran las piernas de Hinata y ella estaba acariciando mis cabellos pausadamente y con delicadeza.

¿Por qué era tan buena conmigo? Me estaba portando como un idiota y de todas maneras seguía cuidando de mi y preocupándose. Estaba un poco feliz de que ella fuera tan paciente, temía su enfado porque no quería que se alejara de mí.

-¿Por qué no estás arreglándote para tu fiesta?- Dije mientras me levantaba y sentaba a un lado de ella sin quitarle la mirada a la puerta.

-Pensé que estabas enfermo…-

-Solo estoy muy cansado, me están pasando muchas cosas-

-Ya no voy a insistirte para que me digas que es lo que te sucede, te molesté innecesariamente, si realmente quisieras decirme lo harías, espero poder ganarme esa confianza… solo espero que resuelvas tus problemas pronto…-

Sabía que me estaba sonriendo pero seguí viendo hacía la puerta.

-Solo quiero que me prometas que vas a ir a la fiesta, de verdad quiero tenerte a mi lado-

Ella no sabía lo que significaban las palabras "quiero tenerte a mi lado" para mí, yo también quería tenerla a mi lado pero no de la misma manera, que ella dijera esas palabras de la misma manera que yo pensaba era como un sueño demasiado absurdo e imposible.

Sentí su manita sobre la mía, era suave, cálida y pequeña. Tomé aquella mano y me la llevé a los labios ante su mirada apenada y desconcertada.

-Iré…-

Ella desvió la mirada con nerviosismo y apartó su mano rápidamente apretándola contra su pecho, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo y sus ojos vacilaban.

-Gracias… iré a prepárame…-

Ella ya no volteo a verme, se puso de pie rápidamente y salió de la habitación.

Yo me quedé ahí con mis sentimientos y emociones descontrolados, mis labios tenían aún la sensación de la piel de Hinata, de su tierna y cálida mano y de ella en sí. No quería perder el control pero sentía que definitivamente estaba llegando a mi limite, estar con ella tratando de ignorar lo que sentía era demasiado.

Tomé un baño un tanto rápido, me puse un kimono azul marino que Hinata había elegido para mi alguna vez y un hakama café con el que pasó lo mismo.

Esa noche no sujete mis cabellos con nada, coloqué la banda de Konoha en mi frente, guardé el regalo de Hinata en mis ropas y salí de mi habitación rumbo a la sala principal en donde siempre se llevaban a cabo los eventos importantes, esta estaba situada en una esquina de la mansión, el jardín más grande estaba ahí y solían dejar las puertas abiertas, colocaban mesas y sillas en el jardín y lo usaban también como parte de todo, encendían todos los faros que había y colocaban algunos en los árboles para que hubiera aún más iluminación.

Conforme me iba acercado al lugar escuché el murmullo de la gente, ya había muchas personas reunidas. Cuando llegué vi a la multitud iluminada por la luz de los faros, el sol se había ocultado y la atmosfera era ya la de toda una fiesta importante. Busqué a Hinata con la mirada y la encontré cerca de una mesa llena de regalos de diferentes tamaños, estaba conversando con un funcionario de la arena que era muy amigo de Hiashi-sama, era viejo y muy amable, él siempre había disfrutado de la charla de Hinata pues le recordaba a su difunta hijastra.

Cuan hermosa estaba la heredera esa noche, llevaba puesto un kimono lila lleno de bordados de flores plateadas y un obi morado, sus cabellos estaban recogidos en una media coleta con un broche en forma de flores del mismo color del obi, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas debido a la emoción y sus labios con colorete de un tenue color rosa palo. Ella volteo a verme y sus ojos me mostraron la alegría que sentía al tenerme ahí, supe que esperaba que me acercara y así me dispuse a hacerlo.

Mientras caminaba a su encuentro me topé con mis amigos que estaban ataviados elegantemente, algo demasiado raro de ver. Tenten llevaba un kimono rojo y los cabellos sueltos, no iba muy maquillada puesto que no era su estilo. Lee por su parte iba con un kimono verde oscuro y un hakama negro. Ambos me saludaron y tuve que detenerme a atenderlos como era debido.

-Gracias por venir…-

-Vaya Neji! Te noto algo extraño, no sé, siento que algo en ti no encaja- Dijo Tenten con curiosidad y burla.

-No sé de que hablas…-

-Yo también lo noto! ¿No has dormido bien? Se te nota! Eso está mal, si no duermes bien no tendrás las fuerzas necesarias!- Dijo Lee con notable preocupación.

-Estoy bien… si me disculpan voy a hablar con Hinata-

Antes de que pudieran si quiera pensar en detenerme me escabullí rápidamente y casi corrí a donde estaba Hinata esperándome, ya no estaba con el anciano de antes, esta vez estaba sola observando los regalos que se iban acumulando en la mesa.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no la había felicitado por su cumpleaños, estaba muy ocupado preocupándome por mi mismo como para prestarle atención a esas pequeñas cosas importantes.

-Hinata…-

En cuanto ella volteo la rodee con mis brazos y la apreté contra mi cuerpo. Que agradable sensación era la de tenerla de aquella manera, sentir su cuerpo contra el mío y el latir agitado de su corazón por lo nerviosa que era. Estando de aquella manera sentía que no podía estar ella más segura, en mis brazos nada la lastimaría.

-Feliz cumpleaños…- Dije separándome con pesar de ella.

Hinata me miró algo apenada y después sonrió.

-Gracias… gracias por venir-

En aquel momento me sentí tranquilo, la sonrisa de Hinata lo fue todo para mí en esos momentos y sentí que ya nada más importaba que estar a su lado en aquella noche importante para ella.

Metí la mano en mis ropas, tomé el pequeño regalo y estuve a punto de sacarlo y entregárselo pero…

-Hinata!-

La heredera volteo notablemente emocionada, sus mejillas se encendieron y sus ojos brillaron al escuchar la voz de su querido Naruto quien venía acompañado de todos sus compañeros de academia. Todo estaban vestidos para la ocasión pero no me molestaré en describirlos, también llevaban en sus manos regalos que fueron entregando a Hinata, hasta Naruto llevaba una pequeña caja que le dio con una gran sonrisa nerviosa.

Yo me sentí olvidado a pesar de que todos se acercaron a saludarme, les contesté mecánicamente con cortesía pero me porté algo distante puesto que ver a Hinata con Naruto no me agradaba para nada… estaba celoso y me molestaba estarlo, no me gustaba la sensación de enfado con el héroe de la aldea ni con Hinata, también estaba molesto conmigo mismo. Me sentí como un niño.

Poco a poco me fui alejando del animado grupo y me refugie bajo un árbol alejado de todos, desde ahí miraba como iba la fiesta, todos estaban alegres y trataban de que Hinata estuviera cómoda y contenta. Hinata no se separaba de Naruto y hacía que sintiera puñaladas en mi corazón cada que lo miraba con aquella expresión y cada que sus mejillas se encendían y tenía que desviar la mirada nerviosa. Yo quería ser el dueño de sus sentimientos, de su corazón y sus emociones, yo que de verdad la amaba… pero debía de admitir que Naruto era un perfecto rival, me había rendido por completo sin ni siquiera intentar nada y tendría que vivir con eso por más doloroso que fuera.

Hinata no parecía notar mi ausencia o siquiera importarle que yo me alejara, estaba demasiado embobada con Naruto como para preocuparse por mí, pero no deje que eso me molestara más de lo que ya me molestaba.

Saqué el regalo y lo mire preguntándome si seguía siendo buena idea entregárselo, yo estaba seguro de que ella empezaba a sospechar sobre mis sentimientos o quizás ya sabía, estaba siendo demasiado obvio debido a mis emociones que no podía controlar y comenzaba a preocuparme.

-Neji-san, debería de estar al lado de Hinata-sama…-

Yo ya sabía eso, miré con desprecio a la persona que estaba haciendo ese comentario tan estúpido. Takumi estaba ahí, de pie frente a mí con su sonrisa boba y su expresión demasiado noble. Después de lo que le había dicho él me seguía hablando bien y por un momento me sentí mal, él no tenía la culpa de que yo fuera demasiado posesivo y celoso.

-Ella está ocupada con sus amigos ahora mismo…-

-Pero también son amigos suyos ¿No?-

Demonios, quería golpearlo puesto que tenía razón.

-Déjame en paz…-

-Ese regalo es para Hinata-sama?-

De inmediato guardé la caja en mis ropas y me crucé de brazos, levante la barbilla prepotentemente y me erguí tratando de infundir miedo y respeto en el chico.

-Dije que me dejaras en paz…- Dije con tono molesto.

-Debería de dejar de ser tan hostil conmigo, yo no he hecho nada, incluso vine a ver que le sucedía, he tratado de ser bueno y usted me trata como un estorbo-

Apreté la mandíbula, molesto, estaba demasiado ocupado con mis propios problemas como para soportar que un niño me estuviera reclamando.

-No tengo por qué estar lidiando contigo, déjame en paz, tengo demasiados problemas como para ponerte atención…- Me dispuse a alejarme de ese lugar y encontrar otro sitio donde pudiera estar más tranquilo.

-Es porque está enamorado de Hinata-sama ¿No es así?-

Me detuve a escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

-… bueno, todo el clan sabe que ustedes están "enamorados", pero ya circulan los rumores de que usaron eso contra mi padre, vi a Hinata-sama tan alegre y enamorada de Naruto-san y me di cuenta de la realidad, ella ama a Naruto y usted la ama a ella, es por eso que se comporta de esa manera… yo también la amo, por eso entiendo lo que está pasando, pero debería de dejarlo a un lado y ser feliz por ella, esperar a que su amor sea correspondido y dejar de actuar como un patán, solo va a causarle dolor a Hinata-sama…-

Ese tipo era astuto, me costaba admitirlo, era exactamente lo que pasaba y yo sabía que tenía razón pero no podía aceptarlo viniendo de él.

-Neji-san…- Se acercó y se puso de frente a mí-… Hinata-sama no lo ama deber…-

No estaba para seguir escuchándolo, no pude contener toda la ira que sentía contra todo el mundo, lo golpee con el juken y lo mandé lejos, cayó justo en medio de la fiesta, todos dejaron de hablar y centraron su atención en Takumi quien tocaba su abdomen con una mueca de dolor y se retorcía en el suelo. Afortunadamente no usé demasiada fuerza, estaría escupiendo sangre si lo hubiera hecho y eso causaría más problemas de los que ya tenía ahora.

Me quedé de pie en donde estaba, traté de no verme perturbado, todos corrieron a atender a Takumi, vi como Hinata se acercó a él y le preguntó algo, después me señaló y todo mundo me miró. No me gustaba llamar la atención así que de inmediato me fui del lugar, no estaba huyendo, para nada, solo no quería estar ahí, estaba harto de todo.

Entré a mi habitación sin cerrar la puerta y me quede de pie en medio del lugar, contuve mi enfado y mi desesperación como pude, quería golpear todo, quería destruir la habitación, hacer añicos los muebles y salir por la ventana para golpear con todas mis fuerzas el árbol que estaba afuera.

-Mierda…- Mascullé.

Ahora sí que estaba en problemas, actué demasiado imprudente, Hideto podía usar aquello en mi contra y sería peligroso. Acababa de decepcionar a Hiashi-sama, a Hanabi y a Hinata, me estaba comportando como jamás pensé que lo haría y todo por un tonto romance.

Restregué mi cara con desesperación y suspiré con pesar ¿Qué debía de hacer ahora?

-Neji…-

No podía voltear, no quería ver a Hinata, temía ver la decepción en sus ojos, era su fiesta de cumpleaños y yo acaba de arruinar el momento con una de mis estupideces, me sentía demasiado molesto y temeroso de verla.

-Neji…- Volvió a llamarme pero yo no quise voltear.

Sentí que su mano se posaba en mi hombro y me jalaba obligándome a voltear, yo no opuse resistencia alguna y me encontré con sus hermosos ojos perla y una expresión llena de preocupación.

-¿Qué has hecho? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Takumi-kun dijo algo que te molestara tanto como para golearlo de esa manera?-

-Algo así…-

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo? Está bien, yo se que tu no lo golpearías por cualquier cosa, tú no eres así, puedes decirme como te sientes, lo que te dijo…-

-No, no puedo… no quiero hacerlo…-

Me voltee de perfil a ella cruzándome de brazos y apartando la mirada, la estaba decepcionando pero ella seguía preocupada.

-Neji…-

-Deberías de regresar con tus invitados, siento haberte arruinado la velada, me quedaré aquí, lo siento mucho…-

-¿Por qué te comportas así? Yo estoy desesperada, quiero saber que te sucede, me preocupo mucho por ti, tú actúas muy raro y estás haciendo cosas que usualmente no haces-

-Enserio, deberías de volver con tus invitados, ¿Acaso no estás ansiosa por regresar a lado de Naruto?- La mire de soslayo.

Hinata desvió la mirada y acarició una peineta color rosa que no le había visto al inicio de la fiesta, era un accesorio sencillo, decorado con flores y piedritas plateadas, pequeña y le sentaba bien. Él se la había dado, ese fue el regalo que Naruto le dio, la sencillez lo delataba y la manera en que ella lo acariciaba lo denotaba.

Me puse furioso, estaba celoso, Naruto le había regalado aquella peineta y yo aún no tenía el valor de darle mi regalo, pero ya no quería hacerlo, temía que no fuera tan atesorado como el de Naruto. Quería huir de nuevo, alejarme de ella y alejar mis emociones para que no le hicieran daño.

-Yo… estoy preocupada por ti…-

-Eso lo sé… pero sin duda estás más preocupada por regresar al lado de Naruto… esta peineta te la regaló él ¿Verdad?-

Hinata tocó de nuevo su regalo y sus mejillas se encendieron, yo me molesté demasiado, me descontrolé, la quería solo para mi, quería que ella solo pensara en mi, que se mostrara de esa manera por mi… estaba desesperado, demasiado desesperado y perdí mis fuerzas, me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos.

-Si…-

Me puse justo frente a ella, lo más cerca que pude, le quite la peineta ante su mirada desconcertada y la tiré al suelo. Ella exclamó desconcertada y estuvo a punto de agacharse a recogerla sin reclamarme antes, pero yo no la dejé, la tomé de la muñeca y la obligue a verme sosteniendo su barbilla entre mis dedos.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Neji, suéltame ¿Qué te está pasando?-

-¿Enserio quieres saber que me sucede? ¿Quieres saber porque me he estado comportado extraño? Es sencillo, todo es por tu culpa…- Vi el desconcierto en su mirada-… tu me provocas demasiado, haces que mi corazón quiera salirse de mi pecho, late con fuerza y rapidez cada que te veo, haces que pierda mis sentidos y que mis sentimientos se aloquen… Hinata, sacas lados de mi que yo no conocía, lados buenos y malos, lados que me hacen sentir el hombre más feliz del mundo por tenerte a mi lado y el más miserable por no tenerte como me gustaría…-

-De que estás hablando?- Se ruborizó y noté su nerviosismo, ella comprendió lo que estaba diciendo pero parecía no querer creerlo.

Yo estaba molesto, estaba devastado, ya no podía con todas esas emociones y ya no pude ocultarlas y mantener a Hinata a salvo de ellas.

-Es sencillo…-

-No entiendo Neji… ¿Qué tratas de decirme?- Preguntó insegura.

Con mi brazo derecho rodee sus hombros y con el izquierdo la tomé de la cintura con fuerza y la besé. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al sentir sus dulces y suaves labios contra los míos, no pude evitar sentir tanto placer y tanta felicidad, llevaba mucho deseando eso.

Hinata trató de apartarse de mí pero no se lo permití, sostuve su cabeza con ambas manos y la obligué a seguir pegada a mis labios, en el forcejeo ella cayó de rodillas y para no separarme hice lo mismo. Aquel beso me estaba embriagando, había olvidado los sentimientos de ella, estaba siendo egoísta pero en ese momento no me importó.

Me separé de ella con pesar y sin soltarla, la miré a los ojos, la tenue luz de la luna iluminaba su hermoso rostro surcado de lágrimas, vi como su pecho estaba agitado y contenía sus sollozos, se mordió los labios hasta sacarse sangre y yo me sentí demasiado mal.

-Te amo…- Susurré.

Ella oprimió otro sollozo.

-Hinata… te amo… te amo… lo siento…- Me estaba disculpando por amarla, porque eso le estaba causando dolor, era un tonto.

Posé mis manos en sus hombros y puse mi frente en sus clavículas, podía sentir el palpitar precipitado de su corazón y los sollozos contenidos en su pecho. Me sentía tan miserable y tan estúpido, dolía demasiado.

Ella rompió a llorar, yo no sabía exactamente porque lo hacía, quizás estaba triste porque no podía corresponderme o indignada porque la había besado a la fuerza, tal vez sentía que estaba traicionando a Naruto…

Me enderecé y la volví a mirar, iba a limpiar sus lágrimas pero ella apartó mi mano con un golpe, me miró frunciendo el seño aún con lágrimas en los ojos y plantó una bofetada en mi mejilla. Yo ya no pude verla a la cara.

Hinata recogió la peineta y se fue corriendo, pude escuchar los pasos precipitados a su cuarto, la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose con rapidez y como se tumbaba en el suelo a llorar. En aquellos momentos desee estar más lejos, podía escucharla sollozar, me la imaginaba tendida en el suelo con la peineta apretada contra su pecho y sus lagrimas cayendo al tatami una tras otra.

Pasó poco tiempo cuando escuché a Hanabi que fue a buscarla pero no logró hacerla salir, Hinata pidió que la dejaran en paz, a todas las personas que fueron a llamarla y yo hice lo mismo con las mismas que también llamaban desde afuera de mi puerta para preguntarme sobre lo sucedido en la fiesta y con Hinata.

Ella pasó toda la noche llorando, no pude dormir.

A mitad de la noche me paré frente a su puerta sin tener el valor para entrar, dejé el regalo en el suelo, la caja estaba ya maltratada debido a que me la pasé apretándola mucho tiempo, no esperé, me fui de nuevo a mi habitación y me dormí en cuanto me percaté de que ella se había quedado dormida también…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hola! Cuanto tiempo! Siento demasiado el enorme retraso pero entré a semana de trabajos finales y consumieron todo mi tiempo y mi esfuerzo, pero ya terminé y aprobé todas las materias jejeje

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, siento los errores, soy muy despistada como ya había dicho, esta vez creo haberlo revisado mejor.

Muchas gracias por sus críticas constructivas, ánimos y en sí por tomarse la molestia de dejar reviews.

Próximo capítulo: Entrenamiento


	8. Entrenamiento

Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos.

**Entrenamiento**

-Tu comportamiento ha sido demasiado inmaduro…- Dijo con enfado-… Hideto-san ya habló conmigo y pidió que tomara medidas drásticas en el asunto, afortunadamente para ti estos son otros tiempos, abrir el sello en tu frente no es algo que podamos hacer, en el pasado pudieron haberte matado por lo que hiciste…-

No podía decir nada, mi conducta había sido demasiado reprobatoria y no tenía más que aceptar el castigo que me darían. De todas formas mis ánimos estaban por los suelos, ya nada me importaba, aún si me exiliaran del clan no me importaría.

Yo estaba sentado en el tatami, en la postura que debían tener los hombres, parecida a una seiza femenina pero con las piernas abiertas y estaba ligeramente levantado, tenía mis manos apoyadas en mis rodillas y la cabeza gacha. Hiashi-sama estaba de pie ante mí con una mano en su kimono y una expresión de disgusto.

-… afortunadamente para ti es importante que ayudes a Hinata con su entrenamiento para la próxima pelea con Hikaru, el consejo ha decidido pasar por alto lo que pasó anoche-

Para mí eso no era exactamente algo afortunado, era un castigo muy bien merecido, ver a Hinata me dolería demasiado y yo estaba seguro de que a ella también le incomodaría mi presencia.

-Por supuesto que Hideto-san no está muy contento con esta decisión así que tienes que tener cuidado-

Asentí con la cabeza puesto que no tenía derecho a decir nada.

-Bien, eso era todo con respecto a lo de Takumi, ahora quiero que me expliques porqué mi hija no quiere salir de su habitación y no quiere comer o hablar con nadie, esa conducta es completamente preocupante y además la pelea con Hikaru se está acercando-

Yo no quería hablar sobre eso con nadie y mucho menos con el líder del clan, el problema que había tenido la noche anterior con Hinata no era algo que me gustaría mencionar. Permanecí en silencio unos segundos antes de que Hiashi-sama caminara para acercarse más a mí, yo estaba algo nervioso y molesto.

-… ella y yo discutimos…- Fue lo único que pude decir.

-¿Discutieron? No me convence. Es mi hija, a pesar de todos los problemas que ha habido yo la conozco, después de todo su manera de ser es muy parecida a la de su madre también, Hinata no es una persona que se pueda disgustar fácilmente y mucho menos contigo, yo estoy seguro de que es capaz de perdonarte todo, debe de ser algo mucho más intimo como para que se haya puesto de esa manera...-

Detestaba que él siempre tuviera razón en esas cosas, no podía mentirle pero tampoco quería decirle lo que había sucedido entre nosotros, estaba apenado.

Yo también estaba preocupado por Hinata, quería ir a hablar con ella pero temía que las cosas pudiesen terminar como el día anterior, temía verla llorar de nuevo o que esta vez ella me despreciara definitivamente.

Tomé el valor suficiente para poder hablar con el líder sobre lo sucedido, después de todo no podía estarle ocultando tantas cosas, él se daría cuenta. Traté de verlo como mi tío y no como el líder del clan Hyuga, pensé que quizás eso me daría confianza.

-Anoche le hablé a Hinata sobre mis sentimientos y… la besé a la fuerza…- Aquello no era algo que fuera agradable de escuchar para un padre.

Escuché como suspiró y no pude evitar voltear a verlo con curiosidad y algo de indignación.

-Veo que ahora que te has dado cuenta de tus sentimientos estas teniendo problemas para controlarte, siempre has sido un muchacho muy extremista y sentimental, eres un genio, pero con esos aspectos sacas un lado menos frio y calculador… Entiendo por lo que estas pasando y creo entender a mi hija también, debes de dejarla sola, ya no la molestes más ni menciones nada, ella sola se acercará a ti, solo deja que se le pase el enfado… Neji, debes de pensar mejor las cosa, me alegra que tengas esa clase de sentimientos por mi hija y te pido que hagas lo posible por llegar a su corazón, nada me complacería más, solo me queda desearte suerte y decirte que si necesitas algún consejo siempre puedes pedírmelo. Ahora quiero que vayas con ella y empiecen el entrenamiento, no importa que tan difícil sea, esto es muy importante, solo trata de ser amable con ella, ya puedes retirarte…-

Asentí con la cabeza y me levante. Las palabras del líder me hicieron sentir un poco mejor y menos solo, al menos podía contar un poco con él, esperaba no necesitarlo.

Era temprano, el sol no llevaba mucho que había salido pero estaba siendo ocultado tras espesas nubes grises que indicaban que ya faltaba muy poco para la nevada de año nuevo.

Caminé despacio hacia la habitación de Hinata, estaba temeroso de lo que me encontraría una vez la viera, temía su mirada de desprecio o su mirada surcada de lagrimas que no podía borrar de mi cabeza. Toqué mis labios con los dedos, no olvidaba también la textura y el sabor de su boca ni la sensación de tenerla tan cerca de mí, era la única parte buena para recordar.

Cuando estuve frente a la puerta de su habitación me tomó mucho tiempo decidirme a hablarle, y durante ese tiempo miré abajo dándome cuenta de que mi regalo ya no estaba en donde lo había puesto, esperaba que ella lo hubiese tomado.

-Hinata…- Llamé con inseguridad.

No obtuve respuesta.

-Hinata sal, tienes que ir a entrenar, yo te voy a ayudar, Hiashi-sama me ha mandado por ti-

Seguía sin obtener respuesta alguna. Estuve quince minutos llamándola hasta que decidí abrir la puerta y tratar de hacerla salir, no podía estar tanto tiempo así, mucho menos por mi culpa, si tenía que arrodillarme y pedirle perdón por supuesto que lo haría.

Debo aceptar que al momento de abrir la puerta esperaba encontrármela aún con los sentimientos de la noche anterior presente, y puede que fuera así pero eran sentimientos diferentes.

Hinata estaba viendo por la ventana de su habitación, traía sus ropas de entrenamiento puestas y su cabello suelto, no volteo aunque hice todo el ruido posible para ser notado.

-Hinata…-

Esperaba que al voltear me mirara molesta o indignada, pero no fue así. Cuando Hinata volteo me encontré con una sonrisa llena de amabilidad, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados por haber llorado toda la noche pero ya no parecía perturbada.

No nos dijimos nada por unos minutos, yo estaba tratando de entender porque me estaba sonriendo de aquella manera. Me sentí mal al ver sus ojos rojos y su semblante cansado, todo eso era mi culpa y el que ella me estuviera sonriendo me hacía sentir como el hombre más cruel del mundo, no quería hacerla sufrir pero por fin había aprendido la lección y quise que lo supiera.

Me acerqué a ella lentamente esperando a que me negara seguir avanzando pero no lo hizo, se limitó a verme con seriedad mientras me acercaba a ella. Un vez estuve a una distancia considerable para ambos la miré a los ojos y esperé poder transmitirle mis sentimientos, mi vergüenza y mi arrepentimiento, creo que ella lo entendió puesto que tomó mi mano con delicadeza y dulzura.

-Siento lo de anoche yo…-

-Entiendo Neji… ahora te entiendo, puedo entender por todo lo que estas pasando… creo que soy yo la que tiene que disculparse, no me di cuenta antes y dije muchas cosas que te hirieron y obligaron a terminar de aquella manera… de hecho quizás si sabía lo que estaba pasando contigo pero no quería aceptarlo, durante todos estos años veía en tu mirada algo más que amor fraternal por mí, pero nunca quise prestarle atención… lamento mucho no poder corresponderte…-

Dicho esto desvió la mirada y apretó ligeramente mi mano.

-No tienes la culpa de nada, soy yo el que tiene que disculparse, me he comportado como un idiota y te he hecho daño… ya no lo volveré a hacer, jamás volveré a herirte, lo prometo, ya lo he hecho dos veces, no puedo volver a hacerlo… no lo soportaría, lo que menos quiero es que sufras… tampoco volveré a tocarte…- Alejé mi mano de la de ella con pesar.

Hinata no dijo nada, no esperaba que lo hiciera, ambos sabíamos que era una decisión sabia.

Seguimos en silencio otro tanto, yo no pude evitar mirarla, las ropas eran ajustadas y resaltaban su figura, sus cabellos desaliñados la hacían ver tierna y en su muñeca estaba la pulsera que yo le había comprado.

-Hinata, esa pulsera…-

La heredera alzó la muñeca y miró el regalo con una alegría imposible de fingir

-Muchas gracias, me encantó este regalo, es muy linda…- Dijo mientras jugaba con los dijes que colgaban-… siempre la atesoraré-

-Y la peineta que te regaló Naruto?-

Yo no quería hacer aquella pregunta pero había salido de repente, me reprendí un poco y después esperé a que ella me contestara sin ponerse molesta o incomoda y así fue como pasó.

-No la usaré… es verdad que la atesoro mucho, pero eso te causa dolor… no quiero que te sientas mal…-

-No tienes que hacer eso por mí, yo soy el que tiene que controlarse, es injusto, amas tanto a Naruto, yo no puedo interponerme tengo que apoyarte, yo no me sentiré cómodo sabiendo que haces ese tipo de sacrificios por mi…-

-Es algo que tengo que hacer…-

-Hinata- La miré con seriedad y creciente enfado-…si vas a hacer esto solo porque no me quieres hacer sentir mal, no lo aceptaré, no quiero que uses esa pulsera solo porque me tienes lastima, solo estas hiriendo mi orgullo con eso, no lo puedo aceptar…-

Me miró intensamente con el semblante triste y pensativo.

-Lo siento… es solo que aun no puedo entender cómo es que tu… como es que tú me amas… tampoco sé cómo debo tratarte después de lo que ha pasado, no quiero herirte ni que tú te preocupes por mi… ayer me comporté muy mal contigo por la bofetada y…-

-Yo fui el verdadero patán, me lo merecía, ya van dos veces que la obligo a besarme, no debe ser algo muy agradable para usted, lo entiendo…-

-No es eso, es que… bueno yo…- Se ruborizó-… no me desagradan tus besos Neji… para nada, es solo que me confundieron, siempre te he visto como mi hermano mayor y por eso…-

Esa charla estaba tocando puntos que me herían, no quería seguir hablando de todo eso, era demasiado doloroso para mí, yo sabía que Hinata me quería como un hermano mayor y eso era todo, jamás podría llegar a amarme, aparte amaba a Naruto y desde hacía mucho tiempo, no era algo en lo que yo pudiera interferir.

-Vamos, tenemos que empezar con su entrenamiento, pronto se enfrentará a Hikaru y yo tengo que ayudarle a recuperar su condición-

Me alegraba poder cambiar de tema, ya no quería hablar sobre eso, si el tema era olvidado era mucho mejor para mi, deseaba jamás haberme enamorado de Hinata, ¿Por qué no pude haberme enamorado de Tenten? O de alguien más del clan, simplemente debí de haberme enamorado de alguien que no fuera Hinata.

Ella asintió y antes de decidirse a salir de la habitación miró su pulsera y se la quitó.

-No quiero que le pase nada ni que pienses que la uso por… por cosa que no son, la guardaré junto a la peineta que me regaló Naruto-kun, serán mis dos grandes tesoros-

Me sonrió con aquella hermosa y reluciente sonrisa suya, yo me odiaba un poco y seguía sin entender porque ella me perdonaba todo lo que hacía puesto que no me lo merecía, si me odiara quizás me sentiría mejor, deseaba que no me siguiera premiando con su amabilidad y su cariño, me había comportado como un estúpido y no merecía nada bueno, hasta ahora había cometido tantos errores y no había pagado por ellos, quería pagarlos…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hinata no estaba tan mal en cuanto a la condición física y aún tenía mucha resistencia, podía aguantar combate tras combate. Hanabi no estaba ayudando con el entrenamiento y dijo que lo haría de vez en cuando, era una chica muy fuerte, ya se había convertido en toda una kunoichi a pesar de no haber ido a la academia por ser antes la heredera del clan.

Hinata resistía cuatro combates seguidos lo que demostraba que tratar de cansarla sería algo muy difícil y estábamos hablando de Hikaru, yo estaba seguro de que él podía aguantar menos de dos combates, él no era un ninja como Hinata y carecía de las experiencias y conocimientos en combate y estrategia que la heredera tenía, a mi no me cabía duda de que le ganaría con facilidad.

Todos esto lo vi en un solo día de entrenamiento, la fuerza de Hinata era considerablemente mayor que antes de la cuarta guerra aunque no más que la mía que también se había incrementado y por supuesto que fuerza física también, ella era una chica después de todo, la cargaba con facilidad para derribarla pero ella había demostrado que no solo podía tirarme al piso con técnica si no que también con su propia fuerza, eso me alegró, Hinata no era para nada una kunoichi inútil o débil.

Con respecto a las técnicas del clan y las que ella misma desarrolló también había una considerable mejora, todas las dominaba con casi la misma facilidad con la que yo las dominaba y al momento de conectar eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para causar un daño considerable.

Yo estaba orgulloso de Hinata, era dedicada e inteligente, cada vez estaba más cerca de ser una completamente digna heredera del clan Hyuga, no conocía a mujeres de otros clanes que se le comparara en fuerza y belleza, ella era sumamente especial y me alegraba haberlo notado. Por eso la amaba, por todas esas cosas que hacía y sabía hacer, por su amabilidad y su dulzura, por su belleza y sentimientos puros, la amaba tanto y sentía que la amaría hasta mi muerte, eran sentimientos demasiado fuertes y difíciles de cambiar, yo había encontrado a la mujer con la que quería pasar mi vida, al ser esto imposible pensé que de verdad quería pasar esa vida velando por ella, esos eran mis sentimientos, ya no los negaba, esa era la verdad de todo.

Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no presté la debida atención al combate, cuando me di cuenta de que estaba por ser atacado fue demasiado tarde y una patada de considerable fuerza golpeo mi costado y me tiró al suelo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba dolor por una pelea, aunque fuese un dolor insignificante al que sentí cuando estuve a punto de morir.

Me toqué el costado adolorido y me acoplé lentamente, Hinata se acercó a mí, no estaba preocupada puesto que sabía que yo era resistente.

-Estas bien?-

-Si… es solo que estaba distraído, no te preocupes-

-Dejémoslo por hoy, ya es tarde- sonrió.

Estaba anocheciendo ya, había perdido la noción del tiempo por completo al estar ensimismado con el entrenamiento y con Hinata en sí.

-Sí, está bien, mañana podemos seguir- Me puse de pie tranquilamente y sonreí de medio lado a pesar de lo mal que me sentía en esos momentos, con respecto a mis emociones.

Hinata no se movió de donde estaba, tampoco mostró intención de hacerlo, incluso parecía querer decirme algo y no hallaba como hacerlo, me miraba de reojo y estaba insegura y nerviosa, yo no lo comprendía.

-Sucede algo?-

Esperaba que no me preguntara nada referente a la noche anterior, quería que eso quedara en el pasado.

-Es solo que… tengo una pregunta…-

Estaban pasando demasiadas cosas pero ya no sentí arrepentimiento por nada, estaba bien que le dijera a Hinata sobre mis sentimientos, no podía seguir siendo un cobarde, yo era un Hyuga, era hijo de Hizashi quien había dado su vida por sus seres queridos, quien había logrado su libertad. Yo también era libre, yo también iba a dar mi vida por aquellos a los que amaba y si no morí fue porque aún me necesitaban con ellos, yo era libre ahora y lo sentía cada que me expresaba con sinceridad, aunque eso la hiriera y me hiriera a mí…

-Adelante…-

La animé a seguir a pesar de que me sentía un poco herido, estaba dispuesto a contestar todas sus preguntas por más pesar que me causaran, si eso la hacía sentirse mejor y más aliviada estaba bien.

-… ¿Cuánto tienes escondiendo tus sentimientos?-

Pensé que desviaría la mirada de inmediato, apenada por las preguntas que me haría, pero no fue así, me miro fijamente, con las mejillas ruborizadas y expectación en sus ojos.

-Mucho… pero fue también porque no me había dado cuenta de lo que sentía hasta hace poco… al ver a la renovada Hinata, a la heredera del clan Hyuga, cuando vi como estabas trabajando duramente me di cuenta de mis sentimientos, fue porque me alegraba de que después de trabajar tan duro en el pasado, de sufrir tanto y nunca rendirse finalmente estabas logrando grandes cosas… estaba feliz por ti y poco a poco me percaté de cuanto te amaba, desde el principio, porque desde ese entonces yo había percibido cuán grande corazón tenias y que gran persona eras. Estuve cegado por el odio al clan un tiempo pero esos sentimientos siempre han estado ahí…-

La miré esperando a que me dijera algo, parecía estar algo sorprendida y avergonzada por lo que acababa de escuchar, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo y sus ojos me miraban tratando de permanecer de esa manera.

-…es extraño… siempre te he visto como un hermano y me alegraba porque pensaba que tú me veías de la misma forma… pero ahora que me has dicho que realmente me amabas yo…- Desvió la mirada y bajó un poco la cabeza.

Ella estaba incomoda, lo sabía, lo que me quería decir era obvio… le molestaba que yo le amara, no quería que lo hiciera, solo le daba problemas. No quería que lo dijera pero no podía impedir que lo hiciera, ella estaba tomando mucho valor para hablar conmigo y no podía interrumpirla.

-…yo… estoy contenta por eso…-

No oculté mi sorpresa al escuchar aquello, estaba consciente de que mi expresión lo denotaba todo y ella había volteado con una sonrisa amable y compasiva.

-… estoy feliz de que hayas tenido el valor para decirme como te sentías y lo que sentías por mi aunque haya pasado aquello… pero bien pudiste seguir ocultándolo y controlándote… me amas mucho, eso lo sé y me hace feliz… gracias por hacerlo Neji… gracias por amarme tanto y quizás más de lo que nunca me amaran… sabes, he pensado que me gustaría corresponderte, poder sentir tanto amor como el que tú sientes y que me envuelvas con el… pero amo a Naruto-kun y desde hace mucho tiempo…-

-Lo sé…-

Estaba feliz por lo que había dicho a pesar de todo, las cosas entre nosotros no estaban tan mal, ahora solo tenía que aprender a lidiar con esas emociones y contenerlas lo suficiente para poder convivir con Hinata, pensaba que podría haber paz y que no sería una mala manera de llevas las cosas, podría resistirlo, podíamos ser felices de esa manera.

-Gracias por decirme como te sientes Hinata… me siento mejor, no sabes cuánto he sufrido con el hecho de que siempre que te hería tu me perdonabas, pero esto me sirve de consuelo, trataré de no volver a cometer errores, yo te prometí que ya no te molestaría, te prometo que a partir de ahora todo marchará bien…-

-Confió en ti Neji, siempre lo he hecho, pero no te preocupes y no te fuerces…-

-Está bien, de alguna manera tenía que pagar todo el dolor que te he causado…-

-No digas eso… este… vamos, pronto nos llamaran a cenar, tenemos que tomar un baño y alistarnos…-

Me tomó de la muñeca en un gesto amable y fraternal, pero yo aparté mi mano, había prometido que no la tocaría, que no la molestaría, no podía dejar que me tomara de la mano o la muñeca, que me abrazara o simplemente que me tocara, temía perder el control de nuevo, tenía que evitar su contacto aunque me estuviera mirando con esa cara triste y decepcionada.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El siguiente día nos levantamos a la misma hora y comenzamos el entrenamiento como si nada hubiese pasado entre nosotros dos, todo estaba bien, jamás le dije lo que sentía y jamás tuvimos aquellas dos charlas.

Esta vez Hanabi no nos acompaño en todo el día, tuvo que ir a una misión del clan temprano a una pequeña aldea en el país del fuego, no era exactamente una misión, más bien ella fue en lugar de Hinata para una discusión con el líder de la aldea con quien el clan tenía varios negocios. Al parecer no tardarían mucho tiempo en regresar.

El entrenamiento iba muy bien, no era exactamente que estuviéramos desarrollando nuevas técnicas, nos estábamos concentrando en cosas mas sencillas e importantes como la resistencia, la fortaleza, la condición, fuerza, técnica y rapidez, las estábamos reafirmando e intensificando como en cualquier entrenamiento ninja común.

Me gustaba estar entrenando con Hinata, siempre me había gustado. Ver la perseverancia de la heredera era algo de lo que nunca me cansaría, ella siempre se esforzaba al máximo y trataba de seguir mis indicaciones, siempre me observaba y trataba de comprender lo que le decía, trataba una y otra vez hasta que comprendía completamente o hasta que lograba su objetivo y a mí me gustaba ver eso y ayudarle en lo que podía.

Esta vez no estábamos entrenando en el dojo puesto que decidimos entrenar la defensa contra armas ninjas, para esto ocupamos la ayuda de Tenten quien llegó un tiempo después de que nosotros reforzamos algunas cosas.

-Hola! Qué alegría que me hayan pedido venir a ayudarles, ya lo estaba esperando, quiero ver cuánto han mejorado! Y Neji, espero que esta vez me des mas batalla y tampoco quiero que te distraigas-

-Ya no sería tan fácil, pero esta vez el entrenamiento es para Hinata…-Me puse en guardia y miré a Hinata indicándole que se preparara, esta así lo hizo.

Tenten sonrió de medio lado con esa actitud de autoconfianza que siempre había tenido, hizo una serie de sellos y corrió rodeándonos sin quitarnos la vista. Una ráfaga de kunais comenzó a salir de los arboles ante nuestra sorpresa, pero no dejamos que eso nos importunara, yo de inmediato hice el kaiten para proteger a Hinata y a mí mismo, al parecer mi compañera se nos había adelantado para colocar trampas o sellos en los arboles.

Apenas detuve mi defensa, Hinata salió con rapidez y propinó una patada a Tenten que esta bloqueo al instante invocando un bastón alagado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Veo que has aumentado tu fuerza Hinata-

La heredera no dijo nada y se limitó a retroceder y ver que en sus costados todo estuviera en orden, yo me le acoplé de inmediato haciendo lo mismo para cerciorarme, no podíamos bajar la guardia con Tenten, podía haber puesto más trampas alrededor.

Hinata volteo la cabeza ligeramente para mirarme, yo asentí con la cabeza para indicarle que hiciera lo que se había propuesto. De inmediato comenzó a atacar a Tenten con el juken y ella lo bloqueaba con el bastón a la par que trataba de atacar a Hinata, si ella lograba encontrar una abertura y golpearla podía ser malo para mi compañera.

Hasta ese momento yo estaba tratando de tener una actitud neutral en el combate, quería que Hinata se encargara de todo puesto que de esa manera le ayudaría más, no podía dejárselo tan fácil siendo dos contra uno.

Todo estaba yendo muy bien en el entrenamiento, opte por atacar a Hinata algunas veces sorpresivas ayudando a su coordinación, su reacción y sus reflejos. A pesar del duro entrenamiento que le estábamos dando a Hinata ella estaba haciendo todo bien y pocas veces fallaba, no había manera de que Hikaru la pudiera derrotar, eso sería casi imposible.

-Me rindo!- Dijo Tenten al momento que se tiraba al suelo exhausta.

Todos estábamos cansados, Hinata sonrió con un poco de alivio y se dejó caer de rodillas en el pasto, estaba agitada por el recio entrenamiento.

-Yo también…- Dijo después de que recobró el aliento.

-Nunca deben de decir eso- Me cruce de brazos. Lo cierto es que yo también estaba muy cansado y agitado pero traté de mostrar toda la calma posible por puro capricho.

Estaba por comenzar a atardecer, parecía que el día no era suficiente para el entrenamiento, para nosotros los ninjas no lo era al menos.

-Por qué todo mundo es igual? Lee, Gai-sensei, Hinata, Naruto, Neji… Todos ustedes son unos locos del esfuerzo! Yo no puedo seguir su ritmo!- Replicó mi compañera aún en el suelo.

-Deberías de esforzarte por hacerlo, vamos, no empecemos-

Hinata rió por el pequeño disgusto de Tenten. Esa calma era la que me gustaba ver en ella, deseaba que siempre estuviera en paz como en ese momento, que nada ni nadie la molestara… pero parecía que eso sería imposible.

-Hinata-sama! Neji-san!-

Todos voleamos al escuchar la llamada de un miembro del clan, era uno de los guardianes de Hanabi que llegó junto a nosotros con rapidez y se inclinó apresuradamente con una rodilla en el suelo y su mano apoyada en la otra que tenía doblada, agachó la cabeza respetuosamente y nos dio un mensaje.

-Acabamos de llegar de la aldea de la Flor, Hanabi-sama llegó bien, todos lo hicimos y después de dar el reporte de la visita Hiashi-sama me ha pedido que viniera a avisarles que quiere verlos…-

-Gracias Shouta, enseguida iremos…-

Él asintió y se retiro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Miré a Hinata quien también asintió y nos dispusimos a retirarnos, no sin antes despedirnos de Tenten.

-Gracias por ayudarnos con nuestro entrenamiento Tenten-san-

-Claro, de nada, también me ayudan mucho a mi, gracias, nos vemos después-

Sonreí de medio lado como despedida y me apresuré a retirarme esperando que Hinata hiciera lo mismo después de mí.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-Siento que tengan que lidiar con este capricho- Se disculpó Hanabi. Estaba sentada en el tatami con las piernas cruzadas, el codo apoyado en su pierna y la otra mano apoyada en la otra pierna en una pose poco femenina.

-Hinata pronto será líder del clan, tendrá que estar acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas- Indicó el líder.

Voltee a ver a la heredera, estaba tranquila y había aceptado el "pequeño" capricho del líder de la aldea de la flor. Faltaban pocos días par año nuevo y en todas partes estaban preparando las celebraciones tradicionales de su país o aldea, el líder del país de la Flor tenía un hijo, el heredero, que nació justamente en año nuevo y siempre se hacía una gran celebración, esta vez era aún mas especial dado que el heredero cumplía su mayoría de edad, veinte años, y fueron invitados todos los "amigos" y socios del líder. El clan Hyuga era "amigo" del clan que regía la aldea, incluso algunos pocos se habían casado con gente de ese clan, el clan Toyohana, y lo que quería el líder era que la heredera Hyuga asistiera a la gran celebración que se llevaría a cabo.

-Iré, si estaremos una semana ahí puedo seguir entrenando para la pelea, no creo que me lo nieguen…- volteo a verme-… puede acompañarme Neji?-

-De todas maneras pensaba pedírselo, pero irán ustedes solos, no creo que sea necesario que les de guardianes, ambos son lo suficientemente fuertes y más si están juntos, confió en ello… partirán mañana por la mañana, cualquier cosa que necesiten háganmelo saber…- Dicho esto se retiró.

-Bueno hermana, te lo encargo- dijo Hanabi mientras se ponía de pie-… cuidaré el clan mientras ustedes no estén, no hay problema… por cierto, el heredero de los Toyohana es muy guapo! Si tú no te lo quedas lo aré yo en un futuro…- Guiñó el ojo y salió tras su padre.

-Hanabi!- Hinata quiso reprenderla pero esta se fue sin escucharla.

-Hanabi-sama ya no es una niña, estoy un poco sorprendido con su… carisma de adolescente-

La heredera suspiró.

Tenía una pequeña misión con Hinata, la mire de soslayo, estaba tranquila pero se notaba que prefería quedarse a entrenar en casa al igual que yo. Pronto tendría que estar asiendo ese tipo de viajes así que no podía decir nada, yo por mi parte estaba un poco molesto por el hecho de que tendríamos que estar solo los dos en la misión, apenas estaba tratando de arreglar los errores que había cometido y me querían hacer sufrir de esa manera… me lo merecía, aunque otra parte de mi estaba feliz por la oportunidad de estar con Hinata.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hola! Esta vez tuve mucho tiempo para hacer el nuevo capítulo, estaba un poco bloqueada aunque desde un principio planeaba este rumbo de la historia, se que han de estar ansiosas por la pelea de Hinata y Hikaru pero aún hay cosas que hacer :P

Muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews!

Próximo capitulo: La aldea de la flor.


	9. La aldea de la flor

Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos.

**La aldea de la flor**

No quiero admitir que estaba emocionado por la tarea que nos había encomendado Hiashi-sama, yo llevaba mucho tiempo dentro de los dominios del clan preocupándome por cosas referentes al mismo y que solo me daban dolor de cabeza, ahora podía ir a otro lugar fuera de la aldea y aunque estuviera relacionado con el clan sabía que podría darme un respiro.

Nos levantamos a primera hora del día y alistamos nuestras cosas para irnos de viaje, estaríamos una semana entera en la aldea de la flor y conoceríamos al clan Toyohana, el mismo que lideraba aquel lugar.

Después de desayunar nos fuimos de inmediato, ya teníamos permiso del Hokage y Hanabi nos acompañó hasta la entrada de la aldea para despedirnos y desearnos suerte en el viaje.

Parecía una misión normal, Hinata y yo estábamos conviviendo como si nada hubiese pasado entre nosotros, para mi estaba bien, extrañaba aquel sentimiento de confianza y cariño fraternal, extrañaba que ella me hablara y me sonriera con normalidad así que no importaba que estuviéramos haciendo como si jamás me hubiera declarado, de hecho me alegraba, estaba aliviado de que no volviera a tocar el tema de mi amor hacia ella.

El camino que teníamos que recorrer para llegar a la aldea de la flor era muy corto puesto que estaba dentro del país, solo tardamos tres horas en llegar a paso normal.

No había estado antes en aquel lugar, Hinata si, por ser hija del líder, entendía bien porque se llama aldea de la flor puesto que cuando llegamos al camino principal comenzamos a ver que este estaba lleno de flores de diferentes tipos, algunas que parecía muy extraño que crecieran en ese lugar.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada de la aldea fuimos recibidos por dos guardianes ninja, ambos eran ninjas que vivieron en Konoha pero fueron mandados a aquel lugar, yo los conocía de la academia y ellos nos reconocieron de inmediato cediéndonos el paso. Entramos a la aldea y no nos sorprendió mucho cuando vimos a la gente haciendo arreglos aquí y allá, yo estaba un poco harto de los preparativos para las fiestas, la gente parecía emocionada y decoraba sus casas con todo tipo de flores que crecían a los alrededores y dentro de la aldea, había muchas pancartas con un nombre, suponía que del heredero, Toyohana Ren.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no venía aquí, la aldea a cambiado mucho, parece que la guerra no alcanzó a pasar por aquí- Dijo Hinata mientras caminábamos hasta la mansión del líder.

-Yo nunca había venido a este lugar pero parece una aldea muy interesante y ostentosa…- Voltee a ver una pancarta con muchas flores dibujadas como marco.

-Por aquí crecen mucha variedad de flores, incluso hay flores que no es posible que crezcan en este lugar, hay una leyenda sobre eso, me la contó Toyohana Shizen-san, el líder… mmm… al parecer la leyenda dice que en este lugar fue donde Kaguya dio a luz a sus hijos, el sabio de los seis caminos y su hermano y gracias a la sangre, lagrimas y sudor que derramo crecieron todo tipo de flores… aquí veneran a aquella princesa puesto que en un principio se consideró como una mujer benévola y la original salvadora, se piensa que el origen de su locura es comprensible-

Yo no podía pensar que era comprensible, después de todo lo que pasó ni siquiera estaba seguro de si debía perdonar a aquella princesa.

-Hinata-san!-

La voz que llamaba a Hinata no me era conocida, voltee de inmediato al frente y vi a un hombre dirigirse hacia nosotros con una sonrisa enorme y una creciente emoción en sus ojos. Era de estatura más baja que yo, de cabello corto castaño claro y ojos verdes, su tez era blanca y sus rasgos eran algo delicados, como de príncipe, o más bien un hombre que nunca ha conocido lo que son las peleas o la guerra, un niño mimado. Cierto, aquel tipo tenía atractivo pero era un nene solamente. Toyohana Ren, el heredero de ese lugar, lo sabía por la ropa de estatus que llevaba puesta.

-Cuanto tiempo, es un gusto verte de nuevo, Ren-san- Dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia respetuosa y elegante, digna de una señorita de estatus como él.

-El gusto es mío, de verdad!- También hizo una reverencia y aceptaba que también tenía cierta elegancia.

Ren volteo a verme y me saludo de igual manera- Tu debes ser Neji-san! He oído mucho de ti, Hanabi-san de verdad te respeta y uno de mis consejeros, Hyuga Shirogane ansía mucho conocerte-

No dije nada, no pensé que tuviera que decir algo, asentí con la cabeza respetuosamente y miré a Hinata, quien sonreía amenamente.

-Síganme, los llevaré a la mansión Toyohana, mi padre y mi hermana están esperándonos-

Seguimos a Ren atravesando la aldea, era un lugar muy colorido, lleno de personas alegres y animadas por las próximas fiestas, saludaban felices a su heredero y a sus acompañantes.

Durante el camino él iba hablando con nosotros preguntándonos cosas triviales sobre Konoha, el clan, como nos estaba yendo y cosas que nos gustaban y disgustaban, por supuesto que no íbamos a hablar de la situación que estábamos enfrentando, al menos no de camino. Ren parecía estar encantado con Hinata y eso me molestó un poco, no era como Takumi que por todo se sonrojaba, este tipo parecía muy amable y muy seguro de sí mismo a su manera, trataba a Hinata con respeto y con caballerosidad y ella aceptaba sus halagos y sonreía.

Pero yo no podía estar molesto, no tenía derecho, no podía decirle nada al señorito Toyohana.

-Esta es la mansión de mi familia, espero que estén cómodos esta semana que pasaran con nosotros, cualquier cosa no duden en pedirla, ustedes son nuestros invitados especiales-

La mansión Toyohana era tan grande como la mansión Hyuga con la diferencia de que tenía detalles más difíciles y costosos en las puertas o decoración en sí, los colores empleados eran más alegres y llamativos, al contrario del clan Hyuga que usaba colores sobrios. Los jardines eran aún más trabajados y vistosos y se percibía un aura muy alegre.

Entramos a la costosa construcción, nos recibió la gente que trabajaba para la familia y una chica joven de melena castaña y ojos miel nos guió al salón principal donde recibían a los invitados prometiendo traer el té de inmediato. En medio de aquel lugar estaba un hombre mayor y una chica como de la edad de Hinata, aquellos debían de ser el padre y hermana de Ren, quienes se pusieron de pie y nos recibieron jovialmente.

Toyohana Shizen era un hombre con una gran apariencia física, tenía más edad que Hiashi y parecía ser una persona muy amable, estaba mejor ataviado que sus hijos, vistiendo las ropas del líder con orgullo, tenía su cabello corto completamente blanco y una barba de candado que le daba cierta dureza a su rostro aperlado, sus ojos eran miel pero con un ligero toque verde en medio y su sonrisa era afable.

-Cuanto tiempo, Hinata-chan- Dijo el líder tomando las manos de Hinata entre las suyas.

-Sí, ha sido mucho, me alegra volver a verlo y ver también que está muy saludable-

-Lo mismo digo… Hyuga Neji, estoy feliz de conocerte, el genio Hyuga y su héroe además, he escuchado muchas cosas de ti, mirándote me doy cuenta de que eres un hombre de confiable y de verdad listo-

-Es un gusto conocerlo- Hice una reverencia.

-El gusto es mío hijo… quiero presentarte a mi adorada hija, Hinata-chan ya la conoce pero no sabe que ha crecido tan hermosa como ella… Mika, ven aquí querida-

La chica se acercó a nosotros con un poco de timidez, era una mujer de verdad hermosa de cabello largo hasta sus rodillas sujetado en media coleta, sus ojos eran como los de su padre, miel y con el centro verde, pero con la diferencia de que eran grandes y brillantes. Vestía un kimono sencillo color verde claro y obi rojo con bordados dorados y en su cabello tenía una peineta dorada con piedras rojas, ella era una verdadera belleza cubierta de cosas brillantes.

-Es un gusto verte de nuevo Hinata-san- Dijo haciendo una graciosa reverencia-… y también es un gusto conocerte, Neji-san…- Hizo otra reverencia con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Mi hija es la flor más bella de la aldea! Estoy esperando a que llegue un buen partido para casarla y tener nietos muy bellos también, con Ren no espero mucho-

-Padre!- Regañó el heredero avergonzado.

-Vamos, vamos, sentémonos a platicar un poco, hay muchas cosas que quiero escuchar y el té no tardará en llegar-

Nos sentamos en una mesa lo suficientemente grande para que estuviéramos los cinco, el líder se sentó en medio y nosotros a un lado, de frente a los hijos de Shizen.

La conversación fue amena y llena de recuerdos que compartieron cuando Hinata iba a visitarlos, antes de que la mandaran a la academia, así que yo solo permanecí callado escuchando atentamente todo lo que decían y aprender un poco, además de que tenía curiosidad por saber el tipo de relación "amistosa" que tenía Hinata con Ren quien no paró de elogiarla por convertirse en una kunoichi y además ser la heredera Hyuga, y todos los cambios que estaba haciendo.

-Pero muchas cosas son también gracias a Neji…- Dijo mirándome.

-Es cierto que Neji-san es increíble- Habló Mika-… he escuchado de muchas cosas que ha hecho y me impresionó mucho siendo que es de la rama secundaria del clan, de verdad lo admiro-

-Gracias…-

A mí no me estaba agradando la creciente atención que la chica me estaba poniendo, todo el tiempo no dejaba de voltear a verme y sonreírme extraño y a mí me incomodaba eso porque no quería averiguar lo que significaba.

-Escuchamos por Hanabi-san toda la historia de lo que ha sucedido después de que saliste del coma, Neji-san, también creo que te admiro por todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora y lo que has ayudado a Hinata-san…lo rumores de su compromiso llegaron hasta aquí y nos impresiono mucho, te admiro Hinata-san, por haberte opuesto a eso y tratar de llevar a cabo tus ideales…- Habló Ren mirando a Hinata continuamente y con una sonrisa boba como las que solía poner Takumi.

-Bueno, de todas maneras Neji estuvo ahí apoyándome siempre, si no hubiese sido por él estoy segura que las cosas hubieran sido aún más difíciles para mí-

Ren me miro unos segundos con una expresión seria, después me sonrió amistosamente. Aquello no me estaba agradando mucho, estaba seguro de que tendríamos problemas en aquel lugar, o al menos muchas molestias y estaba comenzando a mentalizarme, estaba ya seguro de que el heredero estaba enamorado de Hinata y la semana que estuviéramos ahí quizás se dedicaría a conquistarla, lo cual me irritaría mucho, tenía suficiente con chicos que trataran de conquistarla y pronto ella misma pelearía con uno de ellos.

-Ahora eres libre de escoger Hinata-san, yo se que ganaras esa batalla contra Hikaru-san-

-Ese hombre es demasiado despreciable…- Afirmó Mika-...cuando estaba aquí se la pasaba alardeado y actuando como si fuera el hombre más atractivo y más deseado del mundo, además de que se las daba de inteligente, era demasiado orgulloso y ególatra… detestable-

Yo estaba de acuerdo con lo que ella había dicho, pero hubo algo que apenas estaba captando de todo lo que dijo, Hikaru había estado ahí antes.

-Yo pensé que él había estado fuera de la nación del fuego todo el tiempo después de la cuarta guerra ninja- Dije mostrándome interesado ahora.

-Lo estuvo, pero antes de salir de la nación pasó por aquí primero y se quedo un tiempo atendiendo unas cosas del clan que le encargó mi padre- Contestó Hinata despreocupadamente pero con cierto tono lleno de desprecio.

-Durante ese tiempo no dejó de hablar sobre como la haría su esposa porque él era el Hyuga ejemplar y esas cosas…- Apretó los puños sobre la mesa y frunció el ceño.

El líder no había dicho nada, se limitó a tomar tranquilamente de su té y escuchar lo que estábamos diciendo, en ese momento dejó la taza en la mesa y habló con tranquilidad.

-Tengan mucho cuidado de ese Hikaru, cuando estuvo aquí lo estuve observando y me di cuenta de más defectos de los que ustedes se dieron cuenta, no es una buena persona, no tiene ni un poco de buena persona dentro de él, de hecho siempre estaba preocupado cuando él estaba cerca, me alegré mucho que se fuera pero también temí por Hinata-chan ya que no dejaba de hablar de ella, como una obsesión, y veo que les ha causado muchos problemas-

-Una vez gane la pelea ya no tendré que preocuparme por él, muchas gracias por su preocupación-

-Aún así ambos estén muy al pendiente, a veces no se sabe de lo que son capaz las personas-

Todos asentimos por el comentario de Shizen, no podíamos estar más de acuerdo y me hizo pensar seriamente en lo que estaba por venir…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Como me imaginé, nuestros anfitriones no nos dejaron comenzar a entrenar de inmediato, todos estaban complacidos por tenernos ahí y nos insistieron para mostrarnos bien la aldea y la mansión y nos contaban la historia del lugar.

Estaba comenzando a atardecer y yo iba caminando a lado de Mika, Hinata y Ren iban al frente y él hablando y contándonos lo que quería contarnos.

Aquella aldea fue fundada mucho tiempo después del nacimiento de Rikudo Sennin y su hermano, justo cuando las aldeas se estaban asentando. El clan Toyohana, que era un clan pacifista y que siempre había estado al margen de la guerra, descubrió ese lugar y se dio cuenta de que estaba perfectamente situado lejos de los conflictos bélicos que estaban pasando en el mundo ninja. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con algunas pocas familias descendientes de las personas que estuvieron ahí para ayudar a la princesa Kaguya a dar a luz, la veneraban y el clan adoptó algunas de las tradiciones al momento de asentarse y juntarse con aquellos descendientes. Así fue como nació la aldea de la flor.

-Hay infinidad de tipos de flores en la aldea, no solo hay flores de olores y colores muy agradables, también hay flores con propiedades curativas, comestibles y hasta venenosas que permanecen en los límites de la aldea, muchas nos han ayudado con los que han intentado atacarnos- contaba el heredero.

-… hay algunas que son muy hermosas pero letales- Me dijo Mika con la intención de que solo yo la escuchara.

-Quisiera mostrarles más cosas pero esta anocheciendo y hemos hablado lo suficiente, ni siquiera los dejamos descansar propiamente después de su viaje-

-Estamos bien Ren-san, no te preocupes mucho por nosotros- Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa animosa.

-Neji-san, me darías el gusto de sentarte esta noche a mi lado? Creo que tienes mejor conversación que la mayoría de los hombres de esta casa y me agradaría escuchar de tus aventuras como ninja, eres de los pocos ninjas excepcionales que he conocido y estoy intrigada- La princesa me sujetó del brazo con suavidad y coquetería para mi creciente disgusto, voltee a ver a Hinata y ella sonrió y asintió a la vez indicándome que debía de hacer lo que me estaban pidiendo.

-Seria… un placer…- Mentí.

Vi como el semblante de Mika cambiaba y una enorme sonrisa asomaba.

-No puedo esperar a la noche! Ah, ya se! ¿Me acompañarías a recoger algunas flores para la decoración de la mesa? Mi padre siempre ha dicho que es una obligación especial para mí, me gustaría tener tu compañía!-

Definitivamente no quería, eso era demasiado, no quería separarme de Hinata y mucho menos dejarla a solas con Ren, pero cuando voltee a mirarla tenía la misma expresión que antes indicándome que debía hacerlo y no pude evitar fruncir el seño y aceptar a regañadientes.

-C-claro…-

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de despedirme de la heredera, me tomó de la muñeca y me guió rápidamente a un enrome jardín a las afueras de la mansión. Era un lugar impresionante, todos los tipos de flores estaban perfectamente situadas por colores y formas con separaciones rectas, el aroma que emitían era realmente agradable y la vista lo era también.

-Este jardín ha sido cuidado siempre por las mujeres de la familia principal del clan, mi madre lo cuidó antes que yo y me enseñó a hacerlo, mi abuela, la madre de mi padre, también cuidó de él y las mujeres antes que ellas- Comenzó a decir mientras cortaba unas bonitas flores blancas de hojas redondas-… mira, estas flores me recuerdan a ti- Dijo entregándome dos de ellas.

-A mi? –

-Son unas flores especiales, estas flores crecen en pares, separadas de las demás, al menos en otros lugares, aquí todas crecen juntas pero suelo cortarlas en pares… se cree que esas flores representan a las almas gemelas-

-Pero nada de eso tiene que ver conmigo-

-Bueno, ambas flores que crecen juntas son diferentes una de la otra, el polen que despide una es especial para mantener alejados a los insectos y pequeños animales que se acercan a ellas y las maltratan, son como las protectoras, y bueno, tu eres el protector de Hinata-san y siento que si hallaras a tu persona ideal también la protegerías de todo así como lo haces con ella…-

Miré las flores unos momentos pensando en Hinata y cuanto me importaba, siempre la protegería, tal como dijo Mika, la protegería de todo.

-Cuando mi hermano pueda conquistar a Hinata-san él la protegerá, será mejor que busques a una chica pronto para que puedas protegerla, necesitaras a alguien que te necesite…-

La miré un poco molestó por el comentario, no entendía como Ren iba a conquistar a Hinata y pensaba que no permitiría que eso pasara.

-Conquistar a Hinata será algo imposible para él…- Le dije devolviéndole las flores que tomó un poco impresionada por lo que estaba diciendo-… ella está enamorada de Uzumaki Naruto y creo imposible que pueda olvidarlo-

-Pero mi hermano es un hombre admirable, además mi padre quiere que se lleve una unión de ambos clanes, está esperando a que Hinata-san le gane a Hikaru-san para poder arreglar un matrimonio entre ella y mi hermano-

Mika era de esas niñas que hablan de más, gracias a ella comencé a entender la verdadera razón del llamado repentino y muy temprano para las fiestas, el plan era que Ren se ganara el corazón de Hinata y hacer más fácil las cosas. Por más amable que el líder se viera no dejaba de ser un líder y pensar en lo que de verdad le convenía al clan y a la aldea.

-Gastan su tiempo, Hinata no tiene ojos para nadie más que no sea Naruto, es mejor que se rindan- Yo ya no quería seguir, me di media vuelta para retirarme y la mano de Mika atrapó la mía obligándome a voltear molesto.

-Y tú… ¿Para quién tienes ojos?- Dijo sonrojada y con los ojos brillantes mirándome expectante.

No voy a negar que ella fuera muy bonita y que en aquellos momentos lucía aún más deslumbrante, tal parecía que la belleza era una característica de la familia. Sus relucientes ojos de color penetraban en los míos y sus mejillas arreboladas le daban un aspecto muy tierno y femenino. Yo le gustaba, ya no había duda, pero yo no la quería.

-Solo tengo ojos para una mujer que ninguna otra podrá superar jamás- Fue lo único que dije desasiéndome del agarre y siguiendo mi camino.

Hinata no podía casarse con Ren, si ella iba a tener que casarse con alguien solo soportaría que fuera con Naruto, y aún así yo sufriría demasiado pero lo aceptaría porque ya me estaba mentalizan do sobre eso, pensaba que el rubio era la única persona con la que aceptaría una derrota. Tenía que encontrar a Hinata y alejarla de Ren, además de advertirle sobre lo que estaba planeando el líder del clan Toyohana.

Encontré a la heredera sentada al lado de Ren en uno de los pasillos exteriores de la mansión, estaban teniendo una conversación al parecer muy agradable por la sonrisa que ambos tenían, se estaban divirtiendo y yo me molesté solo por eso.

-Hinata…-

Voltearon a verme viéndose interrumpidos, ambos me miraron extrañados.

-Y Mika-san?- Preguntó Hinata primero.

-… se quedó atrás un momento con las flores…- Mentí desviando la mirada.

Supe que Hinata no me había creído y había intuido algo, volteo con Ren y sonrió como si nada.

-Nos podrías enseñar nuestras habitaciones?-

-Por supuesto, síganme!- Dijo poniéndose de pie y lo seguimos.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Debía agradecer que las habitaciones estuvieran muy lejos de las de los miembros principales del clan, al otro lado de la mansión, no quería tener que encontrarme seguido con Mika y Ren aunque sabía que terminaría siendo de esa forma.

Nuestras habitaciones estaban una a lado de la otra y eso estaba bien para mí. Una vez Ren nos dejó solos, para que nos acomodáramos, no dude ir a hablar con Hinata de inmediato. Toqué a la puerta y ella me indicó que entrara, cuando lo hice ella estaba sentada con las piernas entrelazadas y un libro en sus manos que hizo a un lado en cuanto me vio.

-Puedo sentarme?-

-Adelante-

Me agradaba que estuviera actuando como si aún fuéramos solo primo y prima, heredera y protector, como si no supiera que la amaba, se le veía muy contenta de estar ahí y despejada de todo el trabajo del clan y pensé en que decirle lo que estaba pasando solo la molestaría… pero tenía que saberlo después de todo.

Me senté frente a ella imitando su postura y la miré con tranquilidad.

-Mika me contó que Shizen-san está planeando comprometerte con Ren en cuanto ganes la pelea contra Hikaru-

Ella no se mostró sorprendida ni alterada, me respondió con tranquilidad y una sonrisa amable.

-Lo sé… me lo imaginé… él siempre quiso que ambos nos casáramos y dijo que cuando Ren cumpliera su mayoría de edad nos comprometería, por un momento pensé que se había olvidado de eso pero me he dado cuenta de que no es así… los conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y pude percibirlo… gracias por preocuparte, estoy bien-

-Entonces está bien…-

Confiaba en que ella tomaría sus precauciones y que el amor que sentía por Naruto la ayudaría a rechazar con más facilidad a Ren.

-Y que piensas de Mika-san?- Preguntó con vivo interés.

-Que debería de pensar?- Realmente la pregunta me había tomado por sorpresa.

-Bueno pues, ella es muy bonita-

-Sí, de hecho lo es…-

-Y parece alguien sumamente agradable y buena-

-Eso parece…-

-También parece que está enamorada de ti-

-Lo sé, me di cuenta, ¿Pero que tiene?-

-Bueno, que posiblemente sea la mujer ideal para ti- Sonrió.

Yo sabía que decía aquello sin malas intenciones, pero no pude evitar sentirme mal y molesto al mismo tiempo. Yo no necesitaba a otra mujer, solo quería a una por más patético y cursi que me sintiera pensando esas cosas.

-No la quiero, yo solo te quiero a ti…-

Hubo un silencio sepulcral hasta que Hinata se acercó un poco y posó su mano sobre la mía, me miró con tranquilidad y me sonrió amablemente, como si yo fuera un niño.

-Gracias, pero… bueno… tu sabes que… yo no…-

-Lo sé, lo tengo claro, pero aún así no puedo pensar en nadie más, ni quiero obligarme hacerlo, aunque pienses que sería lo mejor, es como cuando nos comprometieron, tú no estabas dispuesta a olvidar a Naruto… pero estabas dispuesta a tratar de amarme… si no puedes llegar al corazón de Naruto… me gustaría que vuelvas a tratar de hacerlo, no quiero insistirte más, no quiero obligarte a nada ni que te sientas incomoda, pero espero poder quedarme a tu lado…-

Ella se ruborizó y me miro como nunca me había mirado antes, con un creciente brillo en sus ojos que me hizo creer que estaba comenzando a comprenderme realmente.

Quería tocarla, quería tomarla en mis brazos, apretarla contra mi pecho, quería acariciar su suave cabello y besarla, quería sentir sus labios de nuevo, sentir su piel y sus manos contra mi pecho.

Aparté mi mano y voltee la mirada, tenía que controlarme, lo había prometido. Ella regresó a su sitio y aún con el rubor en sus mejillas se quedó pensativa mirando hacia el tatami.

-…lo siento… no quiero tomar este tema siempre, me incomoda y… es difícil para mí controlar mis sentimientos, pero trabajaré en ello-

-Está bien, no te preocupes, estoy bien con que expreses lo que sientes… me agrada que lo hagas… yo…-

Una voz interrumpió la conversación, era Mika tras la puerta.

-Hinata-san, la cena esta lista, ¿Ha visto a Neji-san?-

-Él está aquí conmigo-

-Oh… b-bueno, si me permiten yo los guiaré al comedor-

-Gracias…-

Hinata me hizo un gesto para que nos levantáramos, así lo hicimos y salimos al encuentro de la hija el líder quien me miró apenada y volteo la mirada en otra dirección, cosa que hizo todo el trayecto mientras platicaba con Hinata y reían juntas.

Cuando llegamos al comedor estaban Shizen y Ren ya en la mesa, el último saludó más que amistosamente a Hinata tomando su mano y depositando un beso en ella haciendo que la heredera se ruborizara, lo cual me molestó demasiado y no dude en mirarlo con desprecio después de lo que acababa de hacer. Esperaba solo ser tomado como el primo sobreprotector.

La cena fue algo menos animada que cuando tomamos el té temprano, solo Ren y su padre daban el toque alegre que faltaba y el primero el ruido que también era necesario, ni siquiera trataba de ocultar su alegría por tener a Hinata a lado de él y eso también me molestó, pero tenía que estar muy tranquilo.

-Hija, tuviste algún problema en preparar el antídoto para la niña?-

Todos volteamos deliberadamente a ver a Mika, quien se ruborizó un poco al tener la atención de todos en la mesa.

-S-si… ella está bien ahora-

-Mi hija es increíble, esta tan metida en cuidar las flores de esta aldea que conoce las propiedades y de todas y cada una de las que existen aquí-

-Por la tarde una niña fue a jugar a los límites de la aldea- Comenzó a relatar la chica-… y cayó sobre el lugar donde crecían unas flores venenosas llamadas "Belleza roja", afortunadamente son de las menos letales, es una flor roja que es muy llamativa y bonita, pero sus hojas están envenenadas y causan ronchas en el cuerpo, fiebres y delirios, si no es tratada a tiempo la persona puede morir, pero afortunadamente el antídoto se puede hacer con las mismas esporas-

-Recuerdo que cuando éramos pequeñas me enseñaste también sobre esas flores, solo que lo he olvidado, había dos que eran muy peligrosas pero no recuerdo sus nombres ni cómo eran-

\- Ah, "Muerte oscura" y "Amaneceres", la primera es pequeña y de color marrón, se parecen mucho a algunas plantas comestibles y por eso es que hay problemas, también se pueden preparar venenos con ella y los síntomas son primero ceguera, después la persona sufre mucho con fiebres fuertes y dolores, y puede durar una o dos semanas agonizando si no se aplica el antídoto… la segunda es casi mortal, se llama así dado que duras solo dos amaneceres, es de tamaño medio y hojas amarillas con manchas rojas, el veneno está en la raíz afortunadamente, antes los ninjas venían aquí por ellas para preparar venenos, la persona solo siente como su cuerpo se va durmiendo, hasta que no puede moverse y sus órganos van deteriorándose con rapidez, el antídoto se prepara con varias flores medicinales que crecen por aquí…-

-Eres increíble Mika-san, y sabes preparar los antídotos también y medicinas, ¿no es así? Espero me puedas enseñar el tiempo que este aquí, lo que puedas enseñarme-

-Claro Hinata-san! Nada me haría más feliz que enseñarte- dijo Mirándome finalmente y sonriéndome con timidez.

-Shizen-san, quería pedirle un favor- Me dirigí al líder ignorando la insistente mirada de Mika.

-Que sucede? Puedes pedir lo que quieras, si es la mano de mi hija mejor-

Hice como que no había escuchado ese comentario y proseguí-… vera, Hinata necesita estar preparándose para la pelea con Hikaru y tenemos que continuar con el entrenamiento, quería pedirle permiso para hacerlo y que nos dijera cual era un lugar indicado-

-Por supuesto, por supuesto, tenemos un dojo que se mantiene constantemente limpio y equipado, es para cuando nos visitan ninjas amigos, pueden usarlo-

-Muchas gracias-

-Neji-san, podemos asistir a ver su entrenamiento? Tengo mucha curiosidad-

No, yo no quería que él asistiera, no me agradaba.

-Claro, puedes hacerlo- Le contestó Hinata sin mi consentimiento.

-Yo también quiero ver, Hinata-san, Neji-san-

Tampoco quería que ella estuviera.

-También puedes- Dijo Hinata quien ya se había dado cuenta de que yo no estaba muy de acuerdo.

Suspire pesadamente y tomé un sorbo de mi té, la semana que estuviéramos ahí iba a ser muy pesada por lo que me estaba dando cuenta, al parecer la tranquilidad que creí que tendríamos era solo un sueño y tendría que soportar a aquellos dos y sus coqueteos todos los días. Pero estaba bien, al menos Hinata se veía más relajada y eso me alegraba, quería que se olvidara de sus problemas aunque yo fuera uno de ellos, no podía esperar por saber que pasaría después de que todo eso terminara… solo quería seguir a su lado.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hola! Lamento la tardanza, hubo muchas cosas que hacer, pero ya estoy de regreso.

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, muchas gracias por sus reviews! De verdad me animan mucho!

Gracias por leer.

Próximo capítulo: Festival


	10. Festival

Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos.

**Festival**

Los días iban pasando rápidamente. Hinata y yo nos levantábamos temprano para desayunar y comenzar con el entrenamiento. Yo comencé a sentir que se me iba dificultando el pelear con Hinata, al menos había avanzado mucho, se estaba volviendo cada vez más fuerte y resistente y sería casi imposible que Hikaru la derrotara, no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra ella.

Los entrenamientos no eran tan tranquilos como me habría gustado que fueran, contábamos con la presencia de los hijos del líder, quienes no paraban de exclamar y gritar, daban ánimos, se impresionaban y se preocupaban por nosotros, era verdaderamente molesto tenerlos ahí. Estaba seguro de Hinata no les prestaba atención pero para mí no era tan simple no hacerlo.

-Vamos Hinata-san!-

-C-cuidado!-

Hinata y yo practicábamos el taijutsu sin el uso de la técnica del clan Hyuga, golpeo, pateo, bloqueos, llaves, derribes, etc. Aceptaré que en el momento en el que tenía que sujetarla con fuerza internamente me sentía animado, me gustaba tenerla cerca, aunque fuera durante el entrenamiento.

-Hinata-san tenga cuidado!-

Estaba a punto de golpearla en la boca del estomago, ella esquivó mi ataque y con la palma de la mano se propuso a golpearme hacía arriba en la barbilla, movimiento que pude esquivar y me ayudó a tomarla de la muñeca y sujetarla para derribarla de espaldas en un instante. Cuando ella estuvo en el suelo se recuperó de inmediato y se puso en guardia. Ambos estábamos agitados y cansados, llevábamos casi todo el día de esa manera y habíamos usado mucho esfuerzo físico en aquel entrenamiento.

-Neji-san! Deberían de tomarse un descanso, preparé el té y unos aperitivos, acérquense-

Me molestó la interrupción, pero tenía razón, debíamos de tomar un descanso. Quité mi guardia y Hinata hizo lo mismo algo aliviada y tratando de recuperar el aliento. Ambos nos acercamos a Ren y Mika y nos dispusimos a tomar el té con ellos.

-Ya mañana es el festival y la fiesta por el cumpleaños de mi hermano, les hemos preparado unos atuendos que nos gustaría que usaran…- comenzó a platicar Mika.

-No es necesario- contesté yo.

-A mi herma y a mí nos gustaría mucho que los usaran, considérenos un regalo- Dijo dirigiéndose más específicamente a Hinata.

-Pero… nosotros no les hemos dado nada, se están tomando muchas molestias por nosotros-

-No es molestia, además gracias a ustedes nos estamos divirtiendo mucho y su compañía nos agrada demasiado, gracias por aceptar venir aquí-

Ni Hinata ni yo dijimos nada, asentimos con la cabeza y nos limitamos a aceptar su amabilidad.

-Neji-san, ¿Me acompañarías hoy de nuevo a escoger flores?-

No quería acompañarla, no entendía como era que aún no se rendía siendo que trataba de mostrarle claramente que no estaba interesado en ella. Los días anteriores también tuve que acompañarla dado que Hinata me ponía aquella expresión diciéndome que debía hacerlo, yo también me sentía obligado a acompañarla pero de verdad prefería estar lejos de ella.

-Si… está bien…-

Vi como su rostro se iluminaba como las veces anteriores y me molestó, traté de ocultarlo tras la taza de té y escuchando la conversación que se estaba desarrollando sobre cómo eran los festivales en aquel lugar.

-Hay un templo cerca de aquí donde se venera a Kaguya, es la madre, la progenitora y gracias a ella estas tierras son fértiles y llenas de vida y hermosas flores, el líder va al templo solo para hacer la primera ofrenda de flores y después la gente de la aldea va y deja otras cosas como ofrenda. Hay después bailes y representaciones teatrales, la gente siempre está muy animada- Relataba Ren.

-Normalmente yo hago la primera representación con el baile de la fertilidad, me preparan un atuendo y accesorios especiales y me visto de la princesa Kaguya… espero que ese día me vean- dijo dirigiéndose a mí.

-Estoy esperando con ansias el festival y Neji también, pero saben que no es del tipo de personas que lo dirían…-

Mentira.

-Hinata-san, quería darte algo, tu entrenas siempre y te esfuerzas demasiado, creo que deberías de poner esta hoja en tu té después de que tomes un baño, te va a relajar mucho y tus fuerzas se van a ver restauradas rápidamente-

-Muchas gracias…- Dijo tomando la hoja colocada en un papel-… lo aré como dijiste-

-Vamos, apresúrate, iré de inmediato por las flores para la mesa, estoy segura de que la cena no tardará en estar lista-

-Por supuesto-

Ambas se sonrieron ampliamente, Ren también lo hacía al verlas, pero yo no podía sonreír, sentía algo extraño en todo eso y estaba casi seguro de que la sonrisa de Mika era en cierta forma falsa.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Esta vez esa chica estaba tardando mucho más en escoger las flores que quería, ya había pasado media hora desde que llegamos al jardín y seguía sin decidirse, me preguntaba constantemente pero yo no sabía nada acerca de eso por lo que se lo decía tajantemente.

-Neji-san, ¿Qué tal esta? Es una flor muy bella- Dijo mostrándome una flor de color blanco y pétalos grandes en forma de corazón.

-Lo es, pero ya te dije que no sé nada de flores-

Mika me miró decepcionada y se puso de pie encarándome.

-Por qué siempre eres tan frio conmigo?-

-No sé de que hablas...- Sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría reclamándome.

Ella hizo un puchero, se acercó más a mí y peinó su cabello haciéndolo caer sobre su hombro y dejando su cuello descubierto. Posó sus ojos en los míos entrecerrándolos y agitando las pestañas de una manera coqueta. Acepto que de cierta manera captó mi atención, es cierto que era bonita pero no más de lo que era Hinata, el atractivo de esa chica consistía en algo totalmente diferente.

-Crees que soy bonita?-

-No pienso que sea lo contrario…- Contesté.

-Entonces está bien, me siento más tranquila…- Posó sus manos en mi pecho y acortó aún más la distancia sin apartas sus encantadores ojos de los míos.

Yo me alejé de ella de inmediato, no quería tenerla cerca, no me agradaba mucho, era solamente que me molestaba que pudiera pensar que me interesaría en ella, no me gustaban las mujeres que se me acercaban demasiado tratando de "conquistarme" y eso era lo que estaba tratando de hacer.

-Es mejor que te decidas pronto y volvamos a la mansión…-

Traté de regresar pero su voz me detuvo.

-Por qué no te puedo gustar?-

Voltee a verla, no me dejaría en paz hasta que dijera todo lo que tenía que decir.

-Ya te lo dije, solo tengo ojos para una sola mujer…-

-Para Hinata-san, tú la quieres a ella…- Frunció el seño e hizo un puchero que la hacía ver como una niña a quien no le querían entregar un juguete-… el día que llegaron, cuando fui a llamarlos para la cena, escuché su conversación sin querer…-

No respondí, no tenía que hacerlo, pero mi silencio le iba a dar a entender que era cierto… ¿Por qué ocultarlo? Era de esa manera, yo amaba a Hinata, no me importaba que los demás lo supieran, estaba bien.

-Por eso dijiste que ella amaba a otro, porque tú no puedes tenerla y no quieres que mi hermano te gane en eso-

Me crucé de brazos y la miré con desdén, ese comentario había sido de lo más bajo y estúpido, ya no tenía por qué tratarla con delicadeza, si ella quería que fuera duro y claro entonces lo sería.

-Simplemente no creo que tu hermano tenga oportunidad, y no lo digo por lo que piensas, yo la conozco mejor que ustedes dos, sé lo que digo-

-Y yo no creo que Hinata-san sea la gran cosa…-

Ah, ahí estaba su verdadera personalidad ponzoñosa, estaba cada vez más desesperada por ganarse mi atención.

-Tú no lo eres, Hinata es hermosa, es pacifica y una gran kunoichi, también una gran dama y heredera del clan Hyuga, tu solo eres una niña mimada a quien siempre le han dado todo en la mano, no espero que entiendas, Hinata es muy diferente a ti-

-Estoy segura de que ella no es tan perfecta como tu piensa que es! Debe de tener un gran defecto, posiblemente solo este jugando contigo y con mi hermano, a todas las mujeres nos gusta la atención, no dudo que ella no sienta lo mismo cuando dos chicos atractivos están tras ella, eso le debe subir el ego, de seguro es una mujer sucia!-

No tenía por qué estar soportando los comentarios de aquella niña envidiosa y mimada, me di vuelta y emprendí mi camino a la mansión, tenía que hablar con Hinata sobre lo que había pasado, ignoré a Mika quien seguía gritando y diciendo una sarta de estupideces.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Llamé a la puerta de Hinata y no hubo respuesta, pero yo sentí su presencia dentro, ella estaba ahí. ¿Estaba dormida? No, agudice mis sentidos, la distancia era tan corta que hasta pude percibir los rápidos latidos de su corazón.

-Hinata…-

No contestó, algo estaba pasando con ella. En ese momento recordé que Mika le había dado una hoja extraña y de inmediato me dispuse a entrar sin poder creer que aquella chica fuera capaz de envenenar a Hinata.

-No entres…- Dijo la heredera trabajosamente.

Yo no podía hacer caso a eso siendo que se escuchaba abatida y yo ya estaba muy preocupado, entré rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Me acerque a Hinata de inmediato, ella estaba en el suelo a medio vestir, tenía puesto un kimono pero aún no se había colocado el obi por lo que este estaba abierto y mostraba parte de su ropa interior.

-Hinata!-

Ella tenía las mejillas encendidas y los ojos lagrimosos, se volteo de costado y apretó el kimono protegiendo su cuerpo de mi vista.

-Neji… sal por favor…-

-No puedo dejarte así, ¿Qué te ha sucedido? ¿Cómo te sientes? Esa maldita de Mika…-

-Es como una droga… lo que me dio… yo…aah…-

La levante del suelo rodeando sus hombros y con la otra mano sujetando su cintura casi en abrazo.

-¿Estás bien? Iré de inmediato a pedirle a Mika el antídoto-

Hinata me sujetó de las ropas con fuerza y me miró preocupada.

-No lo hagas, por favor… se me va a pasar… es solo qué…mmmh….- Apretó sus piernas una contra la otra.

-Déjame ir por Mika, no estás bien-

Ella no dijo nada, parecía estar agitada y sus mejillas estaban cada vez más rojas, percibía sus latidos rápidos y fuertes, además de cierto calor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

-…yo… sé lo que me dio…me habló de esa planta ayer… me habló de muchas… pero… no me di cuenta de que se trataba de esa…esa… aaah…- Apretó mis ropas con más fuerza.

Si ella decía que estaba bien era imposible que le creyera viendo el estado en el que se encontraba. Estaba oscureciendo y no dudaba en que pronto nos llamarían para la cena, tenía que llevarla a medicar o algo.

-Vamos, te llevaré con Ren y Mika, ellos tienen que ayudarte-

-No… mmmh… lo que necesito es… es… que me sueltes…ponme en el suelo…-

Hice lo que me dijo, estaba expectante y preocupado, no podía dejar de pensar que la mejor idea era llevarla con aquella maldita niña mimada y obligarla a que le aplicara el antídoto. Estaba seguro de que el líder no estaría contento con lo que ella acababa de hacer.

Hinata seguía agitada, su pecho se movía rápido, apretaba sus piernas y agarraba sus ropas con fuerza.

-Tengo calor… mucho… calor…Neji, no puedo…- Ella estaba por romper a llorar, abrió su kimono y pude ver su hermoso cuerpo blanco como porcelana. Sus prominentes pechos subían y bajaban cubiertos por una prenda íntima, posó una mano sobre su abdomen plano y mis ojos no pudieron evitar caer sobre sus caderas amplias y sus bonitas piernas blancas que apretaba y frotaba de una manera demasiado provocadora.

Aparté mis ojos de inmediato, sabía que me había puesto rojo y que no debía de mirarla, pero me vi obligado a voltear de nuevo aún preocupado por lo que le estaba pasando. Le miré el rostro y la toqué, sus mejillas estaban calientes y lagrimas caían por el rabillo de sus ojos.

-Qué es lo que te sucede? Estoy… estoy muy preocupado…-

-… la flor de donde tomó la hoja es… es… la flor de… del amor… es para… excitar… a las mujeres… es muy… muy potente…- Sollozó y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Estaba avergonzada, yo lo sabía y la comprendía, esto me hizo enfurecer, Hinata se sentía muy avergonzada y más porque yo la estaba viendo en aquel estado. Me imaginaba que se sentía sucia y vulnerable. Entendía qué era lo que le estaba pasando a su cuerpo y porqué estaba así… ella anhelaba tocarse o ser tocada pero no quería hacerlo por el temor a sentirse profanada y vulgar.

Tomé su mano y la apreté contra mi pecho.

-Te llevaré a la bañera, quizás te sientas mejor mojando tu cuerpo con agua fría…-

-…gracias…-

Le terminé de quitar el kimono tratando de solo ver su rostro antes de tomarla en brazos y llevarla a la sala de baño que estaba afortunadamente dentro de la habitación. Su piel era tan suave y en esos momentos caliente, tuve muchos problemas para evitar sentir algo parecido a lo que ella estaba sintiendo… después de todo era un hombre y nosotros nos emocionábamos con ´más facilidad, eso me avergonzaba demasiado.

La coloqué en la bañera y la ayudé a mojarse el rostro y los hombros tratando de no distraerme de mi tarea. El agua resbalaba sensualmente por su piel y notaba que le estaba agradando la sensación.

-Estas mejor?-

Se limitó a asentir.

Seguía furioso, no podía creer lo que Mika hizo, recordé que mencionó que quizás Hinata era una chica vulgar y ese tipo de cosas, ahora comprendía porque lo había dicho y me hizo enfurecer aún más, ya no le tendría consideración y la trataría como me diera la gana después de eso. La heredera tampoco merecía recibir ese trato, era un insulto.

-Sácame… creo… que estoy mejor…-

Obedecí la petición, ella trató de levantarse por sí misma y la sujeté con fuerza para ayudarle. Hinata se abrazó de mí de repente y con un estremecimiento, pude sentir sus pechos contra mi cuerpo, esto me sorprendió demasiado y me hizo perder el equilibrio. Caí al suelo con ella sobre mí, parecía que aquel "veneno" aún tenía efecto, se apretó contra mi cuerpo avergonzada y afectada.

Tenía que ponerme de pie de inmediato y llevarla a la habitación de nuevo, o meterla a la bañera otra vez, pero por alguna razón mi cuerpo no respondía. Mis ropas estaban mojadas, las podía sentir adheridas a mi piel así como el cuerpo de Hinata pegado con fuerza al mío, sus atributos estaban apretados contra mi abdomen y parte de mi pecho, y mantenía apretadas sus piernas que estaban sobre las mías. Sentí que estaba perdiendo el sentido… era un hombre… y estaba avergonzado.

Traté de controlar la oleada de emociones que estaban golpeándome, sujeté a Hinata por los hombros y traté de apartara pero ella no lo permitió, no quería que la viera, la situación era demasiado para ella, pero no se daba cuenta de que era peor estar de esa manera.

-Hinata, déjame llevarte a la habitación o de nuevo a la bañera… necesitas cubrirte-

-…Neji… no quiero sentirme así… Mika me dijo que… la única manera de… de recuperarse era… era…-

-Entiendo- Corté. Yo no quería que fuera así, tenía que haber otra manera.

Hinata se apoyó en mi pecho, tenía lágrimas en sus mejillas arreboladas, me miró con inseguridad y apretó la mandíbula en una expresión entre molesta y preocupada. No pude evitar posar mi mirada en el area bajo sus clavículas y sentí un calor que preferiría no describir… porque después de todo era hombre. Ella acercó su rostro, su respiración agitada chocaba con la mía y sus cabellos húmedos acariciaban mis mejillas. Hinata era tan hermosa, era encantadora y una preciosa mujer… estaba perdiendo el control, había prometido no tocarla pero no podía hacer que mi cuerpo reaccionara.

Con una mano rodee su cintura apretándola con fuerza y con la otra acerqué su cabeza para poder besarla… ella no se negó. Que dulces y deliciosos eran sus labios, que suaves y carnosos, por primera vez ella cooperaba en un beso, eso aumentó mi emoción y lo disfrute demasiado. Sentía que estaba perdiendo la razón, solo pensaba en sentirla, en besarla y abrazarla de esa manera contra mí.

Cuando mi lengua y la de ella se entrelazaron me percaté de lo lejos que estaba yendo el asunto, pero no podía detenerme. Era un húmedo y delicioso beso, y yo sentí que quería más de Hinata así que me di vuelta para ponerla en el suelo y tener control de todo, ella se mostró anhelante y yo seguí con los sentidos perdidos. Le di pequeños besos en los labios, los parpados, la frente y las mejillas, después devoré su cuello causando que sujetara con fuerza de mis ropas mojadas y se removiera.

Me alejé para mirarla, parecía que no le importaba ya lo que pasara, la droga era muy fuerte… pero eso no podía seguir así, yo no podía tocar a Hinata, se lo había prometido, afortunadamente la razón había regresado a mí a tiempo y me di cuenta del error que estábamos cometiendo. En esos momentos la deseaba demasiado… pero no podía seguir, eso la heriría y no quería que eso pasara, porque más que desearla yo la amaba y la respetaba.

Posé mi frente sobre la suya y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Estaba arrepentido y me regañaba internamente por lo que había hecho, aunque no negaba que lo necesitaba. Sus besos eran como una droga y ahora el sabor de su piel, que aún tenía en la boca, me hacía, casi imposible mantener la cordura.

-Lo siento tanto… esto no debió de pasar… te prometí que no te tocaría y siento que me he aprovechado de la situación… lo siento…-

Comenzó a llorar, me sentía terrible, ella ya estaba herida, podía percibir sus emociones, estaba confundida, asustada, enojada y también avergonzada.

-Me quiero ir de aquí Neji… quiero volver a Konoha… no puedo creer que Mika-san hay hecho esto… regresemos a casa… lévame a casa…-

-Volveremos… - Prometí.

Me incorporé a un lado de ella y la ayudé a levantarse, los efectos de la droga no parecían ceder, y yo ya no quería verla así. Junté chakra en mi mano y le toqué la frente haciendo que se desmayara casi de inmediato. Así estaba mejor, la abracé con fuerza y la sostuve un tiempo de esa manera, bese su frente y sus mejillas, ya todo estaba bien.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-Cómo pudiste hacer eso?!- Ren estaba furioso, le gritaba a su hermana, cosa que pensaba que quizás jamás había hecho.

Mika lloraba desconsoladamente en el suelo cubriendo su rostro con las mangas de su kimono.

-Por qué le diste a Hinata-san una droga?! Qué es lo que te sucede?!-

Shizen miraba desde la puerta atento a lo que pasaba y tranquilo, se limitaba a mirar a su hija y a su hijo alternadamente.

Yo no le dije a Ren lo que la droga había causado y no me molesté en contestar cuando me preguntaron por qué estaba mojado. Había colocado a Hinata en su futon después de secarla y colocarle la prenda que usaba para dormir, después, aprovechando que todos estaban juntos les dije lo que Mika había hecho y me deleité con el regaño y los sollozos.

-Lo siento, lo siento…- Decía una y otra vez.

El heredero suspiró con cansancio, parecía estar también un poco triste por haber tenido que reprender a su hermana, volteo a verme y me sonrió bobamente.

-Lamento lo que está pasando Neji-san, me disculparé con Hinata-san cuando se encuentre mejor, estoy de verdad apenado, cualquier cosa que necesites solo debes pedirla-

-Ya no te preocupes… pero Hinata y yo nos iremos mañana temprano, ella misma me dijo que se quería ir, deben entenderla, ahora mismo no está en condiciones de seguir en este lugar, además, aún tenemos que preocuparnos por el entrenamiento-

Ren se mostró visiblemente decepcionado y triste-… entiendo…-

-Es una pena…- Habló por fin el líder-… te prometo que mi hija va a ser castigada por lo que ha hecho, espero Hinata-chan nos perdone, hagan lo que crean mejor-

-Eso aremos…con permiso-

Tenía que estar al lado de Hinata, después de lo que había pasado ella estaría muy avergonzada y llena de remordimientos, ella no se enojaba con facilidad, no lo haría y eso me preocupaba.

Cuando entré a su habitación estaba ya despierta, permanecía tranquila sentada en el futon con las piernas extendidas y mirando sus dedos con los que jugueteaba como hacía tiempo no lo hacía. Me acerqué a ella y al momento de llamar su atención me volteo la cara.

-…estas bien?-

-Si… gracias…-

Me imaginaba que algo así pasaría.

-Mañana regresaremos a la aldea, puedes descansar todo lo que necesites…-

-Si…-

Me sentí mal por lo que estaba pasando, yo tenía cierta culpa por haberme dejado llevar, pero no podíamos regresar el tiempo, tenía que cuidar a Hinata, eso era lo que tenía que hacer, aunque no fuera perdonado jamás por lo que había hecho.

-Dime si necesitas algo…-

-Solo siento un poco de fiebre, pero creo que estaré bien-

Me acerqué a ella siguiendo la dirección de su cabeza y cuando estuve de perfil posé mi mano sobre su frente para cerciorarme de que todo estaba bien. Hinata me miró con las mejillas encendidas, la había tomado por sorpresa. De repente apartó mi mano con fuerza.

-No me toques!- Avergonzada por lo que acaba de decir escondió su rostro en sus cabellos y no dijo nada más.

-Lo siento…- Me retiré de inmediato, más bien huí, mi pecho dolía y estaba de muy mal humor.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ren convenció a Hinata de que asistiera al festival para despejarse y que podía irse al día siguiente, pasó toda la mañana tratando de convencerla, le pidió perdón él y obligó a Mika a pedir disculpas, aunque yo no sentía que ella estuviera de verdad arrepentida. El heredero le prometió que ya no permitiría que la molestara, que valía la pena quedarse a ver el festival y finalmente dijo que había algo que tenía que decirle y que era sumamente importante.

Esa mañana no hubo entrenamiento, Hinata dijo que no se sentía muy bien y que solo quería descansar un poco, yo sabía que no era exactamente eso pero no dije nada, ella tenía razón para estar de aquella manera, sin quererme mirar o hablar, tenía que ser paciente y tratarla con delicadeza. Lo que había pasado entre nosotros el día anterior era algo muy delicado de tratar, a pesar de que una parte de mi estaba alegre, la otra maldecía.

Ren fue el encargado de acompañar a la heredera a todas partes, yo me quedaba lejos viéndolos sonreírse el uno al otro y tratar de contener mis ganas de golpear a aquel tipo, pero yo no podía ocupar su lugar, al menos no ahora, no tenía el derecho de hacerlo.

La tarde cayó y por fin Ren se alejó de Hinata para ir a hacer las cosas que tenía que hacer en el festival como heredero y cumpleañero. Ella regresó a su habitación con una promesa de su amigo, la cual yo no conocí y tampoco mostró interés en hablar conmigo.

El kimono y el hakama que me habían dado eran de colores sobrios, tal como me gustaban, ambos marrones, solo la prenda interior era blanca y le daba cierto contraste. Dejé mi cabello tal como estaba y esperé unos minutos meditando en cómo debía comportarme ahora.

Estaba ansioso por ver a Hinata, esperaba que estuviera más tranquila, tenía que pasar por ella a su habitación, iríamos juntos a encontrarnos con los Toyohana para apreciar los eventos previos al festival. Estaba un poco nervioso e intranquilo, temía su reacción al verme, aunque sentía que ya me estaba acostumbrando a aquella rutina, yo hacía algo que no debía y después temía verla, como todo un cobarde.

Una vez frente a su habitación no necesité llamar, ella abrió la puerta y continuo sin mirarme… estaba preciosa en aquel kimono celeste, el obi era azul rey y ambos tenían bordados blancos. Su cabello estaba sujeto por una bonita peineta plata con piedras blancas, despejaba un lado de su rostro, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y llevaba unos anillos plateados que solo hacían ver sus manos más pequeñas y delicadas.

-Vamos…-

Ella asintió con la cabeza aún sin verme y comenzó a caminar, yo la seguí detrás, no me atrevía a caminar a su lado, ni tampoco a hablarle, era mejor esperar a que ella lo hiciera, que ella decidiera cuando era justo hablar conmigo.

Mientras caminábamos por los múltiples pasillos de la mansión Toyohana, la luz del crepúsculo estaba bañando la madera de las ventanas y también la peineta que Hinata usaba en ese momento, de alguna manera verla caminar tan tranquilamente y ver sus cabellos moverse al ritmo de sus caderas, hizo que mi corazón palpitara con rapidez, porque era una imagen encantadora de la mujer a quien yo amaba.

De repente ella se detuvo y me sorprendió un poco, aunque quedé más sorprendido cuando volteo a verme y se acercó a mí. Hinata me miró apacible y con los ojos brillantes, escrutaba mi rostro y yo no supe que hacer o decir, esperaba a que ella misma rompiera el silencio.

-Neji… he tomado una decisión… algo que debí de haber hecho desde hace tiempo…-

Sentí temor por lo que iba a decir, creía estar seguro de lo que diría, no quería separarme de ella, no quería alejarme, había cometido muchos errores pero solo yo entendía cuanto lo lamentaba y cuanto estaba luchando contra mis sentimientos y emociones. Pero no dije nada, quería escucharlo de ella… que ya no me quería a su lado.

-… yo... es importante que lo haga, necesito hacerlo… ahora mismo estoy muy confundida…-

-Está bien que ya no me quieras cerca de ti, lo entiendo, había prometido no tocarte y rompí esa promesa…- Voltee la mirada, temía verla, temía encontrar en sus ojos la verdad.

-No! No me refería a eso, yo no quiero que te alejes de mi Neji…-

Tomó mi mano y yo la aparté, pero ella volvió a tomarla con fuerza y la dejé hacerlo esta vez, se la llevo al rostro y la posó sobre su mejilla sujetándola para que yo no la apartara, me miró sonriendo y con sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojos perla posados en los míos me atraparon y mi corazón no pudo evitar acelerarse, pero como siempre traté de no exteriorizar ese tipo de emociones en esos momentos.

-Tócame, toma mi mano, acaricia mi mejilla y mis cabellos… abrázame si así lo quieres y besa mi rostro como lo hiciste ayer…- Estaba avergonzada, pero siguió con la mirada puesta sobre la mía-… yo… ayer… pude sentir mejor tus sentimientos hacia mí, la manera en la que… en la que me besaste y me trataste… yo… jamás me había sentido tan amada… gracias por eso…-

-Te amo…- Dije antes de tomarla entre mis brazos y apretarla con delicadeza. Me sentía muy feliz, tenía mucho tiempo sin sentirme así.

Hinata ocultó su rostro en mi pecho y con sus manitas tomó mis ropas con fuerza, sentí su calidez y percibí el delicado y dulce aroma de su cabello, me perdí unos instantes y hasta olvidé que ella dijo que había algo que tenía que hacer, pero no me importó más.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El festival duró toda la noche.

El baile que hizo Mika fue de lo más vistoso y dedicado que había visto, aquella chica tenía cierta gracia para el baile y la seriedad requerida, danzaba con aquel kimono dorado de obi rosa y lo hacía girar con encanto. Sus cabellos sujetados con muchas peinetas y adornos lucían bien en ella y los listones que caían hasta su hombro bailaban también. Usó un abanico con flores pintadas en el y se escuchaba el shamisen y los tambores en una alegre melodía que ella seguía, era acerca de la diosa Kaguya y el amor hacía sus hijos.

Al terminar la interpretación hubo más muestras de danza, incluso había un grupo de niñas a las que se les hacía aprenderse el baile y la interpretación era de lo más dulce, ellas lucían muy lindas en sus kimonos floreados y con sus cabellos recogidos con listones y adornos de flores también.

El ambiente era muy animado y las personas ofrecían amistad y buenos deseos, se regalaban flores con diferentes significados e iban y felicitaban al heredero con ramos enormes en las manos y regalos envueltos cuidadosamente. Yo agradecía que todo eso distrajera a Ren y lo mantuviera alejado de Hinata, me imaginaba que era lo que quería decirle y, a pesar de que sabía que ella lo rechazaría, no me agradó la idea.

Hinata parecía estar más relajada, se divertía viendo los espectáculos y se deleitaba con la música tan alegre que se escuchaba por todas partes. Muchas veces recibió flores de los aldeanos, niños, jóvenes, ancianos, se acercaban a ella y depositaban en sus manos pequeñas muestras de amabilidad en forma de flores de muchos colores y tamaños, todas lindas y con olor agradable.

Cenamos en un restaurante que estaba a mitad del festival, ofrecía comida exquisita y el trato fue muy amable, además no nos dejaron pagar la comida puesto que éramos invitados de la familia Toyohana y también porque en aquel lugar le tenía mucho respeto a la familia Hyuga, además de admiración.

Cuando habíamos terminado nuestra comida y estábamos a punto de dejar el lugar, no sin antes agradecer a las personas que lo atendían y al dueño, un hombre se nos acercó. Era un Hyuga, parecía ser de la edad de mi tío Hiashi y mostraba una sonrisa amable y llena de alegría al vernos, nos saludo con una reverencia y primero le habló a Hinata.

-Hinata-sama, cuanto tiempo, me alegra mucho ver que se encuentre tan bien de salud y tan hermosa…-

-Shirogane-san, es un gusto verlo también, mi padre le manda sus saludos-

-Gracias… Neji-kun, el genio Hyuga, de verdad es un placer verte por fin, he estado en esta aldea desde hace mucho tiempo pero he escuchado mucho acerca de ti, de verdad admiro todo lo que has hecho por el clan y te estoy agradecido-

-Pienso que Hinata es la que ha estado ayudando más…-

-No me refería a cambios en el sistema y esas cosas, tú has cambiado la manera de pensar de muchos miembros del clan y has hecho cosas dignas de contar a las nuevas generaciones, gracias por todo…-

Asentí con la cabeza, un poco avergonzado.

-Espero estén disfrutando del festival, es algo muy bonito en este lugar y une mucho a sus habitantes… si me permiten, tengo que retirarme, hay cosas que tengo que hacer, pero fue un gusto saludarlos-

-Igualmente…-

El consejero de los Toyohana se retiró no sin antes hacer otra reverencia que nosotros contestamos.

Seguimos paseándonos en el centro del festival, parecía que Hinata volvía a estar alegre y con normalidad, parecía estar disfrutando todo y me alegre de habernos quedado.

Al poco rato apareció Ren dispuesto a llevarse a Hinata a un lugar silencioso y apartado, yo no me negué ni dije o hice nada, sabía lo que pasaría y estaba bien. Me quedé esperando recargado en un árbol y viendo a la gente ir y venir, muchos me saludaban con una reverencia o se acercaban para darme flores con un gesto alegre.

Hinata no tardó en regresar, me sonrió con ternura y me indicó que regresáramos a la mansión, al parecer habrían fuegos artificiales que encenderían cerca y que Ren le había dicho de cierta parte en donde se podrían apreciar muy bien y ella quería ir ahí.

-Qué te dijo Ren?- Le pregunté curioso mientras caminábamos de regreso.

-Que estaba enamorado de mi y que quería casarse conmigo- Respondió con tranquilidad.

-Me lo imaginé…-

-Supongo que sabes que lo rechacé…-

-Si…-

-Que hubieras hecho si no lo rechazaba, si decidía casarme con él?-

-Quizás hubiera tratado de darle un susto o sabotear la boda-

-De verdad?!-

-Claro que no…- Reí. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin reír?

Hinata me sonrió con alegría, tal vez también pensaba que llevaba mucho tiempo sin reír y eso le había alegrado. Todo parecía comenzar a marcar mejor, estábamos más relajados y agradecía eso, por el momento me sentía bien, estar al lado de Hinata me daba animos.

El lugar del que hablaba Ren era uno de los pasillos exteriores de la mansión que daba hacía la aldea, nos sentamos esperando los fuegos artificiales y, mientras, platicábamos sobre nuestras impresiones del festival.

Cómo me alegraba verla sonreír tan relajadamente, recordé los viejos tiempos en los que empezamos a entrenar juntos y para mi siempre era muy difícil exprésame, había durado tanto tiempo odiando a Hinata que era tan extraño poder hablar con ella con tranquilidad y pensar todo lo contrario a lo que pensaba antes. Ahora tenía un sentimiento parecido, porque mis sentimientos ya no eran tan simples como antes.

Los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a aparecer, ella estaba maravillada con los colores, con aquellas luces que desaparecían como estrellas fugaces después de iluminar de distintos tonos el cielo estrellado. A mí también me agradaba aquel pequeño espectáculo pero mis ojos no pudieron evitar posarse en Hinata, en su hermoso rostro embargado de emoción. Hinata se puso de pie y yo hice lo mismo, volví a ver los fuegos artificiales y lentamente, con intención, tomé su mano apretándola suavemente.

Supe que ella volteo a verme unos segundos, estaba casi seguro de que se soltaría, pero no lo hizo, apretó mi mano un poco y creo que sonrió antes de volver la mirada de nuevo a los fuegos artificiales que parecían no tener fin.

Nunca voy a olvidar aquel momento, ese momento donde sentí tan inmensa felicidad por tener nuestras manos entrelazadas, me sentí el hombre más afortunado del mundo y el único con la misión de protegerla, sentí que me necesitaba, que de verdad quería que estuviera a su lado y quise pensar que estaba abriéndome su corazón, que me estaba dando una oportunidad para entrar y yo no la desperdiciaría. Aunque tuviera que seguir luchando y que seguir sufriendo, yo llegaría a su corazón, ella me estaba dando la oportunidad, eso esperaba, y lucharía hasta que estuviera derrotado.

Pero, ¿Qué era eso importante que Hinata tenía que hacer?

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hola a todos, muchas gracias por leer! También gracias por sus reviews!

Este capítulo es mucho más largo de lo habitual, espero lo disfruten y esperen pacientemente el próximo capítulo que las cosas se van a ir poniendo intensas!

Próximo capítulo: Preparación.


	11. Preparación

Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos.

**Preparación**

No sé cómo describir la sensación de alivio que sentí cuando llegué a la mansión. Después de dejar la aldea de la flor estaba esperando con ansias llegar a nuestro hogar.

Cuando salimos de la aldea de la flor nos despidieron nuestros anfitriones, yo no pude más que compadecerme de Ren y hasta le pude sonreír sabiendo que ya no lo vería en mucho tiempo. A Mika aún le guardaba resentimiento por lo que había hecho, a pesar de que de cierta manera pensaba que eso había ayudado a que Hinata me dijera aquellas cosas.

La heredera se despidió alegremente dejando de lado los problemas y prometiendo volver de nuevo algún día, el cual esperaba que no me incluyera.

La misión había llegado a su fin y podía tratar de respirar tranquilo, ya faltaban pocos días para el enfrentamiento de Hinata y Hikaru y teníamos que seguir entrenando y preparándonos mentalmente para lo que estaba por venir y lo que haríamos después de que todo ese lio terminara.

Cuando entramos en mansión y nos reportamos con Hiashi, nos encontramos con la desagradable sorpresa de que Hikaru había estado haciendo de las suyas durante el tiempo que no estuvimos. Esparció rumores sobre el posible matrimonio entre Hinata y Ren tratando de convencer a la gente del clan que eso estaba mal, que solo nos perjudicaría, que él había estado un tiempo en el país de la flor y sabía que no sería una buena unión, que no podían hace nada más que apoyarlo durante y después de la pelea entre él y Hinata. Pero ese no era el peor rumor, Hanabi nos contó como quiso hacer creer a clan que la heredera jugaba con los hombres, decía que estando comprometida con Ren desde hace mucho tiempo tenía un romance conmigo pero a la vez coqueteaba con él, algo que menos de la mitad del clan se creyó.

Yo estaba tan molesto que quería ir a acabar con él de una vez por todas. Golpearlo hasta dejarlo sin poder moverse y echarlo de la mansión parecía una muy reconfortante idea pero no podía tocarlo para nada, la única que podría hacerlo pronto era Hinata quien, durante el tiempo en que estuvimos escuchando sobre los rumores, se mostró indiferente y preocupada por otras cosas que no pude adivinar cuales eran.

Yo estaba un poco intranquilo, Hinata parecía estar preocupada por algo pero me di cuenta de que esta vez yo no tenía nada que ver, actuaba normal conmigo y percibía sinceridad en su trato.

Al terminar nuestro entrenamiento, dos días después de que regresáramos a la aldea, cuando estábamos descansando y planeando algunas estrategias, me animé a preguntarle qué era lo que le estaba pasando esos días.

-No es nada…- Dijo desviando la mirada.

Pero yo sabía que si estaba pasando algo y me estaba comenzando a preocupar.

-No me vas a engañar, desde que llegamos has estado muy sospechosa, se que tienes algo en la cabeza que te está causando conflicto, puedes contármelo, si puedo ayudarte en algo lo aré…-

Ella me miró como esperanzada, pero después volvió a bajar la cabeza con decepción, como si no pudiera contarme o temiera hacerlo. Pero yo estaba convencido de que tenía que seguir insistiéndole hasta que me contara lo que le sucedía.

-No te voy a juzgar, tampoco te regañaré o me molestare por lo que sea que te esté molestando, al contario, también me haría muy feliz que me lo contaras, quiero tener toda tu confianza-

Hinata volvió a mirarme, pero esta vez estaba seria, parecía estar debatiéndose internamente sobre qué era lo correcto y finalmente se decidió a hablar para alivio mío.

-Yo… -Hizo una pausa sin dejar de mirarme-… es solo que pensaba en… hablar con Naruto-kun…-

No quise preguntarle sobre que quería hablar con él siendo que era casi obvio lo que trataba de decir. No pude evitar sentir como si me golpearan con fuerza en el pecho o como si una fuerza invisible estrujara mi corazón, sabía que ese momento tenía que llegar y no me sentí bien…

-Entiendo… y no puedes tomar el valor necesario para hacerlo ¿No es así?-

Hinata se ruborizó un poco y bajó la mirada, estaba en lo correcto, pero no me gustaba verla de esa manera; con a confianza por los suelos y tan preocupada por lo que fuera a pasar.

-Yo voy a estar apoyándote siempre, se que puedes tratar de confesarle a Naruto tus sentimientos, de nuevo, o hacerlo hablar de ello, es importante para ti… eres la heredera del clan Hyuga, estaría muy mal que no pudieras hacer eso-

Hinata volvió a mirarme y esta vez sonrió con alegría. A mí eso me rompió el corazón, yo veía en la mirada de Hinata el amor fraternal que tenía por mí, no podía compararme con Naruto, ella jamás me amaría como lo amaba a él, jamás me vería como algo más que un amigo o algo diferente a un hermano… pero yo tenía que tratar de entenderlo, de soportar el dolor.

-Gracias…- Volteo la cabeza pero aquella expresión preocupada volvió a aparecer.

Yo no entendía que era exactamente lo que le preocupaba, había algo más que ella no me quería decir o que temía decirme, o algo que simplemente no le gustaría contarme, pero estaba bien, no esperaba que me contara todo, no tenía que hacerlo, por lo que ya no le insistí más.

-Neji…-

-Que sucede?-

-…este… puedo… ¿Puedo ver tu cicatriz?- Preguntó apenada.

-Qué cicatriz?-

-… la de… la de la cuarta guerra… de lo que estuvo a punto de matarte…- Dijo cerrando sus puños con fuerza y mirándome un poco dolida.

-Por qué quieres verla?-

Aquella enrome marca que cubría mi abdomen, y parte de mi pecho y mi estomago, era realmente impresionante, era casi imposible que yo hubiese sobrevivido a algo como eso, de hecho, sigo sin entender cómo fue que sobreviví. A mí siempre me enorgulleció la cicatriz porque representaba la decisión más grande que hubiese tomado; la de morir por la gente que amaba. Pero también no me agradaba la idea de que ella la viera, me imaginaba la cara que pondría y no quería eso.

Hinata se quedó en silencio unos minutos mirando mis ropas en el area donde estaba la cicatriz, yo no entendía que era lo que trataba de hacer pero supe que desde el principio trató de pedirlo.

-…solo quiero verla…- Dijo finalmente.

Aún era temprano, debía de ser la una de la tarde, pero no había sol, el clima era frio por lo tanto las nubes cubrían el cielo y era un día gris. El dojo estaba algo oscuro, no habíamos prendido las lámparas y el ambiente era muy íntimo.

No lo pensé mucho, me quite la prenda superior y la puse a un lado, Hinata me miró con seriedad y luego posó sus ojos en la cicatriz, parecía estar pensando en muchas cosas, permanecía silenciosa y admiraba la marca en mi abdomen. Yo simplemente esperaba, la veía pacientemente aún extrañado por la petición.

De repente ella se acercó más, estábamos a pocos centímetros de distancia, yo estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas viendo hacia ella, se volteó colocándose en seiza frente a mí, sin despegar la mirada de la cicatriz. Aquel momento fue como la vez que tocó el sello en mi frente, hizo lo mismo, posó sus suaves manos sobre la cicatriz con forma, sintió su textura y la recorrió de arriba abajo, provocándome escalofríos por el contacto.

El momento parecía eterno, sus manos de deslizaban con suavidad y sentía un cosquilleo. Las intenciones de Hinata eran de lo más inocentes, pero creo que se dio cuenta de lo extraño que parecía eso, se detuvo de repente cuando después de un recorrido sus manos se volvieron a posar en mi abdomen e hicieron un poco de presión, se sonrojó y no volteo a verme aún, su mirada seguía en la cicatriz, parecía estudiarla de nuevo y por un momento pensé que lloraría al ver sus ojos ligeramente rojos y entornados. Pero no lo hizo, se contuvo y vi como apretaba su boquita como conteniéndose.

Creí que se iba a retirar apenada, pero no lo hizo, después de unos segundos deslizó una mano a mi pecho sin retirar la otra de mi abdomen, pude sentir también sus uñas que trazaban el camino y como ella estaba comenzando a temblar. ¿Qué era lo que veía? ¿Qué estaba pensando?

Estaba confundido, su contacto me hacía estremecer y sentir sus pequeños dedos resbalar en mi piel me nublaba la mente.

Finalmente agarré la mano que tenía posada en mi pecho, ella no se lo esperaba y me miró entre apenada y desconcertada. Nos miramos fijamente unos segundos, al menos eso creo, sentí la necesidad de posar mis labios sobre los suyos, pero no lo hice, ya tenía todo eso controlado, ya no cometería más errores. Nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca que casi sentí como su respiración chocaba en mis labios, vi claramente que ella entrecerraba los ojos y mi corazón se aceleró, sin querer apreté un poco su muñeca pero ella no me dijo nada. Aún tenía puesta su mano en mi abromen y pude sentir como se apoyaba en mi para acortar la distancia.

Me alejé de ella de inmediato, no sabía que estaba pasando y no quería decir que me agradaba porque pensaba que estaba mal. ¿Por qué estaba mal? Casi lo olvidaba.

Hinata se llevó las manos al pecho y bajó la cabeza, sus mejillas estaban rojas como tomates y parecía estar tratando de buscar algo que decir pero por los nervios no encontraba palabras coherentes o quizás sabía que terminaría tartamudeando.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Me vestí de nuevo con rapidez pensando que quizás eso era lo que estaba causándole más conflicto a Hinata y esperé a que ella dijera algo.

-Esa marca…- Comenzó a decir sin voltear a verme-… fue por mi o por Naruto-kun… o por ambos?-

No logré entender el propósito de la pregunta pero contesté con sinceridad creyendo en que era lo correcto.

-… Por ambos… aunque admito que cuando sentía que estaba muriendo no podía dejar de pensar en que tú estabas bien y que de cierta manera estaba contento por poder morir protegiendo a quienes amaba… elegí morir por ustedes pero no dejaba de pensar en ti al momento de perder el conocimiento…-

Sonrió. Como anhelaba ver siempre aquella sonrisa y egoístamente la quería solo para mí.

-Neji…- Volteo, esta vez parecía tranquila-… tengo que hablar con Naruto-kun, salga bien o mal, cuida de mi por favor-

No dije nada, no tenía que pedírmelo. De cierta manera estaba preocupado, el temor de que Naruto le correspondiera me embargó, pero también esperaba que lo hiciera, ver a Hinata triste de nuevo me molestaría mucho.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ya solo faltaba un día, esa mañana no entrenamos dado que al día siguiente seria la pelea y yo quería que Hinata estuviera fresca para el combate y que se dedicara a descansar.

Los rumores que Hikaru había esparcido, a pesar de que no muchos se los habían creído, estaban molestándonos. La poca gente que los creyó incluía concejeros que ya estaban de su lado desde antes de que comenzara a decir cosas que no eran y también personas del Souke o del Bouke que tenían rencores conmigo o con Hinata, más bien la rama principal. Hablaban a nuestras espaldas, nos dedicaban miradas llenas de desprecio y yo no estaría soportando eso tanto tiempo.

Cuando hablé con mi tío sólo me dijo que aguantara, que las cosas se tranquilizarían cuando Hinata ganara y se comenzaran a hacer los cambios grandes al clan.

-Debes de mantener la calma, cuando Hinata gane ese combate no van a tener más opción que cerrar la boca y guardar más respeto para sus superiores- Dijo con desprecio mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la ventana.

-No entiendo que pretende hacer, aceptó sin chistar el combate y estoy seguro de que él sabe que no es rival para Hinata, pienso que algo se trae entre manos, por eso los rumores y poner a casi todo el concejo en nuestra contra. Cualquier cosa que suceda ellos le van a ayudar-

-Yo tampoco entiendo lo que está tramando, pero simplemente tenemos que estar alertas a lo que pueda pasar, las palabras pueden ser muy peligrosas, puede haber una situación y él puede aprovecharla para seguir esparciendo rumores, tienen que ser cautos, de todas maneras tendré gente vigilando a Hikaru, ya hay un miembro que dice estar a favor de él pero me es fiel a mí y me reporta las situaciones-

-Voy a estar muy alerta, se lo prometo, no permitiré que trate de hacer algo en contra de usted o de mis primas-

-Confió en ello, tampoco lo dejaré hacer nada en contra de ustedes, estoy indagando en este asunto, cuando esto termine lo voy a echar del clan junto con Hideto-san, no puedo con ese tipo de personas, mis hijas y yo ya no queremos problemas en el clan, el mundo está en paz, nosotros también debemos estarlo, ya es hora…-

-Lo entiendo muy bien…- Dije y me puse de pie al sentir que la conversación estaba llegando a su fin.

-Estoy ansioso por que todo esto acabe y mañana ya no tendré tantos dolores de cabeza, cuento contigo y con Hinata…-

Hiashi no solía sonreír, una simple mirada y un jalón rápido de la comisura de su boca era lo que él pensaba una sonrisa, pero bastaba y lo comprendíamos.

Hice una reverencia y salí pensando en que debía estar cerca de Hinata, aquel día no podía dejarla, quizás era demasiado pero no me arriesgaría a que Hikaru intentara algo, tenía que tener mis ojos puesto en todo.

Me dirigí de inmediato a la cocina, era medio día y estaba seguro de que la heredera estaría ayudando a preparar la comida, la acompañaría en la cocina y a donde quiera que fuera aunque se sintiera incomoda, sentía que era necesario, aquel día no confiaba en casi nadie y estaba preocupado.

En efecto ella estaba ayudando a cocinar, iba de un lado a otro ayudando a las mujeres encargadas de la cocina que ya estaban acostumbradas a la presencia de Hinata ahí. Al verla me olvidé de todo lo que estaba pasando y me alegré de que estuviera tan tranquila ahora y concentrada en la cocina. Me recargué en el marco de la puerta y las observé a todas, no por desconfianza, más bien me agradaba ver todo lo que usaban y hacían para hacer la comida.

-Ah! Neji-sama!- Dijo una haciendo de inmediato una reverencia. Todas las demás la imitaron y Hinata me sonrió desde donde estaba sin dejar de cortar las verduras que tenía a su cargo.

Todo parecía estar en orden y pensé que quizás estaba bien dar una ronda por los pasillos, esperaba no encontrarme con Hikaru pero si lo hacía prefería que fuera de tal manera que me pudiese enterar de sus verdaderas intenciones.

Afortunada o desafortunadamente el hombre no mostraba señas de estar cerca así que volví a la cocina donde estaban por terminar la preparación de los alimentos y Hinata iba de salida.

-Vamos al comedor, la comida ya esta lista, yo misma preparé lo que te van a servir- Dijo en cuanto me vio.

-Gracias, en seguida voy-

Hinata cocinaba más que bien pero nunca me atrevía a decírselo. Recordé que la primera vez que comí algo preparado por ella fue el mismo día que me integré a la mansión principal, arrepentido por mis actos y avergonzado por las cosas malas que pensaba de todos y sobre todo de Hinata.

La hora de la comida fue tranquila, ni siquiera hablamos, ese día Hanabi había salido y estábamos solo Hinata y yo al comedor, pero ninguno tenía nada que decir por lo que el tiempo transcurrió en silencio hasta que terminamos de comer y Hinata habló.

-Voy a salir por la tarde…- Dijo de repente.

La miré esperando a que dijera algo más hasta que me di cuenta de que ella esperaba a que yo dijera algo, como si necesitara de mi permiso aunque no fuera así.

-Entiendo, está bien…-

Noté que se mostró aliviada pero no adiviné el porqué de ese sentimiento hasta que seguí hablando.

-… te acompañaré-

Hinata comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos mirándolos como si estuviera concentrada en hacer eso y a la vez parecía querer decirme algo que de inmediato adiviné; Ella quería ir sola, a donde quiera que fuera no quería que yo la acompañara.

-Entiendo que no quieres que te acompañe, y sabes que no es algo que suelo hacer, pero el día de hoy tengo mucha desconfianza de todo, hay muchas cosas que no entiendo de las repentinas actitudes de Hikaru y las decisiones que ha tomado, no quiero que nada se me escape-

-Entiendo pero… de todas maneras no creo estar en peligro… menos porque… porque… voy a ir con Naruto-kun…- Dejó de jugar con sus dedos y apretó sus manos sobre su regazo.

Así que se trataba de eso, ella estaba esperando para que este día llegara, quizás al pasar de los días no había tenido el suficiente valor y al igual que yo temía que Hikaru hiciera de las suyas por lo que deicidio decírselo de una vez por todas.

Suspiré con pesar-… está bien, pero te voy a acompañar hasta ahí y lo que sea que pase haz que Naruto o alguien más de nuestros amigos te acompañe de regreso-

-Está bien…-

Se mostró aliviada y a la vez decidida por lo que iba a hacer, una parte de mí le deseaba suerte y la otra la seguía queriendo solo para mí. ¿Qué pasaría si Naruto aceptaba sus sentimientos y le correspondía? ¿Qué haría yo? ¿Podría seguir a su lado a pesar del dolor que me causaría? Por supuesto que lo haría, se lo había prometido.

-Lo que sea que pase… siempre estaré a tu lado- Dije sin mirarla.

-Gracias…-

-Confió en que tampoco te vas a distraer, tenemos que estar muy atentos a todo, como te dije, hay cosas que no me quedan claras y temo, sabes que muchas personas ahora están de parte de Hikaru y pueden ayudarle, o puede valerse de otros contactos, no lo sabemos, quizás me este preocupando de más, pero prefiero no arriesgarme, no cuando las cosas no parecen claras-

-Tendré cuidado, yo tampoco quiero que se valga de trampas para logar lo que quiere, no quiero tener que casarme con alguien como él, si pierdo va a ser casi imposible anular todo, ambos estamos de acuerdo con todo, yo ya acepté los términos, habrá más problemas si me niego…-

-No permitiremos que eso pase, como dije, hay que ser cuidadosos… y…buena suerte hoy-

Hinata me miró de manera algo compasiva, cosa que me desagradó. Yo no quería ser el hombre con poca suerte en el amor, no quería que ella me viera como con lastima, aquello me hacía sentir débil y yo no era para nada débil.

-Gracias por la comida…- Dije poniéndome de pie de la manera menos hostil que pude-… estaré en mi habitación, háblame cuando te vayas…- Ni siquiera voltee a mirarla, estaba tratando de no molestarme demasiado con ella.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Mientras caminaba de regreso al clan, después de dejar a Hinata en manos de Naruto, iba pensando en algo que me tenía molesto desde que dejé a Hinata en el comedor. La expresión compasiva que ella puso me hizo sentir molestó porque era como si yo fuera alguien débil. Hyuga Neji, el genio Hyuga, no era débil, jamás había sido débil. Aunque Naruto me venció aquella vez no pasó porque yo fuera débil. Cuando Kidomaru casi me asesina, no fue porque yo fuera débil. Pelee contra Kisame, contra el ejército de Zetsus blancos y contra el Juubi… no era débil.

Mi orgullo estaba herido. No necesitaba una mujer, no necesitaba a nadie, porque yo no era débil, era un genio, era un jounin, un ninja que había peleado en la cuarta guerra y sobrevivido a pesar de todo, a pesar de que fuese casi imposible que lo hiciera. ¿Qué le había pasado a mi sentido común últimamente? El amor fue lo que pasó y me sentía como un tonto, no podía permitirme seguir actuando por impulsos, tenía que ganar la batalla contra mí mismo y ya pensaba que lo estaba logrando.

En esos momentos quizás Hinata estaba cumpliendo su sueño de estar en los brazos de Naruto, de besarlo y ser amada por aquel a quien tanto había amado desde hacía mucho tiempo. En esos momentos yo estaba perdiendo para siempre a la primera mujer que amaba y que de verdad sentía que sería la última. Pero porque yo no era débil resistiría eso.

Cuando desperté de mis cavilaciones me di cuenta de que llevaba mucho tiempo caminando en círculos. ¿Cuánto había estado haciendo eso? Quizás una hora. Una hora entera había estado dándole vueltas al asunto.

Decidí que debía de volver al clan y continuar con un trabajo que había dejado pendiente. Había muchas osas que hacer que aún no terminaba y que se me acumularon desde que salí a aquella misión con Hinata. Volver a la mansión era lo mejor que podía hacer, tratar de distraerme era la mejor idea. Estaba a medio camino del clan, la calle estaba vacía y estaba comenzando a atardecer.

Sentí la presencia de Hinata a algunos metros de distancia, percibí su chakra y no tuve duda de que era ella, me di vuelta de inmediato extrañado al no sentir ninguna otra presencia, venía corriendo y con la cabeza agachada cosa que causó dos efectos contrarios en mi.

-Hinata…-

Se abalanzó sobre mi tomado mis ropas con fuerza y escondiendo su cara en mí pecho, pude percibir que estaba tensa, temblaba también y no tardó en romper en pequeños sollozos que ahogaba en mis ropas.

Le rodee los hombros y la abracé con toda la ternura que me era posible, ella lloraba y lloraba en mi pecho y yo no sabía qué hacer en ese momento. Nada que yo dijera la podía consolar y hablarle de mis sentimientos era algo que no podía hacer, me limité a esperar a que se calmara.

-Yo sabía…- Dijo sin despegarse de mi-… que él no me veía más que como una buena amiga… pero nunca perdí las esperanzas… los sentimientos de Naruto-kun nunca cambiaran… y él es tan gentil, tan cálido…él no quería herirme y yo pude ser fuerte frente a él… Neji… gracias por estar aquí para mi… yo… yo no sé cómo soportaría todo… aun que no digas nada no importa… que me sujetes de esta manera me reconforta… me siento tan bien así…-

Seguí sin decir nada, estaba un poco molesto y preocupado por ella.

-…Yo había prometido que no lloraría más… debo dejar de hacerlo, mañana hay una pelea importante y tengo que concentrarme, tengo que vencer a Hikaru y reconstruir el clan…-

-Está bien si lloras ahora, llora todo lo que quieras… pero mañana levántate con firmeza, yo voy a estar ahí apoyándote. Después de que le ganes a Hikaru seguiré ahí por si aún quieres llorar-

Apretó más mis ropas y comenzaba a sentir la humedad de sus lágrimas, que habían sido muchas y mojaron aquella parte de mis ropas.

-Regresemos a la mansión, le pediré a alguien que te prepare un té o algo para que te relajes, después debes ir a dormir de inmediato, debes descansar-

Hinata se apartó finalmente de mí y asintió aún triste, después de eso no habló en todo el camino de regreso.

Dejé a Hinata en su habitación, puesto que no quiso estar en ningún otro lado, y mandé a que le hicieran el té, no podía dejarla sola, no por las tonterías que pensaba de Hikaru, si no porque presentí que ella no quería que la dejara y tampoco me decía lo contrario.

-Mañana el combate será en uno de los campos de entrenamiento especiales del clan, donde suele entrenar Hiashi-sama-

Hinata asintió. Estaba sentada con las piernas ligeramente extendidas, una mano en el suelo y la otra en su regazo, me miraba con aquellos hermosos ojos inyectados de rojo por tanto llorar, además de hinchados, las mejillas mojadas y sonrosadas.

-Es imposible que pierda, y creo que Hikaru ya no intentará nada, solo tengo que hacer un buen papel ante aquellos consejeros desconfiados, pronto estaré libre de ese despreciable hombre-

Ella parecía un poco más tranquila, eso me agradó.

-Neji-san, aquí está el té para Hinata-sama…-

Yo conocía aquella voz molesta. Me levanté de inmediato con fastidio y abrí la puerta encentrándome con Takumi, a quien había estado agradeciendo no tener que ver, llevaba una pequeña bandeja con el té que había pedido y unos dulces que me entregó con una sonrisa.

-Que haces tú entregando esto?- Pregunté tratando de no sonar tan altanero.

-Harumi-chan (La chica a la que le pedí el té) y yo somos muy cercanos, la vi un poco apurada cuando pasé por la cocina y decidí ayudarle, suelo hacerlo algunas veces, además, quería saber cómo estaba Hinata-sama, llevo mucho sin verla y… no te enojes, pero de verdad la extraño-

Molesto.

-Ella está bien, no la molestes ahora, mañana es el combate con Hikaru y nosotros tenemos algunas estrategias que discutir, además de asuntos sobre el clan que tratar, y no lo digo solamente porque no te soporte- Mentiras.

-Entiendo, yo se que mañana todo este lio terminara, buenas noches a ambos, nos veremos en otra ocasión- Dijo sonriendo y se fue.

Cerré la puerta y me acerqué a Hinata para obligarla a que se tomara el té y comiera al menos un dulce para que se relajara. Ella hizo lo que le dije con tranquilidad, estaba recobrándose rápidamente de las emociones de la tarde.

-Tengo que ir a mi habitación a descansar, mañana va ser un día muy duro- Dije.

-¿Podrías quedarte esta noche? A-ah, no es que sea como una niña pero… me sentiría más a gusto si tu estas aquí conmigo, aún me siento muy sensible, creo que estaré mejor contigo aquí…-

Ella decía aquellas cosas con tanta facilidad sin saber lo que causaban en mí, pero solo asentí con la cabeza antes de contestar.

-Te voy a necesitar más que nunca Neji, para lo que viene, va a haber muchos cambios en el clan, cambios más grandes y… yo solo te voy a tener a ti, a Hanabi y a mi padre… me he rendido con Naruto-kun al entender que él no me va a querer de ninguna manera romántica… ya no tengo por qué estar esperando o luchando... aquí hay cosas que hacer y si no va a estar conmigo… entonces tengo que ser el doble de fuerte y apoyarme en ustedes…-

-Yo siempre voy a estar aquí… siempre…-

Nos sonreímos como hacía tiempo que no lo hacíamos, no decía aquello solo porque la amara, lo decía porque de verdad la apoyaba, porque ella era fuerte y muy inteligente, porque la respetaba como mujer, como kunoichi y como heredera de clan Hyuga.

Hinata terminó el té, los dulces y se apresuró a sacar los futon. Ya había anochecido, yo ya no tenía conflictos con mis emociones y eso me alegró, evitaría que hiciera una estupidez dado que la tendría cerca de nuevo, aunque lo único que no evitaría fuera sentirme un poco feliz de que estuviera dependiendo de mí.

Agradecí que no batallara en tratar de dormir, el té había ayudado a relajarla y esperaba que yo también fuese de ayuda, ahora teníamos que descansar para el día siguiente.

No pude evitar alegrarme de que nos desharíamos de Hikaru y Hideto, pronto volvería la paz al clan y yo podría estar con más tranquilidad y confianza, lo mismo iba para Hinata. La heredera tendría muchas cosas que hacer y yo tenía que estar listo también para ayudarle, como representante del Bouke, rama que ya no sufriría como en el pasado.

Estaba cansado, cuando vi que Hinata se había quedado profundamente dormida, me di cuenta de que yo estaba exhausto y traté de detener la oleada de cavilaciones que llegaban para poder descansar… solo que me di cuenta de algo que interfirió con mi sueño media hora o una hora más; Hinata se había rendido de querer estar con Naruto…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hola! Gracias por leer!

Lamento decir que esta historia va llegando a su fin, pero es necesario e inevitable. Ahora mismo estoy tratando de pensar en el siguiente fic que escribiré, pero no estoy segura de sí debería de escribir de nuevo en primera persona y si debería de ser esta vez de Hinata, hay tantas ideas que no me terminan de convencer.

Bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews y por seguir el fic, espero que lo sigan hasta el final!

Próximo capitulo: Enfrentamiento.


	12. Enfrentamiento

Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos.

**Enfrentamiento**

Cuando desperté y la vi a mi lado me sentí bien y mal al mismo tiempo. Mal porque ella había sufrido el día anterior y había llorado a pesar de que prometió no volver hacerlo. Mal porque a pesar de que lloró yo me sentía de cierta forma feliz de que no estuviera con Naruto. Mal porque ese día enfrentaría a Hikaru y yo me sentía como un niño a quien le dieron su primer beso. Pero tenía que tomar todo como debía de ser, con seriedad, con compresión, las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse muy intensas en el clan y yo no podía estar pensando en esas cosas sentimentales, tenía que concentrarme y sabía que ya no tendría más problemas para hacerlo, ya no me distraería nada de eso.

Era temprano, la pelea sería a las doce del medio día, podía escuchar a la gente correr de un lado a otro como si estuvieran preparándose para alguna fiesta. Sabía que estaban llevado recados, avisando a gente, esparciendo rumores y chismes, discutiendo sobre lo que pasaría y apostando, así es, apostando, había de ese tipo de gente en el clan, en todos los clanes hay, y estaba casi seguro de que la mayoría apostaba a que ganaría Hinata.

Recostado en el futon aún, me restregué la cara con pereza, no me gustaba ver peleas inútiles, pero esta era necesaria y estaría ahí para Hinata.

El cuarto estaba iluminado por la luz del sol, el cielo no estaba completamente despejado, aún hacía un poco de frio por la época del año pero el sol calentaba algo. Hinata dormía plácidamente dándome la espalda, su cabello era lo suficientemente largo para estar a unos pocos centímetros de mí, también porque nuestros futons no estaban demasiado alejados. Tomé algunos mechones de su sedoso cabello en mis dedos y jugué con ellos enrollándolos y apretándolos, esto hizo que ella se despertara y volteara a verme.

-Buenos días…- Saludó frotándose un ojo-… me siento mejor, ya no estoy tan triste, además, tengo que concentrarme, no puedo estar distraída hoy- Sonrió.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, en cuanto termines con Hikaru puedes llorar todo lo que quieras antes de comenzar a planear que harás en el clan…-

-No, ya no lloraré por eso, he llorado lo suficiente, tengo que ser fuerte, no entiendo como aún no me has regañado por ser tan débil…-

-Tú no eres para nada débil, ya me lo has demostrado… vamos, tenemos que bañarnos, cambiarnos e ir a desayunar antes de reunirnos con todos en el dojo…-

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Dejé a Hinata sola para que pudiera hacer tranquila lo que tenía que hacer. Me di un baño y me puse un atuendo formal que solía usar para reuniones importantes, de colores sobrios como siempre. Estaba preparándome mentalmente para todo y me sentía un poco nervioso, no porque temiera por Hinata, si no porque no podía dejar de pensar que ya había más probabilidad de estar con ella, de que ella me quisiera y me sentía intranquilo pensando en cómo logar lo que quería. Ojala no nos hubiéramos opuesto al matrimonio que tenían concertado para nosotros… como sea, las cosas estaban hechas y tenía que afrontarlas.

Si todo salía como tenía que ser, al terminar el combate, hablaría con Hinata y le pediría que pensara en mi, que me diera una oportunidad para demostrarle que podíamos estar juntos, para tratar de convencerla de amarme… era una buena idea, me sentía más animado y esperaba a que el combate terminara de una vez por todas.

Vi a Hinata en el comedor, ella ya había iniciado con su desayuno pero parecía no tener mucho apetito, comía lenta y forzadamente. Al verme llegar pareció animarse un poco y comió con más facilidad pero yo me di cuenta de que lo hizo para no preocuparme.

-Estas lista?-

-Sí, hoy me siento demasiado confiada. En otras peleas he tenido miedo, cuando combatí contigo tuve mucho miedo, lo enfrenté gracias a Naruto, pero seguía estando ahí. Cuando enfrenté a Pain también tuve mucho miedo, pero quería proteger a la persona que amaba y a la aldea… y en la guerra ninja tuve miedo durante todo el tiempo que duró, miedo de muchas cosas… pero seguía luchando con todo lo que tenia… esta vez no tengo miedo, estoy más que lista y estoy segura de que tú sientes lo mismo, creo que me conoces muy bien- Sonrió.

Yo tenía mis dudas así que sonreí un poco y asentí con la cabeza dándole la razón. Pasamos el desayuno en silencio, sin ni siquiera mirarnos, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos y esperando pacientemente a que llegara la hora de reunirnos con los demás miembros del clan y Hikaru en sí.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar nos despedimos con una promesa de que iría a escoltarla al dojo, cada quien iría a su habitación para hacer lo que tuviera que hacer y nos encontraríamos después. Yo estaba de cierta manera emocionado, ya quería ver a Hinata en medio de todo el clan demostrando cuan fuerte kunoichi y heredera era ella.

Entré a mi habitación y seguí cavilando sobre lo que le diría después de la pelea, sobre cómo podría comenzar a ganarme su corazón. Pensaba que darle un poco espacio era mejor, durante los últimos meses había estado demasiado cerca de ella, mi día la pasaba con ella y no sabía si era buena idea lo del espacio, las mujeres lo necesitaban ¿No?

Me sentía un poco estúpido por todas esas cosas que pensaba, parecía un adolescente ideando su primera cita y me regañe dado que según yo tenía que ser serio por lo que estaba a punto de acontecer.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, quedaba poco tiempo, estaba seguro de que ya todos se estaban reuniendo en el dojo principal para apreciar la pelea. Sabía que abrirían más puertas y ventanas para que la mayoría del clan pudiese ser testigo de la derrota de Hikaru.

Tenía que reunirme con Hinata antes de ir a ocupar mi asiento en primer lugar a lado de Hanabi. Tenía que ver como estaba y que era lo que estaba pensando, animarla y ayudarla a despejarse y advertirle que matar al estúpido ese no era posible, que contuviera sus fuerzas.

Salí de mi habitación y me dispuse a ir con Hinata cuando vi que, del lado contrario, pasaba Hikaru con un porte orgulloso y sumamente altanero, una sonrisa confiada y una mirada sin miedo, estaba a su lado de Hideto, iba tranquilo pero no desperdició la oportunidad para dedicarme una mirada llena de desprecio. Tras él iba Takumi, quien al verme me sonrió amistosa y torpemente, además de tímidamente ya que su papá estaba ahí.

Alcé la barbilla un poco y me crucé de brazos para imponerme también, no podía dejar que ese par me intimidara para nada y ya estaba escuchando sus quejas por no haber podido salirse con la suya con eso del combate, incluso le tuve lastima a Takumi pensando en que era posible que su molesto padre se desquitara con él.

Mientras pasaban no les quité la mirada de encima, ni ellos a mí. De repente Hikaru de detuvo dándome la espalda y su sequito lo imitó sin voltear a verme también, Takumi se encogió de hombros y parecía algo nervioso o incomodo.

-Ya quiero ver tu cara llena de decepción cuando gane la batalla, de verdad te quiero fuera del clan y conseguir finalmente a Hinata…- dijo Hikaru con un tono lleno de confianza.

-"Hinata-sama", así es como alguien como tu debe de llamarla, ella es tu heredera, no olvides eso-

Contesté de golpe.

Hikaru rió por lo bajo-… y tú si puedes llamarla simplemente "Hinata"?- Volteó de perfil y me miró por el rabillo del ojo-… ya sabemos de su escandaloso romance, todo mundo lo sabe, ustedes lo estuvieron pregonando, pero que descaro, muchos están ahora en contra de ustedes, que patéticos… ah, pero en cuanto ella sea mi esposa le voy a enseña muy bien que no debe de engañarme ni nada por el estilo, ya que nos hemos dado cuenta de que a esa mujer le gusta la aventura y la infidelidad-

-Cállate, tú sabes que lo que dices es un invento, tú lo dijiste, tú esparciste el rumor, el patético eres tú por querer poner al clan en nuestra contra, aunque no te funcionó mucho. Me das lástima por querer manchar el nombre de Hinata y me alegra de no verte muy nervioso, así podé ver tu cara de estúpido cuando ella te parta la cara-

Él sonrió confiado de nuevo, cosa que ya me estaba hartando.

-Nos vemos en el dojo… asegúrate de… "despedirte" bien de Hinata que ya me encargaré yo después de sus necesidades una vez sea mi mujer…- Dijo alejándose del lugar.

Quería matarlo yo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a insultar a Hinata de esa forma? No quería que se saliera con las suyas, pensaba que algo estaba tramando como para que estuviera tan seguro de sí mismo. Yo sabía que él no era un buen peleador y no era un ninja, era un perdedor, un hombre demasiado débil, no podía ganarle a Hinata. Cómo lo odiaba, deseaba ser yo el que combatiera con él, ni siquiera me molestaría en usar el juken, usaría mis puños para poder sentir claramente sus huesos rompiéndose.

Por estar pensando en aquel patán olvidé que iba a ver a Hinata, de inmediato llamé a la puerta y ella me indicó que pasara.

-Estas lista? Te escoltaré hasta el dojo-

-Claro que estoy lista, ya te lo había dicho, y gracias, me gusta tu compañía. No puedo esperar a derrotar a ese tipo, desde qué él llegó no he tenido mucha paz…-

-No has tenido mucha paz desde que yo desperté, esa es la verdad- dije.

Ella se quedó pensativa unos momentos, después me sonrió.

-Tal vez no, tal vez hemos tenido que enfrentar muchos problemas pero… también estoy feliz porque siento que nos ha acercado…ah! No lo digo porque tú…tú… bueno, ya sabes-

-Entiendo lo que estas tratando de decir y está bien, supongo que también estoy feliz, pero porque he aprendido muchas cosas y me he acercado un poco más a ti, también me siento bien a poder ayudarte y tratar de ser un apoyo para ti, eso es lo que hace la familia-

-Gracias de verdad… vamos, ya va llegando la hora…-

Después de volver a sonreírme con su linda boquita cálida, me sujetó la muñeca y me apresuró a salir. Yo estaba un poco nervioso y alerta, la seguridad de Hikaru no me había dado buen sabor de boca y tenía que asegurarme de que nada malo le pasara a Hinata, yo la protegería, yo estaría ahí para ella y si tenía que volver a arriesgar mi vida, así sería.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Como suponía, el enorme dojo principal estaba atestado de gente, casi todo el clan estaba ahí para ver la inútil pelea entre una gran kunoichi heredera del clan y Hikaru, quien ya estaba sentado en su lugar junto con sus "amigos", todos con miradas confiadas y llenas de desprecio para los demás.

En cuanto aparecimos Hinata y yo, muchos aplaudieron, a ella obviamente, y otros nos miraron con desprecio, solo que era la minoría. Hiashi también estaba mirando hacia nosotros, estaba en un costado del area de pelea, sentado en seiza y con las manos cruzadas, su mirada era firme y amenazante como siempre pero podía percibir cierta pisca de orgullo, orgullo por su hija, la heredera.

Antes de ocupar mi lugar al lado del líder miré a mi alrededor y descubrí cosas interesantes. El Bouke y el Souke estaba revuelto, no era como en otras ocasiones cuando había eventos y cada rama se separaba de la otra, ahora eso no importaba, ahora importaba demostrarle a Hinata y a su protector que estaban de su lado y que confiaban en ellos, que tampoco querían que Hikaru estuviera en el poder del clan y que de verdad nos respetaban.

Que emociónate ambiente, parecía que el odio que sintieron años atrás ya no existía y ahora todos se unían por una causa. Tenían puestas sus esperanzas en Hinata, esperaban que la pelea terminara rápidamente y pudieran seguir con los planes que la heredera tenia para el clan, sabían que grandes cosas se realizarían en poco tiempo y el clan cambiaria para bien.

Justo cuando me situé a lado de Hiashi él se levantó, Hanabi estaba al lado, me miró y sonrió guiñándole un ojo, yo simplemente le devolví la sonrisa. Ambos confiábamos en Hinata, ambos estábamos seguros de que todo eso era una pérdida de tiempo. Miré hacia donde estaba Hinata, sentada al lado de Hanabi, muy lejos de mí, al menos eso sentía. Ella miraba atenta a su padre y de vez en cuando a Hikaru quien no se daba cuenta de que lo observaba.

El líder se posó en medio del area de pelea, todo el mundo guardó silencio y prestó atención. Hiashi dio un vistazo alrededor y después comenzó a hablar.

-Clan Hyuga, estamos a punto de presenciar una pelea que decidirá muchos cambios en las leyes del clan como ustedes saben. Si Hinata gana la pelea ella podrá liderar el clan con quien ella misma elija y podrá hacer los cambios que quiera y que el concejo autorice. Si Hikaru es el ganador entonces la heredera tendrá que casarse con él y ambos lideraran juntos el clan, además de que Neji tendrá que dejar de vivir aquí, tendrá que salir del clan y dedicarse solamente a Konoha, no podrá volver…-

Parecía que las últimas condiciones le estaban causando conflicto.

-… Todos estamos de acuerdo con esto, los peleadores lo están también, por lo tanto comencemos con esta pelea…-

Al decir lo último ambos contrincantes se pusieron de pie, pero se quedaron esperando por otras indicaciones que sucedieron de inmediato.

-…Al centro…-

Hinata y Hikaru se acercaron y se pusieron a dos metros de distancia frente a frente, ambos tenían puestos trajes de pelea y se miraron a los ojos, ambos confiados en que ganarían, esperaban a que les indicaran que comenzaran la pelea.

-Empiecen!- dijo retrocediendo.

Se pusieron en guardia, con eso ya se notaba la gran diferencia de habilidades. La guardia de Hinata era firme, segura, con gran técnica y gracia, estaba acostumbrada a ella, desde pequeña había sido obligada a pelear y a perfeccionar su técnica y su manera de posicionarse, era casi perfecta, equilibrada, con pocos puntos débiles. La guardia de Hikaru denotaba que había sido practicada durante poco tiempo, como si hubiese aprendido a pelear cuando estaba pequeño pero nunca le importó aprender bien, era una posición descuidada con puntos importantes descubiertos y poca firmeza en las piernas.

Se quedaron unos momentos esperando a que el otro atacara, Hinata estaba tranquila, no le quitaba la mirada de encima esperando a que hiciera algún movimiento y dispuesta a observar que tan malo era y como derrotarlo lo más rápido posible. Si yo hubiese estado en su lugar también hubiera hecho lo mismo, Hikaru se estaba impacientando, lo pude notar por la manera en la que su cuerpo se tensó, para alguien que no supiera sobre peleas y sobre ser ninja, esos pequeños detalles no los hubieran notado aunque para nosotros eran demasiado evidentes.

Hikaru frunció el ceño y tensionó más su guardia al ver que Hinata seguía tranquila y que no se le veían intenciones de moverse aún. Podía escuchar a la gente que comenzaba a murmurar y hasta percibí algunas frases como "Hinata-sama sabe lo que hace" o "Hikaru va a perder, acaba de empezar y ya se está impacientado".

El hombre estaba ya desesperado, descuidó su guardia enderezándose un poco tratando de pensar rápidamente que hacer, pero se lanzó de inmediato sin pensar antes una estrategia o sin saber los movimientos que empleaba Hinata para pelear. Hikaru tenía un control del juken muy patético, muy a penas pudo tratar de golpear a Hinata en el pecho pero ella simplemente lo esquivó, ni siquiera se molestó en contraatacar dado que él trastabilló y tuvo que alejarse de ella temeroso de que empezara a golpearlo.

Hiashi permanecía serio y tranquilo observando la pelea con detenimiento, voltee a ver a Hanabi y ella estaba tan metida en la pelea y tan confiada de que Hinata estaba ganando que se había puesto cómoda cruzando las piernas y apoyando sus manos en sus muslos como si fuera una niña demasiado ruda. Las demás personas estaban tan bien concentradas, algunas emocionadas y otras molestas, casi furiosas pensando en que Hikaru estaba perdiendo.

El hombre volvió a hacer un movimiento, esta vez trató de usar de nuevo el juken y lanzó un golpe tras otro contra Hinata, los cuales ella repelía solamente con las manos o defendía con los antebrazos, sin duda se veía la diferencia de fuerza. Sabía que después de unos momentos ella estaría dispuesta a terminar con todo de una buena vez, aunque no me extrañaría que quisiera jugar un poco con él o hacerlo sufrir más de la cuenta por todas las cosas que hubiese hecho, para mí eso era una buena opción y estaba dispuesto a dedicarme alguno de esos golpes.

Parecía solamente una persecución, Hikaru trataba con todas sus fuerzas de golpear a Hinata pero ella los esquivaba con demasiada facilidad así que decidió dejar de intentar usar el juken y recurrir al simple taijutsu, cosa que tampoco se le daba, aunque más bien se le daba mejor que las técnicas del clan, igual se veía patético, si Lee hubiese estado ahí seguramente estaría demasiado enojado, lo mismo que Gai-sensei.

Trató de meter una patada a la cara de Hinata, ella defendió con la palma de su mano y tomó su pierna al mismo tiempo que se hacía para atrás y lo jalaba, esto hizo que Hikaru se callera de espaldas y diera un pequeño grito del dolor por el golpe. Era tan patético, obviamente tampoco estaba preparado para sentir el dolor de la batalla, era demasiado esfuerzo para él.

Hinata esperó a que se pusiera de pie, él se volteo boca abajo y le dedico una mirada a Hideto, voltee a donde estaba él y vi como le sonreía confiado. Algo tramaban, algo estaba mal.

Hikaru se puso en guardia de nuevo, hizo una mueca, se veías que la espalda le estaba doliendo, aunque para mí parecía algo insignificante. Hinata volteo a verme por el rabillo del ojo y simplemente asentí con la cabeza, ella me estaba preguntando si era mejor acabar con todo de una vez por todas y yo le indiqué que estaba bien, que hiciera lo que ella creía mejor.

La heredera se acercó rápidamente, amenazante y le dio un golpe piadoso a Hikaru en el estomago, haciendo que se doblara, él intentó recuperarse de inmediato y trató de asestarle un golpe en la cara a ella, pero Hinata se defendió haciendo el puño a un lado y entrando para poder hacer un simple y sencillo volteo de brazo y lanzar a Hikaru al suelo.

Él gritó de nuevo por el dolor de caer nuevamente de espalda. Escuché que las personas comenzaban a murmurar acerca de la fuerza de Hinata y de cómo era imposible para Hikaru poder ganar. Veía en el rostro de Hinata la expresión de la victoria y sonreí, ya todo estaba terminando, un golpe más y Hinata sería la vencedora, pero ella esperaba a que Hikaru se levantara y se recuperaba un poco, yo estaba contento de que ella decidiera ridiculizarlo de esa manera.

Hikaru se puso de pie con un poco de esfuerzo y sacó un kunai de su bolsa de armas. Nadie dijo que estaba prohibido usar armas pero Hinata no traía, no las necesitaba, no con Hikaru, por lo tanto cambió un poco su guardia a manera de defensa, preparada para esquivar los ataques que él estaba a punto de tratar de hacer.

Escuchaba comentarios sobre lo patético que él se estaba viendo, de cómo estaba recurriendo a un arma y a Hinata se le veía demasiado tranquila, lo que significaba que le ganaría fácilmente aunque hubiese sacado aquel kunai.

La pelea estaba terminando, era la etapa final, me imaginaba de qué manera ella terminaría con todo, estaba casi seguro de que volvería a tirarlo en el suelo, esta vez después de quitarle el kunai con alguna llave y luego lanzaría el arma al suelo para que se clavara cerca de su cabeza y darle un susto.

Hikaru avanzo un paso y Hinata retrocedió lo mismo, esperando a que él atacara primero, cosa que en ese momento no importaba, el resultado sería el mismo.

Él se abalanzó de nuevo, mostró un manejo del kunai demasiado precario, Hinata lo esquivaba con más facilidad de lo que había esquiado sus golpes, era demasiado lento e inseguro en sus movimientos y solo estaba quedando en ridículo. Hinata parecía estar simplemente cansada de tener que lidiar con alguien tan torpe, lo sujetó de la muñeca donde tenía el kunai y con un pequeño movimiento de su mano le dobló la muñeca e hizo que tirara el instrumento. Esta vez usó el juken para asestarle otro golpe en el estomago, golpe que yo estaba seguro mandaría a Hikaru al otro lado del dojo, pero que, para sorpresa de todo el mundo, el detuvo simplemente sujetando la muñeca de Hinata antes de que llegara a su estomago, con ambas manos, algo de verdad impresionante para todos, era casi imposible dada la fuerza y la cantidad de chakra que exigía el ataque de Hinata.

Entonces activé mi Byakugan tratando de ver muy bien cómo es que aquello había sido posible y pude ver claramente como mandaba su chakra al cuerpo de Hinata, de la misma manera en que yo había mandado chakra por la telaraña de Kidomaru hace mucho tiempo, era un ataque sencillo y fácil de realizar, pero que requería mucha practica.

Desactive el Byakugan confiado en que aquello era poco para Hinata, era como un piquete de insecto a estas alturas y así pareció cuando ella le dio un puñetazo en el rostro y lo volvió a tirar al suelo.

De repente, el rostro de Hinata mudó de expresión, aflojó su guardia y vi claramente como estaba comenzando a temblar, su boca se abrió un poco como impresionada o en graves problemas. Ya no escuché murmullos ni nada, todos estábamos expectantes, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Miré a Hikaru que aún estaba en el suelo, pero sonreía victorioso viendo como el semblante de ella estaba cambiando tan radicalmente.

Hinata cayó de rodillas con las manos sobre su rostro y parecía realmente asustada. Yo no pude evitar levantarme de inmediato y correr hacia ella. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué le pasaba?

La rodee con un brazo y ella se agarro a mi brazo libre con fuerza, su mirada estaba puesta en el suelo, perdida, temblaba mucho y parecía estar comenzado a tener dificultades para respirar.

-Neji… Neji…- Susurraba.

Yo solo le presté atención a ella, estaba muy preocupado y no me importó lo que pensaban los demás. Nadie decía nada, no se escuchaban murmullos y ni un solo movimiento, sabía que Hikaru se había puesto de pie y miraba la escena como todos los presentes.

-Estas bien? Que te sucede? Hinata, ¿Qué pasa?- Comencé a preguntar impaciente.

-Neji… no puedo… no puedo…ver…-

La sujeté con más fuerza al escuchar aquello, no podía creerlo, ¿Por qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué había hecho él?

-Me siento mal… no puedo seguir, no puedo moverme…- Al decir aquello se desmayó.

La abracé con fuerza, pegué mi mejilla a la suya y pude sentir que su temperatura era más alta de lo que debería de ser. Asustado, me aparté para observarla, ella estaba respirando con trabajo y una expresión de dolo surcó su rostro, seguía temblando y comenzaba a sudar.

-Creo que Hinata-san no puede continuar- Dijo Hikaru.

Voltee a verlo con desprecio, él sonreía burlonamente. Miré a Hiashi que parecía perturbado de cierta manera y que le estaba costando hablar o decir lo que todos sabíamos que tenía que decir.

-La pelea ha terminado y Hikaru ganó…-

Voltee a ver quien había dicho eso, era Hideto, se había puesto de pie y se acercó a nosotros.

-Es mejor que vayas preparándote para dejar el clan para siempre, Neji…-

No… eso no pasaría, algo le estaba pasando a Hinata, ella no estaba bien, había hecho algo, yo estaba seguro de eso, Hinata no podía haber perdido, ella no podía perder esa batalla, ellos le tendieron una trampa y yo no la iba a abandonar.

-Ahora, es mejor que aceptes tu destino, deja a Hinata-san en nuestras manos, nosotros la cuidaremos, si te quedas un minuto más aquí nos veremos en la necesidad de sacarte a la fuerza-

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, sujete a Hinata con más fuerza negándome a cedérsela.

-Neji-san, es mejor que hagas lo que te dicen-

Miré a Takumi, estaba atrás de su padre, estaba serio y por primera vez me hablaba con firmeza.

Todos me estaban mirando, todos… ¿Qué debía hacer? Querían que les entregara a Hinata para que Hikaru se casara con ella, querían que la abandonara siendo que había prometido estar siempre a su lado, habían hecho trampa para arrebatármela y yo estaba ahí, desconcertado, confuso, sin poder adivinar que hacer, estaba tan preocupado que no podía pensar claramente.

Voltee a ver a Hinata, parecía estar empeorado, no se movía pero si respiraba con trabajo y estaba comenzando a sudar más y la temperatura parecía subirle a cada momento. ¿Qué hacer? Estaba comenzando a desesperarme.

-Neji-san, deje a Hinata-san de inmediato y váyase del clan-

Miré a Takumi con despreció y después voltee hacia donde estaba Hanabi, ella parecía estar despabilándose la de la impresión, frunció el ceño y asintió con la cabeza, ella tenía una idea, la única opción era escapar con Hinata, alejarme y esconderme con ella, Hanabi me iba ayudar con eso. Despertando también de mi confusión asentí también la cabeza y al momento Hanabi se puso de pie y sacó muchos kunais que de inmediato arrojó al techo, yo los vi mientras viajaban hacia arriba, solo un vistazo me bastó para darme cuenta de lo que se trataba, ella marcaba sus kunais con papeles marcados de diferentes colores, solo ella, Hinata y yo sabíamos para que servía cada uno y con ellos confundía a la gente. Esta vez había muchos de morado, lo que indicaba que eran papeles que después despedían humo, pero había un único que era de color amarillo, ese despedía una luz segadora y era el primero que golpearía el techo.

De inmediato escondí mi rostro en el cuello de Hinata, cerré los ojos y escuché las exclamaciones de todos al ser cegados por la gran luz que despidió el kunai. En cuanto escuché la explosión de los de bombas de humo, activé de inmediato mi Byakugan y burle a todos con Hinata en los brazos, salí de la mansión rápidamente, lo más rápido que pude antes de que comenzaran a seguirme, supe que Hanabi me seguía gracias a mi Byakugan, si alguien nos seguía ella se iba a encargar, nunca le había estado tan agradecido.

A donde podía ir? Si iba con alguno de mis amigos de seguro que las personas del clan buscarían ahí y Hinata necesitaba un medico. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? No podía estar corriendo durante mucho tiempo.

Hinata seguía sufriendo en mis brazos y yo estaba desesperado, primero tenía que encontrar a Tsunade-sama, Sakura o Shizune para que la vieran, tal vez ellas me ayudarían a protegerla de la gente del clan, tal vez si hablaba con todos me ayudarían… no había tiempo...

-Hinata, resiste, lo que sea que te pase, resiste. Te prometí que iba a estar a tu lado y aquí voy a estar, no permitiré que nos separen, te protegeré, te protegeré siempre…-

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Holaaaa! Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Las cosas se ponen intensas, no me gusta hacer sufrir a este par, pero es necesario.

Ya más o menos tengo una idea de lo que quiero para mi próximo fic y creo que volveré de nuevo al mundo actual, pero está en planes la historia, espérenlo :D

Gracias por leer!

Próximo capitulo: Promesa


	13. Promesa

Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos

**Promesa**

-Neji-onisan-

Me llamó. Su melodiosa y suave voz resonó en aquella habitación vacía, yo estaba dándole la espalda y había sentido su presencia desde hacía mucho tiempo, también sabía que estaba preocupada por mi pero yo no necesitaba que se preocuparan por mí, o más bien no lo quería puesto que sentía que no merecía que lo hicieran.

Había cometido muchos errores graves y me dolía la manera tan fácil en la que esa familia me había perdonado… en la que mi familia me había perdonado. ¿No debía de estar feliz? De cierta forma lo estaba, por las verdades que se descubrieron y por el hecho de que me sentía tranquilo y con un nuevo objetivo, uno bueno e importante, uno que no necesitaba de odio para que avanzara.

-Neji-onisan-

Me llamó de nuevo con aquella timidez que la caracterizaba. No era que yo no quisiera voltear, quería hacerlo pero me sentía apenado, ¿Cómo la vería después de haberla tratado de matar? ¿Por qué ella insistía en hablar con su agresor y comportarse amable? Hinata era una chica muy bondadosa.

Traté de concentrarme en el movimiento de las hojas, el runrunear de los árboles de medio día. No era que quisiera ignorarla, simplemente prefería no hablar con ella.

-… ¿Podrías ayudarme a entrenar hoy?- Dijo tartamudeando.

Suspiré con pesar, percibí que esto la hizo tensionarse, me di vuelta y la observe tratando de poner la mejor expresión que podía, una seria, característica de mi y que no mostraba lo que de verdad estaba sintiendo.

Asentí con la cabeza, después de todo otra parte de mi quería ayudarla. Ella sonrió aliviada y sonrojándose.

-Gracias…- Dijo un poco más animada.

Cuando estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta e irse yo la detuve, no pude evitar hablarle, había algo que quería preguntarle y un repentino impulso me obligó a hacerlo.

-¿Por qué me trata tan bien? Yo… yo intenté matarla, la humille, me reí de usted… no siento que merezca que me trate de esta manera, debería de ser de otra forma… me hace sentir peor de lo que ya me siento, sería más sencillo si me gritara, me evitara o me odiara, lo podría sobrellevar, sería mucho mejor…-

Ella me escuchó atentamente y con tranquilidad, me observó sin apartar sus grandes y hermosos ojos perla y cuando terminé de hablar se acercó a mí. Yo no quería que hiciera eso, la distancia entre nosotros tenía que ser la máxima, éramos totalmente diferentes, no quería herirla de nuevo. Pero ella no me tenía miedo, nunca lo tuvo, no me odiaba ni tenía resentimiento por lo que había dicho y hecho, tampoco le era indiferente o patético, sus ojos me mostraban que ella realmente me apreciaba de alguna rara manera, quizás me entendía.

Cuando estuvo cerca tomó mis manos entre las suyas y me quedé tan sorprendido que no se me ocurrió apartarlas. Sus manos eran pequeñas y cálidas, tomaba más bien de mis dedos por lo pequeñas que eran y con eso comencé a notar lo realmente tierna y femenina que era.

-Neji-onisan, tú has sufrido mucho, incluso más que yo, no quiero que sigas rodeado de sentimientos negativos, además, no te odio, no puedo hacerlo, ni siquiera te odiara si me siguieras tratando como antes… tu dolor…quiero que sepas que, aunque quizás no pueda entenderlo, lo siento… ya no tienes porque sentirte mal, estoy aquí para ti desde ahora, somos una familia, recuerda siempre eso. Yo no puedo apoyarme en muchas personas de la familia y me gustaría poder apoyarme en ti, siento que eres la persona perfecta para que me sostenga cuando esté a punto de caerme y sé que me enseñaras y me guiaras… trataré de hacer lo mejor para que me aceptes, para que me aprecies como yo te aprecio ahora y espero que con el paso del tiempo nuestro lazo se haga más fuerte… onisan…-

Aquellas palabras casi me hicieron llorar, pero no podía hacer algo como eso, era ridículo y me estaba dando cuenta de que también quería que las cosas fueran así.

-Hinata-sama… yo… la protegeré, siempre lo aré…-

Hinata sonrió y me apretó los dedos.

-…gracias…- Susurró.

"""""""""""""""""""

Recordé aquel momento, lo retuve en mi mente durante todo el tiempo que estuve esperando a que saliera Sakura de la habitación y me dijera como estaba Hinata. Estaba solo, sentado en el pasillo de aquel lugar secreto que estaba cerca de Konoha, un escondite que solo Tsunade-sama y sus allegados conocían y que tenía preparado para escabullirse cuando era Hokage, al parecer había pertenecido a Orochimaru pero fue limpiado totalmente por los ANBU de ese entonces.

El lugar estaba bajo tierra, típico de aquel hombre serpiente. Era frio y tétrico, pero era el mejor lugar en el cual estar por el momento. En ese lugar perdí la noción de tiempo, sentía que había pasado todo un día desde que Sakura y Shizune se metieran a la habitación para examinar a Hinata.

Llegué directamente a casa de Sakura después de escapar del clan, traté de ser cauteloso y que nadie me viera llegar, me metí por una ventana asustando a nuestra amiga, aunque fue menos sus susto que el que tuvo cuando vio a Hinata en mis brazos convaleciente.

No se molestó en preguntarme qué había sucedido, como toda una profesional se apresuró a examinar a Hinata, sólo necesitó un vistazo y unos pocos chequeos sencillos para después tomar algunas cosas que pensaba necesitar y apresurarme a seguirla. Siguió sin preguntarme qué pasaba pero supe que lo intuyó, o al menos sabía que tenía que sacarnos de ahí y llevarnos a un lugar seguro y secreto.

Shizune ya estaba en el escondite, al parecer estaba buscando a Tsunade-sama puesto que se escapó para poder beber, como solía hacerlo de vez en cuando y cuando Shizune se distraía, fue una grata coincidencia.

Ambas tomaron a Hinata de mis brazos y me indicaron que permaneciera afuera en el pasillo dado que tenían que hacer un examen minucioso de Hinata y sacarían unas muestras. Estaba envenenada. Lo supieron con mucha facilidad pero necesitaban indagar y saber cuánto tiempo tenían y que debían de hacer.

Me dejaron ahí, preocupado y algo desesperado, pero traté de calmarle, Hinata era fuerte… lo era.

Después de un rato y de haberme tranquilizado un poco, el Neji frio y calculador regresó. Comencé a indagar en el asunto, traté de juntar todos los acontecimientos desde que se propuso una competencia e incluso desde antes, ¿De qué manera envenenaron a Hinata? ¿Por qué tuvo efecto después de que Hikaru le introdujera de su chakra? ¿Había una técnica especial que él conocía? Nada estaba claro, solamente que Hideto era un cómplice, la manera en la que se había comportado lo delataba.

Tenía tiempo sin sentir tanto odio hacia alguien del Souke, si algo le pasaba a Hinata nunca se los iba a perdonar, estaba muy enojado, furioso y también muy preocupado.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Cuando escuché la perilla girando me puse de pie, Sakura y Shizune salieron silenciosamente y con expresión preocupada, lo cual hizo que yo me preocupara también de sobre manera.

-¿Cómo esta…?- Noté que me temblaba la voz, que se me hacia un nudo en la garganta y me limité a esperar a que ellas me dijeran lo que estaba pasando.

-Tratamos de sacar el veneno que pudimos…-Comenzó a decir Shizune-… pero todo está ya disuelto en su sangre, tal parece que estuvo esparciéndose durante la noche y detonaron de repente los síntomas… es un veneno complicado, llevó mucho tiempo sin ver síntomas como estos y no puedo recordar con claridad de que se trata…- Desvió la mirada con pesar.

-Se trata de un veneno a base de plantas…- Dijo Sakura, como si se lo estuviera diciendo solamente a Shizune-… se necesita de un antídoto preparado con varias plantas medicinales, se puede alterar de diferentes maneras pero solamente la manera en la que comenzará a actuar, los síntomas y las propiedades no cambian por lo que el antídoto es el mismo…- Ahora me miró.

-"Muerte oscura" y "Amaneceres" son los nombres de las plantas con las que se hace este veneno, pero se requiere de mucha habilidad para prepararlo y para alterarlo se necesita de un elemento previo…- Continuó la pelirosa.

-De que estás hablando?- Recordé los nombres de aquellas plantas venenosas.

-Es algo muy complicado, por ejemplo, hay plantas cuyas propiedades quedan en el cuerpo durante cierto tiempo, algunas se pueden usar para alterar los venenos previamente… ¿Puedes decirnos ahora que sucedió? ¿Cómo es que la envenenaron? Quizás de esa manera podamos descubrir que usaron para alterar el veneno…-

Yo les conté todo lo sucedido en la pelea, ellas se quedaron pensativas e incluso miraron hacia la puerta tras la cual estaba Hinata acostada y quizás sufriendo a causa del veneno.

-"La flor del amor"-

Tsunade-sama salió de donde estaba oculta, tras un pasadizo secreto en la pared que nos impresionó a todos pero que no comentamos. Comenzó a hablar con seriedad.

-Esa flor sirve para excitar a las mujeres, en si es una droga y se queda en la sangre durante un mes entero, es especial para las kunoichis puesto que al momento de tener relaciones con un hombre le transmite la droga a través de muchos procesos químicos de los seres humanos. Hace muchos años las mujeres usaban ese extraño método para envenenar a los hombres, al entrar esta droga a su cuerpo, sea de la mujer o el hombre, detiene momentáneamente el veneno preparado con esas dos plantas y permite que sea activado con chakra de cualquier otra persona… es demasiado complicado ese veneno, requiere prepararse anticipadamente…-

Yo estaba anonadado con todo lo que habían descubierto ellas, había sido un alivio que estuvieran ahí para ayudarnos.

-Ve a la aldea de la flor inmediatamente, sé en qué términos están los Hyuga con el clan principal de la aldea, ellos te pueden ayudar a desarrollar el antídoto… cuando regreses nos explicas todo lo que está pasando, aunque ya me lo puedo imaginar, nosotras cuidaremos de Hinata y trataremos de desacelerar los síntomas del veneno… ella solo tiene un día para tomarse el antídoto así que date prisa…-

Quería decirle a Tsunade-sama cuanto le estaba agradecido porque estuviera ahí, también a las otras dos, pero decidí de inmediato que ya habría tiempo para eso, tenía que arreglármelas para salir de la aldea sin que los Hyuga, que seguramente ya nos estaban buscando, se dieran cuenta. Yo sabía que gracias al Byakugan no tardarían mucho en encontrar el escondite y por eso tenía que apurarme, esperaba que en lo que tardaran en dar con el y trataban de pasar por encima de aquellas tres mujeres yo llegaría a tiempo para huir con Hinata medicada.

Entré a la habitación rápidamente para ver a Hinata, ella estaba tendida en un futon que Sakura sacó de su casa, todas sus ropas estaban sobre una mesa dobladas cuidadosamente. Parecía estar teniendo problemas para respirar aún y se movía mucho, estaba bañada en sudor y cuando toqué su frente ardía demasiado. Sin pensarlo le deposité un beso en los labios, un beso que renovaba la promesa que le había hecho de protegerla. No me importó que las tres mujeres estuvieran atrás de mi, para mi estaba bien que se fueran enterando de lo que de verdad sentía por Hinata, no importaba.

-Regresaré pronto…- Susurré.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Iba lo más rápido que podía, tenía aun mucho tiempo para la ida y vuelta, solo esperaba que ese antídoto no tardara en realizarse. Quería enfrentarme con Mika, ahora me había dado cuenta de que el hecho de que le diera aquella planta extraña no fue por maldad solamente, o envidia, Hikaru había estado ahí y le había dicho que lo hiciera, Pero ¿Cómo previno todo lo que iba a pasar? Quizás estaba aliado con Hideto desde hacía mucho tiempo, eso sería más obvio, ambos estaba en el concejo, ambos podían guiarnos a Hinata y a mí a aquellas situaciones. Era demasiado complicado y demasiado bien planeado.

Mientras iba saltando de rama en rama, esquivando obstáculos y cavilando me di cuenta de algo que había estado pasando por alto. Takumi, él le había llevado a Hinata aquel té, pudo haber sido forzado por su padre y Hikaru a que lo hiciera, que envenenara a Hinata, quizás engañado, era muy torpe. Me impresionaba la tranquilidad con la que había hecho todo, yo no dude nunca de él, ni Hinata ni yo lo hicimos, o quizás lo subestimé siempre… ¿Él quería hacerle daño a Hinata? No podía imaginarme eso. Lo que sea, en ese momento lo más importante era llegar con Mika.

Cuando las puertas de la aldea estuvieron a solo unos metros aceleré, casi ni les di tiempo a los guardianes para saludarme en cuanto me vieron y parecieron asustados cuando pasé a toda prisa sin ni siquiera voltear a verlos y con mi cara llena de desesperación. No supe si me siguieron o si simplemente se quedaron haciendo guardia, pero sabía que no desconfiaban de mí, al menos había Hyugas que no lo hacían.

Las calles estaban tranquilas, la mayoría de la gente estaba en sus casas puesto que ya estaba atardeciendo. Los comercios estaban muy tranquilos y llegó a mi cabeza la imagen de la multitud el día de fiesta que pasamos ahí Hinata y yo, pero esto fue como un trago amargo, pensé que quería verla de nuevo tan feliz como aquel día.

Llegué a la mansión de los Toyohana y sentí un alivio que no puedo describir cuando vi a Ren en las puertas hablando con los guardias animadamente y dándoles instrucciones para algo. Cuando las tres personas me vieron se impresionaron demasiado, el heredero supo de inmediato que algo había pasado y se apresuro hacia mí. Estaba ataviado con un atuendo casual pero de la más fina tela aunque eso no evitó que levantara lodo y se manchara, ahí la poca nieve se había derretido.

-¿Qué ha pasado Neji-san?- Parecía estar tratando de tranquilizarse y esperaba que no fuera nada demasiado grave, lo veía en su rostro.

Traté de recobrar el aliento, había estado corriendo a toda velocidad durante mucho rato y me había sobre esforzado, además de que los acontecimientos del medio día me habían debilitado, las impresiones me habían perturbado de muchas maneras.

-M-Mika… ¿Dónde está Mika? Hinata ha sido envenenada…- Dije de golpe. No había tiempo de ser suave con la noticia.

Ren de inmediato dio vuelta y corrió a la mansión, no tuvo que decirme que lo siguiera, lo hice de inmediato tratando de moderar mi velocidad para quedar tras él, esto me sirvió también para recuperarme un poco.

Él sabía dónde estaba su hermana, no tuvimos que entrar a habitación por habitación ni tampoco nos detuvimos a preguntar por ella, salimos de inmediato al otro lado de la mansión, el crepúsculo cubrió nuestras cabezas mientras avanzábamos a donde estaba la chica.

Mika estaba en aquel campo de flores que me había mostrado, recogiendo las flores que adornarían la mesa para la cena, se veía muy tranquila y concentrada en lo que hacía. Ver a su hermano de aquella manera poco común la alteró, pero verme a mí fue lo que hizo que entrara en pánico. Al igual que Ren, supo que algo había pasado y de inmediato se imaginó lo peor.

Cuando nos acercamos se abalanzó sobre el heredero, se sujetó de sus hombros y casi se echa a llorar a pesar de que no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando.

-Hermano, ¿Qué sucede? ¡ Hinata-san está bien?!- Me miró a mí esperando a que yo dijera que no se trataba de ella.

-La han envenenado, y al parecer solo tú puedes hacer el antídoto para salvarla… Mika, necesito que nos ayudes, ayuda a Hinata, te lo pido- Dije de inmediato, tratando de contenerme y no mostrarme tan desesperado como sabía que me veía.

Ella me miró con preocupación real por Hinata, pero no pude notar verdadera maldad en ella. No, Mika no le había dado a Hinata aquella droga a propósito, ella no sabía lo que iba a pasar.

-Aré lo que pueda…- Dijo con temor, bajó la cabeza y se restregó las manos con nerviosismos tratando aún de contener el llanto.

-Se que lo harás hermana…- Le rodeo los hombros tratando de tranquilizarla y empezando a guiarla de regreso a su hogar.

Entramos a la mansión y de inmediato les conté sobre el asunto, sobre la pelea y como suponíamos que Hinata había sido envenenada y con qué clase de veneno era según las kunoichis medico.

Ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que yo les estaba diciendo, Mika se había echado a llorar en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había causado, dijo cuanto lo sentía y que no tenía idea de que algo así podía pasar, Ren trató de calmarla y en cuanto lo hizo ella pareció haber recordado algo.

-Hikaru-san! Él me manipuló! Cuando se iba de regreso a la aldea habló conmigo, me dijo que tenía que irse porque un asunto importante lo devolvía al clan, que la heredera estaba comprometida y que tenía que evitar que se casara contigo… me empezó a decir de lo atractivo que eras y lo fuerte que te habías vuelto… me habló muy bien de ti y sentí que me enamoraba de inmediato, yo te quería para mi desde ese momento, claro que no le dije a él eso pero quizás lo intuyó. Después me empezó a decir que a ti te gustaban las mujeres recatadas, con gracia y clase, las niñas bonitas y tiernas, que te desagradaban las mujeres sucias… por eso…-

-Entiendo…- No quería escuchar nada más, me desagradaba saber cómo estaba implicado Hikaru en todo, cada vez sentía que lo odiaba más.

Ren parecía un poco desconcertado por algunas cosas, pero no era momento de pedir explicaciones, se puso de pie e hizo que los demás lo hiciéramos también.

-Mi padre no está en estos momento, pero en cuanto vuelva voy a informarle de la situación, cuando Hinata se restablezca puedes traerla aquí, doblaremos la vigilancia, contrataremos más ninjas, ella estará a salvo mientras las cosas se calmen o se resuelvan- Dijo Ren con aplomo.

-Gracias…- dije desviando la mirada.

-Neji-san, acompañarme, necesito que me ayudes a recolectar algunas plantas que necesito… el antídoto se tarda un poco en elaborarse pero te prometo que lo aré lo más rápido que pueda, y lo mejor…- Apretó los dientes y los puños contra su pecho como tratado de ser valiente.

Buscamos lo que necesitaba en el gran campo de flores y en las afueras de la aldea, afortunadamente no tardamos demasiado. La noche cayó y los tres nos quedamos en vela. Ren y yo le ayudábamos a Mika en lo que podíamos. El proceso para hacer el antídoto era complicado y tardado, necesitaba de mucha concentración y horas de trabajo, pero nadie se sentía cansado, nadie se retiro a dormir, estamos concentrados en salvar a Hinata.

Me impresionó la habilidad que tenía la chica para esas cosas, cortaba las plantas de una manera poco común y que parecía muy profesional, buscaba frascos de algunas sustancias que los médicos usaban y estaba concentrada y segura de lo que estaba haciendo, casi no necesitaba nuestra ayuda.

Podía sentir la fatiga aletargándome cuando el sol estaba comenzando a salir, pero hice lo que pude para mantenerme despierto y consiente, no había tiempo que perder, una vez que la solución estuviera lista tenía que correr de nuevo con todas mis fuerzas para poder dársela a Hinata… jamás me había sentido tan desesperado.

-Necesitamos dejarla reposar una hora, yo te diré cuando te la puedes llevar, no te preocupes…- Dicho esto se tiró de rodillas en el tatami, parecía más cansada que yo, por supuesto que lo estaba, ella no tenía entrenamiento para resistir noches sin dormir, las bolsas bajo sus ojos eran notables y se veía algo pálida. Nadie había cenado, yo ni siquiera había probado bocado desde el desayuno del día anterior, pero por supuesto que eso no era nada para un ninja como yo.

Ren se había quedado dormido de repente, tendido en el tatami con una toalla como almohada, yo estaba muy agradecido por todo y decidí no molestarlo hasta que me retirara.

-Neji-san, tienes que comer algo antes de que te vayas, llamaré para que te preparen algo rápido…- Dijo ella tratando de ponerse de pie pero batallando un poco debido al cansancio.

-No necesito comer, tú eres la que lo necesita, soy un ninja, puedo aguantar mucho tiempo de esta manera, estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí…- Se sentó de nuevo.

-De verdad la amas…-Susurró con ojos tristes.

-Así es… pero aunque no la amara haría lo mismo que estoy haciendo…-

Ella pareció entenderme, miró hacia el suelo y sonrió amargamente.

-Espero que algún día alguien me ame como tú la amas a ella… espero que Hinata-san te corresponda algún día… seria una tonta si no lo hiciera…- Sonrió.

Yo simplemente sentí con la cabeza.

Cuando el antídoto estuvo listo salí del país de la flor aún más rápido que cuando salí de Konoha, había comido solo un onigiri pero me sentía aún con las energías necesarias para hacer más esfuerzo. Ren y Mika se despidieron de mi, apurados pero con los mejores deseos, me hicieron prometer que les informaría de inmediato cuando Hinata se recuperara y que nos visitarían cuando las cosas estuvieran más tranquilas o cuando se dieran cuenta de que debían de meterse en aquel lio.

Estaba seguro de que Hinata en manos de aquellas tres mujeres estaba a salvo, y no dudaba en que quizás Kakashi y Naruto estarían ya enterados de lo que estaba pasando. Me sentía un poco más aliviado pero también inquieto, aunque ellos nos ayudaran no podían hacer más, había cosas del clan en las que no se podía meter el Hokage y las personas externas, era una situación complicada.

Hinata. Sabía que ella estaba luchando contra el veneno, era resistente, sabía que ella no se dejaría matar tan fácilmente. ¿Por qué tratar de matarla? No lograba entender todo lo que estaba pasando, estaba seguro de que habían puesto al clan en mi contra por haberme llevado a Hinata, la mayoría estaría pensando en que trataba de matarla o algo por el estilo, pero no me importaba, esperaba que las cosas se resolvieran y por el bien de Hinata así sería.

En cuanto divisé las señas de la guarida secreta mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, estaba tan cerca de sacar a Hinata de peligro, estaba solo unos metros de darle el antídoto, el cual estaba dentro de un pequeño contenedor en mi bolsa de armas, y pronto podríamos arreglar los problemas del clan.

Parecía que todo iba a estar bien, veía tan cerca la entrada oculta y sentía que ya la tenía en mis brazos de nuevo… Fue entonces que de entre los árboles salieron cuatro Hyugas, tras ellos estaba Hideto, quien me miraba furioso y dispuesto a lastimarme.

Tenía que pensar rápido en que hacer, no los había detectado debido a que estaba comenzando a resentir el esfuerzo que había hecho, me debilité pero no lo suficiente como para perder ante aquellos cuatro ninjas Hyuga de poca habilidad, unos simples chunnins que se habían puesto en guardia y me miraban retándome pero a la vez temerosos puesto que sabían con quien se estaban metiendo.

Me quité la bolsa de armas y la arrojé a los pies de un árbol y para distraerlos de lo que mi acción significaba hablé.

-No necesitaré armas para pelear contra unos novados como ustedes- Dije con altanería.

Ellos se tensionaron pero no mostraron su temor. Yo tenía que buscar la manera de avisar en donde me encontraba y qué estaba pasando, o simplemente guiar a mis amigos a ese lugar para que encontraran el antídoto, estaba seguro de que eso ninjas del clan Hyuga me estaban buscando fuera de la aldea y no se habían dado cuenta de que había un lugar subterráneo, eso estaba bien.

-De hecho no tendrás que pelear Neji…- Dijo Hideto con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

Con su mano derecha hizo un sello, sabía que era lo que iba hacer, tenía que apresurarme a avisarles a Sakura, Shizune y Tsunade-sama que estaba ahí. Con toda la velocidad que pude emplear usé un ataque contra el suelo, no era como los ataques de Sakura con fuerza sobrehumana, simplemente mande vibraciones que hicieron que la tierra que nos rodeaba comenzara a temblar, estaba seguro de que eso las alertaría. Eso era cuanto podía hacer.

De repente sentí un dolor punzante en la cabeza, era demasiado para mi, parecía que algo me estaba atravesando la cabeza, no puedo explicar lo que se sentía que el sello se activara, mi cuerpo se paralizaba a causa del dolor, solo podía pensar en que dolía, en que prefería que me mataran a sentir aquella tortura. Sabía que estaba gritando a causa del dolor, mi cerebro pulsaba con fuerza, parecía que me lo estrujaban o querían sacármelo del cráneo. De repente estaba perdiendo la visión, un síntoma que aparecía después de unos minutos de tener el sello activado, era momentáneo, el siguiente paso era la muerte… yo aún no estaba preparado para eso, esta vez no podía morir, había hecho una promesa.

Odiaba aquel maldito sello, me sentía inútil, estaba a tan poco de llegar hasta donde estaba Hinata.

No supe de donde tomé las fuerzas necesarias, a pesar del dolor pude ponerme de rodillas y busqué en la oscuridad el lugar en donde estaba ella esperándome.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que usaron aquel cruel castigo en mí? ¿Así moriría? Estaba más que consternado, sentía el sudor resbalar de mi frente y lo llegué a saborear. Mi cuerpo estaba comenzando a perder fuerza, sentí el impacto contra la tierra cuando ya no pude sostenerme más y me agarré de nuevo de ambas sienes retorciéndome de un lado a otro con desesperación.

Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Y finalmente perdí el conocimiento…

Desperté en una fria celda, un lugar bajo tierra tal como la antigua guarida de Orochimaru, era pequeña y con barrotes fuertes de metal, las paredes estaban revestidas de moho, había mucha humedad y de hecho la punta de mi cabello estaba sobre un charco. Yacía en el suelo sin poder levantarme, mi cuerpo no me respondía, yo sabía que eso pasaba, era normal dado el tiempo que quizás estuvo abierto el sello.

Esperaba que ya le hubiesen dado el antídoto a Hinata, ya la podía escuchar llegando a rescatarme con todos nuestros amigos, me agradaba pensar en eso… pero también había posibilidades de que no fuera de esa manera. Tenía que recuperarme lo más rápido posible y encontrar la manera de salir de ese lugar.

Yo sabía dónde me encontraba, eran las celdas especiales del clan Hyuga, los barrotes contenían cierta cantidad de chakra que impedía romperlos. Se necesitaba la llave para salir. Tampoco podía perforar las paredes o el techo, corría el peligro de que todo el lugar se me viniera encima.

Tenía que esperar, pensar en algo rápido.

De repente escuché ruidos de pasos, no podía usar mi Byakugan por el momento, me dolería la cabeza demasiado, quizás ni siquiera me funcionara bien la visión de mi kekkei genkai.

A un lado de mí, tras los barrotes, aparecieron Hideto, Takumi y Hikaru, los tres me miraban con desprecio y a la vez triunfantes, el primero tenía la misma sonrisa que le vi antes de que abriera mi sello. Yo los repudiaba, a los tres, a Takumi simplemente por estar ahí con ellos y ser tan patético, cobarde y estúpido, no se revelaba contra su padre por miedo.

Para mi sorpresa fue aquel cobarde el que se acercó más a los barrotes, me miro con seriedad unos momentos y después se echó a reír. Aquella risa me desconcertó, no sabía que pensar hasta que su mirada cambió por completo… entonces me percate de lo que estaba pasando, al menos ya me lo estaba imaginando.

-Neji-san, que ingenuo has sido y que dolor de cabeza también, afortunadamente me las he arreglado para poder salirme con la mía…- comenzó a decir con actitud pedante-… Como se que estas completamente perdido te voy a platicar un poco lo que está pasando aquí, antes de morir es mejor que lo sepas, me daría lástima que te fueras sin saberlo… pues bien, escucha. Yo siempre amé a Hinata, siempre la traté bien, nunca fui un buen ninja pero me esforcé por serlo. Como mis habilidades eran patéticas entonces empecé a estudiar para entrar en el concejo y convertirme en alguien tan importante como mi padre, ambos estábamos de acuerdo en las reglas que debían regir al clan, todo estaba de maravilla. Fue entonces que tú, un miembro de la rama secundaria, fue introducido a la mansión por órdenes de Hiashi-sama. Nosotros no tuvimos más que soportar tu presencia y fingir que estábamos bien con ello, pero de repente eras mucho más importante que el consejo mismo, tú te encargabas de proteger y entrenar a Hinata, tú estabas siempre con ella y con Hanabi, tú comenzaste a hacer que las cosas en el clan cambiaran. Ya estábamos planeando como deshacernos de ti cuando te empezaste a involucrar en asuntos del concejo, afortunadamente te mandaron a la guerra y pensamos que nos habían evitado tener que asesinarte… pero Hinata-sama comenzó a imponer tus ideales, nosotros no sabíamos que seguías vivo, planeamos deshacernos de ella también, después de que nos casáramos, por supuesto, casi lo lográbamos hasta que volviste y de nuevo frustraste nuestros los planes. No tardamos en idear una nueva estrategia, desde aquí contacté con Hikaru y comenzamos a crear una mentira, por supuesto que él siempre había estado tras Hinata y nos ayudamos de eso, pero él fue capaz de abandonar su "amor" por ella a cambio de convertirse en la mano derecha del próximo líder del clan… Yo, por supuesto-

No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo. ¿Cómo nadie se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando? La mente tras de todo era aquel patético niño.

-… Mi padre trató de hacerlos que se odiaran poniéndolos en la misma habitación pensando que las cosas entre ustedes se iban a poner tensas, entonces empezaron a hacer como que estaban enamorados y tuvimos que ir cambiando de nuevo las estrategias, la idea de Hikaru con respecto al veneno había sido un plan de emergencia, había aprendido gracias a Mika sobre venenos en su estancia y había creado esa magnífica trampa de la cual nos valimos al momento de notar que no podíamos conseguir que ustedes se odiaran y que yo me casara con ella. Ser su amigo desde un principio y fingir que era un ignorante fue lo más complicado de todo puesto que los odio a los dos de sobre manera… ah pero de nuevo tuviste que actuar precipitadamente y llevarte a Hinata, no pudiste quedarte quieto mientras nosotros hacíamos lo que teníamos que hacer, de verdad que nos causaste problemas, sobre todo después de que ya habíamos cambiado todo tantas veces… pero el nuevo plan es fácil. Ya hay muchos que están en tu contra, piensan que actuaste estúpidamente, te odiaran una vez que les cuente como te encontramos débil después de haber peleado contra Hinata quien se resistió a ti y terminaste asesinándola dado que realmente la seguías odiando… entonces nosotros ya te habremos matado para que pagaras por lo que le hiciste-

Mi única debilidad era el sello, si no tuviera aquello en la frente ya hubiera salido ese lugar y le hubiera pateado el trasero a esos tres. Estaba furioso, era justo como un pájaro enjaulado deseando salir con toda su alma.

-Reconstruiremos el clan Hyuga, será aún más estricto de lo que era antes…- comenzó a decir Hideto-… nadie de la rama secundaria volverá a entrar a la mansión principal como lo hiciste tu, serán esclavos como siempre han tenido que ser-

Miré al techo tratando de tranquilizarme, de pensar en cómo salir de ese lugar cuanto antes y como distraerlos para darle tiempo a los demás de llegar o de ayudar a Hinata… esos tres no se iban a salir con la suya, yo no sé los permitiría, habían hecho demasiado.

-Y yo me encargaré de ti personalmente, estoy seguro de que me divertiré torturándote antes matarte…- Habló Hikaru finalmente-… siempre me has caído de lo peor, nunca te pude soportar, siempre te creíste el mejor…-

-Tú también eres de la rama secundaria Hikaru…- Dije casi sabiendo la respuesta que me daría.

-No por mucho tiempo, siempre he odiado a mi propia rama, nunca me he sentido conectado con ese lado de la familia, siempre he pensado que debí haber nacido en el Souke y Hideto-san prometió ayudarme con eso, va a hacer una enorme excepción conmigo dado que les he ayudado mucho con todo esto…- Dijo con orgullo.

No moriría, no dejaría que me mataran en ese lugar y sin haber visto a Hinata.

-Haz lo que quieras conmigo, o te vas a divertir en lo más mínimo, solo reza por que milagrosamente no recupere mis fuerzas y te estrangule con mis propias manos, créeme que estoy completamente dispuesto a hacerlo-

Él rió casi como lo había hecho Takumi hacía unos instantes.

-Ya veremos-

Miré de nuevo al techo, escuché cuando padre e hijo salieron de aquel detestable lugar y me dejaron en manos de Hikaru. No había escapatoria, él me haría lo que se le antojara ahí y comencé a sentirme humillado, no podía aceptar que fuera esa la manera en la que moriría…

"Padre, donde sea que estés, disfrutando de tu eterna libertad, perdóname, por haberte fallado en la promesa que te hice de proteger a Hinata y a mi familia… espero ella también me perdone… ya no puedo hacer nada más…"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Una disculpa (De nuevo) entré a trabajar en un campamento deportivo y llego molida, aparte tengo otro trabajo en el que a veces me llaman… es muy cansado y prefiero solo en recuperar energías, pero aquí está ya el nuevo capítulo y ya empecé el siguiente.

Espero les haya gustado el fic porque ya vamos llegando al final! Aunque también ya tengo otro preparado en mi cabeza.

Muchísimas gracias por leer y por sus reviews!

Próximo capítulo: El genio Hyuga


	14. El genio Hyuga

Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos.

**El genio Hyuga**

La celda se abrió despacio. Hikaru no estaba muy impaciente por comenzar a torturarme, o quizás solo estaba haciendo eso para hacerme perder la cabeza; pero no lo estaba logrando puesto que aquello no era nada comparado a otras cosas que, como ninja, había tenido que enfrentar. Yo sabía muchas cosas que él nunca entendería y tenía habilidades que, a estas alturas, él jamás desarrollaría.

Entonces, ¿Cómo es que estaba tan fácilmente a merced de aquella persona? No podía permitir que eso estuviera pasando. Hikaru estaba tratando de parecer todo un mercenario, quería hacerme sufrir lo antes posible y asesinarme. ¿Podría hacerlo? Comencé a creer que eso era imposible, podía ser muchas cosas pero no un asesino y casi estaba convencido de que la sangre lo espantaría; muy a penas podría golpearme.

Valiéndome de todo eso comencé a exasperarlo, podía obtener algo, cuando una persona que se desespera o se pone furiosa no piensa con claridad y podría engañarlo, además, él era muy fácil de hacer enojar.

Estaba a un lado de mí, yo aún no podía mover mi cuerpo; pero cada vez me sentía un poco más ligero. Tenía que recuperarme rápidamente, estaba seguro de que había todavía una manera de salir de ahí; aunque estuviera débil ya no sería problema Hikaru.

-¿Sabes cómo dar un golpe? Te puedo dar instrucciones desde aquí puesto que en la pelea contra Hinata demostraste que eras un completo inútil para pelear- Dije.

Él frunció el seño, por supuesto que estaba hiriendo su orgullo, me miró con desprecio y me propinó una patada en las costillas. Desafortunadamente para él, no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para rompérmelas, el dolor me punzó el area por unos instantes pero poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose, no era nada que no pudiera soportar.

Al ver que aquel golpe no me había hecho retorcer de dolor me propinó otras dos patadas con la misma cantidad de fuerza, esta vez me perduró más el dolor y casi hacia una mueca, pero no le permitiría verme alterado por aquello.

-Tampoco sabes patear por lo visto…- Bufé.

Hikaru apretó sus puños, se sentó sobre mi estomago, él apenas era más pesado de lo que era Hinata. Me tomó por la parte superior de mi atuendo y me propinó un puñetazo con toda la fuerza que tenía, o al menos eso pude calcular. Mi rostro también era resistente a los golpes, en cuestión del dolor; pero nada podía evitar que se me partiera el labio con el ataque de aquel hombre.

Comencé a saborear la sangre que estaba llenándome la boca, aquel sabor metálico me ayudó a despabilarme, cada vez me sentía más ligero y eso sería un gran problema para Hikaru, que hasta ahora se sentía con todo el control sobre mí.

-Cuando recupere todas mis fuerzas voy a regresarte los golpes que me has dado pero al doble- dije escupiéndole la sangre en la cara.

Hikaru me volvió a propinar otro golpe en el rostro, pero esta vez solo me dejó la mejilla amoratada. Cada vez estaba más furioso y el comentario no solamente lo hizo enojar si no también tener miedo; lo presentía.

-Antes de que recuperes todas tus fuerzas ya habré acabado contigo- Dijo con exasperación.

-¿Ah sí? Yo no te veo dispuesto a hacer eso, no eres nada más que un cobarde, tuviste que valerte de la ayuda de aquellos dos tipos del Souke para llegar a donde estas ahora y yo estoy seguro de que terminaras decepcionado; además, ahora eres como un perrito que obedece las ordenes de Hideto, ellos solo te han usado y lo seguirán haciendo… me das tanta lastima-

El hombre comenzó a golpearme una y otra vez con todo lo poco que tenía, yo sabía que al quinto golpe comenzaría a flaquear y que disminuiría la fuerza y la velocidad, y así lo hizo. Yo recibía cada impacto con resignación y una sonrisa en la cara que de seguro lo estaba haciendo enfurecer más.

Mi boca estaba llena de sangre, me había abierto una herida en el interior, me mordí la lengua también, tenía varios moretones y heridas en las mejillas que sanarían rápidamente. Había recibido tandas de golpes peores, eso no era nada, no podía hacerme sufrir como quería, no podía torturarme y yo estaba seguro de que tampoco tendría la valentía para quitarme la vida.

Cuando él se cansó y se detuvo, para poder retomar fuerzas, yo me reír de él. Tenía mucho sin reírme, al menos años sin reírme así, nadie había logrado hacerme reír como en ese momento. Ver a Hikaru tan desesperado y tan poco capaz de hacerme daño me había causado gracia, él era demasiado patético y trataba de cumplir su papel de malo que no hacía muy bien. Hikaru me tenía miedo y podía verlo claramente; pero también reía de nerviosismo, estaba preocupado por Hinata y quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

-De qué demonios te estás riendo?!- Gritó.

-De ti, de lo patético que eres…- Y también me reía de que estaba comenzando a sentir mis fuerzas regresar, pero eso no se lo iba a decir, lo quería sorprender.

-Desgraciado, ¿No has tenido suficiente?!- Bramó.

-La verdad es que nada de lo que hagas será suficiente, careces del poder y las habilidades necesarias para poder hacerme sufrir o sentir dolor. Pensaste que sería sencillo, pero con un ninja del nivel del mío nunca lo es, no me subestimes, de no ser porque estoy débil jamás me hubieras puesto una mano encima, te la hubiera quebrado al momento de intentarlo-

-Cállate! Maldición!-

-Sabes que es verdad todo lo que digo, tú me tienes miedo, siempre me has tenido miedo; pero debo aceptar que trataste de fingirlo bien, quizá solo porque creías que te ibas a salir con la tuya- suspiré-… siento que las cosas no vayan a salir como quieres… bueno, realmente no lo siento, una vez me pueda levantar ya no volverás a usar esos débiles brazos para golpear a una persona, tú no eres capaz de herirme o de matar a alguien… pero yo si…- Lo miré a los ojos.

Él estaba comenzando a dudar, noté que se tensionaba pero trató de ocultármelo como siempre. De algún lugar sacó la energía y el valor necesario para darse cuenta de que quizás solo estaba tratando de desquiciarlo, así que infló el pecho y me miró con prepotencia a la vez que comenzaba a hablar de nuevo.

-Di lo que quieras, no vas a conseguir confundirme!-

-Pero es que eso ya lo estoy haciendo, solamente mírate, crees que tienes el control pero la verdad es que ya has caído y no hay nada que puedas hacer, así que te recomiendo que huyas inmediatamente porque me levantaré de aquí y te romperé el labio también. Me cobraré cada herida que me has causado, pero con intereses-

Él seguía nervioso, y yo con mis fuerzas mejor restablecidas, una vez sintiera que nada me iba a fallar me pondría de pie y lo obligaría a sacarme de ese lugar, antes de vengarme por lo que había hecho.

-Es demasiado tarde! Te matare ahora mismo, ya no podrás hacer nada!- Me sacudió por los hombros.

-¿Y se puede saber cómo planeas matarme? Nunca has matado a alguien, no sabes el significado de eso, estas demasiado asustado y nervioso, no sabes cómo deshacerte de mí… eres un cobarde, no puedes mancharte las manos…-

Me miró un poco temeroso pero estaba tratando de tranquilizarse.

-…Yo he matado gente, Hikaru. He peleado en la guerra, he visto a mucha gente morir de maneras que tú no te puedes imaginar, y yo mismo estuve al borde de la muerte dos veces… no permitiré que alguien como tu sea el que termine con mi vida…- Dicho esto lo golpee con el juken, tuve que valerme de mucha fuerza para poder levantar mi brazo y usar correctamente mi control del chakra.

Me sentí tranquilo y realizado cuando vi como aquel desagradable hombre chocaba contra la pared de la celda y gritaba por el dolor que el golpe le había causado. Yo estaba seguro de que no fue demasiada fuerza la que emplee. Me sentía realizado, ahí, sentado en aquel lugar, tratando de acoplarme, sentí una pequeña alegría porque al fin pude desquitarme con aquel canalla.

Mi cuerpo dolía, mi cabeza también, me sentía un poco fatigado pero eso no me impediría hacer lo que tenía que hacer. No importaba cuanto me dolieran las piernas, ni la cabeza, aún si tenía que arrastrarme regresaría a donde estaba Hinata… aún si ella seguía sin amarme, aún si no me quería a su lado después, aún así regresaría.

Vi a Hikaru sentado, recargado en la pared con una mueca de dolor y con pocos ánimos de levantarse. Parecía concentrado en el dolor que estaba sintiendo y me alegré en tener que recordarle que ahí estaba yo para seguir haciéndolo sufrir.

Me levante poco a poco, el dolor recorría todo mi cuerpo y me llenaba la cabeza. Toqué mi frente y sentí la humedad de la sangre mezclada con sudor; pero eso no me inmutó, solo pensaba en que el sello estaba ahí, que no desaparecería a menos de que aquellas personas fueran sacadas del clan.

Recordé los dedos de Hinata recorriendo mi frente, siguiendo las líneas de aquella marca maldita, recordé sus ojos amables y tristes observando con detenimiento aquel castigo que no merecía. Tenía que salir por ella, tenía que salir porque aún había muchas cosas que hacer y el clan nos necesitaba.

Aún tenía las extremidades entumecidas, traté de restablecerme con solo fuerza de voluntad. Hikaru me veía ahora con temor; aunque también trataba de ocultarlo. Yo sentía que iba a disfrutar lo que seguía, no importaba que mi cuerpo doliera, estaba seguro que poco a poco aquel dolor desaparecería.

-Bien, ahora vamos a jugar un poco más-

El hombre dio un brinco cuando me escuchó decir aquello, comenzó a temblar y apretó la mandíbula al mismo tiempo que fruncía el seño tratando de guardar la compostura.

Yo respiraba cada vez con menos trabajo, podía sentir la energía que comenzaba a fluir normalmente por todo mi cuerpo, y esto lo notó Hikaru, quien se apretó más contra la pared en un extraño y desesperado intento por alejarse de mí.

-N-Neji-san, tienes que perdonarme, Hideto y Takumi me obligaron a hacerlo- Comenzó a decir alterado.

-No quiero escuchar nada, es mejor que cierres la boca si no quieres que te vaya peor-

Él me obedeció de inmediato al ver mi rostro iracundo, sabía que era lo mejor y lo único que podía hacer ahora que estaba frente a mí sin ninguna posibilidad de evitar que le hiciera daño.

Ah, cuanto quería cobrarme todo lo que había hecho y todos los corajes que me había hecho pasar; aunque de cierta forma estaba agradecido, porque gracias a ellos me acerqué a Hinata. Ahora lo que importaba es que me la querían quitar y eso no se los permitiría.

Me acerque tanto a Hikaru que pude ver claramente como estaba temblando, me miraba a los ojos pidiéndome piedad. Yo no quería matarlo, no lo iba a hacer, pero si lo molería a golpes como él había tratado de hacer conmigo.

Me agaché un poco y lo tomé de las ropas, lo levante sin ninguna dificultad y lo azoté contra la pared reteniéndolo a cierta altura. Lo estaba mirando rabioso y él cerró los ojos, ni siquiera se esforzó por soltarse del agarre, sabía que de todas maneras no podía hacer nada.

Lo aventé al suelo con un rápido giro de mi cadera y con la fuerza que pude emplear, corrí hacia él y le propiné una patada en el rostro, después otra. En esos momentos no recordaba nada de las técnicas del clan Hyuga y también eran innecesarias. Lo patee en las costillas como él me había hecho a mí y cuando se dobló hacia un lado lo patee en la boca del estomago sacándole el aire.

Yo estaba valiéndome de mucha fuerza de voluntad para no golpearlo mortalmente. Hice lo mismo que él, hacia un rato, me puse enzima y lo golpee una y otra vez en el rostro hasta que sentí su sangre en mis puños y que esta saltaba a mi rostro, no era algo muy agradable, comencé a sentirme mal por lo que estaba haciendo a pesar de que otra parte de mi realmente lo disfrutaba.

Hikaru aún no estaba inconsciente y reconocí que tenía algo de resistencia, tampoco decía nada, no rogaba pero se le veía que la estaba pasando de lo peor. Era momento de dejarlo.

Me levanté, no sin antes limpiar la sangre en sus ropas.

Mirando en la celda me encontré con una pequeña soga que parecía tener tiempo ahí; pero que se notaba que aún era resistente. Até a Hikaru con ella en uno de los barrotes de aquel lugar, estaba seguro de que no moriría si lo dejaba todo el día ahí, había cosas que resolver y lo necesitaría, no podía dejarlo ir. Él se había rendido, no había un plan detrás de su sumisión, me di cuenta de ello, aún temblaba y la sangre le resbalaba por todo el rostro justo como a mí.

-Nos veremos después, ahora mismo tengo que ir a darle una paliza a tus amigos, pronto mandaré a alguien para que venga por ti, quizás le diga a mi tío que él venga personalmente, estoy seguro de que también te gustará enfrentarte a él… han perdido- Dicho esto salí del lugar.

Cuando estuve de nuevo libre; con el frio de enero golpeando mis heridas y la tenue luz del sol iluminando la mansión Hyuga a muchos metros frente a mí, resentí el esfuerzo que había hecho. Aún no estaba en condiciones para moverme demasiado y usar fuerza, pero tenía que hablar con Hiashi-sama antes de ir a ver como estaba Hinata, estaba seguro de que no habían encontrado aún el lugar en donde la teníamos oculta; aunque podían estar a poco de encontrarlo.

Tenía que actuar rápido, corrí hacia la mansión, sorprendido de que nadie me hubiese comenzado a atacar. Por supuesto de que Hideto y Takumi me subestimaron, o quizás pensaron que era imposible que yo me pudiera levantar siquiera.

El viento daba de lleno a las heridas que tenía en el rostro, las cuales ardían un poco, pero no lo suficiente; de hecho, casi ni lo sentía, estaba tan concentrado en llegar que lo demás era irrelevante.

El líder del clan estaba afuera de la mansión con Hanabi, algo que agradecí demasiado. Parecían estar enfrascados en una discusión muy seria y secreta puesto que parecían estar susurrando.

Me acerque con más rapidez, ellos notaron mi presencia de inmediato y voltearon a verme; el primero hizo una expresión sorprendida y aliviada; Hanabi sonrió enormemente, no le importaron las heridas en mi rostro, ella estaba feliz de verme.

-Neji!- Dijeron ambos.

-Hiashi-sama, Hanabi-sama, hay cosas que tenemos que discutir de inmediato, Hinata está bien, esta en manos de Sakura, Tsunade-sama y Shizune-san…-

El líder pareció estar aliviado. Hanabi sonrió aún más y su rostro se iluminó.

-Pero, ¿Qué está pasando exactamente?- Se apresuró a preguntar Hiashi.

De inmediato le relaté todo lo que había pasado desde que huí con Hinata en brazos. Traté de ser breve pero de no escatimar en detalles sobre el complot de Hikaru con Hideto y Takumi, le dije donde me habían encerrado y cómo fue que salí de ahí. Él escuchaba atentamente y con seriedad mientras que Hanabi no dudaba para nada en hacer expresiones durante la historia, aprobando o desaprobando cosas.

-Hikaru está a merced de nosotros ahora, es mejor que mande a una persona por él, lo vamos a necesitar y no creo que nos quiera mentir ya, no puede hacerlo, además, él también tiene el sello en su frente, estoy seguro de que no podía aguantar ni siquiera que lo amenazaran con usarlo para hacerlo confesar-

-Yo iré por él- dijo Hanabi dando un paso al frente llena de confianza-… ese sujeto me debe también muchas, ha herido a mi hermana y también a ti, eso no se lo voy a perdonar-

-Está suficientemente golpeado, Hanabi-sama-

-No dije que lo golpearía, yo lo voy a hacer a hablar con otro tipo de métodos, los necesarios para que nos diga todo lo que hicieron y al fin poder juzgarlos-

A veces esa niña me daba miedo.

-Vamos Neji…- Habló el líder, interrumpiéndonos-… vamos dentro de la mansión, tienes que lavarte la cara y acompañarme a una reunión con esos dos hombres, ahora mismo están tratado de envolver al clan entero para "derrocarte" …-

-Pero primero tengo que averiguar si Hinata está bien…-

Hiashi me miró con seriedad unos segundos. Cuando estuvo a punto de aprobar mi decisión…

-Neji-san!-

Voltee de inmediato al escuchar la conocida voz de Sakura, quien llegaba corriendo a toda prisa y no esperó a que le preguntara nada, de inmediato comenzó a hablar una vez recobró el aliento y se colocó frente a nosotros.

-Después de que el extraño temblor se disipara salimos a ver lo que estaba pasando, puesto que nos dimos cuenta de que había sido causado por alguien; no había nadie pero estábamos seguras de que aquello había sido causando en aquel lugar y estábamos llenas de esperanza de que hubieses sido tu él que lo provocó. Pudimos dar con tu bolsa de armas y encontramos el antídoto que trajiste para Hinata… se lo dimos, y ya está fuera de peligro, pero… va a sufrir mucho un tiempo más, veras, pasó mucho tiempo con el veneno activo, va a tener severos dolores en lo que el antídoto elimina todo el mal de su cuerpo, en estos momentos su cuerpo lucha por deshacerse de eso…-

Ella estaba fuera de peligro, yo estaba muy feliz, quería ir a verla, pero, al saber que estaba bien ahora podía concentrarme en terminar con aquellos problemas del clan y después podría ir y quedarme a su lado hasta que despertara. Le había prometido que la protegería y aun faltaban cosas por hacer para cumplir mi promesa.

-Sakura… ¿Podrías cuidar de Hinata un poco más? Necesito resolver unos problemas aquí antes de ir con ella…-

-Entiendo, pero déjame ayudarte con tus heridas antes de que me vaya, ¡luces terrible!-

Sonreí de medio lado y asentí con la cabeza aceptando su ofrecimiento. Un rato después mi rostro estaba casi como nuevo, solo con algunas heridas parchadas.

Sakura se despidió de mi y de mi tío, de inmediato regresó a lado de Hinata dejándome a cargo de todo lo demás que pudiera pasar y con la promesa de que terminaría rápido para ir a ver a la heredera.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Se convocó a una junta, todos los miembros del clan podían asistir, era importante que lo hicieran ya que ahora tendríamos pruebas claves contra Hideto y su hijo, quienes seguían tratando de poner a todos contra mí.

El salón principal estaba atestado de gente, la mayoría parecía estar apoyando a los criminales y me fulminaban con la mirada. De vez en cuando escuchaba insultos y susurraban mentiras que les habían contado sobre mí. Nada importante realmente.

Los acusados estaban sentados frente a mí a una distancia considerable, el líder del clan estaba en medio como monitor y Hanabi a mi lado dándome todo su apoyo a su manera. Takumi tenía un porte orgulloso con la barbilla en alto a pesar de que notaba su nerviosismo, antes no me hubiera imaginado que era capaz de conservar tal tranquilidad. Hideto estaba tras su hijo con aire paciente y la mirada fija en mí, me miraba con odio y desdén.

-Hasta aquí han llegado…- Comenzó a decir Hiashi-… han atentado contra la vida de mi hija y mi sobrino; la heredera y su protector. Han roto muchas reglas del clan y han tratado de poner a todos contra mi sobrino. Hemos estado tratando de evitar este tipo de situaciones y guerras internas en el clan, queremos paz y parece que no quieren entender eso… no podemos seguir con esto…-

-No tienes pruebas- Dijo Hideto rápidamente.

Hiashi volteo a verme y después miró a Hanabi, quien asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie para después perderse un momento entre la multitud. Ella apareció un minuto después con Hikaru, quien tenía sus heridas frescas y temblaba de pies a cabeza mientras era jalado por la chica de una soga que le sujetaba las muñecas.

Todos se quedaron impresionados al ver al carismático concejero de aquella manera; parecía estar al borde de las lagrimas y agachaba la cabeza como tratando de que no lo vieran, estaba siendo humillado y Hanabi se veía muy orgullosa recordando lo que había hecho con él.

-Habla maldito…- dijo ella dándole un tirón a la soga y haciendo que él cayera de rodillas en medio de todos.

Hikaru explicó todo lo que había pasado, casi como Takumi me lo había relatado a mí, solo que él se ponía como una víctima más de aquella familia malvada y eso nadie se lo reprochó, ni siquiera los aludidos, que escuchaban con paciencia lo que él estaba diciendo.

La gente estaba impresionada por lo que estaba diciendo, nadie podía creerlo, y creo que algunos simplemente no lo hicieron, estaban tan cegados que comenzaron a decir que aquello era una mentira y que había sido obligado a decir aquello, que su mismo aspecto delataba cuanto lo habían golpeado y amenazado. Aquello era un grave problema.

Vi como la confianza de Takumi y Hideto comenzaba a subir de nuevo, el clan dudaba, el clan estaba completamente perdido, ya no sabían en quien creer, estaba todo de cabeza, llegábamos a una crisis.

-Tenemos que escuchar su parte de la historia también- Dijo el líder dirigiéndose a los acusados.

Ambos se miraron por un momento y con aquel gesto decidieron que el más viejo hablaría.

-Son acusaciones falsas, nosotros queremos lo mejor para el clan. Neji ha estado tratando de hacer de las suyas, él odia a la heredera, él quizás ya la asesinó y está aquí tratando de parecer justo, él es el que quiere el clan para sí mismo, es también como una venganza por lo que le sucedió a Hizashi hace años. Es inaceptable que nos estén metiendo en esto, nosotros solo tratábamos de alertar al clan del peligro, nunca difundimos rumores. De hecho, cada vez comprendo más lo que está pasando, Neji trató de seducir a Hinata-sama; lo logró por lo que nos dimos cuenta, incluso atacó a mi hijo en la fiesta de cumpleaños de ella porque él siempre ha tenido sentimientos por Hinata-sama… el verdadero peligro es él y aun así lo tienen aquí diciéndose inocente…-

Después de todo lo que dijo tenía muchas ganas de dejarlo de la misma manera en que había dejado a Hikaru, a él y a su hijo mimado, quien seguía sin decir nada y se limitaba a asentí con cada cosa que su padre decía. Takumi no haría ni diría nada por cobarde.

La gente siguió susurrando y haciendo sus propias especulaciones, la cosa estaba difícil, nadie le creía cien por ciento a nadie y no había más maneras de probar que todo lo que estaban diciendo era falso. Hinata estaba muy débil como para atestiguar, si la vieran en su estado quizás creyeran la verdad, pero no podía dejar que supieran donde estaba ella ni tampoco me arriesgaría a llevarla aquel lugar, ni siquiera debía de estar despierta aún por todo lo que había sufrido con el veneno.

La tensión subió demasiado, nadie sabía que decir, nos quedamos mirándonos los unos a los otros como esperando a que algo pasara o a que el otro volviera a hablar para seguir con aquel estúpido e inútil juicio que no nos estaba llevando a nada. Hiashi-sama no podía hacer mucho, tenía atadas las manos, aunque sabía que yo era inocente tenía que convencer a todos de que realmente lo era.

Era obvio que la mayoría me veía con mala cara por ser del Bouke y por haber intentado matar a Hinata en el pasado, de repente se habían olvidado de todo lo que hice o traté de hacer por ellos durante la guerra, se olvidaron del sacrificio que había hecho por ella y de cómo había tratado de salvar a todos los Hyugas que podía. Ya nada de eso les importaba, tampoco que había tratado de cambiar y lo había demostrado. No importaba.

Apreté mis puños con fuerza, trataba de controlar mi enfado, no podía dejar que me vieran perder el control, la multitud hablaba y hablaba y cada vez subían más las voces. A mi el ruido me estaba volviendo loco, aún seguía muy sensible por la activación de sello y comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-Es momento de que nos declaren inocentes y se lleven a Neji-san a su celda, ya no podemos seguir con esto, tenemos cosas importantes que hacer en el clan…- Dijo Takumi.

Si no hubiese sido por la pequeña mano de Hanabi, que puso en mi hombro para controlarme al ver que estaba perdiendo la paciencia, quizás me hubiera abalanzado sobre Takumi y hubiese tenido el miso destino que Hikaru hacia unos minutos. Tenía que seguir controlándome y pensar en cómo salir de todo eso, no podía pensar con claridad y cada vez me sentía más desesperado.

Hinata. Quería salvarla, quería que todos esos problemas terminaran, pero si a mí me metían en una celda y no podía ir con ella todo se iba a poner difícil. Nadie le creería que yo era inocente y la obligarían finalmente a casarse con Hikaru o con Takumi, ya que tenía que seguir lo que le decían, había perdido la pelea y no había como demostrar que habían hecho trampa.

No me iban a separar de su lado. ¿Qué podía hacer?

-…Neji…es… inocente…-

Aquella linda y trabajosa voz la conocía muy bien. Voltee y vi como la multitud le abría paso a Hinata. Ella estaba siendo ayudada por Sakura, la sostenía en su espalda con gran facilidad y caminaba hacia el centro del lugar. La pelirosa parecía muy decidida y fulminó con la mirada a los culpables. Mientras tanto, Hinata parecía estar valiéndose de todas sus fuerzas para permanecer consiente, se veía fatigada, con las mejillas sonrosadas por la fiebre y los ojos entrecerrados, se sujetaba de Sakura muy a penas y a veces hacía muecas de dolor.

La gente volvió a hablar, todos estaban sorprendidos y sintieron de verdad lastima por ella.

-… ellos me envenenaron… Sakura les puede… decir… como fue… y….- Tomó aire rápidamente como si batallara en respirar-… y… me están viendo… esto ha causado… Neji no fue… él no…-

-Hinata, no te esfuerces, por favor, es suficiente!- Dije levantándome de un brinco y acercándome a ellas. Me dolía demasiado verla así.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. A mí no me importó voltear a ver a Hideto y a Takumi, no me importaba las caras que quizás tuvieran en ese momento, yo solo veía a Hinata y quería que estuviera de inmediato en cama, descansando.

-…Neji… gracias… tu eres inocente… tu me salvaste de nuevo…-

Tenía mucho tiempo sin sentir tantas ganas de llorar, Hinata hizo acopio de todas las fuerzas que pudo, levantó su brazo derecho y acarició mi mejilla con sus dedos antes de dejarlo caer y quedar inconsciente de nuevo, debido al esfuerzo. Sujeté su mano con delicadeza un poco impresionado por lo caliente que estaba, miré a Sakura, ella me sonrió tímidamente como diciéndome que todo estaba bien.

-Hinata…- susurré.

Nadie decía nada. Todos miraban la escena expectantes ahora, cada quien estaba haciendo sus propias conclusiones, pero a mí ya no me importaban, ella estaba bien, ella estaba ahí, ya todo había pasado, ya nada ni nadie me alejaría de ella. Solo estaba esperando a que siguiera el juicio y que todos se arrepintieran de lo que habían pensado antes.

Por un momento no pensé en nadie, miré a Hinata durmiendo, aún sufría, aún le estaba doliendo. Ya iba a terminar todo, ella era fuerte, había pasado el peligro… había cumplido mi promesa de nuevo y la seguiría manteniendo. Desee que cuando todo eso terminara ella me aceptara, no podría estar con nadie más, no quería estar con nadie más…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hola, espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo. Me he tardado un poco, lo sé, ya entré a clases y ha sido todo muy rápido, jejeje.

Al principio estaba pensado en que solo serían quince capítulos, pero al llegar al trece empecé a dudar y cuando lo terminé me di cuenta de que no serían suficientes, así que va a haber un poco más de capítulos, pero ya viene el final.

Muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews, gracias por seguir la historia y espero la sigan disfrutando!

Próximo capítulo: Recompensa.


	15. Recompensa

Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos.

**Recompensa**

-…Neji…-

Cambié la toalla húmeda que tenía en su frente; la fiebre era fuerte pero no lo suficiente como para hacerle más daño, era solo un efecto secundario, los restos del veneno estaban saliendo de su cuerpo.

Hinata decía mi nombre una y otra vez en sueños, lo alternaba con el de mi tío y Hanabi, también había dicho los nombres de cada uno de nuestros amigos e incluso los de Naruto y Sasuke, pero el mío lo repetía constantemente. Ella me estaba llamando y por más que le decía que ahí estaba seguía llamándome, estaba sufriendo y yo sufría al verla así. Quizás me llamaba porque estaba preocupada o porque estaba asustada, no lo sabía.

Sakura estaba en la habitación, descansaba un poco mientras yo me tomaba mi tiempo al lado de Hinata. Le debía mucho a la pelirosa, nunca había convivido tanto con ella pero ahora sentía que era una amiga muy preciada para mí, tanto como lo era para Hinata. Sakura había cuidado de la heredera todo este tiempo y quizás no había descansado mucho, notaba su preocupación y las ganas de ayudarla, eso me agradaba.

Las cosas estaban más tranquilas en el clan, al menos por el momento. Se estaba llevando a cabo un juicio para los criminales que atentaron contra la vida de Hinata y el líder del Bouke, además de que habían causado caos en el clan. Yo no quise ir, ya tenía suficiente de esas personas, ya no era necesario que estuviera con ellos, tenían las suficientes pruebas ahora y gracias a eso podía estar ahí, donde tenía que estar, al lado de Hinata.

-…Neji…- Susurró mientras se removía por milésima vez.

-Debes de estar sufriendo mucho. Ya estoy aquí, tal como te lo prometí…- Dije sujetando delicadamente su mano entre las mías.

-Jamás me pude haber imaginado verte de esa manera, Neji-san, mucho menos con Hinata-

Voltee a ver a Sakura, estaba sentada, recargada en la pared a un lado de la ventana y me miraba con una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

-Yo tampoco me imagine que algo así pudiera pasar…- Dije mirando de nuevo a Hinata.

No quería que me preguntara más cosas y esperé que con mi silencio lo entendiera, no me gustaba que las personas se entrometieran en mis asuntos, estaba bien de esa manera, eran cosas personales que solo con Hinata podría compartir, y a veces ni con ella.

-Llegué a pensar que terminarías siendo pareja de Tenten, pero viendo las cosas como están ella es completamente lo contrario al tipo de chicas que te gustan… bueno, Hinata de verdad es una chica muy linda y gentil, tampoco me extraña que hayas terminado enamorado de ella… me gustaría que Sasuke-kun fuera un poco como tú, que se preocupara así por mí y me tratara de esa manera… pero bueno, todos tienen sus maneras de preocuparse por aquellos a quienes aman…-

No me desagradaba que se pusiera a hablar ni tampoco el tema que estaba tratando, solo quería estar en silencio a lado de Hinata, nunca me gustó el ruido o el escándalo, siempre he sido fanático de la tranquilidad y el orden, prefería que fuera de esa manera, pero le debía mucho y se me hacía mucho más soportable que antes.

-Yo creo que Sasuke va a tardar en demostrar que le importas, has soportado demasiado tiempo esperándolo, también has sufrido por él, e incluso casi mueres… pronto recibirás una recompensa por todo el dolor que has tenido que estar soportando…-

Sakura guardó silencio unos segundos, como reflexionando lo que le había dicho y yo me regañe un poco pensando en que quizás no debí de haber tocado el tema de manera tan poco delicada.

-Quizás tengas razón… espero que así sea, y si no, seguiré luchando hasta que Sasuke-kun me vea…-

La miré de soslayo, ella sonreía animadamente y me hizo sonreír de medio lado.

-Sé que Naruto rechazó a Hinata…- Comenzó a decir de repente, haciéndome que volteara a verla-… debió de haber sido muy duro para ella y estoy segura de que estuviste ahí… yo siempre quise que ella y Naruto estuvieran juntos, sabía que el amor que él sentía por mí rayaba en la admiración y pasaba por la rivalidad que tenía con Sasuke… siempre sentí que Hinata era la indicada para Naruto pero… ahora que lo pienso bien… quizás también es posible que lo que ella sentía por Naruto fuera algo similar a lo que él sintió por mi…-

Miré a Hinata, estaba un poco más tranquila en su futon, respiraba con más facilidad y aún tenía expresión de dolor. El sudor resbalaba por su linda piel, y a veces se movía un poco. ¿Admiración? ¿Era eso posible? ¿Hinata lo amaba por eso? No podía imaginarme que fuera eso cierto, había pasado mucho tiempo viéndola completamente pérdida por Naruto que aquello me era imposible de creer… pero era algo posible. Ahora deseaba que asiera fuera.

-Es probable… Hinata admiraba demasiado a Naruto, hizo muchas cosas por él, pero si es posible que fuera solo admiración y cariño… ¿Cómo se sentiría ella? Sakura, si se da cuenta de que era lo que sentía realmente, ¿No estará confundida? Ha tenido demasiadas cosas que enfrentar, no me gustaría que tuviera problemas con eso…-

-Yo creo que ella estará bien si ese es el caso. Piénsalo también de otra manera, si eso es posible entonces quizás tu puedas ganar el lugar en el corazón que nadie ha llenado en Hinata, es tu oportunidad, hasta ahora no has hecho más que demostrar que eres la única persona que merece estar a su lado, esta podría ser tu recompensa entonces, tu oportunidad…-

¿Podía pasar algo así? Las cosas estaban preparadas para que yo interviniera, Hinata estaba esperándome, ya podía tratar de ganarme su corazón pero…

-…Ella ha tenido que soportar muchas cosas, no quiero confundirla más ahora, al menos no por un tiempo. Quiero que ella descanse de todos los problemas…-

-Pero tú no tienes que esperar más!- Se levantó de un salto-… Puedes hacerlo, puedes empezar ya, es más, ya empezaste, estoy segura de que ya has empezado a ganarte su corazón, lo sé-

La expresión que ella tenía en la cara era de ánimo, estaba tratando de hacerme ver lo que ella veía; estaba preocupada por mí.

-No lo sé… he pensado en tratar de ganarme su corazón, pero sigo pensando que tiene que descansar de mi…- Coloqué la mano de Hinata sobre su abdomen y quité un mechón de cabello que se le había pegado a la mejilla por el sudor.

-Ella no va a poder descansar de ti, ni siquiera me imagino que lo piense. Cuando ella despierte va a tener que enfrentarse a otras cosas y tú vas a tener que seguir apoyándola, no va a poder descansar de ti… Neji-san, debes de dejarte llevar por tus sentimientos, llevas mucho reteniéndolos ¿No es así?-

Sakura estaba cada vez más cerca de mí, yo no apartaba la vista de la convaleciente Hinata y temía que estuviera prestando atención de todo lo que estábamos diciendo.

-… Me he dejado llevar por mis sentimientos y las cosas no han salido bien… solo la he herido, la he confundido…- ¿Porqué estaba contestándole? No tenía porque hablarle sobre mis cosas.

-Eso es necesario para nosotras, necesitamos ser heridas y que nos confundan para poder entender lo que de verdad sentimos. Las mujeres sufrimos porque queremos y porque es necesario hacerlo, somos fuertes, Hinata es fuerte, todas las cosas que han pasado entre ustedes la ayudaran… ustedes, hombres, solo se confunden más y tratan de comprendernos siendo que ni siquiera nosotras lo hacemos… no pienses mucho-

Ella estaba hincada al otro lado de Hinata, frente a mí, me colocó una mano en el hombro y eso me obligó a verla. Una sonrisa cálida recibió a mi mirada y yo traté de devolverla muy apenas, tenía mucho en que pensar. No dije nada, tampoco le di las gracias, yo mismo estaba confundido ahora.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El juicio estaba siendo cada vez más largo. Sakura estaba durmiendo un poco después de haberle hecho un chequeo a Hinata y asegurarse de que ya estaba mejor. Yo estaba aún en la habitación, era tarde, la luz crepuscular llenaba la habitación.

No me había movido de mi lugar a lado de Hinata, la miraba, cada cambio que se presentaba en ella lo observaba. Noté cuando comenzó a recuperarse, dejó de removerse en el futon y cada vez respiraba con más tranquilidad, su expresión parecía más apacible y su pulso se recuperaba.

Ya no me llamaba.

De vez en cuando sujetaba su mano o simplemente la acariciaba como si no tuviera permitido sostenerla. Estaba feliz de que ella estuviera bien.

-Abre los ojos pronto… háblame pronto…- susurré.

Por cada minuto que pasaba sentía que de verdad quería tenerla de vuelta, extrañaba verla caminando a lado de mí, escucharla hablar de lo que había hecho en el día o simplemente verla sonreír. Aunque no estuviera enamorado de ella extrañaría esas cosas.

Había pasado tanto desde que desperté, cosas que no me imaginaba que pudiesen pasar. ¿Y si hubiera muerto en la cuarta guerra? Me sentía de verdad agradecido por no haber muerto, quizás yo mismo deseé no hacerlo en algún momento, inconscientemente, tal vez sentía que algo me estaba faltando… sí, eso era, mientras estaba muriendo lo deseé un poco.

Escuché pasos acercándose por el pasillo, al momento los reconocí y me sentí algo aliviado, era Hanabi, quien se apresuraba a entrar en la habitación y seguramente ya tenía noticias sobre lo que había pasado en el juicio.

Hanabi entró rápidamente, notaba que estaba un poco agitada, trató de no hacer mucho ruido mientras se acercaba a mí y se sentaba a mi lado sin despegar la vista de Hinata.

-Ya han terminado…- Susurró.

-Y bien?-

Se quedó unos momentos en silencio aún mirando a su hermana, después volteó a verme con seriedad.

-No salió tan mal… bueno, Takumi será mandado a la prisión de Konoha y ha sido exiliado del clan, lo mismo que con Hikaru, pero el viejo se ha salvado por los pelos, como ha estado durante años en el concejo y ha ayudado a realizar muchas cosas el mismo consejo tuvo que perdonarlo un poco y solo le han dado unos meses en la prisión del clan…-

-Bueno, realmente no importa a donde lo hayan mandado, mientras se mantenga lejos de nosotros está bien, alguien más va a ocupar su lugar en el consejo y eso le va a doler más que cualquier cosa que traten de hacerle…-

-Sí, tienes razón, ya tiene lo que se merece de todas maneras, ha sido humillado demasiado, él nunca me cayó bien…- Volteó de nuevo a ver a Hinata-… espero que mi hermana se despierte pronto, le espera mucho trabajo y me debe un día entero de entrenamiento- Dijo cursándose de brazos.

-Dale tiempo, ella está mejor, no tardará mucho en despertar…-

-Y ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorado de mi hermana? Yo siempre esperaba a que te dieras cuenta pero eras demasiado propio y estabas demasiado perdido en cosas serias que no le prestabas atención a tus sentimientos-

-De qué estás hablando?- La miré molesto.

-Siempre he sabido que te gustaba mi hermana, pero también sabía que no lo notabas tu mismo… me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta de ello, no es que me caiga mal Naruto, de hecho es muy divertido, pero definitivamente a la única persona que me gustaría ver de esposo de Hinata es a ti primo…- Me guiñó un ojo.

No dije nada, me sentía algo apenado por las cosas que es niña estaba diciendo. Desvié la mirada hacia Hinata y traté de evitar las preguntas incomodas de Hanabi que comenzaron a surgir, algunas de las cuales ni siquiera yo tenía la respuesta o no quería decírsela, abarcaban la mayoría.

-Hanabi, ¿Podrías dejarme en paz ya? No quiero contestar esas preguntas, mejor ve a entrenar tu sola o algo-

-Te dejaré en paz, me quedaré con Hinata, tú deberías de ir a ver a mi padre, ha estado grandioso en el juicio a pesar de que aún había gente que creía en el viejo y sus dos cómplices. También creo que quiere decirte algo, vamos, no te preocupes, yo estaré aquí esperándote, Hinata no puede ir a ningún lado- Sacó la lengua.

-Está bien -Suspiré- enseguida vuelvo- Me puse de pie y antes de darme la vuelta le eché una última mirada a Hinata como por inercia. Salí de la habitación silenciosamente y deseé que Sakura no se despertara, la conversaciones de esas dos solían ser muy ruidosas.

Las pasillos estaban silenciosos, la gente del clan parecía estar en sus habitaciones cavilando todo lo que había pasado, la poca gente que me encontraba me hacia una inclinación con la cabeza y muchas veces parecían estar avergonzados, cosa que me incomodó un poco.

Respiraba aquel aire lleno de tranquilidad, nuestros problemas mayores se habían terminado y ahora si podíamos concentrarnos en la restauración definitiva del clan, estuviéramos casados o no. Las personas estaban preparadas para los cambios que comenzarían a efectuarse y de seguro también estaban emocionadas, al menos la mayoría. Deseaba que todo siguiera siempre así de tranquilo.

Cuando entré a la habitación de mi tío me llevé una pequeña sorpresa al verlo tan cansado y tan estresado, él nunca demostraba aquel tipo de debilidades, siempre estaba con porte alto y lleno de energía y seguridad. Él estaba sentado de piernas entrelazadas en el tatami, con la vista puesta en unos papeles que dejó a un lado cuando me vio entrar.

-Te estaba esperando…- Dijo tranquilamente y con el mismo tono de voz que siempre empleaba, no se escuchaba cansado al menos.

-Con su permiso- Me senté frente a él imitando la posición en la que estaba y mirándolo con seriedad también.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Neji, de verdad has sido de mucha ayuda y haz salvado a Hinata nuevamente, no sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que haces por ella….-

-No necesita agradecerme, soy su protector, debo de estar a su lado y recibir cualquier mal por ella si es necesario, ella ha hecho aún más cosas por mi… además…- Ya no quise decir nada, desvié la mirada.

-La amas…- Dijo continuando lo que yo no quise continuar.

Me quedé en silencio, tampoco voltee a ver al líder por unos momentos, me sentía un poco avergonzado y no sabía que más decir, tal parecía que en ese día todos querían recordarme que sabían lo que yo sentía por Hinata. Era demasiado incomodo.

-Está bien Neji, de cierta manera estoy feliz de que sientas eso por mi hija… sabes, de verdad me gustaría que ustedes se casaran, estoy cansado de lidiar con el clan, he descuidado a mi familia siendo el líder y me he descuidado a mí mismo, estoy agotado, solo estoy esperando pacientemente por el día en el que Hinata se case y pueda hacerse cargo del clan ella… no quiero obligarla a contraer matrimonio pero me gustaría que lo hiciera, me estoy haciendo viejo, quiero lo mejor para mis hijas y verlo yo mismo antes de partir…-

-Lo entiendo-

Esta vez voltee a verlo, Hiashi había tenido que cargar con aquel gran peso que era el clan y además con dos hijas problemáticas que no habían hecho más que darle dolores de cabeza.

-Se que lo haces… - Sonrió con aquella sonrisa apenas perceptible-… bueno, quería hablarte del juicio-

-Ya lo sé todo, Hanabi me ha contado lo que pasó, de cierta manera no estoy contento pero no hay nada más que hacer-

Hiashi suspiró con cansancio.

-No pude hacer nada más, se defendieron muy bien de todas maneras y el consejo terminó decidiendo eso… serán vigilados muy de cerca, no podemos permitirles que vuelvan a tratar de salirse con la suya-

Las cosas habían terminado de esa manera, a mi ya no me importaba nada, solo me importaba que Hinata se recuperara, si Hideto y los otros dos sujetos iban a ser vigilados no tenía por qué preocuparme. Exiliados aquellos dos no podían hacer mucho y Hideto tendría las manos atadas… había que comenzar con los planes y el trabajo del clan.

-Cómo esta mi hija?- Preguntó con algo de preocupación.

-Ella se está recuperando cada vez más rápido, se ha restablecido y tal parece que la fiebre ya bajó considerablemente…-

-Me alegra escuchar eso, tendré que darle tiempo de descanso… a los dos, y tengo que agradecerle a Sakura personalmente por todo lo que ha hecho…- suspiró con cansancio.

-Debería de descansar un poco, esta abatido, yo me encargaré de lo que sea necesario…-

-Muchas gracias, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien, ahora dormiré un poco, ya no hay mucho trabajo en el clan por el momento…-

-Entonces me retiro… con permiso…-

Me levanté e hice una reverencia antes de salir de la habitación y apresurarme en volver a lado de Hinata. Por un momento me imaginé que estaría finalmente despierta y con los ánimos de siempre. Cuando llegué al lugar no fue de esa manera, seguía dormida profundamente y con mejor semblante. Hanabi estaba donde la había dejado unos minutos antes y Sakura seguía dormida plácidamente así que me decidí a retirarme a mi habitación y descansar también.

Justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta una mujer del clan se acercó a mí apresuradamente.

-Neji-san, han llegado unas personas de visita, al parecer son el heredero del clan Toyohana y su hermana Mika-sama…-

No estaba preparado para recibir visitas, tampoco me las esperaba, ellos venían a ver como estaba Hinata y seguramente estaban muy preocupados por ella dado que no habían sabido nada de lo ocurrido.

-Pásalos a la habitación de Hinata, Hanabi y yo los recibiremos, ellos vienen a ver cómo está la heredera Hyuga…-

-Enseguida…- Dijo haciendo una reverencia y se marchó rápidamente.

Caminé de regreso a la habitación de la heredera, Sakura había despertado y estaba conversando alegremente con Hanabi, afortunadamente no estaban alzando la voz y respetaban el sueño de Hinata, en cuanto me vieron me sonrieron y se apresuraron a preguntarme mi opinión sobre ciertos asuntos irrelevantes que estaban discutiendo, hicieron comentarios sobre lo ocupada que estaría Hinata cuando tomara el cargo de líder y dijeron unas indirectas que prefiero no mencionar, sobre mi relación con la heredera.

Tuve que soportar a esas dos parlanchinas hasta que la chica de antes llamó a la puerta para avisarnos de que los hermanos ya estaban aquí. Indiqué que los pasara.

Mika entró casi corriendo a la habitación y detrás de ella su hermano; la chica se hincó a lado de Hinata y al verla bien comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente reprimiendo fuertes sollozos con sus manos. Ren fue más fuerte que su hermana, se limitó a poner cara de alivio, su rostro recuperó el color que no tenía cuando entró y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

Hanabi y Sakura miraban algo extrañadas la escena, yo simplemente esperaba a que terminaran de lloriquear para poder hablar con ellos.

-Ya nos han contado todo lo que sucedió, mientras esperábamos afuera se nos acercó una persona del concejo al reconocernos y nos dijo todo, solo que no sabía muy bien como estaba Hinata…- Dijo Ren-… pero ahora que la veo estoy tan aliviado, estamos…-

-Lo siento tanto Hinata-san, lo siento mucho…- Decía Mika una y otra vez sin dejar de ver a la heredera-… me alegra demasiado que estés bien…- Volteo a verme-… traje algunas plantas medicinales que quizás le sirvan para su recuperación…-

-Las tomaré yo- Dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie y recibiendo el paquete con seriedad-… soy Sakura, soy ninja medico, me he estado encargando de ella, muchas gracias por esto…-

Mika vio a Sakura con algo de admiración, después se volteo apenada y volvió a llorar por Hinata.

-Estábamos muy preocupados por Hinata y por ti Neji…- Comenzó a decir Ren-… no esperamos mucho para venir y saber como estaban, aunque Mika estaba muy asustada pensando en que podía ser peligroso dada la situación, pero estamos muy contentos de que todo se haya terminado rápido… como te dije, cualquier cosa que necesiten pueden pedirla…-

-Gracias… pero creo que es momento de que dejemos a Hinata sola ya que esta mejor, Sakura se encargará de ella, ustedes deben de estar cansados por el viaje y yo estoy muy cansado por todo lo que ha pasado… Hanabi, pide que les preparen de inmediato una habitación… yo iré a tomar una ducha y en un momento los atenderé…- Me puse de pie y salí de la habitación.

Suspiré pesadamente cuando estuve afuera y lo volví a hacer cuando estuve dentro de mi habitación. Me acosté en el tatami, apenas me estaba dando cuenta de lo mucho que me dolía el cuerpo y de lo tremendamente cansado que estaba. Comencé a sentir mucho sueño pero traté de evitar caer dormido porque había invitados que atender.

El tatami estaba algo frio puesto que la ventana había estado abierta, disfrute de la frescura de enero y de la tranquilidad de ese lugar, me pesaba tanto el cuerpo que temía no poder levantarme. Aún estaba resintiendo los golpes que me había dado Hikaru, tenía adoloridas las costillas y la quijada, además de que mi cabeza seguía doliendo un poco debido a la activación del sello.

Suspiré por millonésima vez y me puse de pie dispuesto a tomar esa ducha que había mencionado, necesitaba relajarme en el agua y pensar con calma en todo lo que había pasado.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Después de mi baño el resto del día fue un poco ocupado, tuve que atender a Mika y Ren, además de soportar a Hanabi y Sakura. Agradecía que mi tío hubiese hecho las cosas necesarias para que todos quedáramos libres de otros tipos de trabajos.

Deseaba ir a entrenar, encontrarme con mi maestro y mis compañeros de equipo para poder entrenar a su extraña y extremista manera, eso me relajaría y me distraería de todo lo que había pasado.

Tal parece que al pensar en mis amigos los invoqué, comenzaron a llegar todos preguntando por Hinata, mientras yo me encontraba en mi habitación con aquellos niños ricos. De repente estábamos todos invadiendo el cuarto de la heredera; Mika, Ren, Hanabi, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba y Akamaru, Shino, Ino, Lee y Tenten.

-Deberíamos de pasar a mi habitación para poder dejar a Hinata descansar, somos demasiadas personas aquí…- Dije notablemente molesto pero nadie me escuchó, más que Sakura.

-Neji tiene razón, déjenla descansar-

-Vamos Sakura-chan, todo está bien, ella está mejor, si se despierta le alegrará mucho vernos a todos aquí- Dijo Naruto con ánimo.

Akamaru ladró suavemente como tratado de no hacer mucho ruido al expresarse y su amigo contestó-… Akamaru y yo estamos de acuerdo con Naruto, es Hinata después de todo, es demasiado fuerte-

-Vamos chicos, ya la vimos un instante, dejemos que descanse bien…- Habló Ino un poco molesta.

De repente todos comenzaron a discutir porque debían de irse o quedarse ignorando completamente lo que Sakura y yo decíamos.

De cierta manera tener a todas esas personas así me alegraba, eso significaba que se preocupaban por nosotros y que nos apoyaban, agradecía tener amigos así y quería pensar que Hinata estaba escuchándolos a todos en sueños, esperaba que eso la ayudara a recuperarse, había mucha gente esperando a poder escucharla y verla sonreír al igual que yo.

-Ah, Hinata...- Dijo repentinamente Shino, quien todo el tiempo se había mantenido al margen de la conversación.

Todos concentramos nuestra atención en Hinata que estaba comenzando a abrir los ojos para sorpresa y alegría de todos los presentes, quienes habían guardado silencio total afortunadamente.

Me acerqué de inmediato a lado de Hinata y esperé, parecía estar mirando al vacio o estar tratando de enfocar bien la mirada, aún estaba aturdida por el veneno y le estaba costando ver bien, quizás también moverse, dado que no había movido ni siquiera un dedo.

-Neji?-

Tomé su mano de inmediato al escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios, ella me necesitaba, ella me estaba buscando.

-Aquí estoy…- Dije con seriedad y tratando de mantener la calma puesto que había mucha gente observando todo lo que estaba pasando.

Hinata volteó ligeramente la cabeza hacia donde yo estaba y abrió más sus ojos. No puedo describir la felicidad que sentí al ser observado por ella, al ver sus hermosos ojos perla abiertos y al sentir la calidez de su mano.

-Neji… ¿Estás bien?-

Apreté ligeramente su mano ¿Por qué se preocupaba por mí? Ella era la que estuvo más cerca de morir que yo, ella sufrió demasiado y se estaba preocupando por mí.

-Estoy bien…- Dije tratando de contener todo lo que quería decir.

-… En sueños… escuché todo lo que pasó… los escuchaba a todos conversar… estoy tan feliz de que todo haya terminado…- Sonrió.

Sentí una punzada en el pecho cuando la vi sonreír de aquella manera tan fatigada, estaba esforzándose por sonreírme y por hacerme saber que había estado preocupada por mi todo este tiempo… no era justo.

-Estamos felices de que hayas despertado, hermana…- Dijo Hanabi, que apenas noté que estaba a lado mío.

-Hanabi… lo siento mucho, te he preocupado…-

-No mas que ha Neji- Rió.

Fulminé a Hanabi con la mirada y de inmediato olvidé el tema cuando vi de nuevo a Hinata. Ella apretó un poco mi mano, lo pude sentir, y me miró tratando de no caer dormida de nuevo.

-Gracias Neji… por todo…podrías… ¿Me darías un abrazo?-

La petición me tomó por sorpresa, por un momento dudé, miré rápidamente a todos los que estaban presenciando la escena con tranquilidad y después volví a mirar a Hinata. ¿Qué importaba?

Tomé delicadamente a Hinata en mis brazos y la apreté un poco, ella rodeó mi cintura con algo de esfuerzo y pude sentir como estaba aspirando cerca de mi cuello, yo hice lo mismo cuando hundí mi cara en el hueco de su cuello, aspiré el suave aroma de su cabello y no pude evitar plantarle un beso en la frente. Estaba tan feliz de que estuviera bien, de que me hablara de nuevo y me sonriera. Jamás permitiría que le hicieran daño de nuevo, jamás la alejaría de mi lado.

-Ya podemos comenzar desde cero…- Susurró en cuanto nos separamos.

Yo no entendí a que se refería, o más bien deduje que hablaba del clan.

Hinata volteo hacia donde estaban todos nuestros amigos y sonrió, aún sin soltarse de mí.

-Muchas gracias a todos por venir… estoy bien, no tienen que preocuparse más…-

Dicho esto volvió a caer dormida, su rostro había recuperado su color completamente y la fiebre había bajado considerablemente, estaba seguro de que en unos días iba a andar por los pasillos del clan como si nada hubiese pasado.

La coloqué de nuevo en el futon y la miré largamente como si solo estuviéramos los dos en aquel lugar. Ella quería empezar desde cero, hablaba del clan, si era así entonces yo también empezaría desde cero, pero yo no hablaba del clan…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hola a todos! Siento el retraso, ya entré a la facultad y me han llovido trabajos y tareas, muy apenas me he dado tiempo de terminar este capítulo.

Espero les haya gustado, ya falta poco para el final!

Muchas gracias por leer y por sus lindos reviews!

Próximo capítulo: Reinicio


	16. Reinicio

Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos.

Reinicio

Tenía mucho sin sentir paz, los problemas que habían estado molestándome ya habían terminado. Las tareas del clan eran más sencillas, todos estaban comenzando a entender que iba a haber cambios y que eran para bien, para todos nosotros.

Habían pasado tan solo tres días desde que Hinata despertó después de haber sufrido por el veneno que le habían dado, ahora se encontraba mejor y ya podía seguir como si nada hubiese pasado.

Sakura se había retirado el día anterior junto con Mika y Ren, los tres nos ayudaron mucho y les estábamos agradecidos, prometieron volver para visitarnos y comer juntos, empezar desde el principio.

Hinata había dicho eso, que quería comenzar desde cero, eso estábamos haciendo, el clan estaba cambiando y nosotros estábamos ayudando a ello, de alguna manera las ramas se comenzaron a llevar mejor y las peleas comenzaron a cesar. Yo disfrutaba de todo eso, de la paz que estaba rodeándonos, mi padre seguramente estaba muy feliz, donde quiera que se encontrara, el clan por fin estaba cambiando para bien y no se habían tenido que hacer más sacrificios innecesarios.

Era de mañana, ese día lo iba a dedicar a meditar y reflexionar, no había mucho papeleo y podía hacer lo que quisiera, además el día estaba agradable, era frío. Estaba listo para ir al comedor y tomar el desayuno, había terminado de leer unos pergaminos en mi habitación y en cuanto terminé me decidí a salir. Cuando me dirigía a la puerta, mi imagen en el espejo, el cual estaba sobre un mueble, llamó mi atención. Me detuve un momento, me miré y quité la banda de mi frente para poder admirar con molestia el sello que aún estaba ahí...

La puerta se deslizó suavemente y no me dio tiempo de volverme a poner la banda de Konoha; Hinata estaba tras la puerta, asomando tímidamente la mitad de su cuerpo, me miró extrañada y luego posó su mirada en el espejo para verme de nuevo, o más bien al sello. Me sentí un poco avergonzado, voltee de nuevo al espejo y puse la banda en mi frente, también estaba un poco molesto porque no la escuche llamarme antes de entrar, quizás estaba muy distraído.

-Neji...- Dijo entrando en la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí-... llamé dos veces pero no contestaste, aunque sentí tu presencia aquí dentro... lo siento por entrar así-

-No importa- Dije secamente tratando de olvidar mi enfado.

-El desayuno está listo, mi padre y Hanabi salieron temprano para ir a visitar al Hokage, al parecer necesitan unas firmas y mi hermana quiso acompañar a nuestro padre... desayunaremos juntos- Sonrió.

Que hermosa era su sonrisa, realmente me gustaba verla.

Hinata dio un paso hacia mí y casi estuvo a punto de caer al flaquearle las piernas. La sostuve por los hombros y la apreté delicadamente para que no cayera, había estado teniendo algunos efectos secundarios aún, nos dijeron que terminarían en una semana y yo no podía quitarle los ojos de encima gracias a eso.

-Estas bien?- Pregunté con tranquilidad.

-Si... no te preocupes...-

Se había agarrado de mis ropas y mantenía la cabeza gacha, parecía un poco confundida por el repentino malestar, después de todo el veneno tardaría en salir por completo de su cuerpo y el antídoto también hacía estragos en su organismo, pero estaría bien pronto.

Levantó la cabeza para verme... me sentí débil de repente, mis sentimientos comenzaron a molestarme, la tenía tan cerca de mí, sus manos estaban posadas sobre mi pecho, yo la estaba protegiendo y aquel rostro agradecido con esos hermoso ojos me hicieron sentir tan enamorado como lo estaba. Casi perdía el control, casi la tomaba con ambos brazos y la llenaba de besos... casi.

De repente ella se sonrojó, sus mejillas se tiñeron completamente y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar. Agachó de nuevo la cabeza y se apretó contra mí recargando su frente en mi pecho y agarrando mis ropas con más fuerza.

-Qué sucede?- Pregunté desconcertado.

-Es sólo que...que... se siente agradable estar de esta manera...- Susurró.

¿Es que ella no sabía ya todo lo que causaba en mí? Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, me avergoncé, aquel simple comentario me había hecho muy feliz. Claro que era agradable estar de aquella manera, pero entendí que era diferente a como yo lo sentía, Hinata me quería, quería al hermano que yo era para ella, era de esa manera y yo tenía que entenderlo.

La rodee con el otro brazo también y la apreté un poco más, junte mi mejilla a su cabeza y llené mis pulmones de aquel agradable aroma. Acaricie su cabello y pensé en lo bien que me sentía teniéndola de esa manera, en cuanto quería tenerla así siempre.

-Por qué haces esto? Te amo, Hinata...- Dije sin pensarlo, dolido, abrumado.

Sentí que se tensaba y se apretaba aún más contra mí.

-Lo siento mucho... yo solo... solo...-

Me aleje de ella rápidamente, no quería escuchar lo que quería decir, si es que iba a decir algo realmente. No, Hinata no me amaba, no me iba a amar y sentía que no importaba lo que hiciera. Había olvidado las pláticas de ánimo que la gente me había dado y las cosas que yo mismo había pensado... no era fácil, tenerla tan cerca de mi me hizo darme cuenta de lo cobarde que era para luchar por ella, tenía miedo, tenía inseguridades y no quería que ambos saliéramos heridos. No quería que ella sufriera más por mi culpa.

-Vamos a desayunar...- Dicho esto salí de la habitación antes de que dijera algo.

No quería escucharla decir que yo era como un hermano para ella, no quería que me dijera que me quería, tampoco quería que me viera con aquel rostro sonrojado y tímido...

El camino al comedor fue silencioso, tanto como el desayuno. Tenía que dejar de perder el control de repente, la debilidad no era opción. El ambiente en el clan era tranquilo y habíamos sufrido para conseguirlo, no podíamos romper la paz de nuevo, nosotros no, éramos el ejemplo a seguir, éramos el futuro.

Acababa de terminar mi desayuno cuando un mensajero entró en el comedor después de pedir permiso, estaba acostumbrado a ser importunado de esa manera y no me extrañaba para nada que un mensajero llegara, debía de ser del consejo.

El hombre hizo una reverencia y rápidamente transmitió su encargo.

-Neji-san, el consejo quiere reunirse con usted en una hora, dicen que hay que tratar un tema importante y que tiene que ser con usted...-

¿Tema importante? Posiblemente hablaban de los cambios en las reglas del clan que yo había propuesto.

-Estaré ahí, gracias...-

El mensajero volvió a hacer una reverencia y se fue, dejándome de nuevo en aquél incómodo y silencioso ambiente.

-Creo que ya se para que te necesitan...- Dijo Hinata repentinamente sin voltear a verme.

La miré extrañado por el comentario poco común.

-Ah sí?-

Hinata asintió con la cabeza suavemente y sin voltear a verme aún.

-Ayer recibimos varias cartas de diferentes lugares, hay algunas de Konoha y otras que vienen de lugares fuera de la aldea y una que otra fuera del país...-

-Cartas de qué?-

Hinata volteó a verme y noté que estaba un poco molesta. Suspiró pesadamente y prosiguió.

-...lo sucedido hace unos días fue, de cierta manera, muy bueno para el clan, al parecer otras familias comenzaron a vernos como el ejemplo del cambio tras la guerra y esas cosas. Quieren visitarnos y hablar sobre negocios y tratados... pero también quieren conocer al genio Hyuga, al héroe de la familia según dijeron...-

-Qué? No es posible que de repente me convirtieran en un "héroe"-

-...Neji, tienes que saber que la mayoría viene con planes de entablar alguna especie de unión entre los clanes... más específico, vienen a tratar de convencerte o convencerme de que nos casemos con algún heredero o heredera...-

Ya veía porque estaba molesta, había tenido suficiente con el tema del matrimonio y ahora teníamos que volver a tratarlo. Yo también estaba molesto, no quería tener que convivir con alguna niña tonta que seguía las reglas de sus padres, u otra Mika. Tampoco quería ver a Hinata rodeada de aquellos herederos debiluchos que seguramente terminaría queriendo golpear.

-He tenido suficiente del tema del matrimonio- Dije molesto-no comprendo porque el consejo no se opuso...no, si comprendo-

Claro que comprendía, ahora que nuestro clan estaba en la mira lo mejor era tener buenas relaciones con las otras familias, y representábamos a Konoha también. Teníamos que aguantar las visitas de los herederos y sus padres, no había de otra. Justo cuando pensé que ya todo iba a ser paz y tranquilidad.

-No tenemos otra opción más que recibirlos con buena cara...- Dijo Hinata sonriendo socarronamente.

-Sí, pero yo no pienso soportar ver a todos esos niños de papi y mami tras de ti, me enfurece solo de pensarlo...-

Aquello lo dije sin pensarlo, miré a Hinata dándome cuenta de mi error y vi cómo sus mejillas estaban rojas y agachaba la cabeza tímidamente, un gesto poco usual frente a mí.

-... yo... bueno... – Comenzó a balbucear.

Ah, no, yo no quería que ella dijera algo, estaba bien de esa manera, no quería discutir nada sobre mis sentimientos, estaba cansarlo de hacerlo. Me propuse de repente a llevar las cosas con calma, pensar todo mejor, en si era una buena idea molestar a Hinata tratando de que me amara. ¿Era posible que sintiera algo por mí?

La miré con seriedad, detenidamente, ella estaba con la mirada puesta en su desayuno y miré también curioso... muy apenas había probado alimento, se mantenía pensativa con los palillos vacios y suspendidos, sujetados fuertemente.

-¿Te sientes mal?- Pregunté cambiando totalmente de tema.

Hinata volteó desconcertada por la pregunta, más bien la sobresalte un poco.

-Ah! N-no, estoy bien...-

-No has terminado tu desayuno, estoy seguro de que ya esta frio-

Ella miró a su plato y luego a mí como si estuviera siendo regañada.

-Es solo que... no tengo mucha hambre, lo siento, no te preocupes, estoy bien...-

Había algo en su encantadora y torpe sonrisa que no terminaba de convencerme. Hinata llevaba desde que se despertó comportándose de una manera un tanto extraña, no entendía que le estaba pasando y pensaba que solo seguía aturdida por lo que le había sucedido y los efectos del veneno, pero cada vez me quedaba más claro de que no era así.

-Debes comer bien, inténtalo, acabas de salir de los efectos del veneno, necesitas fortalecerte, quedaste muy debilitada y aún a veces te afecta como hace un rato-

Hinata no dijo nada, tampoco volteo a mirarme, seguía absorta en sus pensamientos moviendo el arroz con los palillos sin tomarlo y comenzar a comer. Ya no dije nada, ella sabía lo que hacía, tampoco quería estarla molestando, quizás realmente seguía mal por los efectos del veneno, así que yo tampoco dije nada.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Los cambios en la gente del consejo habían sido casi drásticos debido a que Hikaru había puesto de su lado a muchas personas. Ahora había diez consejeros, cinco del Souke y cinco del Bouke, era un nuevo consejo integrado por ambas ramas, el primer paso para unificarlas.

La mayoría de la gente del consejo eran relativamente jóvenes, quedaron tres personas del anterior consejo que jamás dejaron de apoyar a Hiashi, los demás estaban ansiosos por cambios y esperanzados a que hubiera paz en el clan, una paz verdadera.

Me senté en medio de la sala del consejo, tenía a cada rama a mi lado y me miraban serios.

-Sabemos muy bien como te sientes, Neji-san...-Comenzó a decir un anciano del consejo anterior-... creo que te entiendo muy bien, pero es importante esto que va a pasar, el clan está siendo aún más importante de lo que ha sido, hay muchas oportunidades de uniones y negocios, después de la guerra esto nos podía ayudar mucho...-

-Lo sé...- Contesté secamente.

El anciano suspiró y un joven del Bouke, el más joven del consejo, habló.

-Yo también entiendo cómo te sientes, Neji-dono, también sé que entiendes perfectamente lo que está sucediendo, solo te vamos a pedir paciencia... y que por favor seas cuidadoso, si se puede elijé a una de las herederas que te presentaran, también sigue protegiendo a Hinata-sama como siempre...-

Voltee a verlo casi furioso, Hiboshi era un año mayor que yo, fue elegido por su madures e inteligencia, pero a veces era un poco torpe para hablar, más bien no sabía hablar conmigo, esta vez había dicho una cosa molesta y otra obvia.

-... primero, se exactamente qué hacer; segundo, no planeo casarme con ninguna de esas crías que van a venir, no se preocupen; y tercero, ya sé que tengo que cuidar a Hinata...-

La tensión creció gracias a mi enfado, sabía que querían que eligiera una esposa de esas buenas familias, eso o que me casara con Hinata. Eso no era mala idea, pero a estas alturas era casi imposible, tendría que soportar lo que venía.

-Va a haber una fiesta de bienvenida...-Dijo un consejero del Souke-...para las familias más poderosas que vendrán a visitarnos; el clan Yamagata y el clan Midorima del país del fuego; del país de la arena, el clan Sunakawa y el clan Kazehaya; finalmente del país del agua, el clan Aohoshi-

Perfecto, más fiestas, estaba harto de las fiestas, solo escuchar sobre una me ponía de pésimo humor. Y conocía a algunos de los herederos de los cinco clanes mencionados, por supuesto que no estaba muy emocionado por verlos.

-Ambos clanes están interesados en... un tipo especial de unión...- Dijo un consejero del Bouke.

Recorrí a todos con la mirada, parecían incómodos por el tema tratado, sabían que a mí no me agradaba y lo que estaba pensando. Estaba en contra de ese tipo de unión que querían y me mantendría firme en eso.

-...Neji-san...- Habló Hiboshi-... Para algunos de nosotros, los jóvenes, no nos importaría tener que casarnos con alguna heredera, y a los padres de ellas tampoco les importaría casarlas con nosotros siempre y cuando ya no puedan ni siquiera aspirar a casarlas con usted... para eso, pues...-

-Hinata no va a aceptar casarse conmigo y tampoco me interesa nadie más...- Dije molesto-... entiendo que aún piensen que lo mejor para unir al clan es nuestro matrimonio, pero ya vieron todo lo que sucedió mientras tratábamos de evitar que nos casaran a la fuerza...- Suspire tratando de tranquilizarme-... encontraré una manera de salir de esta, quizás alguna de esas herederas se enamore de ustedes y pueda hacer que se casen con ella para quitármelas de encima...- Se escucharon risas.

Me levanté e hice una respetuosa reverencia.

-Me retiro, pensaré en todo lo que se ha hablado pero no les prometo mucho... con permiso-

Salí antes de que a alguno se le ocurriera detenerme. La verdad es que me sentía cómodo con aquel nuevo consejo, todos me respetaban, todos teníamos ideas parecidas o aportábamos cosas buenas para el clan, y yo por supuesto que respetaba al consejo nuevo, aún a Hiboshi y sus repentinos comentarios sin tacto.

Faltaban dos días para aquellas visitas poco esperadas, también era algo bueno para Konoha, de hecho, de por sí, gracias a Naruto había ganado fama la aldea, ahora con más razón estaría en boca de todo el mundo ninja. Yo siempre odié llamar tanto la atención, era por eso que no soportaba a Gai-sensei y a Lee, también el equipo de Naruto me sacaba de mis casillas.

No tenía más que aguantar.

-Neji...- Escuché tras de mí.

Di la vuelta, era mi tío que quizás acababa de llegar de su pequeña reunión con el Hokage, a un lado de él estaba Hanabi mirándome sonriente.

-Hiashi-sama, Hanabi-sama...- Dije respetuosamente.

-Cuando vas a dejar de llamarme así?..- Regaño Hanabi interrumpiendo a su padre que estaba a punto de hablar-...a Hinata-onechan si le dices simplemente por su nombre, ya no somos superiores a ti, Neji-nii, somos una familia y un solo clan...-

De cierta forma me sentí conmovido por aquel comentario, sonreí de medio lado y traté de complacer a mi pequeña prima.

-Hanabi- Dije casi en susurro.

-Así está mejor! Ahora tengo que irme, mi hermana dijo que me iba a ayudar a elegir un kimono para la fiesta... me voy-

Hiashi esperó a que Hanabi se retirara y estuviera lo suficientemente lejos.

-Ya hablaste con el consejo?-

-Sí, y ya sabe que fue lo que les contesté-

Él pareció no molestarse por lo que dije, tampoco parecía esperar otra respuesta a la que di.

-Entiendo, está bien... de todas maneras tampoco me gustaría que Hinata y tú se casaran con alguno de los herederos que van a venir, sigo guardando la esperanza de que ustedes dos decidan casarse...-

Quería irme de inmediato, era un tema muy incómodo para mí, yo sabía que era lo que pensaban todos sobre mi relación con Hinata y lo que estaban esperando. Incluso nuestros amigos ya se habían enterado, después de saber que Naruto la había rechazado, enterarse de que yo estaba enamorada de ella fue el boom para su cotilleo, ya todos me habían deseado suerte y me dieron consejos tontos y completamente innecesarios.

No dije nada sobre el comentario del líder, no tenía nada que decir y prefería que el tema de Hinata se mantuviera guardado para todos menos para mí.

-Hiashi-sama...-

-Yo también prefiero que dejemos de lado las formalidades obligatorias del clan, ahora soy tu tío, y soy el líder de la familia pero tú eres un probable heredero y mi familia cercana...-

-Hiashi-san...-

El asintió con la cabeza, parecía de cierta manera contento y yo estaba muy incomodo, era extraño hablarles de aquella manera siendo que siempre había tenido que darles la superioridad que tenían. Pero también se sentía bien, de verdad estaba notando el cambio, ahora me sentía más seguro y animado por el futuro del clan.

-Si me disculpas, tengo que ir a una reunión con el consejo, hay que comenzar a organizarnos para recibir a las próximas visitas...-

Hice una reverencia y me retiré antes, en esos momentos de verdad deseaba ver a Hinata y estaba seguro de que se encontraba entrenando, era la hora en la que lo hacía. Tal vez era muy tarde para unirme, pero me gustaba verla concentrada y darle consejos.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Se sentó a un lado de mí, estaba exhausta por el entrenamiento y respiraba agitadamente tratando de recuperarse. Sonreí de medio lado, feliz por poder pasar un momento con ella y que fuera tranquilo, sin ninguno tipo de preocupación.

-Neji, ¿Me esperarías un momento? Quiero hablar contigo sobre algo... primero quiero ir a tomar un baño...- Sonrió.

-Está bien, ¿Dónde te espero? ¿De qué quieres hablar?-

Ella sonrió tímidamente y desvió la mirada.

-Espérame aquí y en un rato lo sabrás...-

Dicho esto se puso de pié y salió del dojo. Yo me quedé un momento dónde estaba, cavilando sobre qué era lo que ella quería hablar y recordando los momentos del entrenamiento, momentos en los que se le veía tan bella y tan poderosa.

No podía imaginarme que era lo que quería decirme, no había nada de lo que debiéramos hablar, al menos nada relevante o nada de lo que realmente quisiéramos hablar... pero si era sobre mis sentimientos por ella entonces estaba dispuesto a huir y pedirle no volver a tocar el tema, me había acobardado de nuevo y temía mucho su insistente rechazo.

Sin darme cuenta el tiempo pasó rápidamente mientras pensaba en todo tipo de posibilidades y escenarios, cuando acordé, Hinata estaba en la puerta del dojo llamándome.

-Vamos al jardín principal, demos una pequeña caminata mientras hablamos...-

Asentí y me puse de pie dispuesto a seguirla al jardín principal.

Era ya de tarde, salimos y se sintió el frío que golpeo mi rostro, hacía un poco de viento y me preocupe por que la heredera no tuviera frío, tan solo bastó que volteara a verla para que ella me entendiera.

-Estoy bien, no tengo frío, de hecho, es agradable el clima...-

Cuan enamorado estaba de aquel bello rostro iluminado por la tenue luz del atardecer que solo hacía que el momento fuera más romántico de lo que podía soportar.

Caminamos unos cinco minutos hasta que finalmente quiso hablar.

-No sé por dónde empezar...- Dijo de repente parándose en seco.

-Puedes decirme el tema y yo mismo te aré preguntas. ¿Qué sucede?-

Hinata pareció incomodarse con la pregunta, junto sus manos sobre su pecho y bajó la mirada con timidez.

-Es solo que... he estado pensando en lo que ha pasado... cuando estaba muriéndome por culpa del veneno, no podía evitar pensar en ti en sueños, quería seguir a tu lado y maldecía al pensar en todo lo que sufrirías si moría... yo... yo... quise pensar en ti como algo más que mi primo, mi protector, mi amigo... quise pensar en ti como un hombre que me ama y que ha hecho tanto por mi...-

Mi corazón se aceleró de súbito al escuchar sus palabras, pero a la vez estaba enojado sabiendo, o creyendo saber, lo que diría y no pude evitar interrumpirla lleno de tristeza y despecho.

-Pero no pudiste, no pudiste verme diferente... siempre estaré a tu lado, Hinata, aún si para ti sigo siendo "Neji-onisan"-

Ella levantó la mirada sorprendida por mis palabras y parecía preocupada también.

-No! Te equivocas! Pude verte diferente... quizás siempre lo he hecho pero yo misma me contradecía... Neji... yo... yo realmente siento que podemos intentarlo, ahora si podemos... quiero amarte tanto como tú me amas y sé que eres el único que puede enseñarme a amar a alguien de muchas maneras... yo no amaba a Naruto-kun como debería de amarse a una persona... con él me sentía torpe y era demasiado tímida, temía que me odiara... pero eso era por simple admiración...-

Estaba feliz y molesto, no sabía que pensar ni que creer, quería abrazarla en ese mismo instante y aceptar sus palabras, quería ayudarla, enseñarle lo que pedía y amarla aún más de lo tanto que la amaba ya... pero tenía miedo. En mi cabeza aún no cabía la idea de que eso estuviera pasando y comencé a creer que ella de verdad estaba confundida, no quería que saliera herida de ninguna manera, era suficiente.

-Hinata... no... no sé qué pensar... no puedo hacer lo que me pides... ahora solo estoy confundido, temo que lo que me pides no sea posible y que solo salgamos heridos los dos...-

Me miró con tristeza y una pizca de desilusión, se acercó a mí y se abrazó a mi pecho presionando su oído en donde estaba mi corazón. Se quedó sin decir nada unos momentos, como si mis latidos desesperados fueran una melodía agradable para ella.

-Bésame... bésame... por favor... no escapare, no llorare, no te apartare... bésame y haz lo que quieras conmigo...-

¿Cómo podía decir eso? El pecho comenzó a dolerme y mis sentidos estaban desesperados por obedecer a sus palabras.

La aparte de mi tomándola por los hombros, la miré sin darme cuenta que tipo de expresión estaba poniendo yo, Hinata parecía decidida y segura de lo que había dicho.

Entonces la besé, la enrede entre mis brazos y la apreté contra mí como si llevara mucho tiempo sin verla, estaba desesperado, tan desesperado por tenerla entre mis brazos, por probar sus suaves y hermosos labios rosados, por sentir su pequeño cuerpo contra el mío y su cabello... disfrute cada segundo que pasó y más aún cuando sentí que cooperaba en aquella pequeña muestra de amor. Me sentía feliz y desdichado al mismo tiempo, ¿Cuánto más me haría sufrir con sentimientos contrarios? ¿Cuánto más sus inocentes palabras jugarían con mi juicio?

Me separé de ella temiendo dañarla con mis incontrolables sentimientos. Hinata parecía estar bien, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y me miraba tímidamente pero con una expresión que jamás le había visto. No estaba molesta, triste ni desconcertada, ella estaba segura de lo que hacía y eso no podía entenderlo.

-No juegues conmigo, por favor...-

-Pero, no lo estoy haciendo...-

Trató de tomar mi mano y yo la aleje, tenía tantas cosas que pensar, tanto que aclarar en mi mente. Hui del lugar y fui a encerrarme a mi habitación para poder pensar tranquilamente. Lo cierto es que estaba tan emocionado que no pude pensar con claridad. Aún la sentía cerca de mí, podía sentir su pequeño cuerpo en mis brazos y sus labios sobre los míos, sentía su calidez y la imagen de aquella expresión que tenía al separarnos no salía de mi cabeza. Esa noche no podría dormir bien, había tanas cosas que pensar y aclarar… ¿A eso se estaba refiriendo con empezar desde cero?

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hola, cuánto tiempo. Tuve muchas dificultades al haber entrado de nuevo a clases y por el trabajo, pero ya vamos a terminar este fic, entonces tengo que ponerme al corriente!

Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Muchas gracias por leer y sus reviews.

Próximo capítulo: Propuesta


	17. Propuesta

Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos.

**Propuesta**

Odiaba escuchar a la gente prepararse para las fiestas, era algo que de repente ya no soportaba como antes, lo odiaba más al pensar que esta vez Hinata no estaba feliz de ayudar o de que se realizara una fiesta.

Me sentía como un objeto que estaba por ser exhibido y pensaba que la heredera se sentía de la misma manera.

Aquel día, antes de la gran celebración íbamos a recibir a los herederos de cada clan que asistiría, cada uno tendría una reunión con Hinata y conmigo después de haberse presentado con el líder del clan y eso era en extremo fastidioso para mí.

Tuve que ponerme mis mejores galas para recibir a quienes realmente no me interesaban, estaba preparado para dolores de cabeza y niños mimados, quería estar todo el día en mi habitación para poder pensar en todo lo que había pasado con Hinata, o más bien en todo lo que me había dicho. Después de eso nos comportamos como si nada hubiese pasado, quizás ella estaba tratando de dejarme pensar tranquilamente y esperaba una respuesta.

¿Qué debía hacer? Definitivamente quería estar con ella pero temía que al final se arrepintiera y sufriera. Era algo demasiado difícil, de verdad quería que me amara como yo la amaba a ella pero no podía estar seguro de que eso sucediera…

Recordaba siempre el beso que nos habíamos dado, recordaba lo diferente que había sido y lo mucho que significó para mi, de alguna manera solamente sirvió para que mi esperanza creciera y mi inseguridad también. Tal vez si debíamos de intentarlo, tal vez ella si podía amarme... tal vez si podríamos ser felices juntos. Deseaba entender el corazón de Hinata, quería poder hacer exactamente lo que quería.

La mañana estaba tranquila a pesar de todo, nadie me molestaba, quizás habían notado que estaba demasiado molesto como para estar aguantando a todo el mundo y preferían evitar mi espléndido humor.

No había visto a Hinata más que en el desayuno, en el cual solo hablamos de cosas triviales y bromeamos un poco sobre las familias que estaban por llegar. Así era que me gustara que fueran las mañas, con Hinata.

Los preparativos estaban casi listos a medio día y comenzaban a llegar los anuncios de los clanes que llegaban a Konoha y comenzaban a hacer fila para presentarse con el genio Hyuga y la heredera. Yo estaba impacientándome, a Hinata no la había visto aún y comencé a sentirme aún más molesto de solo pensar en toda la gente con la que iba a tener que lidiar.

Las sirvientas iban de un lado a otro terminando con los preparativos y la gente del clan comenzaba a indicarme que fuera a la habitación especial donde recibíamos a todas las visitas importantes. Si me apresure fue simplemente porque sabía que estaría también Hinata y quería verla, tenerla quizás me ayudaría a soportar a toda esa gente molesta que llegaría.

Al entrar a la habitación la vi pensativa, se veía extremadamente linda con aquel kimono blanco de bordados lilas y violetas que casi lo adornaban totalmente, llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta baja que dejaba caer por su hombro sobre su pecho y un prendedor a juego. La pulsera de plata que le regalé estaba en su muñeca y la acariciaba mientras pensaba.

Al notar mi presencia se sobresalto un poco, como si la hubiera atrapado diciendo algo sobre mí o haciendo algo que me molestara.

-N-Neji...- Dijo un poco nerviosa, tratando de calmarse.

Me acerqué a ella y me senté a su lado sin decir nada, esperando a que ella misma hablara de lo que fuera.

Se puso nerviosa, se sonrojo extremadamente y agachó la cabeza.

-Te vez... linda... hoy- Dije.

Hinata pegó un leve brinco y comenzó a jugar con los dedos de sus manos, una manía que estaba comenzando a perder.

-Gracias…- Susurró si voltear a verme.

Sabía que iba a ser un día largo y que tendríamos que estar juntos en todo momento, no quería que fuera incomodo, después de todo necesitaríamos apoyo mutuo para soportar a las personas que estaban de visita.

-Hinata…sobre lo de ayer…-

Ella volteó a verme de inmediato, estaba sonrojada y sus ojos expectantes, parecía importarle de sobre manera lo que fuera a decir.

-Puedes olvidarlo… deberías, no está bien, solo me confundes y te confundes tu misma también…-

Hinata mudó de expresión, entrecerró sus ojos y volteó, parecía molesta y confundía a la vez, un poco decepcionada quizá, pero yo no entendía por qué. Entender a las mujeres era verdaderamente difícil, yo quería entenderla pero no podía, de verdad quería hacerlo pero todo era tan complicado. ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? ¿Qué debía hacer o decir?

-… no voy a olvidarlo…- Dijo con la mirada en el tatami-… lo dije enserio, no estoy confundida… sé lo que quiero… - Volteó a verme-… te quiero a ti…-

Mi corazón golpeó con fuerza mi pecho. Me quedé anonadado, no sabía que decir y por un momento olvidé todo, ¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Realmente me quería a mí? No podía con tantas cosas, estaba muy confundido, estaba feliz e ilusionado a la vez, me sentía Como colegial a quien le correspondía su primer amor… me sentía tan patético y tan bien a la vez… Pero una nube oscura cruzó sobre mi cabeza, había tantas dudas… de repente caí, mis ánimos se fueron al suelo y vi como ella lo notaba en mi expresión.

-Hinata yo…-

-No es posible que me estés rechazando… no es posible que no quieras creer en lo que te estoy diciendo… de verdad quiero intentarlo, de verdad… ¿Por qué no puede entenderlo? ¿Por qué eres tan cobarde? Hyuga Neji no es un cobarde, este no es momento para serlo por primera vez… acéptame, inténtalo… -

¿Por qué en ese momento estábamos discutiendo ese tipo de cosas? Los invitados estaban por llegar para conocernos, no podíamos estar distraídos.

¿Qué perdía? ¿Qué perderíamos? Quizás muchas cosas si no funcionaba, la perdería a ella, perdería toda esperanza de poder estar a su lado para siempre. Pero si no lo intentaba tampoco iba a ganar nada y quizá la perdería de todas maneras. ¿Entonces por qué no arriesgarse? Siempre estaba viviendo al límite, como ninja, ¿Cuántas veces no había arriesgado mi vida? ¿Cuántas veces no había estado a punto de perder a Hinata? Quizás si debía de hacerlo, después de todo, amarla y estar con ella era casi todo lo que necesitaba.

Ella tenía razón, estaba siendo un cobarde, no quería que fuera de esa manera, no quería ser un cobarde para ella, ¿Por qué simplemente no darlo todo? Lo que fuera a pasar, pasaría y trataríamos de superarlo, después de todo ella era comprensiva y muy amable.

No me di cuenta cuanto tiempo estuve cavilando, de repente habían pasado minutos y cuando estuve a punto de decirle a Hinata que lo intentáramos alguien llamó afuera de la sala.

-La señorita Yamagata esa aquí…-

-Que pase…- Indiqué.

Entró al lugar una chiquilla de cabello rubio y largo hasta las costillas, su tez era blanca y sus ojos azules, era delgada y llevaba un kimono que parecía muy caro de color rosa. No parecía tener más de diecisiete años. Entró con ella un hombre del clan Hyuga y la presentó.

-La señorita Ami, heredera del clan Yamagata…-

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos…- dijo ella haciendo una reverencia un poco torpe y aniñada.

El hombre del clan salió de inmediato cerrando la puerta tras de sí y la chica se sentó frente a nosotros a una distancia correcta.

-El gustó es nuestro- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa radiante.

Yo me quedé callado y Ami me miró esperando que también dijera algo, pero eso no iba a pasar, no estaba muy interesado en ella y en tratarla, aunque pareciera buena chica.

-Neji-san, he escuchado muchas cosas sobre usted, creo que todos los clanes de lo único que hablan es de usted y lo que ha hecho recientemente… de verdad que es una inspiración para mucha gente y todos le tenemos respeto, me siento de verdad honrada de estar aquí frente a usted…-

Parecía ser sincera en lo que decía y no se le notaba ninguna intensión de llamar mi atención de otra manera, se veía que era una niña amable, tal vez un poco mimada como todas, pero no se veía que pudiera romper ni un plato.

-Muchas gracias, pero no es para tanto- dije educadamente.

-Lo siento si lo he incomodado, pero es que de verdad es de admirase… y también Hinata-san!- Volteó a ver a Hinata-… la verdad es que siempre la he admirado, después de todo es una ninja, yo soy una simple heredera a la que mantienen encerrada en casa y que tiene que esforzarse por ser una dama para poder casarse con algún heredero…- Suspiró-… la verdad es que estoy aquí porque me quieren casar con usted, Neji-san, pero no quiero eso… no es que no sea un buen hombre! Por el contrario, es magnífico e incluso es muy atractivo! Pero no lo conozco, ni usted a mí, y eso o es justo, quizás y tiene a alguien que ame y yo estoy aquí molestándolo con las intenciones de mi familia, lo siento mucho…-

Pero que buena chica! Mi concepto sobre ella cambió totalmente, ahora la respetaba por su manera de pensar, de verdad madura. Y estaba ahí a la fuerza como nosotros.

-No tienes que preocuparte, Hinata y yo tampoco estamos interesados en contraer matrimonio, sabemos para qué están aquí la mayoría de los herederos y sus familias, pero nosotros no queremos uniones…-

-Lo entiendo, de verdad, está muy bien, temía enserio que me forzaran a casarme, muchas gracias por su confidencia y su sinceridad-

La charla que siguió fue tranquila, conocimos muchas cosas sobre Ami y la relación con su clan, un clan famoso en el país del fuego. No era una mala chica para nada y se llevó muy bien con Hinata, de inmediato entablaron amistad y a mí esto me dejó un poco aliviado. La heredera de los Yamagata se fue más rápido de lo que esperaba y nos dejó para que pudiéramos recibir al siguiente heredero, quien aún estaba entrevistándose con mi tío

-Estabas a punto de decirme algo, ¿no es así? – Habló Hinata una vez estuvo lejos Ami.

Me quedé en silencio por unos segundos sin voltear a verla.

-Si… quería decirte que acepto tu propuesta… deberíamos intentarlo…-

No sabía que cara había puesto ella, esperaba que no fuera de decepción, yo miraba hacia otro lado esperando a que nadie más llegara y pudiera estar todo el tiempo a solas con ella. De repente sentí su pequeña mano posarse en mi mejilla, voltee a verla y nuestros ojos se encontraron.

Hinata me veía sonrojada y de cierta manera alegre.

-Gracias Neji… de verdad quiero intentarlo… yo… quiero ser amada por ti, quiero que me lo demuestres… de verdad quiero intentar amarte…-

Aquel rostro de porcelana con rubor, aquellos ojos grandes y animados, aquellas pestañas largas y rizadas, aquellos labios rosados y bonitos… todo aquello me hizo perder el control. Tomé a Hinata en mis brazos y la besé arrebatadoramente, ella no opuso resistencia y comenzó a cooperar con el beso, como el día anterior. Espetaba que mis sentimientos le llegaran, que con ese beso pudiera de repente sentir todo lo que yo sentía por ella.

Nos besamos una y otra vez, me detenía para darle pequeños besos en las mejillas y las comisuras de los labios, Hinata lo aceptaba algo acalorada y tratando de agarrar aire correctamente.

Mi corazón estaba desbordante de felicidad, sentía que un hombre no puede ser completamente feliz hasta que bese de aquella manera a la mujer que ama, hasta que la tenga en sus brazos así como yo la tenía a ella, podía morir en paz, estaba dichoso, creí que podía soportar aquel molesto día.

Entonces lamentablemente llamaron de nuevo. Nos separamos de inmediato, tratamos de respirar con normalidad y ella comenzó a abanicarse con la mano mientras parecía tratar de calmarse y perder el rubor de sus mejillas.

Indiqué que pasaran, estaba un poco molesto por la interrupción, pero feliz por el momento que había pasado.

Esta vez fue un chico el que entró al lugar, tampoco parecía tener más de dieciocho años, se le veía algo tímido pero amable y cordial, hizo una reverencia en cuanto lo presentaron.

-El joven Teru del clan Midorima…-

En cuanto nos dejaron solos el chico se sentó enfrente de nosotros, en el mismo lugar donde se sentó Ami hacia unos minutos. Él parecía un poco torpe pero buen niño y sus ropas dejaban ver que vivía de lujos, tal como la heredera anterior.

-Hinata-san, eres más hermosa de lo que imaginaba-

Lo odié de inmediato ante ese comentario. Desafortunadamente para él, Hinata apenas se estaba recuperando de lo que había pasado entre nosotros unos minutos antes y no le prestaba mucha atención.

-Y Neji-san definitivamente es mi héroe, mi modelo a seguir, yo quería convertirme en ninja pero mis padres no me lo permitieron, también estuve a punto de ir con los samuráis a que me enseñaran sus técnicas, pero por ser el heredero tenía que estar fuera de cualquier peligro y se supone que tengo suficiente gente que me proteja… su vida debe de estar llena de aventuras!-

No me agradaba en lo más mínimo, hablaba de ser un ninja como si fuera lo mejor y solo un juego de niños.

-Esta lleno de aventuras pero por ello no significa que sea como un juego o algo…-comenzó a decir Hinata-… ser ninja significa proteger a los que quieres, arriesgar tu vida, quizá morir o ver morir a tus compañeros, no hables de eso a la ligera, míranos, no sabes cuanto hemos tenido que enfrentar para estar aquí… Neji casi muere varias veces… yo también…-

Teru parecía estar muy apenado y así lo dijo, inclinó la cabeza avergonzado.

-Lo siento mucho, disculpen mi boca, no se lo que digo, es solo que…-

-Así déjalo, no tienes que decir nada- Indiqué.

Ah, estaba fastidiado, si todos lo herederos que nos presentaban iban a ser igual de estúpidos entonces ya no quería seguir. ¿enserio querían que contrajéramos matrimonio con alguno de ellos? Estaba a punto de salir del lugar pero tenía suficiente educación como para no hacer eso con las visitas importantes…

Enseguida fueron llegando los siguientes herederos. De varias partes como nos habían indicado el día anterior. Unos hermanos de la aldea de la arena, gemelos, se habían portado demasiado familiares, nos abrazaron y coquetearon demasiado, muy apenas pude soportar sus acercamientos. También eran demasiado mimados y tontos.

Una heredera del país del agua era aún más tímida de lo que Hinata algún día lo fue, era dos años menos que ella y no podía ni mirarme, se la pasaba con la cabeza hacía abajo y muy apenas contestaba a las preguntas, tampoco me quiso saludar apropiadamente, apartaba la mirada y evadía mis preguntas, la verdad no estaba seguro si me odiaba o era por alguna otra cosa, quizá me tenia miedo. Al final lo supe, antes de irse de me declaró.

-Neji-san! De verdad me gusta, creo que es el hombre más atractivo que he conocido; eres fuerte, atento, inteligente y además creo que tienes una actitud realmente genial… espero que me elija a mi para ser su esposa, de verdad quisiera, lo haría muy feliz a pesar de todo… no creo que Hinata-san sea la indicada tampoco, he escuchado tumores de que estuvieron comprometidos, ella es demasiado fuerte, ella puede cuidarse sola, necesita una mujer a quien proteger y que sea dulce y todo una dama…-

Yo planeaba ser bueno con ella hasta que dijo todo eso, ahí definitivamente me molesté y Hinata lo notó, estuvo a punto de decirme algo pero no la deje, de inmediato empecé a hablar.

-No tienes derecho de hablar así de Hinata, ella no es débil y es lo que me gusta, detesto a las niñas mimadas que se la pasan llorando y que no pueden defenderse solas, no necesito a una niña llorona que solo sepa mandar gente y que solo este sentada siendo una delicada flor inútil, Hinata es una dama, no se porque lo dices como si no lo fuera y no creo que tu puedas llegar a su nivel, una dama y además una excelente ninja, ninguna tonta como tu podría aspirar a eso…-

Terminé pensando que debí de contenerme un poco, aún más cuando la niña salió llorando desconsoladamente y quizá odiándonos a ambos, pero no me importaba, entre menos gente estuviera en el camino mejor.

La heredera no dijo nada, se quedó en silencio, quizás asimilando lo que había dicho y quizás las consecuencias. Pero a mi eso no me importaba, y estaba molesto, ya no quería recibir a más gente estaba harto de todo.

Y así pasó la tarde, habíamos saludado a todos los herederos importantes y los que no lo eran tanto, al final no hubo más personas que me molestaran, simplemente fui paciente y esperé a que llegara la hora de retirarnos y prepararnos para la fiesta de la noche… la molesta fiesta.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Entré a la habitación de la heredera, ella estaba de espaldas a la puerta, peinando su cabello delicadamente para dejárselo suelto como siempre lo traía, me saludó sin voltear a verme y yo caminé hasta quedar a su lado. La miré mientras se veía en el espejo asegurándose de que todo estaba bien y sin notarlo mi corazón comenzaba a molestarme.

-No quisiera asistir a la fiesta…- dije molesto.

-Yo tampoco quiero… prefiero estar aquí… contigo…-

Volteó a verme, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y casi me hacían estremecer, de inmediato la tomé entre mis brazos mientras ella se recargaba en mi pecho. De verdad deseaba que esta vez pudiera escuchar claramente mis latidos, que los estudiara y los aceptara… así me hacia sentir.

-Sigues dudando que de verdad quiero estar contigo? Neji…-

Si, seguía dudando, pero no importaba porque a la vez era feliz… era muy feliz…

-Si…- No pude contener la respuesta, era la verdad y era algo que temía, ella tenía que saberlo.

Hinata se apartó de mi, nos miramos, estaba molesta, lo noté de inmediato. Las veces que ella se había molestado conmigo podía contarlas con tan solo una mano, me pareció extraño que lo estuviera, me sentí incomodo peor a la vez yo tenía mis razones para seguir dudando de sus sentimientos… solo porque tenía miedo.

-Neji… cásate conmigo-

Aquello me tomó por sorpresa, fue como un golpe repentino, algo que me hizo sentir feliz y extrañado a la vez, por un momento pensé que estaba bromeando o que de verdad no sabía lo que decía, incluso la sentí desesperada y eso no me agrado. Me molesté una vez que el shock había pasado, no podía entender por que se estaba forzando a hacer cosas que ella no haría, ¿Qué estaba tratando de hacer o de demostrar?

-Hinata, no sabes lo que estas diciendo, no sigas jugando más con eso.

-No es un juego- Replicó ella cada vez más molesta.

-Hinata yo… no puedo entender que estas tratando de hacer, casarnos no es algo simple… no te fuerces a casarte con alguien a quien no quieres…-

-Pero es que te quiero!-

Era un verdadero dolor de cabeza ¿Por qué no podía aceptar sus palabras aunque fueran mentiras? Deseaba tanto hacer eso, deseaba aceptar todo de inmediato pero no podía.

-Deja de hacer eso Hinata, no entiendo lo que quieres…-

-Ya te lo dije, quiero estar contigo… Neji. De verdad siento algo por ti, ahora mismo lo estoy aceptando, estoy segura de que podemos ser felices juntos, tal vez suene egoísta pero… pero es lo que siento ahora mismo… con Naruto-kun tuve suficiente para darme cuenta de que las oportunidades jamás se desperdician, no quiero que en un futuro tu te olvides de mi y yo termine enamorada y ya no pueda hacer nada… Neji… estoy sintiendo algo por ti y esta comenzando a crecer… debes creerme… cásate conmigo, déjame hacerte el hombre más feliz, déjame demostrarte que puedo amarte y puedo dejarte amarme tanto como lo haces… estoy cansada de tener que recibir posibles prometidos también, el tiempo corre y al final tendré que elegir uno a la fuerza… te quiero a ti, no puedo imaginarme con alguien más ahora mismo… dame una oportunidad… por favor, incluso… incluso podemos esperar para la boda, si al final no es lo que esperabas podemos cancelarla sin importar lo que digan los demás… ahora podemos actuar cautelosa y correctamente… Neji…-

Mi cabeza estaba por estallar, era demasiado, demasiadas promesas que temía no se cumplieran y demasiados problemas que estaba pensando en evitar… pero yo la amaba, y si ella quería amarme entonces lo aceptaría, estaba comenzando a pensar eso, las mujeres tenían un extraño poder de convencimiento, de repente pensé que si iba a sufrir después… no importaba si era por ella.

-…Esta bien…- dije aún con algunas dudas.

Hinata sonrió animada, casi con lagrimas en los ojos después de las emociones que tuvo que contener hacia un instante. Se acercó a mi para que la abrazara de nuevo pero en vez de eso la besé, sostuve su rostro en mis manos y la besé lo más dulce que pude.

De repente la idea de casarnos se tornó la mejor, me imagine como sería mi vida a su lado y todos los sentimientos negativos que había estado teniendo los había olvidado. Quería decirle al mundo lo que estaba pasando, de repente quería salir a la fiesta y gritar que me casaría con Hinata, quería que todos supieran lo feliz que estaba y lo feliz que sería.

Me separé de ella y la tomé por los hombros, yo estaba emocionado, como nunca lo había estado.

-Tenemos que decirles a todos que nos casaremos… creo que es el mejor momento para hacerlo, seguramente todos se van a llevar una gran sorpresa pero también sabemos que muchas personas lo querían de esta manera…-

-Sabes… -comenzó a decir ella-… de cierta manera tampoco fue malo oponerme a la boda entre nosotros al principio… gracias a todos los eventos que sucedieron pude darme cuenta de muchas cosas…-

La abracé, ya no había que seguir hablando, solo teníamos que disfrutar de ese momento. Aspiré su aroma, acaricie su espalda y froté mi mejilla en su cabello, aquella sensación era lo mejor de todo, tenerla de esa manera era lo mejor.

Y de repente aquel deseo oculto en mi salió a flote… aquel deseo por ella que siempre había estado ahí no pudo contenerse. El ambiente, la situación, las emociones y ella misma me hicieron perder el control de nuevo, mi cuerpo estaba pidiendo por ella, mis sentidos también y no pude evitarlo… besé sus mejillas tiernamente, besé sus labios con pequeños afectos y pasé mi boca hasta su cuello lo más delicado que pude, no quería sorprenderla.

Hinata tomó mis ropas con fuerza al sentir mis labios en su cuello y yo la sujeté de la cintura por impulso, para que no se alejara de mi y que ni nada ni nadie la apartara de mis brazos.

Mis labios encontraron de nuevo el camino hacia los suyos y los devoraron esta vez, mi mano recorrió su espalda de nuevo y desabroche su obi. Sentí como el kimono resbalaba y ella quedaba en ropa interior, pero no me atreví a verla, aún no, quise sentir sus hombros y sus brazos desnudos, la piel de su espalda que era cálida y que al recorrerla se erizó… No podía detenerme ya, no a menos que ella me pusiera un alto pero no lo estaba haciendo, aceptaba todo lo que hacía, me había incluso rodeado el cuello con sus brazos y se aferraba a mi mientras la seguía besando. No quería hacerlo pero a la vez lo deseaba tanto.

-Neji… tenemos que volver a la fiesta… -dijo ella de repente.

-No quiero volver… quiero estar aquí contigo…- Susurré.

-Hay que volver y decirles a todos que nos hemos comprometido… hay que hacerlo ahora… si no vamos de igual manera nos mandaran a buscar…-

Me separé de ella a regañadientes. Ya era de noche pero pude notar el rubor en sus mejillas y escuché su respiración agitada, no voltee a ver su cuerpo, todo el tiempo posé mis ojos en los suyos, sentía que aun no debía de hacerlo.

-Entonces vamos…-

Agradecía que ella me detuviera, no era momento para hacer algo como eso, no ahora, no podía hacerlo hasta que estuviera seguro de que ella realmente me amaba, no quería lastimarla de nuevo…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El silencio reinó en el lugar, la música se había detenido en el momento en que dijimos que íbamos a dar un anuncio. Los invitados se miraban entre si, sorprendidos, a excepción de la familia y amigos. De repente todos comenzaron a susurrar, nos miraban de vez en cuando, algunos furiosos, otros simplemente sorprendidos, había quienes sonreían y otros a los que les daba igual.

Miré a mi tío, quien por un momento había sido tomado por sorpresa pero que de inmediato proceso lo que había escuchado, nos sonrió como jamás lo había visto sonreír y entonces sentí a Hanabi lanzándose sobre Hinata y sobre mi muy emocionada y gritando.

-Felicidades! Ya se habían tardado! Los dos son unos idiotas pero no puedo esperar para la boda!-

Yo tampoco podía esperar para ese día… y aunque seguía teniendo mis dudas de cierta manera también tenía la esperanza de que todo siguiera saliendo bien…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hola, cuanto tiempo! Una gran disculpa pero mis estudios me atraparon por completo, no voy a olvidar esta historia, no se va a quedar sin final y seguimos con ella. Ahora que estoy de vacaciones podré terminarla y también voy avisando que va a haber una nueva y tomará un giro completo! Espérenla.

Espero hayan disfrutado de este nuevo capitulo!

Próximo capitulo: Problemas


	18. Problemas

**Problemas**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que anunciamos nuestro compromiso, desde entonces hubo más molestias que de costumbre, todo mundo nos preguntaba sobre la boda y como nos estaba yendo como pareja dado que ella y yo éramos completamente diferentes… la verdad era que íbamos muy bien, al menos eso pensaba yo. No éramos la típica pareja que se la pasa tomados de la mano, abrazados y dándose besos, pero si me sentía aún mas cercano a ella y con más confianza, esperaba que para Hinata fuera lo mismo y me alegraba pensar que era de esa manera. De vez en cuando ella era afectuosa, me sorprendía con un beso en la mejilla o un abrazo, aún era muy tímida como para iniciar un beso y sobre lo que dejamos el día de la fiesta nunca volví a intentar nada.

El ambiente en el clan era agradable, la gente estaba muy animada por la boda que se acercaba y a veces me hacía sentir mal el pensar que podía cancelarse, no solo por mi sino también por todas esas personas del clan que nos admiraban y que decepcionaríamos. El líder del clan estaba dentro de esas personas que quizá decepcionaríamos y era al que menos me parecía causar molestias, él había trabajado muy duro por el clan y para protegernos, lo menos que podíamos hacer era seguir sus deseos. Algunas veces todo eso me preocupaba.

La vida en Konoha era cada vez más tranquila, ya no había tantas misiones que atender y podía dedicarle tiempo al clan y a Hinata, mi futura esposa, además de mis amigos que después de enterarse del compromiso no paraban de ir de visita o de insistir en que saliéramos todos, era algo molesto para mi, aunque Hinata parecía muy feliz. Naruto no se había parecido afortunadamente, temía la reacción de Hinata al verlo, él estaba ocupado con algunos viajes a otras naciones ninja que tenía que hacer.

La boda quedó de celebrarse en abril… y estábamos en febrero, no faltaba mucho, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaríamos a punto de casarnos y eso algunas veces me ponía nervioso. ¿Cómo era la vida de un matrimonio? ¿De verdad podría hacer feliz a Hinata? ¿De verdad podríamos dirigir al clan? ¿Eso era lo que ella de verdad quería?

A veces pensaba que era demasiado exagerado, por lo general las mujeres eran las que tenían tantas dudas antes de casarse, pero yo tenia mis motivos y estos a veces me ganaban.

No sabía como se estaba sintiendo Hinata realmente, pensaba que bien debido a su actitud animada, a veces llegaba con muestras de bordados para su uchikake o me preguntaba como me gustaría que estuviera peinada el día de la boda… para mi con cualquier cosa se vería bien, pero ella no entendía eso.

¿Cómo debía de ser exactamente una pareja? ¿Estaba bien de la manera en la que éramos ella y yo en esos momentos? Casi no estaba cerca de ella por temor a incomodarla y cuando estábamos solos no hablábamos mucho ya sobre cosas románticas o nada por el estilo… era quizá que la situación no era común para nosotros, hacia unos meses nos veíamos solo como hermanos y ahora estábamos a punto de contraer matrimonio… tal vez tenía que ser más afectuoso con ella, tal vez debía de olvidar el problema de incomodarla y simplemente hacerlo, ella me indicaría si no se sentía bien… Hinata era mi prometida y yo tenía todo el derecho de besarla, abrazarla, tocarla y estar con ella cuando quisiera… así que definitivamente lo haría, había sufrido tanto por tener ese privilegio y no podía desperdiciarlo.

La noche antes de que empezara el mes de marzo me planté frente a la habitación de Hinata, llamé y ella me indicó que entrara, así lo hice con decisión y me acerqué a ella. La heredera acababa de salir de la ducha, se había cepillado el cabello y puesto una pijama, prenda que la gente del clan no solía usar pero con la que ella se sentía más cómoda.

Hinata no me preguntó porque estaba ahí o si necesitaba algo, no era extraño que entrara a su habitación, tenía el derecho de hacerlo y el permiso previo, además de que todas las noches iba a darle una vuelta antes de irme a dormir.

-Hinata… esta noche dormiré contigo…-

Me miró con rubor en sus mejillas, de repente se puso nerviosa y volteo la mirada, y yo sabía que fue lo que se le cruzó por la cabeza cuando dije aquello de esa manera, pero no era así, no planeaba hacer nada de lo que se le ocurrió.

-No voy a hacerte nada! Solo quiero dormir contigo a un lado, es todo…- Dije rápidamente.

Pero ella pareció apenarse aún más, tal vez por el pequeño error que cometió al juzgarme o juzgar mis intenciones.

-Hinata, esta bien, tranquila..- La abrace delicadamente-… hoy solamente quiero tenerte de esta manera mientras duermo…-

Acaricie su algo húmedo cabello y me separé para sonreírle tratando de darle confianza.

-Esta bien, lo siento es solo que… no lo se… yo… no estoy preparada aún para eso…-

-Yo se como te sientes y no te voy a presionar, aquella noche me comporté muy mal contigo, no debí de hacer lo que hice, pero te prometo que me voy a contener… pero… y si nos casamos seguirás temiendo todo eso?- Era una duda que tenía desde hace rato y no pude perder la oportunidad de decirla.

La heredera se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos, me miraba fijamente pero insegura de lo que contestar, por un momento bajó la mirada y parecía estar tratando de pensar en lo que contestaría, algo que por supuesto no me agradó.

-No lo se…-

¿Cómo era que no lo sabía? Quería pensar que ella seguía siendo demasiado timada, aún con una situación así, pero era una adulta y una ninja, no veía porque se tenía que poner de esa manera… e incluso pensé que si de verdad me quería entonces también debía de atraerle, ¿No le atraía físicamente? Mi orgullo de hombre estaba en juego en ese momento y no pude evitar sacar el tema.

-Hinata, ¿No te atraigo físicamente?-

Ella me miró sorprendida por la pregunta, la había sacado de base y sus mejillas se tiñeron aún más.

-Y-yo…-

-Tu me atraes mucho… eres una mujer hermosa, de vedad hermosa y yo a veces simplemente no puedo guardar la compostura. Soy un hombre y tu me vuelves loco de muchas maneras-

Cubrió su rostro con sus manos, ella estaba realmente apenada por el tema pero yo no planeaba cambiarlo hasta que me contestara, yo mismo sabía que no era feo y de verdad quería que ella me dijera que le atraía físicamente… orgullo.

Tal vez si hacia algo pudiera corroborar todo. Apagué las pocas velas que había encendidas, es noche había cuarto creciente y entraba la suficiente luz como para poder ver a Hinata. La sujete de la muñeca y la tomé de la cintura con rapidez, entonces en un movimiento rápido la tendí sobre el futon y me coloqué sobre ella, si de verdad éramos prometidos entonces no debía de haber problema… yo sabía que no estaba del todo bien pero no podía evitarlo, había algo que quería saber y esa era la única manera. Al diablo con que había dicho de no tocarla.

Esa noche yo traía puesta la ropa que usaba cuando iba de misiones, me quité la parte superior, dejé mi torso descubierto y observé la reacción de Hinata. Ella se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y se puso completamente roja, pero yo no podía dejar que se quedara todo en solamente eso.

Agarré su mano izquierda y la coloqué sobre mi pecho, a pesar de que ella quiso quitarla no la dejé, la sostuve con firmeza e hice que recorriera todo mi torso, la pase por mi trabajado abdomen y la aparte antes de llegar a mi vientre porque no quería avergonzarla aún más de lo que ya estaba. Besé el dorso de su mano y la puse en mi mejilla. La miré a los ojos con seriedad, tratando de encontrar atracción física en su mirada… pero no la había, ella solo estaba avergonzada por la situación…

-Entonces realmente no te atraigo físicamente?- Dije sin quitarme.

-… tu.. tu me atraes mucho, de verdad… es solo que...-

-Si es eso cierto entonces puedo tocarte y tu lo disfrutaras…-

Ah, ya estaba perdiendo el control de mi mismo, no debía de decir ni hacer ese tipo de cosas, ella ya no iba a confiar en mi si proseguía, pero estaba algo molesto.

-N-Neji yo…-

-Quiero atraerte, quiero que me ames y aparte que me desees tanto como yo lo hago contigo Hinata… lo quiero todo, aunque sea egoísta…-

La heredera cambió su expresión por completo, esta vez parecía comprensiva.

Colocó sus manos en mi pecho y lo recorrió lentamente sin quitar la vista de el. Sus suaves dedos me hicieron sentir cierto cosquilleo y sentí como se me erizaba la piel.

Mientras una mano de Hinata se posaba en mi abdomen la otra viajaba de mi cuello a mi mejilla con lentitud. Quería que esa manos me tocaran de esa manera siempre, no sabía como estaba conteniéndome.

-… eres muy atractivo… demasiado… de verdad lo pienso, no es solo por… por que… siempre he creído que eres muy guapo y siempre me ponía nerviosa ayudarte con tus heridas… tu torso y tu abdomen trabajado me daban problemas… también tus hombros y tus fuertes brazos… eres un hombre, yo una mujer, es imposible que no haya atracción física… te quiero y también te deseo, quizá no tanto como tu me deseas a mi pero lo hago… es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a estas situaciones y definitivamente pierdo el control… lo siento… tu quieres que te demuestre todo… eso voy a hacer de ahora en adelante… si estoy enojada contigo te lo diré y te diré porque… si estoy triste te contaré todo… si estoy muy feliz con más razón lo sabrás y si… si quiero que me toques también lo vas a saber…-

Ella era realmente increíble, cada vez estaba haciendo que me enamorara más de ella, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, por un momento temí que me rechazara o comenzara a odiarme por insistirle tanto con ese tipo de cosas.

La abracé con fuerza, tenía lo que quería, al menos estaba satisfecho, no importaba si ella no quería ser mía en esos momentos, ella ya lo era de otras formas.

-N-Neji… tócame…-

La miré extrañado, parecía decidida y segura de lo que estaba diciendo, tomó mis hombros, sentí que estaba temblando un poco pero vi claramente como estaba conteniendo sus nervios, parecía resuelta a todo y eso me preocupó.

-Estas segura de que no te vas a arrepentí después? Te amo, pero no quiero lastimarte-

-No lo vas a hacer… vamos Neji… demuéstrame cuanto es que me deseas… yo… yo… quiero sentirlo… quiero enamorarme de ti y necesito eso…-

La besé lo menos desesperado que pude, disfrute de sus labios como nunca los había disfrutado antes mientras mi mano recorría sus curvas una y otra vez. Toqué sus hombros, sus brazos, su estrecha cintura y sus caderas mientras la besaba una y otra vez a petición de ella. El calor comenzó a aumentar en la habitación, ella se aferro a mi pecho y yo me aferré a ella.

Toqué sus pechos, eran maravillosos, suaves, firmes y de un tamaño que realmente no me esperaba… Yo quería poseerla en ese mismo instante pero algo me lo estaba impidiendo de nuevo, traté de ignorar aquel extraño sentimiento y abrí la parte de arriba de la pijama de Hinata, fue algo repentino y que la sorprendió, de inmediato se cubrió los senos puesto que no traía sujetador, al menos no era común que una mujer lo usara al dormir.

Quería verla, estaba ansioso peor no me lo permitía, sus mejillas casi parecían dos tomates y tuve que insistir en que retirara los brazos, en cuanto lo hizo y la miré por unos segundos la sujeté de la cintura y la apreté contra mi. Nuestros pechos chocaron, pude sentir bastante y por supuesto que ella también… carne con carne.

-Aún quieres que te siga tocando?- Le susurré al oído.

-Si pero… a la vez no… no se porque….-

No podía seguir con eso, ya no, quería que ella estuviera segura y aún tenía cosas que comprobar. Me aparté de ella y la cubrí con una manta, me eché a un lado y la abrace, era suficiente.

-Neji, ¿Qué haces?-

-No voy a tocarte… aún no es momento para hacer esto-

Hinata guardó silencio.

No supe cuando es que nos quedamos dormidos. Al día siguiente ella ya no estaba en mis brazos, se había levantado temprano, no estaba en la habitación y supuse que fue a preparar el desayuno. Me vestí y salí con intenciones de regresar a mi habitación para tomar mi ropa y darme una ducha y en cuanto salí de la habitación de Hinata ahí estaban Lee y Tenten, afuera de mi habitación a punto de llamar.

Fue de verdad incomodo ver sus miradas burlonas al verme salir de la habitación de Hinata. Tenten se acercó de inmediato a mi, frunció el seño fingiendo que estaba molesta.

-Por qué estabas en la habitación de Hinata? Acaso duermen juntos? Si lo hacen! Estas recién despierto, lo se! ¿Qué clase de cosas haces con ella en las noches?! Pobrecita!-

-Tenten! Cállate!- Dije entre apenado y molesto.

Ella rio ruidosamente.

-Vamos! Vinimos por ti, ahora que estas comprometido tenemos que planear una despedida de tu soltería para antes de la boda!-

-No quiero ninguna fiesta…-

-Tendrás que soportar la fiesta de tu boda-

-Eso ya lo se, pero odio demasiado las fiestas, no necesito una fiesta para despedir mi soltería, estoy bien así-

-Vamos! No seas amargado! Todos queremos fiesta!- dijo Lee acercándose también-… será una gran fiesta, invitaremos a todos y beberemos hasta el amanecer!-

-No Lee, por favor, tu no beberás nada- Le regaño Tenten

-Si era todo lo que tenían que decirme entonces déjenme seguir con lo que planeaba-

No fue para nada fácil deshacerse de aquellos dos, pasamos toda la mañana "planeando" como seria la fiesta, al parecer ya habían logrado que mi tío aceptara que fuera en la mansión y eso no me agradaba, estaban haciendo demasiado escandalo, no necesitaba una fiesta.

En todo el tiempo que ellos estuvieron en mi habitación Hinata no se apareció para nada, pensé que quizá iría a saludar a nuestros amigos pero no lo hizo así que asumí que se ocupo con cosas del clan o tal vez ayudaba a alguna de las trabajadoras.

Lee estaba tan enérgico como siempre, no paraba de gritar y tratar de convencerme de que la fiesta seria genial y que la iba a disfrutar mucho, pero yo ya tenia demasiado odio a ese tipo de cosas y no me sacarían de esa idea.

El tiempo seguía pasando mientras trataban de convencerme, hasta que harto y desesperado por poder ir a ver a Hinata acepté.

-Muy bien! Entonces nosotros nos encargaremos de todos los preparativos! Gai-sensei también dijo que ayudaría, Ino esta mas que dispuesta, ya sabes como le gusta a ella asistir a fiestas, te las va a pasar muy bien con todos!-

Tenía mis dudas.

En cuanto mis amigos se fueron yo me dispuse a buscar a Hinata, no estaba en su habitación y tampoco la había encontrado en el dojo. Pensaba que tal vez había salido a comprar alguna cosa o la habían mandado, también podría haber acompañado a alguien a un lugar… separarme de Hinata no era para nada extraño, era solamente que tenía un mal presentimiento. Desde que no había ido a saludar a mis amigos ya me estaba preocupando. Pero, ¿Qué podía estar pasando? Ya todo estaba en paz, no podía creer que algo estuviera sucediendo.

Me encontré a Hanabi quien me vio y dio un leve brinco como en problemas, entonces entendí que ella sabía donde estaba Hinata y que no era una buena noticia.

-Hanabi, ¿Sabes donde esta Hinata?-

-No…- dijo volteando la mirada.

-Si lo sabes, dime donde esta y la razón por la que no me quieres decir-

Ella suspiró como cansada.

-Mira, no te diría en cualquier otra situación, pero ahora que están comprometidos supongo que tienes que saberlo, solo te pido que no armes relajo y no quiero saber que se pelearon o algo, tampoco quiero que te alteres por nada del mundo… ella esta con Naruto-

No alterarme no era algo que pudiera evitar, ¿Por qué ella estaba con Naruto? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenia con él?

-Donde están?-

-Ya vi tu expresión! Tu no planeas ir en paz! Te conozco, Neji, deberías de dejarlos solos, Hinata tiene cosas que aclarar, la conozco, ella no haría nada que pudiera lastimarte y también estoy segura de que va muy enserio con eso de contraer matrimonio contigo, no tienes porque preocuparte, solo déjala estar, ya vendrá de rato y podrás hablar con ella tranquilamente…-

-Donde están?- Volví a preguntar. Estaba molesto y estaba comenzando a desesperarme, no quería estar de esa manera pero no podía evitarlo, celos era la palabra correcta para lo que estaba sintiendo, quizá también algo de miedo o inseguridad. Hanabi notó que no podría hacer nada conmigo.

-Están en el parque que esta cerca de la entrada del clan-

No esperé nada, me puse me marcha de inmediato lleno de rabia y tratando yo mismo de tranquilizarme ¿Por qué me sentía de esa forma? Me sentía traicionado aunque sabía que Hanabi tenía razón, Hinata no haría nada que pudiera lastimarme…pero de verdad temía que sus sentimientos por Naruto regresaran o que nunca se hubieran extinto y estuvieran ahí simplemente aguardando… no, tampoco el podía quitarme a Hinata, era mi amigo y sabía que estábamos comprometidos… pero…

Sentía tanta rabia contra mi mismo porque también estaba seguro de que no tenía porque dudar de ninguno de los dos, pero ¿Era normal? Odiaba tener que experimentar todos esos sentimientos negativos.

Parecía que mis emociones estaban controlando por completo mi cuerpo, mis piernas se movían a pesar de que de verdad deseaba no llegar y ver a Hinata a lado del hombre que amó durante tanto tiempo, traté de recordar todo lo que ella me había dicho, todas sus promesas de amarme y todos sus cariños y atenciones… pero no importaban mucho en ese momento, al menos no podía recordarlos con claridad debido a todo lo demás. ¿Estaba mal pensar de esa manera? ¿Estaba mal sentir toda la rabia que sentía?

Y ahí estaban ellos, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que yo había llegado, se miraban y sonreirán , ambos con las mejillas teñidas… pero eso no fue lo que me molestó, Naruto tomó la mano de Hinata entre las suyas y le sonrió con dulzura, ella se sonrojó aún mas y en ese momento algo en mi interior reventó y ya no pude contenerlo.

Me acerqué a ellos con rapidez, con mi corazón latiendo fuertemente y un horrible sabor en la boca, me miraron sonriendo y después extrañados al ver mi expresión que yo suponía no era para nada agradable.

-Neji…-

Tomé a Hinata de la muñeca antes de que pudiera decir algo, la jalé hacia mi sin pensar en que podía estarla lastimando y miré a Naruto con rabia, tenia tanto tiempo sin sentir rabia hacia él, pero era como si estuviera tratando de arrebatármela y yo no podía aceptar eso.

No dije nada, no podía decir nada y parecer más patético de lo que seguramente ya me estaba viendo, me llevé a Hinata a pesar de las replicas de ambos, no escuché lo que estaban diciéndome, no entendía de razones, solo quería llevarme a Hinata lejos de ahí y hablar con ella… aunque seguramente no con calma.

-Neji! Suéltame! Me estas lastimando! Neji… escúchame, no se que te crees que estaba pasando pero no es de ninguna manera yo…-

-Cállate… no hables por favor-

Nunca le había hablado de esa manera tan cruel y me pesaba estarlo haciendo, pero yo estaba dolido, demasiado, dolido por algo que quizá si tenía una explicación tranquila y que simplemente no quería entender.

Llegamos a un lugar apartado en el bosque, la solté bruscamente y la encaré. Estaba furioso, quizá por miedo a lo que ella diría… no quería separarme de ella, no quería que en ese momento me la arrebataran.

-Neji, no te pongas así yo solo…-

-Vi como lo mirabas, lo vi claramente… tu aún amas a Naruto, no puedes olvidarlo, lo quieres a él… a mi no vas a poder quererme… ya no puedo hacer nada más…-

-Estas muy equivocado!-

-Te dije que podía terminar de esta manera! Ahora que lo viste te has dado cuenta de que realmente lo amas a él, a mi nunca podrás…-

-No es cierto! No hables sin saber que sucede en realidad Neji! Qué te sucede? Tu no eres así…-

-Qué me sucede? No lo se, ni siquiera yo lo se… solo se que me siento inseguro, que tengo miedo de que te separen de mi… de verdad quiero que seas mi esposa y temo que Naruto lo arruine todo… así es como me siento!-

-No, Neji yo…-

-Hinata, dímelo! Aún lo amas? Aún quieres estar con él?-

Ella se quedó en silencio, mirándome intensamente, no sabía lo que estaba pensando y temía por su contestación, para mi su silencio fue como un "si", ella amaba a Naruto y ahí había terminado todo.

¿Qué expresión estaba poniendo yo en ese momento? Hinata parecía muy dolida, estaba teniendo lastima de mi seguramente y eso me enfureció… ¿Cuánto iba a seguir jugando conmigo? Ella no se daba cuenta de todo el dolor que estaba provocándome ni tampoco estaba consiente de lo que causaba.

-Aquí terminamos entonces… no puedo seguir con esto… puedes ser feliz con él… no voy a evitarlo… lo siento tanto, por comportarme de esta manera…- Voltee la cabeza, avergonzado por mi actitud y por todo lo que estaba diciendo.

Ella no dijo nada, y yo no tuve el valor suficiente para voltear a verla y observar su expresión, no quería verla triste por lo que me estaba pasando a mi y ya me imaginaba que tipo de cara tenía en esos momentos.

-Yo… no puedo creer que este diciendo eso Neji.. de verdad… no puedo creerlo… me he estado esforzando por… sabes que? Simplemente olvídalo… nunca lo vas a entender acaso? Es muy cruel para ambos, tu no quieres entender que… que de verdad yo… ¿Por qué no quieres creerlo? Naruto-kun y yo estuvimos hablando sobre muchas cosas, él se ha portado muy bien conmigo y vino a felicitarme por nuestro compromiso… no, él jamás me va a querer y yo pude olvidarlo… ¿Cuándo podremos ser felices? –

Voltee a verla, ella parecía estar a punto de romper en llanto, me sentí culpable pero no entendía porque estaba pasando eso.

-No lo se… es solo que hay muchas cosas en mi cabeza… -

-Solo olvídalo… olvida todo esto… -

Hinata salió corriendo pero yo no tuve el valor de ir tras ella, tenía que tratar de tranquilizarme y pensar las cosas con claridad, aún no podía aceptar lo que Hinata decía, aun tenia mis dudas y ello me traía demasiados problemas.

-De verdad que eres un idiota Neji!-

Voltee de inmediato al reconocer la voz de Naruto, él me miraba acusadoramente con los brazos cruzados y la barbilla levantada. Suspiré con molestia y lo encaré.

-No quiero escuchar nada…-

-Es que lo eres! ¿No puedes entenderlo? Hinata te quiere a ti ahora, ella me lo dijo y yo estoy seguro de que es así, ¿Por qué no quieres creerle? De verdad que eres un idiota, mira lo que has hecho… ¿Genio Hyuga? Eres un perdedor!-

Estaba muy molesto por las palabras de Naruto, en otra circunstancia no me molestarían en lo más mínimo, pero estaba furioso por todo y sensible, cualquier cosa me provocaba. Estuve apunto de lanzarme sobre él, de atacarlo, peor no podía hacerlo, no tenía oportunidad. Me fui de inmediato por el lado contrario al que había corrido Hinata, yo tenía que despejar mi mente, tenía que meditar y pensar las cosas, yo era un genio y aquella situación estaba complicándose, no estaba demostrando que de verdad era el genio Hyuga.

Estuve rondando muchas partes, me fui al otro lado de la aldea y di muchas vueltas entre las casas y los establecimientos, evadí a los conocidos y traté de despejar mi mente mientras caminaba…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hola de nuevo, esta vez voy a actualizar más rápido como recompensa por haberlos hecho esperar tanto tiempo. Esta historia ya tiene que llegar a su final así que estén preparados c:

Próximo capitulo: Juntos


	19. Juntos

Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos.

**Juntos **

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve en la calle, vagaba sin saber por donde estaba caminando y sin prestarle atención a las personas que me saludaban o trataban de hablar conmigo.

De repente ya era de noche, pero eso tampoco me importó, yo estaba concentrado y tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos y mis emociones, seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo y a veces me detenía solo para ver que camino seguir sin saber a donde me llevaba. Y así estuve mucho tiempo, ya no había gente en las calles, solo algunas personas que llegaban de alguna reunión o fiesta, estaba solo y me decidí a internarme en el bosque de nuevo sin esperanzas de encontrarme con Hinata.

Me senté al pie de un árbol, eché la cabeza hacia atrás y suspire pesadamente, el dolor en mi pecho no se iba pero la rabia ya se había disipado. El rostro de Hinata aún estaba en mi cabeza, aquellos ojos al borde del llanto y esos preciosos labios fruncidos no habían dejado de molestarme durante todo el día. Quería creerle.

Los eventos del día volvieron, de hecho, comencé a recordar todo lo que había pasado desde que desperté del coma, las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente en el momento en el que me fijé en ella de otra manera fuera del cariño que le tenía como prima.

Si yo hubiera muerto ¿Qué seria de Hinata? ¿Hubiera sido forzada a casarse con alguien más del clan? ¿Hubiera podido estar con Naruto? Quizá yo simplemente cambie esa parte de la historia… ¿Ella sería más feliz? Aún así no podía arrepentirme de haber vivido, amaba la vida, yo no era un cobarde, en mi vida estaba Hinata y solo con su existencia mi vida era la mejor.

Volví a suspirar, cansado de tener que enfrentar siempre esas situaciones, cansado de que mi pecho doliera y mi cabeza diera vueltas… cansado de no poder tener a Hinata.

Esta vez también era mi culpa, ella estaba ahí para mi y yo la había alejado, por miedo, porque aún no puedo creerle… ¿Cómo quiero yo probarlo? ¿Hay alguna manera de hacerlo? ¿Cuál seria la mejor prueba? ¿Por qué tenía que ponerla a prueba? Era de lo peor, pero había sido tan herido que estaba siendo muy cuidadoso con todo y a la vez estaba haciendo lo que no quería hacer; herirla.

Tenía tantas dudas desde el principio y una parte de mi me decía que debía olvidarlas, que simplemente actuara, que hiciera lo que quisiera, Naruto había hecho eso, él simplemente se guiaba siguiendo lo que su corazón le estaba diciendo, pero yo no era él y no podía ser como él, siempre fui demasiado meticuloso, demasiado calculador, no podía hacer las cosas por que si, tenia que analizarlas e ir a lo seguro… No estaba bien.

Tenía que hablar de nuevo con Hinata, escucharla de nuevo, verla, mirarla a los ojos y tratar de entender como se sentía realmente. Estaba decidido.

Me puse de pie de inmediato, solo necesitaba encontrarme con ella de nuevo y creía que entonces sabría si íbamos por un buen camino o no. De inmediato emprendí marcha hacia la mansión con la decisión en mi pecho y la cabeza despejada. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de cuan lejos estaba del clan, tardaría una hora si iba caminando así que corrí tan rápido como pude para poder llegar en menos de veinte minutos.

Su nombre estaba en mis labios, quería verla otra vez y tenerla en mis brazos, sentía que de esa manera podría saberlo todo.

Cuando llegué a la mansión no me detuve por nada del mundo, fui de inmediato a su habitación, no pensé en llamarla desde afuera, de inmediato abrí la puerta y ella no estaba ahí. Corrí entonces al dojo y tampoco la encontré, ahí fue donde empezó mi recorrido por todos los lugares en los que creía podía estar, dentro de la mansión.

Pasé por la cocina, donde preocupada, una chica del clan que se quedó a limpiar me dijo que no la habían visto en todo el día, extrañada puesto que siempre iba a ayudarlas a cocinar o a hacer algo para mi o Hanabi.

Tampoco estaba en los jardines, ya era muy tarde, si no estaba en la mansión tenía que estar en el campo de entrenamiento o a la orilla de un rio o un lago practicando sus técnicas… corrí hacia aquellos lugares esperando encontrarla por fin y hablar con ella… pero tampoco estaba.

Yo estaba desesperado, molesto y preocupado, era mi culpa que eso estuviera pasando, ¿Dónde se había metido? No era común que ella hiciera algo como eso, que desapareciera de repente solo porque se sentía triste o molesta no era normal. Yo de verdad era un idiota.

Busqué por todo Konoha rastros de ella y hasta utilicé el byakugan tratando de localizarla, traté de no alarmar a nadie, escondí mi presencia, sabía que los ninjas de alto rango como yo me detectarían y encontrarían muy extraño que estuviera rondando tan noche por la aldea.

Estuve más de dos horas buscando a Hinata pero no lograba localizarla, suponía que al igual que yo había escondido su presencia y probablemente estaba huyendo de mi, algo que no me agradaba para nada.

Cuando el sol estaba por salir me rendí finalmente, en medio del bosque, con el frio de la mañana y la tenue luz en el horizonte, me dejé caer de rodillas, desesperado y cansado. Esperaba que la heredera apareciera por si misma, deseaba que en esos momentos apareciera enfrente de mi y me dedicara una de esas hermosas sonrisas que tenía… quería verla y lo deseaba tanto que por un momento creí que ella estaba ahí… pero solo era la grácil sombra de un árbol que estaba frente a mi.

-Hinata, ¿Dónde estas?- susurré.

Pero mi pregunta no la respondió nadie y ahí donde estaba, en medio del bosque, me quedé una hora más tratando de imaginarme donde se encontraba ella y porque se había escondido de todos.

Ese día Hinata tampoco apareció, durante todo el día estuve en mi habitación esperando a que no llegara nadie a preguntarme donde estaba ella, pero obviamente eso no seria posible, por supuesto que todo mundo estaría preguntando por ella y me estarían molestando siendo que yo no había salido de mi habitación.

Primero tuve que enfrentarme con Hiashi-san, o al menos con su mensajera Hanabi.

-Donde demonios esta mi hermana?- Pregunto después de abrir la puerta de mi habitación estrepitosamente.

-No lo se…- dije tranquilamente sin voltear a verla, estaba sentado cerca de la ventana con un libro en mis manos, fingiendo que lo estaba leyendo.

-Oh! Por supuesto que tu sabes! Al menos tienes que saberlo! Ayer, estoy segura de que le hiciste un escandalo y me imagino como se puso todo, ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste para que desapareciera por tanto tiempo? Neji, de verdad no puedo creer que te estés comportando así!-

Lo que menos necesitaba era que me regañaran o me sermonearan, mucho menos Hanabi, yo tampoco estaba de humor.

-No se donde esta, es la verdad, yo también estuve buscándola, toda la madrugada de hecho, pero no pude dar con ella…-

La chica infló las mejillas enfadada, caminó hacia mi, tomó el libro de mis manos y lo arrojó lejos, yo mantuve la calma, no podía molestarme con ella, yo tenía la culpa de que estuviera pasando eso así que no tenía derecho a molestarme.

-Ahorita mismo vas a buscar a Kiba-kun y Shino-kun, ellos son rastreadores también, si con tu byakugan no pudiste encontrarla y estuvo huyendo, quizá los insectos o el olfato de Kiba-kun y Akamaru puedan encontrarla-

Yo ya había pensado en eso antes pero no quería hacerlo, no quería recurrir a la ayuda de los compañeros de quipo de Hinata, estaba seguro que al igual que Hanabi terminarían incriminándome y conociendo a Kiba comenzaría a decirme de cosas seguramente. Pero no había de otra.

Y justo como pensé, apenas les conté que Hinata había desaparecido comenzaron a decirme de cosas.

-Me sorprende, seguramente le dijiste algo demasiado duro, Kiba tenía razón cuando dijo que seria difícil para ella ser tu esposa, eres demasiado frio y calculador y ella demasiado dulce… búscala tu- Esa fue la respuesta de Shino.

-Lo sabía! Sabía que algo así terminaría pasando! Yo se lo advertí a ella! Hyuga Neji siempre seria como un tempano de hielo, no se puede confiar en él! Vamos Akamaru, tu y yo vamos a buscar a Hinata y alejarla de este tipo!- Y esa la de Kiba.

Akamaru ladró y comenzó la búsqueda de Hinata, la cual nos llevo a las afueras de la aldea, algo que a mi no se me había ocurrido por mi desesperación. Akamaru y Kiba habían detectado el rastro de Hinata en las cercanías de la aldea.

Nos adentramos en el bosque y activé mi byakugan.. y ahí estaba ella, corriendo lo más rápido que podía al detectar nuestra presencia. Yo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ella jamás había sido de esa manera, ¿Tanto estaba enfadada conmigo?

Mis compañeros de búsqueda también la detectaron y sin decirnos nada de inmediato corrimos hacia ella.

Hinata no podía escaparse, o posiblemente si pero no debía de seguir intentándolo, estaba terminado, tenía que encararnos.

Vi como se detuvo de golpe, agachó la cabeza como aceptando que ya no debía seguir con eso.

-Hinata!- Grité aliviado y molesto también.

Me acerqué a ella pero fui recibido con una patada en el rostro. Tenía tiempo sin ser golpeado de esa manera, el dolor recorrió mi rostro y como no estaba preparado mis piernas no pudieron sostenerme por la fuerza del impacto y caí al suelo. Me toqué la mejilla hinchada sin despegar la vista de Hinata y me rompió el corazón verla… sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, parecía no poder más con todas sus emociones y cayó al suelo rompiendo a llorar desconsolada.

Olvidé que ahí estaban sus amigos, me puse de pie ignorando el dolor en mi rostro y traté de acercarme a ella.

-No te acerques…- susurró.

Pero yo no podía hacer caso, tenía que acercarme, quería abrazarla, sentirla, decirle que la amaba y que todo estaba bien.

-Hinata…-

-Tu aún no me crees… aun piensas que no se lo que quiero…-

No pude contestarle, ella tenía razón, aún tenía mis dudas, pero solo quería tenerla cerca… estaba mal eso, simplemente no podía controlarme.

-Tengo razón…- dijo ella con una sonrisa amarga.

Shino y Kiba no hablaban, ni siquiera Akamaru había hecho algún ruido. Yo no sabía que hacer.

-Regresemos a la mansión, necesitas descansar, ¿Dónde dormiste? Regresemos, te prepararé un té para que te sientas mejor…-

Hinata meneo la cabeza, aún estaba llorando y parecía que le estaba costando expresarse, me miraba llena de tristeza, en ningún momento posó su vista en sus amigos, solo éramos los dos, era un problema de ambos, nadie más estaba ahí.

-No me siento bien, se que acabo de hacer algo muy tonto… desaparecer toda la noche fue demasiado… pero no me siento bien. Solo déjenme aquí, tengo que pensar muchas cosas… estoy desesperada… no se como… no se como…-

No podía verla de esa manera, había perdido por completo el control de si misma, algo que no me imaginaba que pudiera pasar, ella siempre había sido tan tranquila y tan amable… y era mi culpa, yo había causado eso por mis dudas y mi estupidez, ¿Por qué los hombres éramos tan débiles? Tenía que arreglar lo que había hecho, era demasiado, Hinata no merecía estar pasando por eso… ¿Por qué seguía dudando? El que se hubiese puesto así era prueba suficiente de que no tenía porque tener dudas… pero por alguna razón aún lograba entrara en razón, yo era un genio y me lo seguiría repitiendo, era un genio pero aún no podía entender lo que estaba pasando.

Di un paso temeroso de que de nuevo me rechazara… esta vez no lo hizo, agachó la cabeza y apretó sus manos arrancando hierbas, sus uñas se llenaron de tierra y sus suaves manos se ensuciaron por completo… toda ella estaba llena de tierra de hecho, algo que no había notado hasta ese momento; su cabello desaliñado tenía hojas secas y pequeñas ramas además de polvo, su rostro estaba sucio, sus ropas con algunas manchas de agua y lodo…

-Hinata, necesitamos volver, le diré a Hanabi que te prepare el baño, necesitas tomar uno y relajarte… vamos…- Me acerqué más y le tendí la mano con la esperanza de que levantara su cabeza y la tomara. Pero no lo hizo.

El dolor en mi pecho seguía ahí, quería creer que era el mismo dolor que ella estaba experimentando por mi culpa porque quería entenderla. Cerré mi mano con fuerza, agradecí que sus amigos seguían sin entrometerse y me hinque… era momento de terminar con todo eso, tenía que encontrar una manera de tranquilizarla y llevármela.

Hinata parecía más tranquila, no la escuchaba sollozar, simplemente estaba en la misma posición, con las manos apretadas y la cabeza gacha, parecía estar tratando de volver en sí.

-Hinata… por favor…- rogué ya desesperado pero ella seguía sin responder. Ni un movimiento, ni un sonido, estaba demasiado quieta, quizá no sabía que hacer o simplemente no quería que estuviera cerca de ella… o tal vez tenía miedo de hablar o de mirarme. Yo no sabía que mas hacer, temía que si la tocaba ella reaccionara de la misma manera que hacia unos momentos, Hinata no era agresiva y podía imaginarme cuanto estaba molesta conmigo después de la patada que me dio.

Algo me hizo creer que ella no volvería a reaccionar explosivamente, posé mi mano en su hombro delicadamente y esperé un poco, no hizo nada. La otra mano la acerqué a su rostro despacio también esperando a que no se alterara de ninguna forma, pero ella seguía tranquila. Tomé su mejilla húmeda y la obligue a levantar la cabeza, ella no se opuso, así lo hizo y nuestras miradas de cruzaron.

No puedo explicar que fue lo que pasó en ese momento, probablemente fue todo el dolor acumulado, todas las emociones o el momento… mirar sus ojos me hizo comprender todo, despejó mi mente… de repente todo estaba claro, de repente la entendía. Hinata, con una mirada, pudo transmitirme todo lo que de verdad sentía; amor.

El sentimiento recorrió mi cuerpo, abrazó mi corazón y tranquilizó mis sentimientos. Ella me amaba.

Contuve el aliento unos minutos, no hubo ningún ruido además del soplido del viento y el murmurar de los árboles. El tiempo se detuvo unos instantes para nosotros y parecía que todo se había tornado de colores alegres y animados.

Ella posó su mano sobre la mía y sonrió, pero esta vez no era una sonrisa amarga como antes, Hinata había entendido que sus sentimientos al fin me habían llegado, quizá por la expresión de mi rostro, quizá ella también lo vio en mis ojos.

Yo me sentí dichoso en ese momento, me sentí más feliz de lo que alguna vez me había sentido, ni siquiera supe como expresar todo eso, me quedé quieto, en la misma posición y supongo que sonreí porque ella sonrió aún más. También me sentí tonto, habían pasado tantas cosas innecesarias todo por que yo no había entendido nada.

El amor era un sentimiento tan poderoso, lo habíamos podido expresar tan solo con una mirada y un rose de nuestras manos. Quise decirle que la amaba, que siempre lo haría y que a partir de ese momento ya no volvería a dudar se sus sentimientos ni haría estupideces… pero ninguna palabra salió de mi boca, estaba paralizado, quería seguir contemplándola, a pesar del aspecto maltrecho que tenía su rostro seguía siendo lindo y sus ojos hermosos. También quise besarla, pero aún no me atrevía, no sabía que hacer todavía.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos en esa misma posición, probablemente Kiba y Shino se estaban impacientando y para mi era como si estuviéramos teniendo una conversación, compartiendo miradas, expresiones y emociones.

-Neji… yo… de verdad te amo…-

Apreté un poco su hombro y creo que por primera vez en mi vida me sonrojé, había pensado que era gracias al golpe que me había dado pero no me convencí del todo, sabía que me estaba sonrojando. Pero era muy feliz y eso no importaba. Tampoco importaba que aquellos tipos siguieran ahí y hubieran presenciado todo el espectáculo. ¿Qué importaba ya? Nada, yo era feliz, Hinata también y eso era lo único que debía de preocuparnos ahora.

Apenas me di cuenta de que nuestros labios ya estaban muy cerca, la besé como nunca la había besado hasta ese momento, sus labios estaban un poco salados gracias a las lagrimas, pero no importó, para mi seguían siendo dulces y me transmitían muchas cosas.

La tomé entre mis brazos y profundicé el beso, ella agarró mis ropas con fuerza.

¿Cómo es que había sido tan tonto todo ese tiempo? Pero me alegraba que ya todo hubiese terminado, ya no habría dudas, ya podríamos estar en paz, seguiríamos con los planes de la boda y finalmente estaríamos juntos para siempre, sin interrupciones, sin nadie que pudiese separarnos.

También el clan iba a enfrentar un cambio radical, nuestro matrimonio no solamente uniría a las ramas, el clan iba a ser uno nuevo, nosotros lo protegeríamos y les dejaríamos a nuestros hijos algo grande y lleno de paz.

Pensé en mi padre, en lo feliz que quizás estaba en esos momentos y me sentí aún mas feliz, quería que él estuviera orgulloso de mi, que viera ese nuevo mundo que estaba forjando… yo había cambiado mi destino, ya no era un pájaro enjaulado, aunque el sello siguiera en mi frente, aunque nunca lo pudiera borrar, yo no estaba atado a ninguna cosa en contra de mi voluntad, yo había elegido mi camino y este era a lado de la mujer que amaba.

Nos separamos poco a poco.

-También te amo Hinata… siempre lo voy a hacer… te prometo que no volveré a desconfiar de tus sentimientos… te creo, se cuanto me amas ahora y es tanto como yo te amo… vamos, tenemos que volver a la mansión-

La ayudé a ponerse de pie y ese era el momento en el que tendríamos que volver a la realidad.

Ahí estaban Kiba y Shino, quienes por un momento pensé nos mirarían fastidiados, quizá molestos o desconcertados… pero ellos sonreían e incluso el castaño me hizo una seña con el puño y el dedo pulgar levantado, al menos estaba seguro que tampoco tendrían el valor para burlarse de mi…

-Vaya que nos preocupaste Hinata! Akamaru y yo estábamos muy preocupados!-

-Yo también…-

-Si, bueno, Shino también… ahora es momento de que regresemos y le expliques a todo mundo como el idiota de tu prometido de hizo enojar… pero vaya que lo golpeaste! Nunca había visto a Neji ser abatido tan rápidamente!-

Corrección, Kiba si tenía el valor para burlarse de mi.

-Ey! No te metas con mi futuro esposo!- Dijo ella levantando el puño.

-Oh no Hinata! Solo jugábamos, verdad que si Akamaru?!-

El perro ladró en respuesta y Hinata rio tímidamente.

-Vámonos, hay muchas cosas que explicar, Hanabi estaba muy molesta conmigo y no creo que verte así le alegre mucho-

-Bueno, yo creo que ver como esta de hinchada tu mejilla la tranquilizará un poco…- Habló Shino.

-Lo siento mucho!-

Suspiré-… me lo merecía, además esto no es nada, no te preocupes, me impresionaste mucho…-

Hinata sonrió y se ruborizó un poco.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión fue tal como me imaginaba, Hanabi se la pasó gritándome y regañándome por haber hecho que Hinata se sintiera mal a tal grado, peor también regaño a Hinata por no haber acudido a ella y simplemente irse haciendo que nos preocupáramos. Al final nos abrazó a ambos.

-Estoy feliz de que al fin ya todo este bien entre ustedes dos, hay muchas cosas que arreglar para la boda, así que espero que ambos se mantengan en paz…-

Y así iba a ser a partir de ahora.

Estaba esperando en su habitación, había ido a tomar una ducha, Hanabi acababa de llevarnos algo de té y yo trataba de entender que nada de eso era un sueño. Después de todo lo que había tenido que soportar y de lo mucho o poco que luche, al final había terminado bien, ahora que lo pensaba muchas cosas que llegué a pensar se me hacían estúpidas y me regañaba por ello… pero tenía que olvidar el pasado.

Hinata entró a la habitación, parecía que no había pasado nada malo antes, me sonrió al entrar y se sentó a mi lado.

-Me siento más relajada…- Tomó la taza de té y le dio un pequeño sorbo-… lamento tanto haberte causado problemas…-

-No importa, yo también tuve la culpa… pero no creo que debamos de hablar sobre eso ya, dejémoslo en el pasado, creo que es mejor que nos concentremos en otras cosas… ya decidiste lo de tu kimono?-

-Usaré el de mi mamá… yo pensé que mi papá no lo conservaba pero hace un rato me lo topé y me dijo que lo tenía y que le gustaría que lo usara apara la boda.. estoy muy feliz por eso-

Sonreí al verla tan dichosa.

-… Hanabi me estuvo insistiendo en que seria buena idea una luna de miel… pero…-

-Solo si tu quieres… cualquier cosa que quieras solamente pídela, yo siempre trataré de cumplir todos tus deseos…-

Hinata me miró sonrojada y sonrió tímidamente.

-Entonces también quiero decirte lo mismo, si quieres algo solamente tienes que pedirlo… desde ahorita y cuando sea tu esposa con más razón…-

-Esta bien-

-Sabes, también estoy emocionada porque con nuestra unión las ramas se van a unificar, estoy un poco impaciente por ver como el clan se une, el odio entre las ramas esta comenzando a desaparecer pero me siento bien de que, en un futuro, los niños van a crecer en un clan unido, sin rencores, sin sellos que los aten a una rama principal, no va a haber odio… como quizá alguna vez lo deseó Hizashi-san… -

Me acerqué a ella y la rodee con un brazo, yo también estaba emocionado porque eso pasara, yo crecí con odio en mi corazón y durante mucho tiempo estuve equivocado, cometí muchos errores y no había nadie que me guiara o me hiciera ver el mundo de otra manera hasta que llegó Naruto, no dejaría que los niños del clan vivieran lo mismo, o mis hijos… a partir de ese momento era mi trabajo cumplir ese sueño guiado por los que pudieron haber sido los deseos de mi padre, los míos y los de Hinata.

Apenas estaba cayendo en la cuenta de que no paso tanto tiempo desde que desperté del coma, en unos meses habían cambiado tantas cosas y ahí estaba, con Hinata, la mujer que amaba. Yo había dudado que eso era posible, pensé que jamás podría estar con ella, estuve a punto de dejarla ir muchas veces, pero finalmente todo resulto de esa forma. Después de todo si podía ser feliz.

-… Neji… sabes, aún no puedo creer que estemos de esta forma… quiero decir… yo siempre estuve enamorada de Naruto-kun y a veces soñaba en que terminaría casándome con él… y tu siempre fuiste como un hermano para mi… quien diría que las cosas se tornarían de esta manera… la verdad, ahora puedo decir que eres el hombre perfecto para mi… yo lo que no podía entender era como es que te enamoraste de mi…-

-Tu fuerza, tu actitud, tu amabilidad, tu belleza… realmente eres una mujer como ninguna, Hinata, yo siempre vi todas esas cualidades en ti, al principio también te odiaba y no quería admitirlas, después las acepté y te respetaba… entonces, cuando desperté del coma y las vi reforzadas fue cuando caí en cuenta de que realmente te amaba… yo soy el que no puede creer ahora que puedas amarme…-

-Luchas, sufriste mucho y siempre estuviste a mi lado… además de que también tienes muchas otras cualidades… creo que aparte me ganaste… Yo creo que de ahora en adelante vamos a ser muy felices, juntos vamos a cambiar este clan para bien-

-Si…-

El problema inicial de todo fue que querían que ella y yo nos casáramos, ahora lo íbamos a hacer por voluntad propia, ya no había quien nos molestara, quien causara problemas ni nada, ahí concluía un ciclo y le abría el paso a uno nuevo, un ciclo que estaría esperando con ansias.

Padre, donde quiera que estés, sigue cuidándonos, a mi, a Hinata y a todo el clan, espero que cuando llegue el día de vernos tengamos muchas cosas de que hablar, ahora mismo no siento no haber podido ir antes contigo, vencí al destino, sin darme cuenta quería vivir porque algo como esto me estaba esperando, soy feliz con Hinata, soy feliz ahora mismo y… soy libre padre.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Y aquí damos por terminada la historia! O algo así porque tan solo falta un epilogo corto que quiero agregarles, algo ya más relajado y feliz después de tantas emociones! Jaja.

Y bueno, también después va a llegar mi nuevo fic cuyo nombre revelaré hasta el epilogo, igual va a ser NejiHina.

Muchas gracias por seguirme, se que algunos empezaron con mis otros fics, siempre leo sus reviews y también gracias por ellos.

Gracias por leer!

Siguiente: Epilogo


	20. Epilogo

Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos.

**Epilogo**

Abrí los ojos lentamente, los rayos del sol habían irrumpido por la ventana y perturbado mi sueño… pero bueno, era hora de levantarse.

Restregué mi rostro y trate de desperezarme, sabía que ese sería un largo día, tenía que asistir a una aburrida reunión del consejo y después a una aburrida reunión con mis ex compañeros de equipo… pero no tenía opción.

Cuando palpe a mi lado izquierdo del futon me di cuenta de que mi esposa no estaba, como siempre se había ido antes que yo y seguramente ella había empezado a ayudar a hacer el desayuno, algo que en esos momentos no me agradaba mucho.

Me levanté de inmediato y me vestí, seguramente también me había preparado la ducha y para cuando saliera ya tendría el desayuno listo además de los papeles que tenía que leer ese día… todo monitoreado por ella. Fruncí el seño, no estaba molesto exactamente, era solo que Hinata no se rendía fácilmente y no podía estar mucho tiempo quieta aunque quisiera.

Tomé el baño. Mientras me relajaba un poco comencé a hacer planes para poder evadir ciertos temas con mis ex compañeros, estaba seguro que terminarían preguntándome sobre mi relación con Hinata ahora que llevábamos dos años de matrimonio y también de otros temas de los que no quería hablar… Ahora que lo pensaba, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había despertado del coma esa vez y la había visto ahí, visitándome, preocupada por mi y jubilosa de que yo al fina había despertado. Y justo como lo pensé, alguna vez antes de que ella me dijera que me amaba… era una buena esposa, la mejor.

El desayuno estaba listo y junto a él los pergaminos que iba a ocupar, además de el libro que estaba leyendo. Cualquier hombre era feliz con ese tipo de atenciones, mi esposa sabía todo de mi, sabía que ocupaba y cuando, además de que me atendía de maravilla y yo trataba de hacer lo mismo para ella pero en esos momentos no me agradaba mucho que estuviera de un lado para otro en la mansión o incluso en la aldea…

No me importaba cuanto me convenciera Hinata de que todo estaba bien y bajo control, yo no podía estar tranquilo, ¿Qué hombre lo estaría? Después de todo ella…

-Buenos días cariño-

Voltee de inmediato y me puse de pie para poder ir a recibir a mi esposa a la entrada del comedor, estaba bella y radiante como siempre, parecía más animada ese día, además de saludable.

Le di un beso en los labios –Buenos días…- Y puse mi mano en su vientre de seis meses de embarazo.

Así era, Hinata y yo estábamos esperando a nuestro primer hijo, al heredero del clan Hyuga, no del Souke, simplemente del clan Hyuga.

Yo definitivamente quería que fuera una niña, no importaba mucho su genero para que dirigiera el clan, su madre y Hanabi habían demostrado ser claros ejemplos de mujeres fuertes que pueden liderar, además pensaba que tener una niña seria maravilloso, podría mimarla y esperaba que se pareciera mucho a su madre.

Por otro lado tampoco me molestaría tener un niño, de hecho seria genial también, podría enseñarle todo lo que se y seria el padre que yo siempre necesite de pequeño. Quería que mi hijo o hija crecieran felices y enseñarles como liderar el clan ahora.

-Deberías de estar descansando- Le dije a Hinata.

-Estoy bien, me siento de maravilla el día de hoy, además de que nuestro hijo ha estado muy tranquilo, puedo seguir atendiéndote- Sonrió.

Yo quería comenzar una pequeña discusión para hacerla entender que era mejor que volviera a la cama, incluso Sakura había recomendado que lo hiera pero ella no aceptaba tan fácilmente esas cosas.

-Bueno, pero aún así me sentiría más tranquilo si estuvieras descansando-

-Y yo me siento más tranquila ayudando en la cocina y estando contigo mientras trabajas, las señoras también dicen que no podían estar quietas en el embarazo, parece ser algo de las mujeres Hyuga, dicen que no pasara nada malo, así que tranquilízate, tampoco es que este haciendo tanto esfuerzo, cuando me canso simplemente me siento y reposo-

Suspire. No había nada que pudiera hacer, ella ya había decidido que eso era lo mejor, entonces estaba bien.

-Bien, entonces acompáñame a tomar el desayuno-

Ella sonrió y así lo hiso.

Mientras comíamos de repente recordé toda nuestra historia, ahora era normal nuestra vida, éramos marido y mujer y nos entendíamos a la perfección. El clan estaba en calma, poco a poco los niños con sello desparecieron, ya todos podrían vivir una vida normal, y con respecto a los adultos habían aceptado vivir con aquella marca puesto que ya no significaba nada, de hecho, ahora significaba que el clan había podido crecer.

Todos amaban a Hinata como siempre lo habían hecho, la llegada de un heredero había puesto a todos muy felices y la colmaban de atenciones, también por eso no debía preocuparme, si no estaba para cuando ella fuera a dar a luz sabía que cualquier otra persona se encargaría de ella.

-En que piensas?-

Voltee a verla ante su pregunta.

-En nada importante… me gustaría que fuera niña- contesté mirando su vientre.

-Quieres saber ya que va a ser?-

-No, pero si tu quieres saber entonces esta bien, prefería que fuera sorpresa…-

-Esta bien… oh, por cierto, tengo cita en una hora, mi chequeo mensual, tu sabes… ¿Me acompañas? Solo me has acompañado al primero, es justo que lo hagas ahora-

-Mmmm… esta bien, pero no podre quedarme mucho tiempo, tengo algunas cosas que atender-

-Esta bien- Contestó con una sonrisa radiante.

El silencio reinaba en aquella sala de hospital. Hinata estaba recostada en la cama con el vientre descubierto y aquel frio aparato sobre él, todos mirábamos al monitor, Sakura no parecía para nada impresionada, de hecho parecía que ya sabía eso. Hinata se había negado a ver el monitor todos esos meses que llevaba de embarazo y pidió a Sakura que el sexo fuese una sorpresa, pero al parecer no solamente mantuvo el sexo en sorpresa.

Yo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Hinata tampoco o al menos parecía que se lo esperaba pero no creía que fuera real.

En aquel monitor no había uno… había dos niños.

-Ellos van creciendo muy bien!-

-S-Sakura, ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que eran dos?!- Reclamó Hinata.

-Quería que tu te dieras cuenta… lo sentiste no es así? A estas alturas debías de haberte dado cuenta-

-B-bueno si pero…-

-Bueno, también tenias que habértelo esperado, tu papá es un gemelo después de todo y Neji es hijo de el otro gemelo, había cincuenta por ciento de probabilidad de que esto sucediera-

Era cierto que estaba sorprendido, pero estaba feliz, saber que tendría dos hijos de repente era una muy buena noticia y precia que Hinata lo estaba tomando de la misma manera.

-De hecho, parece que serán mellizos…- Dijo Sakura-… aquí puedo ver a un niño y una niña, wou! No tendrán que preocuparse por eso del sexo del niño, creo que ahora esta bien-

Mire a mi esposa y ella me miró a mi, ambos estábamos muy emocionados, era una muy buena sorpresa y un gran regalo para ambos. Me acerqué a ella y le di un beso en la frente, quería transmitirle cuanto la amaba y cuanto amaría a nuestros dos pequeños.

-Bien Señor Hyuga, ya no va a tener que debatirse entre si quiere un niño o una niña- Bromeo ella.

-Al parecer no…- Reí.

Volví a mirar el monitor, admire aquella vida dentro de la mujer que amaba, dos vidas. Cuando me casé con Hinata pensé que no podía haber hombre más feliz en el mundo y ahora era igual pero multiplicado, estaba seguro de que era el hombre más feliz del mundo, no podía esperar por tener en mis brazos a aquellos niños, el futuro del clan y los herederos de la voluntad de fuego… nuestros hijos.

Y de nuevo pensé en mi padre, a ellos les contaría sobre él, les contaría sobre todas las grandes personas que había conocido y sobre todo lo que había pasado, ellos sabrían de los errores que cometí y de toda mi historia con su madre.

Me di cuenta de que mi historia había terminado, de cierta manera, en el momento en que esos pequeños nacieran ya no se trataría de mi o de Hinata, ahora serian ellos y yo los guiaría… en ese momento empezaría una nueva historia.

**FIN**

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Aquí terminamos este fic con el que me divertí mucho que me causó dolores de cabeza también, jajaja, espero se hayan entretenido mucho y les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por seguirlo todo este tiempo y por sus reviews.

Ya esta publicado mi nuevo fic Burning Desire, quiero que sea una historia muy intensa jejeje, espero se den el tiempo de leer.

De nuevo gracias y hasta el próximo fic.


End file.
